What Makes Death Flee?
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: 3rd in the "W" Series! Nana, Bel, Luss, the Wrecking Crew, & the rest of the Hibari Clan are headed to England to cure the Jusenkyo curses & find the four missing Varia. Three Varia wake up in Azkaban, with an interesting cellmate. Will Nana remember this story line like she did Ranma's? Will she save Harry Potter from his chaotic life? And where in the world is Squallo!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (hereafter refereed to as "HP"), Ranma 1/2, or KHR! I also don't own the Holmes brothers!

Quick Note: So, this is the beginning of the new fic! The third in my "W" Series! I'm excited and I know a few of you are too! So, before we get into it, I'd like to thank you: my readers, followers, and reviewers for sticking with me this far! I'm not sure how this will turn out, but hey, that's the fun of it!

To those of you who are reading this fic, and haven't read the two other fics that came before this:

1\. I like to leave little notes for my awesome reviewers before I start the chapter.

2\. These reviewers for this chapter are from my last chapter in the second part of this series called "Wrecking the Wrecking Crew."

3\. If you want to start at the beginning of this series, start with "Waking Up Nana."

4\. I am spelling Takeshi as "Takashi" because I prefer the meaning of the name. It will not change.

5\. Squallo is still unaccounted for.

Lorelei evans: Yes! Sirius Black will be in the story! Actually, he's one of my favorite characters in HP; unless you're talking Fantastic Beasts, then it's Newt Scamander... Not sure if Newt'll be in it or just honorably mentioned at some point.

bebepantheon: I'm glad you're enjoying it! And WOW! You've read everything four times?! I never thought I had the ability to write anything that would have any reader do that. I'm really flattered, and amazed by you.

D C JoKeR H S: Hey to my friend across the pond! Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! Hope I can live up to your expectations, and it stays just as fun and chaotic. ;)

foxchick1: You got it on the nose, first try! And without further ado, let's find out the reason why Xanxus, Mammon/Viper, & Levi are stuck in Azkaban with Sirius Black!

* * *

 **Prison Break**

* * *

"Who are you again, mutt?" Mammon/Viper raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Black. Sirius Black. Falsely accused without a trial, and prisoner of this lovely little summering place we call Azkaban," the convict smirked. "And you, bright-eyes?"

"Call me Viper. Now, do you really need our backstory for you to get us out of this hell hole?" Viper cut his eyes at Sirius.

"There may be something that could help our escape. So, any info you give me, could give us better odds..." Sirius shrugged. "Otherwise, it's all up to Lady Luck!"

"Dog-trash, I'm the leader of an assassination group. Xanxus of the Varia."

"Viper, an information broker/assassin, and he's Leviathan, bodyguard/assassin," Viper sneered. "But you can just call him Levi or chopped liver."

"Don't take it too seriously, Levi, but that's exactly what you'll be if the Dementors come back for you. I take it you guys aren't wizards?" Sirius asked curiously.

Levi let out a whimper.

"Dog-trash, you've lost your mind!" Xanxus glowered at the man that he'd seen transform into a dog.

"Hear me out, if you're assassins, how'd you get caught? I mean... the Wizarding World isn't exactly the smartest bunch of inbred idiots," Sirius shrugged with a snort.

"I was taken by surprise," Viper glared at Sirius. "These idiots came looking for me."

"I see... Someone's coming. Time to put on your acting faces," Sirius twitched, before hunching forward and acting like he was out of it, slightly.

Footsteps tapped down the hall as three people made their way down the corridor of Azkaban. It wasn't until they were closer that Xanxus and Viper heard the footsteps that Sirius had spoken of. He'd mentioned wizards... but what did that mean for an assassin?

"Ah, Black. Still alive, I see. You'll be glad to know that Mr. Potter is alive and well, despite your... attempt on his life that killed his parents," a fat bureaucrat sniffed in contempt.

"Hem! Hem! You will speak to your superiors when spoken to, Black!" A pink... toad?

Xanxus stared discreetly at the woman in slightly disgusted awe. How was someone able to breed this... creature?

"Go hang yourself, you ugly crone," Sirius snarled.

"Well I never! I will meet you back at the entrance, Minister," the pink toad woman huffed and trotted away from them.

"That was uncalled for, Black," the Minister glared at him. "Now, I bet that you think that your accommodations are getting smaller, what with your new roommate. But we needed to clean out an older cell for him. After all, he violated the Statute of Secrecy and was in the process of threatening one of the higher members of society... He's lucky that Mr. Malfoy didn't ask for him to receive the kiss."

"So, Fudgey, why did you put those other two in here?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Still sane, I see? Well, the big one tried to burn Mr. Malfoy with an elemental spell, after Mr. Malfoy had been accosted by your cellmate. Now, the purple one... He resisted any attempts of the aurors to erase his mind. He's clearly a muggle, and the fact that he continued to attempt to enter the Alley was... not conducive for his well being," Fudge shrugged, shuffling around a newspaper that he had in his hands. He never noticed that Sirius was watching the newspaper, or that the auror guard that had been with him, had gone with his assistant, Delores.

"So, you still claim Malfoy as part of your higher society? Whatever is the Wizarding World coming to?" Sirius clucked.

"What is the...!" Fudge puffed up, "Why you! You...! I'll show you what the Ministry is doing for the Wizarding World!" Fudge threw the newspaper at Sirius Black, "Read that, if you can! You illiterate plebeian!"

And with that, Minister Fudge of the Wizarding World turned on his heel and marched back out of Azkaban.

"You get what you wanted, mutt?" Viper questioned in annoyance.

"Actually, I did. This will give us a lot more information at exactly what's going on in the Wizarding World, or not. You have to read between the lines, since the Ministry has more control of the news than they should," Sirius frowned as he flipped through the paper, only to stare in shock. "It can't be."

"What has you so startled, mutt?" Viper's annoyed voice came through the wall.

"He's still alive... That damn rat!" Sirius' eyes glowed a familiar shade of purple, that caught Xanxus' eye.

"What's your story, dog-trash?" Xanxus was taking a new interest in his cell partner... If he was what he thought... This could work out well for him.

* * *

The newly wed Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto Nana, along with their brood of children (adopted & not): Chrome, Mukuro, Tsuna, Takashi, Ken, Chikusa, Fuuta, Lambo, Ryoga and Basil, were enjoying their family trip to England. Kyoya, Mai, Fon, and I-Pin were tagging along, as were: Kuno Kodaichi & Tatewaki, Saotome Ranma, Nodoka, & Ukyo, Sasagawa Ryohei & Kyoko, Shampoo, Mousse, & Cologne, Gokudera Bianchi & Hayato, Tendo Akane & Nabiki, Reborn aka Sinclair Renato, Skull, Colonello, and Dr. Shamal.

The flight wasn't the shortest, but at least they were able to use the Varia jet to meet up with Belphegor & Lussuria of the Varia, and Nonna (aka Daniella Vongola) at Heathrow airport.

However, it was Lal Mirch that beat them there. She had multiple cars ready for them and as soon as they gathered all of their luggage, traipsed through the crowds, almost loosing Lambo and I-Pin once or twice in the crowd, they headed to said cars and off to the hotel Lal Mirch had rented out for them.

"Lal, any word on Xan?" Nana asked hopefully.

"None. I was able to go through some CCTV footage, with thanks to a colleague, but it was tricky. It appears that he vanished somewhere on Charing Cross Road. I managed to get that much before the picture fizzled out. Apparently, my colleague said that it happens quite regularly, and not to worry about it, as he's also investigating it. However, he made sure that I informed him that all of you were coming. What I did see on the camera also showed that Squallo wasn't with them. He was over near Godric's Hollow when he vanished or was taken. I've seen a few scorch marks that could be Flames in the area, but it appears that they just vanished," Lal informed her friend.

"I see. So, we should go exploring these areas ourselves, in a large group, you think? Or smaller?" Nana asked curiously.

"Larger. Six to eight. It's less likely that we will be taken in the same manner, if this happens," Lal agreed. "Viper disappeared around Charing Cross Road, too."

"We'll go there after breakfast, tomorrow morning," Nana told Lal. "We won't rest until we find them, Lal."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yamamoto," Lal teased.

"Watch it, Lal. I have a feeling that I'll be calling you Mrs. Viper, soon enough," Nana teased back, gently.

"I hope so," Lal sighed. "I almost missed the footage, but for my colleague. That man is a genius, but he's a bit scary..."

"He wouldn't happen to be a Holmes, would he?" a younger girl asked curiously.

"How did you know?" Lal frowned at the younger girl.

"He's one of my contacts. I'm Tendo Nabiki."

"Lal Mirch. You ever meet the paranoid bastard?"

"No, but I met his brother, Sherlock, when he was traveling," Nabiki shrugged. "He's more fun."

"Nabiki, we'd best get to bed. Early morning, and all..." Nana smiled gently at the young information broker.

"Very well. Good night to you both," Nabiki bowed and headed to her shared room with Akane.

"Night Nabs," Nana smiled. "See you in the morning, Lal. We'll find him, I promise."

"I hope so," Lal sighed tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: My head is spinning with medical billing information, but I'll do my best to get this chapter out. Also, this site has been being goofy most of the day. I had to look up my reviewers via my cell while typing this, because I couldn't access it via computer. So, I'm sorry if this doesn't get posted right after I put it up.

storeyreader21: Xanxus might recruit him, but then again, he might not. He's a rather volatile character, but we'll have to see... It's not bad that you hope the curses can't be cured, but I have half of a plan on how it will go, and it will be a bit messy, but fun! I'm not sure if Harry will have Flames or not, just yet. We'll have to see, and yes, I do think Hermione is his most loyal friend, next to Neville and the Twins.

foxchick1: I love Sherlock! And I don't just mean the cute picture of my white dog on the blue towel, whose name just happens to be "Sherlock." Elementary didn't sit well with me, and the Robert Downy version was just okay. I prefer Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock or Basil Rathbone's. Yeah, I'm a bit old school when it suits me. I don't know what was in my smartwater yesterday, but I just felt like Sirius has the potential to be a Cloud. Makes me wonder if I should give Remus and Nymphadora potential Flames, too... Nymph's would have to be Mist... Remus would take some more thought.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep! Sirius is a Cloud! Glad I'm continuing to write up to your standards. ;)

Guest: I'm glad you're still with me and enjoying my chaotic organization of the chaos!

* * *

 **Memory Charms**

* * *

True to her word, Nana had Tsuyoshi aid her in gathering their brood and the rest of the Hibari Clan, to Charing Cross Road. Bel wasn't happy about it, but agreed with Luss that it was better that they stayed together, so that they didn't lose each other. Bel was rather clinging to Nana or Daniella, but he preferred Nana over who he considered his adopted Grandma.

"Tsuyoshi, why did you stop?" Bel asked curiously, as he noticed the swordsman staring directly at a building, "It's just a dirty old pub... with a lot of weird patrons."

"That's the exact spot on the video that Viper vanished," Tsuyoshi frowned. "Was that pub in the video feed, Lal? Bel?"

"There's nothing there but an alley, Yamamoto-san," Lal scoffed.

"No, he's right, Lal. There is a pub called *The Leaky Cauldron.* And it almost looks like it's straight out of the pages of a book about wizards and witches..." Nana starred too long at the pub, before shaking her head. "Wizards? Witches? What am I going on about?"

"Nana, is it happening, again?" Tsuyoshi frowned in worry.

"A bit, but this seems a bit different..." Nana frowned as she noticed the rest of the passers-by ignore it, like it was an alley. "Lal, I think we know where Viper went. If he chose this path, then we'd best follow. No matter what we see, do not show your expressions of amazement, unless you're a kid."

"I don't like this," Shamal grumbled. "I can clearly see that it's covered in something that is similar to Mist, but it's not. We need to exercise the utmost caution. Kids, stay close to your group adult."

"What are the groups again, Daddy?" Lambo tugged on Tsuyoshi's shirt, as the man was holding him.

"Group 1 is: Mai, Nodoka, Bianchi, Shamal, Colonello, Kodaichi, Tatewaki, Ken, Chikusa, Kyoya, Ukyo, and Takashi. Group 2 is: Skull, Fon, Nabiki, Cologne, Lal Mirch, Shampoo, I-Pin, Mousse, Hayato, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Chrome. Group 3 is: Reborn, Nana, Daniella, Luss, Tsuna, you, Akane, Ranma, Bel, Ryoga, Mukuro, Fuuta, and myself," Tsuyoshi informed his adopted son.

"So they won't notice that five adults with seven kids is weird?" Hayato raised an eyebrow.

"Hayato, look at how many people just went in at once," Bel nodded in the direction of the pub and the odd assortment that had just exited the entrance.

Hayato sighed tiredly, "You do realize that we will still draw attention?"

"That's why there's a Mist in each group," Fon stated calmly. "We've got this, Hayato."

"Something is making me nervous..." Hayato grumbled.

"Is it the fact you're not in the same group with Bianchi?" I-Pin asked him curiously.

"Maybe," Hayato shrugged.

"We can do this, Hayato," Fon comforted him.

"I still don't like it," Hayato grumbled, but left when it was the second group's turn to go.

"Are you and Tsuna getting the same feeling as Hayato, Nana?" Luss asked curiously.

"No. In fact, I'm getting a weird feeling, but not a bad one," Nana replied in confusion.

"I've got the same feeling. What about you, Gram?" Tsuna turned to Daniella.

Daniella smiled her sweetest smile at Tsuna, her adopted great grandchild, "I feel nothing bad."

"That's a relief," Luss smiled. "Now, shall we join our groups inside the pub?"

When they walked in, something felt strangely familiar to Nana. It was almost deja vu... "This way..."

The rest of their group strangely followed Nana, who waved to the bartender, before heading towards the back of the pub, just in time to watch someone else open a strange doorway with what looked like a wand... All the while, Tsuyoshi was worried, Nana was acting like she knew where she was going, but she'd never been to England, as far as he knew.

"Nana?" Tsuyoshi began, only to find that the other two groups had made it through the opening behind him, before it closed.

"I know this place..." Nana muttered softly, as she started reading the names of the stores. For some reason, she wasn't surprised by the way things were hopping and popping, and just generally being non-normal, as she made her way through the crowds, not noticing that she was holding both Fuuta and Ryoga's hands.

"How does she know this place, Tsuna?" Tsuyoshi frowned after his wife, as Tsuna was next to him.

"I have no idea, dad," Tsuna frowned. "I am getting a funny feeling that we'll find out if we follow her..."

"She's heading to that strange white building," Mukuro frowned as he kept his eye on his mother as she moved through the crowds like a slippery fish. "Ranma, Akane, Bel, we need to keep eyes on her at all times."

"Renato, Daniella, Luss, we need to make sure that she doesn't leave us behind. Something isn't quite right..." Tsuyoshi scowled as he hurried after his wife, his youngest in his arms, noting briefly that the other two groups also followed them to the white building, discreetly.

"I've let them know that something was off with Nana," Mukuro informed his father. "We'll make sure that someone is with her at all times."

* * *

In the meantime, while they were all chasing Nana, she had made her way up the steps, and was reading the sign, "Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, a treasure that was never yours... Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there."

"Why is there a warning there, Mama?" Fuuta asked curiously.

"Because only a fool would steal from the Goblins, dear," Nana replied absentmindedly, and then she realized what she had said... Goblins! Bank! She knew exactly where she was! She was in Gringotts Wizarding Bank! She had unconsciously entered a line with Ryoga, who was very on edge, and Fuuta, who appeared to be taking everything in curiously.

"Next!" a goblin teller called.

Nana walked up and bowed her head to the teller, "May your gold always flow, just as the blood of your enemies beneath your blade, master goblin."

It took the goblin a moment, before he blinked up at her owlishly. Something about that phrase had set something off in the goblin's mind, "May your enemies fall at your feet, and your family prosper. What can we at Gringotts do for you?"

"I am unsure, master goblin," Nana replied slightly confused.

"I see. Follow me," the goblin got out of his chair, and another took his place to help the next in line.

"I have a large group with me, master goblin. I hope it won't be an imposition?"

"How large?"

"Thirty-seven, including myself and these two," Nana stated quietly, noting that the goblin was ushering them towards a secreted door.

"Relation?"

"Adopted Clan, my husband, and my children, adopted and not," Nana responded.

"All family, it will be done. You will all need to take inheritance tests," the Goblin informed her.

"Why are you doing this, master goblin?" Fuuta asked curiously.

"That greeting hasn't been heard in over fifteen years," the goblin replied edgily. "If it means what I believe it to... Well, we'll see after we do the inheritance tests."

* * *

All thirty-seven of them did the tests, it wasn't something that they were expecting. Especially since it required only three drops of blood on a parchment. When the goblin looked over the thirty-seven results he frowned, and raced out of the room.

"What do you think he found?" Shamal asked curiously.

"We're in a bank for witches and wizards, run by goblins. How much stranger could it get?" Nabiki huffed.

It was less than a moment later when many three goblins rushed into the room, followed by a red-head that looked like he'd just taken a tumble out of a fireplace!

"I apologize, Mrs. Yamamoto, but we need you to do a secondary test, as well as your sons, Tsuna & Mukuro, daughter, Chrome, and your Clan members going by Gokudera and Belphegor," a goblin read off the names with a strange tone in his voice.

"All right," Nana nodded and the ones mentioned stepped forward towards the goblin teller. Each goblin made them do the exact same test again. Immediately they showed the other two goblins. One nodded and left the room, while the other goblin eyed the parchments carefully.

"It appears that everything is in order. However, we need Cursebreaker Weasley to check you over, Mrs. Yamamoto, before we proceed," the teller stated calmly.

"A cursebreaker? If he has time, could he take a look at the water curses some of my clan have gotten in China?" Nana questioned carefully, making sure that Tsuyoshi had Ryoga's hand.

"Water curses from China?" the Cursebreaker looked to the goblin next to him, hopefully.

"We shall see," the goblin replied skeptically.

Cursebreaker Weasley took a few steps towards Nana, and gently waved his wand towards her. He frowned when he noticed something that he was sure was the reason the goblins wanted him here, "It appears that she has been memory charmed. It looks to be old, around fifteen to sixteen years."

"Would you like us to remove it, Mrs. Yamamoto?" the goblin asked cautiously.

Nana looked over to her family, and then looked back at the goblin, "Before I do that, I need to inform you that I was in an accident a few years ago, and I woke up a different person, with memories from somewhere else. They've been fading, but when I came here... I remember being here."

"That was part of the charm, breaking," the goblin supplied. "I will ask again, do you wish it removed?"

"Please," Nana agreed.

"Before we do this, we will need to tell you that the young boy you call Belphegor is in line for the throne of Magical Persia. The two Gokudera's are part of the Malfoy Family. It appears that the boy's mother was cast out for being a squib and the girl's mother was a second cousin. Your children, Mukuro and Chrome are fraternal twins, though they are part of the Black Family. It appears that their mother was Bellatrix Lestrange ne Black, however they were not children of her husband and are squibs..."

"What about Mama and me?" Tsuna asked as the Goblin trailed off on his explanation.

"It appears that your mother should be a *Nolana Black.* Apparently, she is the illegitimate daughter of one Orion Black, and a squib," the goblin stated. "Her mother was apparently one Daisy Evans. It appears that you are a year younger than your half brother, who is the head of the family. You, Tsunayoshi Yamamoto, are the current heir to the house of Black."

"Who is Daisy Evans?" Nana frowned. She didn't know that name. It was unfamiliar, and she wanted more information.

"Ripear, is she any relation to Harry Potter?" the Cursebreaker asked curiously.

"William," the goblin chastised his employee. "Yes. However, I doubt that they would be able to..."

"Look, any relative of Lily's has to be better than his aunt. My brothers have mentioned bars were put on his window last year, and he always looks so thin when they got him out last year..." William began to explain to Nana.

"Weasley, calm yourself," Ripear chided his employee. "They are here to find out about their heritage and get her memory charm removed. You may play with the water curses, while I take care of Mrs. Black-Yamamoto."

"Tsuyoshi," Nana nodded to her husband.

Tsuyoshi knew exactly what she wanted, "Cursebreaker Weasley, please look over the children, and then I want any and all information that you have on my wife's relative."

"Agreed," William smiled at the man. "Call me Bill."

"Tsuyoshi, but you may call me Yoshi."

* * *

Squalo wasn't happy. He had been trapped in a run-down house by some crazy woman who had been going on and on about something that translated to *Bad Faith* in French, and Squallo had then been hit by some strange light and locked in an attic room. At least he was given food every day, but whomever it was that had him, they were crazier than the boss, "VOI! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY OLD BAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I had a few reviews for the last chapter... but when I looked, today, they aren't all there. However, I will answer the question of the person who's review I can't locate, and maybe the site is working on fixing it... Mukuro may or may not really be a year older than Chrome in the canon series. I believe what you are referring to is when Chrome sort-of meets him in the Future Arc. However, for all intents and purposes of my story, Mukuro was never held inside the Vindice, thanks to Nana's meddling in "Waking Up Nana."

To everyone else: Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and for reading! I also fixed a few errors I noticed while re-reading the last chapter. Now I did change it slightly to say that Lavina (Hayato's Mum) was Lucius' squib sister, and Bianchi's mother is Lucius' and Lavina's second cousin, but was a squib, too.

foxchick1: I hadn't originally planned it that way, but I did say that she wouldn't be a witch. While to your question of who exactly kidnapped Squalo... I did lay down a few hints in that last chapter, but I'm not sure if it will come out in this chapter or next.

Koolkat1573: Glad you love the series! And holy moly that is a lot of reading!

* * *

 **Answers**

* * *

Hayato and Bianchi stared at each other in shock! They were related through their mother's, and not just the fact that they shared the same father... Also, they had other relatives that lived in England... albeit ones that cast both of their mothers out on the streets.

Bel rolled his eyes, "I already knew that, Goblins. I've also fixed the kingdom back to working order with the aid of my Clan."

"Now, Bill, who exactly is or was Orion Black, and what does he have to do with my wife and son?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

"Orion Black was the head of the Black family. They are a rather well known family that are steeped in the dark arts. Truthfully, I'm rather surprised that your wife wasn't cast out of the family, but maybe Orion was protecting her from his wife, Walburga Black. From everything I've heard, she was a piece of work and died a few years ago. Her oldest son is Sirius Black, and he killed your wife's second cousin's parents," Bill explained.

"Who is Sirius Black?" Tsuna frowned, "And who is or was Daisy Evans?"

"Sirius Black is a mass murderer that is spending time in Azkaban for killing twelve muggles... that is, non-magical people, and betraying Lily and James Potter to You Know Who," Bill winced.

"No, we don't know who," Tsuyoshi looked at Bill oddly.

"Um... We don't really say the name, but it's Voldemort. He was one of the darkest wizards of our time, next to Grindelwald. But Harry, Lily and James' baby, destroyed him on the night of his parent's murder. Right now, my twin brothers said that he's living with muggles and they... Well, if your wife can, I hope that you two could find it in your hearts to get him out of that house."

"Can you explain who Daisy Evans was or is?" Tsuyoshi reiterated Tsuna's question.

"Actually, I don't know anything about Daisy Evans. Ripear?" Bill asked as he began poking at Ryoga's curses.

"Daisy Evans was a woman that Orion Black met while he was escaping his wife, with his firstborn, in the muggle world. They fell in love, but Walburga found out and wouldn't allow him to divorce her. If he had, she'd have gotten Sirius. So, Orion saw her in secret. He got Daisy pregnant, and found out Walburga would kill any child on his tree that wasn't hers. So, he hid Nolana. He took every chance to be with Daisy and his daughter, but one day Walburga followed him and memory charmed Daisy. Nolana was missed, as she was at a friend's home. Orion was able to sneak out of the house and hid his daughter and Daisy from Walburga, again. However, he died fifteen years ago, after he memory charmed your wife to not remember the Wizarding World, and Walburga murdered Daisy. He gave her the gift of languages and sent her off to Japan," Ripear stated factually.

"How do you know all of this, Ripear?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I was the private accountant for Orion Black, as well as his confidant. He set aside a special vault for your mother, because he cared," Ripear informed them.

"So, who is Daisy Evans to the kid Bill mentioned?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"She was Lily Potter ne Evan's paternal Aunt," Ripear replied flippantly.

"So, Nana is Lily's cousin?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Yes, and she is Harry Potter's second cousin, by blood," Ripear informed them.

"And Bill, you want us to adopt Harry Potter?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Actually, if you could get custody of him, that would be best," Bill informed them. "His aunt and uncle don't treat him well."

"I see. While I know that this is your mother's decision, I believe that once we're finished here, that we should have a visit with this aunt and uncle. Do you happen to have their name and address?" Tsuyoshi asked cautiously.

"Number four Privet Drive, in Surrey," Ripear stated.

Bill smiled, "I noticed that this young man has a partial cure. However, what cursed area did he receive this curse?"

"Jusenkyo, China," Ranma stated. "I'm the only one who doesn't turn into an animal."

"Jusenkyo?" Bill looked to Ripear in surprise, "How many of you have these curses?"

"Ryoga turns into a black piglet, Shampoo turns into a purple ear-tipped Siamese, Mousse turns into a duck, and Ranma turns into a girl," Ukyo informed Bill Weasley.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Azkaban...

"So, dog-trash, what's the plan?" Xanxus asked Sirius.

"I'm going to turn into a dog, sneak through the bars, and get the keys while the guards are asleep, and come back here to let you all out. I mean, if you took on dear Lucy, you can't be all bad," Sirius smirked. "Besides, I may need an assassin's help to catch that miserable rat who told Volde-dork where my best friends were and got them killed. Then, he had the nerve to frame me!"

Xanxus watched his potential Cloud's eyes glow an eerie purple, "Consider it done."

"Don't miss me too much," Sirius barked a soft laugh with a slightly insane gleam in his eye, as he transformed into a large black dog, and slipped through the bars.

"Boss, what just happened?" Levi was faintly awakened from his Dementor stupor, by the small laugh.

"Dog-trash just changed into a mutt to get us the keys," Xanxus smirked. "Should be out of here, soon."

"Okay Boss," Levi tried to stand up, but only managed to sit.

"Xanxus, he won't be able to walk," Viper informed him.

"I'll carry him, trash," Xanxus grumbled.

"Psst! Psst!" Sirius waved at Xanxus from the door and quickly unlocked it, before heading over to Viper and Levi's and doing the same, "Now, let's get out of Casa Azkaban. Follow me, I saw a way out. I just hope you guys can swim."

* * *

Back in Gingotts...

Nana had passed out when the goblin finished unlocking her memory. The rush of memories had overwhelmed her, but she now remembered her life before Namimori. Before Iemitsu. She remembered her mother. She remembered her father. And she remembered her big brother, Sirius Black. She'd met him, once or twice. When she came to, the first question on the tip of her tongue, was... "Did Siri get a trial?"

"Wha...?" Bill blinked in surprise, as he had just finished laying the groundwork for how to potentially undo Ryoga's Jusenkyo curse. "Are you talking about Sirius Black?"

"Yes. My elder half-brother. Did he get a trial?" Nana pressed the young man.

"Well, I think so... Ripear?" Bill asked his goblin supervisor.

"No. He did not," Ripear eyed Nana curiously. "You remind me much of Orion, before he was forced to marry Walburga."

"So, what else did I miss, Yoshi?" Nana turned to her husband, her eyes shone a bit more golden than usual.

"Harry Potter is a thirteen year old kid, possibly abused by his aunt and uncle. He is your second cousin and lives at number four Privet Drive, in Surrey," Tsuyoshi reported to his wife.

"So, when do we go to Surrey?" Tsuna asked his mom and dad.

"As soon as we're done here," Nana stated calmly. "Ripear, I remember you..."

"That is a bit odd. The last time I saw you was when you were three," Ripear blinked in surprise.

"I believe I have a photographic memory. I just wish I knew where the memories went when I was married to Iemitsu..." Nana mumbled in confusion.

* * *

Back in the attic with Squalo...

"VOI! Who the HELL do you think you are! You BATTY OLD...!" Squalo gaped as his voice was taken from him by a stick.

"Batty is my nickname, young man. And you were intruding! What the hell do you want with the home of James and Lily Potter?!" The old woman glared at Squalo, before blinking in recognition, "Oh, if I want an answer, I'd best let you have your voice back."

With a wave of the stick, Squalo let out an annoyed, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Tut. Tut. That is quite enough of that, young man. If you can't use an indoor voice, I will have to silence you," Batty pursed her old cracked lips.

"Voi! I don't know any freaking Potters! I'm Italian!" Squalo puffed up angrily.

"Oh really, and what would the Italian Ministry want with the Potter's former home?" Batty glared at him.

"VOI! I don't know what you're going on about!" Squalo squawked.

"Very well, have it your way. I will be calling dear little Albie to deal with you, you hooligan," Batty silenced him again with her stick, and left the attic.

That left Squalo wondering, *Who the HELL is 'dear little Albie' and what is he going to do with me?*

* * *

"Ah, Bathilda, what brings you to the floo?"

"Albie, I caught an intruder snooping in Lily and James' home. I need you to come suss this holigan out. He won't state his intentions and he somehow knew my nickname! Please be a dear and come over, I don't trust those incompetent aurors in the Ministry," Bathilda "Batty" pleaded.

"Of course, dear Bathilda. I will be over momentarily," the man called *Albie* turned to the other person in the room. "Minerva, please inform the staff to notify you of anything urgent until I return. It seems that Bathilda Bagshot requires my aid."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose as he held up his hand and a phoenix flew to it, "Albus Dumbledore, you're lucky that she didn't remember that you were the one who caught her nephew."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Nothing new today.

foxchick1: Glad you can, I'm not sure I have a clear picture, just yet.

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying this!

Koolkat1573: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For helping me get my facts right!

* * *

 **On The Lamb**

* * *

Sirius turned back into a dog, before they got to the cliff with raging water below it. He leapt off the cliff, directly into the water, just as a wave crashed against the base of the cliff. The assassins watched and waited for the next wave, before following him. All in all, it was three assassins and an escaped (falsely accused) criminal that were in the water, helping each other bob, float, and swim to land.

Once they had recovered from their swim, Sirius transformed back into his human form, "So, we need to check on my Godson. The rat may be closer to him."

"Where is that?" Viper glared at the mutt as he wrung out his shirt.

"The last possible place he should have been, Surrey," Sirius growled in annoyance, snagging a blowing piece of paper, which just so happened to be the front page of a local paper. "Looks like we're in Scarborough. We've got a ways before we can get there. Any ideas?"

"How soon is this Fudge to raise the alarm that we've escaped?" Xanxus grunted out as he hefted Levi onto his shoulder.

"Going by that visit, we may have a few weeks to a month," Sirius estimated. "However, we're the first escapees, ever."

"So, a week or two to get to Surrey, get your kid. Track down a murdered, contact Nana & HQ, and then get back to Japan or Italy before we're caught," Viper grumbled.

"Wait, you want me to go with you? And Harry can come too?!" Sirius gaped at them in surprise.

"Kids are to be protected, as my sister says," Xanxus nodded to the shocked frail man.

"Thank you," Sirius looked at Xanxus with relief.

"Dog-trash, we need a phone. Viper, get us some funds and transport," Xanxus ordered.

"On it Boss," Viper vanished.

"This way! Most muggles have them on the streets, in towns like this," Sirius transformed back into a dog and began to sniff his way to a payphone or a telephone box.

"Boss, are we really following a hound?" Levi was starting to be come around a bit. It seemed that being away from those Dementor creatures helped.

"Yes. His name is Black. We're going to contact Nana, perform a grab and hit, and head home."

"Got it, Boss."

* * *

Albus wasn't sure what he was going to see when he used his phoenix to travel to Godric's Hollow, but Bathilda was having one of her bouts of memory where she didn't remember what he'd done to Gellert... "Ah, Bathilda. Where is the trespasser you've captured?"

"Albie, he's in the attic. Didn't get much, except that he's from the Italian Ministry. Get him somewhere else. My house isn't up for company," Bathilda huffed.

"I will do so, after I question the lad, Bathilda," Albus nodded and hurried up to the attic.

"VOI! Who the HELL are you?! Merlin?!" Squalo barked out angrily, as he was still stuck in the same place Batty had left him.

"I do apologize for not introducing myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Bathilda is an old acquaintance. Now, could you kindly tell me what you are doing in Godric's Hollow, so far from Italy?"

"Voi! Like I told the old bat, I am not from the Italian Ministry! I was looking for a missing co-worker and the next thing I know, I'm getting knocked out. THe old bat probably did it," the loud Italian spoke in perfect English, to the surprise of Albus.

"I see. Now, could you give me your name, and I'm sure that we can leave here unhindered, mister...?"

"Superbi."

"Mr. Superbi. Now, can you tell me when and where your friend went missing?" Albus began to ask, but he heard some noises downstairs, "On second thought, maybe we should leave before Bathilda forgets that she called me over..."

"DUMBLEDORE! WHY THE HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PHOENIX IN MY KITCHEN?!" Batty was heard yelling throughout the house.

"Fawkes!" Albus called out, summoning his phoenix, "We'd best be off, before we're both trapped up here."

"Voi! And how do you propose we do that, Merlin?" Mr. Superbi snarled in annoyance.

"Please grab hold of my feathered friend's tail feathers, and we'll be out of here shortly," Albus promised.

"Voi. Fine, but if this is a trick..." Mr. Superbi glared at Albus, and just as the door to the attic swung open to reveal Batty, Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flaming light!

* * *

Back at Gringotts...

"Everything appears to be in order, Mrs. Yamamoto," Ripear smirked at his new client. "The curse cures will be ready in a few days to a week."

"Thank you for your assistance with rushing those documents through. Is there anything else that we need to be aware of before we head out?" Nana asked their family account manager.

"If I think of anything, I will send you an owl. May your enemies fall at your feet and your coffers multiply with gold."

"And to you, Ripear. Please, call me Nana," Nana smiled at the goblin.

"My Lady Nana," Ripear bowed to her and led all thirty-seven of them back to the main reception area of the bank. "Until we meet again."

"Until then, it was a pleasure, Ripear," Nana inclined her head and the family trickled out of Gringotts, back into the alley. "Meet on the other side of the barrier, and we will go visit my cousin."

"Mama, do you remember everything?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"No, but I remember everything before I met Iemitsu. And I remember everything after our accident," Nana told Tsuna. "That leaves roughly four to five years that are unaccounted for."

"So, Baka-mitsu did something?" Tsuna frowned.

"It's possible," Nana replied thoughtfully. "Now we have an idea of where Viper, Xanxus, and Levi, may have disappeared. Any thoughts, Luss? Bel? Daniella?"

"Viper would have to have been taken off guard. Boss-honey, too. Levi... is Levi," Luss shrugged.

"I think you need to get to this child, first," Daniella frowned. "If we split into two groups, we could search for my grandson and his Guardians, while you and your group go check up on that child."

"A sound plan, but keep your phones on you," Nana reminded Daniella.

"Honey, I wasn't born yesterday," Daniella chuckled.

"I will need Mukuro, Takashi, Tsuna, and Tsuyoshi with me. I feel that it'd best if our group was smaller," Nana warned Daniella.

"Best to keep a Mist with you," Daniella agreed. "I just have a strange feeling that you should take Shamal..."

"I have the opposite one, Gram," Tsuna shrugged. "Mama must be feeling the same thing I am."

"Very well, Tsunayoshi," Daniella agreed.

"We'll meet up back at the hotel at the end of the day and discuss where we go from there," Tsuyoshi stated.

"Agreed," all the kids and adults nodded.

"Mai, Nodoka, could you watch the little ones for me?" Nana asked the two women, hopefully.

"Not a problem," Mai smiled.

"Go take care of that kid, we got this, sister," Nodoka smiled as she took Lambo from Tsuyoshi's arm with one hand and held Fuuta's with the other.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get out of the alley and to Surrey, despite having to wait for two cabs to take them. When they reached Little Whining, Nana stared at uniform houses in slight shock, "It looks like a horror movie set."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have a semi-raging headache, and funny enough, I forgot to grab an Advil Cold & Sinus after lunch. So, just an FYI but I'll be triple checking this before it goes out. I probably will **still** find things wrong when I read through it tomorrow. Oh, but just a heads-up, there won't be a chapter this Friday, it's a family thing. After all, family comes first!

foxchick1: Yep, I don't like cookie-cutter neighborhoods. There needs to be something different to make each house stand out. Plus, if anyone was planning to rob one of those places, it'd be like they had the floor plan for each house, once they got into one, and that's just scary.

thunder18: It's soon! It's Monday!

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I really feel for Squallo, as I'm not really a big Dumbledore fan, he's too manipulative. Even in the books, but in the movies, the actors did a nice job. Not sure if Squallo will be in the non-damsel in distress category, I just felt he could use something in his life that he could really complain about.

* * *

 **A Dursley Encounter**

* * *

While Nana was staring in horror at the living horror set, Tsuyoshi felt something put him on guard. He wasn't sure what it was, but something had him edgy. Mukuro was the one who narrowed it down to an old woman playing with a bunch of cats...

"Mama, I do believe that there is a woman watching us, and she has far too many cats for it to be legal," Mukuro warned Nana, snapping her out of her horror.

"Ripear warned that there may be watchers. When you get the chance, call the local constabulary and report the woman for having too many animals within city limits," Nana smiled and waved at the older woman.

"So, we just smile and wave, and she'll leave us alone?" Takashi asked his Mama hopefully.

"Maybe, but Kuro-kun can make sure to make her life very difficult to report to her boss," Nana smiled happily at Takashi, as she messed up his hair.

Luckily, the old woman did dismiss them as a normal family on an outing, as she never heard them speaking in Japanese. However, there was another group of boys that were swiftly approaching. Tsuna's eyes glinted as he noticed a pair of green eyes peering out at them from a bush, and they appeared to be very worried as they gazed at the group of teenage boys that were headed his way. It was when the group noticed the Japanese family, that green-eyes decided to make a run for a house, and they made it indoors before the teenage group bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. His eyes lingered on the most rotund of the group, who lumbered towards the same house that green-eyes had disappeared in.

Nana felt a shiver go up her spine, "Something is going to happen, soon..."

They continued on their way towards the house. However, it wasn't until Nana reached the door, that they were surprised by the door opening and a teenager barreling into her with a trunk and birdcage in hand, "I am never coming back here!"

"Omph!" Nana managed to catch the young man before he toppled over with her, but it was Tsuyoshi that saved Nana from falling, "You wouldn't happen to be Harry, would you?"

"Who are you?" green-eyes asked Nana nervously.

"My birth name is Nolana Black, but my married name is Nana Yamamoto. I'm your mother's cousin, and I'm here to check up on you, since I just got my memories back."

"Your... memories?" green-eyes widened at her curiously.

"Ah, I see..." Nana smiled as she peered in at the family in the house, all fretting over a large balloon-like woman, "Bit of an accidental magic thing, right?"

"Yeah..." green-eyes trailed off a bit.

"Sorry, I'm a squib," Nana reassured him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! TURN HER BACK! RIGHT NOW!" a large purple walrus commanded arrogantly.

"I can't and even if I could, I wouldn't!" green-eyes glared at the fat walrus.

"YOU'LL FIX HER OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"That is no way to talk to a child," Nana slipped green-eyes behind her, effectively protecting him from the angry man.

"HE'S MY BLOODY NEPHEW AND I'LL SPEAK TO HIM HOWEVER I BLOODY WISH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS YOU NOSEY CHIT?!" the walrus roared.

"I would watch your tone, Dursley," Nana's voice and eyes seared through him. "After all, I come from the same stock as your wife and sister-in-law. Now, I suggest you go attempt to retrieve your bloated balloon, before it exits the house..."

"Same stock?!" a horse-like woman gaped in horror at Nana.

"Hello, cousin. I wish that we could have met under better circumstances, however, am I to assume that the child behind me is Harry?" Nana questioned her cousin authoritatively.

"Yes..." Petunia Dursley choked out in surprise, "But... you're my cousin? That can't be possible..."

"Your father had a sister, Daisy Evans. Daisy was my mother," Nana stated confidently.

"But... daddy couldn't find Daisy. He tried everything..." Petunia gaped in shock at the woman before her.

"Daisy died while in hiding from a dark witch that disliked my parents," Nana stated coolly. "Now, I merely require you to sign in these two places..." Paper magically seemed to appear in her hand, along with a pen, "Once you do, Harry will be remitted into my custody."

"You... You'll take him?" Petunia gaped, before turning back to her husband and his balloon sister.

"Yes. I am a blood relative," Nana stated calmly.

"Even after he caused THAT?!" Petunia pointed to where her husband was desperately gripping at his sister, calling out *Marge! Petunia! HELP ME*

"Even that will not dissuade me," Nana narrowed her gaze on her cousin. "However, you may lose your sister-in-law, if you dither too long..."

"Fine!" Petunia snatched the pen out of Nana's hands, as well as the paper, and signed over her guardianship of the boy, "Just get him out of my house and don't bring him back!"

Nana snatched the papers back before the ink was even dry, "Thank you, cousin. A pleasure doing business with you. Harry, is there anything left in the house that belongs to you?"

"Nothing I want," Harry replied in surprise. Someone, an adult, was sticking up for him, and from what he'd gathered, she'd just gotten Petunia to name her his sole guardian and she was blood related on his mother's side!

"Very well. Harry, my name is Nana Yamamoto. This is my husband, Tsuyoshi, and three of our children: Takashi, Mukuro, and Tsunayoshi" Nana turned to her husband.

"Um... Hi?" Harry waved nervously at them.

"I can get your trunk," Tsuyoshi nodded to Harry, and picked up Harry's trunk with an ease that shocked Harry, as there was no way anyone but Hagrid could have done that unless they used a charm...

"I have your cage, cousin," Mukuro nodded to Harry, as he gathered the cage from the younger boy.

"You can call me Tsuna, he's Taka, and he's Kuro," Tsuna smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, cousin Harry!"

"..." Harry just stared in shock at Tsuna, as he had pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Welcome to the family," Takashi laughed merrily. "By the way, how are you at languages?"

"Takashi, it's not an issue right now. We'll assist him later," Nana chided her son, as she smiled as Petunia ran off to help her husband. "So, what do you think about international travel?"

"International?" Harry stared up at Nana in surprise and confusion.

"We're not exactly citizens of the crown, Harry," Nana smiled sadly. "Even if I was born here, I'm officially a citizen in another country."

"Which country?" Harry questioned nervously.

"One moment," Mukuro smirked. "Mama, distracting the watcher worked..."

"Hey... What's going on at Mrs. Figg's house?" Harry gaped as he saw the constables and flashing cars, along with multiple animal shelter vehicles.

"She was put here to spy on you for her boss. She's a squib, like me, but I work for no one," Nana smirked. "By the way, Harry, did you know that your godfather is my half-brother?"

"Huh?!" Harry gaped in surprise, "I have a godfather?"

"Yes. His name is Sirius Black, and he's my half-brother. Different mother," Nana shrugged. "Anyway, his mother is the reason that I lost my memory and was unable to get to you sooner."

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously.

"Memory charm," Nana supplied. "The goblins removed it at Gringotts earlier today. They are also working on removing a few curses from the rest of my family."

"Curses?" Harry questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, the curses are Chinese," Nana smiled reassuringly at him.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh, we're going to a hotel near the Leaky Cauldron, and then we'll talk, and check in on everyone who is looking for the rest of my missing family memebers," Nana replied with a sad smile.

"So, you don't want to get to know Aunt Petunia?" Harry questioned, still unsure of Nana's intentions.

"Harry, Mama saved me from scientists that were experimenting on me, only to find out that we're really cousins, on the Black side," Mukuro stated calmly. "She wants nothing in return, except for your safety and for you to be a part of the family."

"She doesn't care about my magic?" Harry asked softly.

"Nope. We've got our own magic, Harry," Tsuna assured his cousin. "Don't worry, we will protect you."

"Protect...?" Harry looked up at all of the adults as they approached the rental vehicles.

"Hai," Takashi began, before coughing. "Sorry, I meant to say yes. Mama and Dad are good people, Harry. And from what I saw, you're not used to that. This is the perfect time to get to know them, before meeting the rest of your cousins."

"How many cousins do I have? Nana, forgive me for saying, but you don't look that old..." Harry blinked in confusion.

"Well... There's: Lambo, Ryoga, Chrome, Takashi, Tsuna, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa..." Nana began to mumble to herself, counting everyone. "Well, overall, I'd say you have about sixteen or seventeen, even if only six of us are blood related to you. The rest are adopted. Tsuna is my child by blood, so he's your link through both of your parents, as your grandmother on your dad's side was a Black. Chrome and Mukuro are Black's through their mother. Oh, and Bianchi and Hayato are both..."

"SIXTEEN OR SEVENTEEN?!" Harry gaped at Nana in shock. He was in so much shock, that he tripped over a big black shaggy dog!

Nana, a bit puzzled by his outburst, ran face to chest into a hard body of a man with an oddly familiar scent... "Xan? XAN!" Nana latched onto him as she saw his startled face.

"Nana?" Xanxus blinked in surprise.

"Harry, this was one of my missing family members! This is my adopted younger brother, Xanxus! Where the HELL have you been?!" Nana pouted at him, "You had us all worried sick! Even Daniella is here looking for you!"

"Gran is here?" Xanxus blinked at the surprising info.

"It's good to see you too, Nana," a purple figure murmured.

"VIPER!"

Next thing they knew, Nana was hugging the purple clothed man called *Viper* like no tomorrow.

"Boss, you sure that those demon things won't get us here?" Levi intruded into the happy reunion.

"Levi!" Nana gave him a brief hug, before what he said registered with her, "Wait, do you mean Dementors? Why were you anywhere near Dementors, Levi?"

"We were in some type of weird prison," Levi shivered.

"The dog-trash called it Azkaban," Xanxus frowned. "We need to get to safety. Being out in the open isn't a good idea, sorella."

"Got it. Mukuro, could you and Viper make the car bigger on the inside?" Nana asked hopefully.

"We got this, Mama," Mukuro smirked. "Hey, Harry, you can see some of our... magic."

"Okay..." Harry followed Mukuro and the purple Viper, only to see some strange lilac Flames.

* * *

Squalo glared at Dumbledore as he landed in a weird place with a lot of shiny objects, "VOI! Where the hell did your stupid Magic Flame Hen take me?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Whew! This site has been giving me issues and apparently a person I'm helping has been having issues too. I hope the site fixes it soon. Also, the title of this chapter is in no way meant to be offensive, and is in regards to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.

foxchick1: That last chapter was missing something, and boy is it going to be fun to write!

thunder18: Here's the next chapter!

D C JoKeR H S: Yep, Squalo is my own personal comic relief! At least, he is for now. I am beginning to worry about how he's going to deal with the "mind-reading, manipulative" Dumbledore. Also, I think I mentioned to you that I'm a born Southerner (from the Southern part of the United States) at some point, so your comment saying ** _m'darlin'_** tickled me pink!

* * *

 **Black-er Than A Black**

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Squalo had so rudely spoken of Dumbledore's phoenix, so it was unsurprising to see that Dumbledore was stunned.

"VOI! I asked you a question, Funky Gandalf! You gonna answer or are you too chicken-livered and up on your weed to reply?" Squalo had only just begun to insult this old man, who clearly was one fruit-bat short of a fruitcake.

Dumbledore shook his head to clear it, before informing Squalo in a calm and slightly patronizing voice, "Fawkes is a male Phoenix, not a flaming hen. And we are in my office, Mr. Superbi."

"Wherever the holy hell that is!" Squalo squawked irritably, "Now, I want to get back to searching for my co-workers, so you sure as HELL better release me from this room! Or you won't like the consequences!"

"My dear fellow, there's no need to be so abrasive. I will happily show you the way of the door, as soon as you let me preform a simple memory charm..." Dumbledore began.

"FUCK THAT!" Squalo growled and rushed out a window, jumping out it, and hopping down to the ground. He had finally escaped the old coots!

Unfortunately, what he didn't know, was that Dumbledore had done Legilimency on him; while Squalo had not shown the old goat anything about Flames, he did see deaths and murders, and the fact that Squalo was searching for the purple man that Cornelius had been having ushered away, via Aurors, a few months ago at the Ministry...

"How peculiar," Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. "However, it was an image of a woman that worried him more so that the peculiarities of Mr. Superbi knowing the purple clad figure. She resembled a few students that he'd had go through his halls...

* * *

Back in the vehicle, heading back to their hotel, Nana watched Harry, worriedly, as the other occupants were silent, minus the teens. Nana turned to Xanxus, "So, what's with the dog?"

"Shapeshifter. Got us out of Azkaban," Xanxus answered her in a clipped tone.

Nana didn't take his tone to heart, she knew he was processing things, after all, a jail break from Azkaban was unheard of, "So what were you doing in Surrey?"

"Later," Xanxus grunted out, nodding to the driver and staring right at Harry.

"Harry is family, Xan," Nana informed him calmly. "So, I'd hate to be Viper when Lal sees him..."

"Why?" Viper raised an eyebrow at Nana worriedly.

"She's been looking for you for a few months. You know she's tsundere, and well... You know she's tough ex-military, yeah?"

"I can handle my girlfriend, Nana," Viper sighed tiredly. "It's Reborn and Bell I'm more worried about."

"Oh, and we added more people to our little family, ever hear of the Nerima Wrecking Crew?" Nana asked Viper curiously.

"Yes... Why?" Viper's eyes visibly widened, "You didn't. Nana, tell me you didn't."

"I did."

"Ugh!" Viper pinched the bridge of his nose, as he felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Diagon Alley...

Nodoka was in fine form, as she was hit on by... "I do not care who you are! You will leave me alone or you will be sorry, you sniveling little worm that dares calls yourself a human man!"

Ranma glared daggers at the man who was harassing his mother, "You want me to beat him up for ya, Mom?"

"Mommy can handle this, sweetheart," Nodoka reassured her son, just as the worm tried to cop a feel of her ample bosom. Nodoka's eye twitched, "That does it!"

The pervert didn't stand a chance as Nodoka unsheathed her katana and threatened to castrate the insane fool who would dare touch her personage! However, he dared to try, again, and this led to a frantic chase around the alley. Well, frantic for the male who clearly had a death wish.

The chase didn't stop until the Aurors arrived and put a stop to the chase, only for multiple witnesses to come forward to the spectacle.

Ranma was a bit nervous, because it appeared that his mother might end up in jail for attempted assault with a deadly weapon or attempted murder.

* * *

Back with Nana and crew, and the escapees...

It took them a short amount of time before they were back at the hotel, up in their rooms, and that is when the dog revealed himself.

"Nana, this is Sirius Black. Black, this is my adopted sister, Nana Nanashi..." Xanxus introduced them politely.

"Actually, you missed the wedding, Xan, but I'm offically Nana Yamamoto. Oh, and unofficially, Sirius and I have already met," Nana smiled and tried not to laugh at Sirius' confused expression. "I'm your little half-sister, once called Nolana Black."

"I don't have a half-sister," Sirius frowned. "And what do you mean, half-sister? My father never married anyone besides my mother... Bitch that she was."

"He had an affair with one Daisy Evans. Daisy was sister to Dan Evans, who was the father of Lily Evans. So, I'm technically Harry's cousin, and..."

"THERE IS NO NOLANA BLACK! AND I HAVE NO HALF SIBLINGS!" Sirius barked out angrily, "AND HARRY IS MY GODSON! NOT YOUR COUSIN! WHOMEVER TOLD YOU THAT WAS LYING!"

Nana shrank back in surprise at Sirius' outburst, "The Goblins did a line test..."

"They what?" Sirius stared at her in shock, "No! I-I don't have other siblings!"

Harry was frowning, but he was sticking close to Nana, as were the rest of the boys. It was Tsuyoshi who stepped forward, "Mr. Black, my wife doesn't lie unless it's to protect someone. Also, what have we to gain, when we are not wizards and she claims that she is a squid!"

"Squib," Nana corrected softly.

"But she saved Harry from the Dursley's before you could reach him. She is responsible for him, legally, in the non-magical world, and the magical, via a contract that the goblins wrote up for her," Tsuyoshi continued. "I understand that you've had a lot to deal with in a few hours time, if not longer, but we are not your enemy. Actually, it makes you my brother-in-law."

"The only sibling I ever had was Regulus Black, and he's dead!" Sirius growled out angrily.

"Orion memory-charmed me," Nana spat out.

That silenced the older Black.

"He did it because your mother was after my mother. She was going to kill her, when he stepped in. He was going to run away with you and bring you with us, away from your mother. But she caught him and you. She erased my mother's memory and nearly killed her. Luckily, I was out when it happened. She never knew of me. But you did. I remember calling out for my big brother when Orion moved us to another house in London. However, it wasn't until right before she killed him that he wiped my memory, again. I was a young college student, I was old enough that I could survive, and he wiped my memory, to keep me safe, before he used a port-key to return to your ancestral home and let death claim him."

"Mama, you didn't even mention Chrome or myself," Mukuro smirked, as he saw the effect it had on Sirius Black. "My twin sister and I are actually Black's by blood. The genetic flesh-bag who birthed us was called Bellattrix Lestrange ne Black. She abandoned us to the streets, as we were squibs."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW BELLATRIX OR HER SPAWN NEAR MY GODSON!" Sirius Black raged.

"Just when I thought we'd gotten through to him," Tsuna sighed before motioning to Takashi and Tsuyoshi. Together, they threw their Rain Flames at him, and made him pass out.

"So, any more dramatics?" Takashi tried to laugh, but it came out hollow.

"So, that's my godfather?" Harry blinked in surprise at the passed out falsely imprisoned convict.

"Yes, Harry, that's Sirius Black," Nana sighed tiredly.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry, I'm kind of working on a lot right now, but at least I got this out! Oh, and for anyone who was wondering why Sirius went completely cuckoo, it will be explained in this chapter.

Akashic Records: Thank you for your opinion.

thunder18: Hurray! The update is here!

D C JoKeR H S: Your review made my day! I couldn't help but feel that there needed to be some chaos... I'm not sure if everyone will get charged with something, but I do have plans in this chapter for Sirius and Squalo, respectively, as well as Nodoka.

foxchick1: Agreed. 100% he needs it. Loved the pun or "funny" if you've seen the original TMNT live movie from the 90's. Totally messed with my husband on the fact that I own all four of the original live movies; though he did get me back by buying the newer live movies.

* * *

 **Therapy, Forests, & Aurors... Oh My!**

* * *

"I'm not entirely certain that Black is completely in his right mind," Viper raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Any ideas on how to assist him, without killing him?" Nana turned her attention to Viper, while still reassuring Harry and the other three boys.

"A few, but as he is your blood, you'd have to explain to the Vindice," Viper was non-pulsed by the idea. "However, it would give him his mind back and get us out of his debt..."

"Do it and I'll make you a frozen strawberry cake," Nana was not above bribing the information broker.

"With cool-whip and real strawberries?" Viper asked.

"I'll make the cake from scratch," Nana tacked on.

"Deal. Give me a few hours and we'll get him to the point where he might listen rationally to you," Viper smirked.

"Why did your brother react that way, Mama?" Takashi asked curiously.

"He's had a lot of trauma and his mind may have snapped a bit. Apparently, talking about my Black family heritage was a trigger point," Nana winced as she looked to Sirius' prone figure, as Viper picked him up and carried him to a sofa.

"So, Viper's going to try to fix his mind?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Hopefully, he can. Xan, did he tell you why he helped you escape?" Nana asked the assassin.

"He was made the fall guy in the murder your new brat's parents. He kept hanging onto this..." Xanxus handed over the front page of a newspaper.

"That's Ron and his family in Egypt. They're visiting Ron's older brother," Harry blinked in confusion as he peered around Nana to see the paper. "What do the Weasley's have to do with my parents deaths?"

"Apparently, the guy who killed your parents takes the shape of a rat," Levi shrugged. "I was half out of it when Boss was talking to the dog-man, but I got that much."

"And how does he know that it is their killer?" Nana questioned Xanxus.

"Missing toe. All the rat left behind in human form was a finger," Xanxus grumbled in annoyance, shifting his eyes to the nearest restroom.

"Go ahead, but last question... Do you know where Squalo is?" Nana hoped Xanxus knew the answer.

"Shitty Shark is missing?" Xanxus growled out in annoyance.

"Yes," Tsuyoshi confirmed, only to witness Xanxus punch a hole through a wall and storm into the bathroom. "I don't think Lal will get her deposit back..."

* * *

Squalo had made it away from the castle, and the Merlin or Gandalf or whatever, but he was left with two choices: forest or road. Roads were a surefire way to get caught again, so... into the forest he ran!

"Shitty Boss is never going to hear the end of this!" Squalo barker out as he fled through the forest. He moved in the same direction, deeper and deeper, into the heart of the forest. And that was where he almost tripped himself up with a giant spider web, "The HELL is that Merlin feeding these creatures?!"

Suddenly, Squalo was face-to-face with the very creature that made said web... A giant Acromantula, not that he knew that.

"Looooooooooooook whaaaaaaaaaat sssssssssshiny foooooooood has stumbled into ourrrrrrrrr den, nestlingssssssssssss. Feeeeast!" the giant spider hissed out.

"FUCK THAT!" Squalo made his blade surface, and he began cutting down the giant spiders let and right.

"MY CHILDRRRRRRRRRRRRRENNNNNNN!" the biggest spider hissed angrily, as they went after Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! DIE YOU EIGHT-LEGGED FREAKS!" Squalo bellowed out as he charged the talking one.

* * *

Nodoka had almost caught the pervert, when two people in red robes appeared and stopped both her assailant and her.

"What are you doing to my mom?!" Ranma yelled out worriedly.

"Your mother has a dangerous weapon, boy," a beat-up man with one false eye that continuously swiveled around and a peg leg grunted at him.

"She was defending herself from that pervert!" Ranma glared at the man that the other red robed character, who happened to be a woman with bubblegum pink hair was near.

"Oh?" the crazy eyed man raised an eyebrow.

"He touched auntie in a no-no place," I-Pin used her inherit cuteness to bypass the crowd and go stand by Ranma.

"I see. Anyone else witness this... alleged assault?"

"I did, Auror Moody," the Ice Cream Shoppe owner stepped forward. "He's been harassing a lot of people in the alley, lately. I never thought that he'd go this far..."

"What is an Auror, miss?" Fuuta gently tugged on the red robed woman's robe.

"An Auror is a policeman in the magical world," the female Auror smiled at them. "I'm Auror Tonks."

"We'll have to take them both back to HQ and get a statement, unless there were more witnesses...?" Auror Moody raised his other eyebrow when no one else raised their hands.

"Why isn't anyone telling the truth?" Lambo whined, "It's not like the red robes are going to shoot them, are they, Auntie Lal?"

"On what charge would you be arresting my friend?" Lal spoke up, not used to having a snot-nosed brat clinging to her pant leg.

"Not arresting, just taking for questioning. The man who's stunned is Copernicus Doyle. He's a high ranking pure-blood, and would be sure to cause issue if we didn't follow procedure," Auror Tonks explained calmly.

"Where would you be taking my mom?" Ranma frowned.

"The Ministry. We have our main office there and it would be best to get her, Mr. Fortescue, and any other witnesses," Auror Tonks reassured him, as she walked towards Ranma, before whispering off to the side, "If we didn't he'd get away with it, again, due to pure blood bigotry."

"Fine, but we're going with our mom," Ukyo, who had been quiet up to this point took her position right next to Ranma and I-Pin.

Akane and the rest of the group were about to follow, when Cologne grabbed Lal's ear, "You stay with them. I'll take the littler ones and my two back to the hotel and inform the others."

"Fine," Lal agreed, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. "Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo, go with Grandma Cologne and Daniella."

"Are you sure, dear?" Daniella frowned, and Lal looked at her with knowing eyes.

"I'll stay with Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Nodoka. Get the others back to the others and inform them what's happened," Lal told her.

"I will stay, too. Mai, please guide the children safely back. Mr. Fon, Chrome, please join us," Daniella stated, her eyes glowing gold as she looked to Fon and Chrome.

"Coming Gram," Chrome took Fon's hand and together they hurried to Daniella's side.

"I don't like this," Nabiki muttered to Fon.

"When ripples are made in a pond, a boat must flow with them," Fon replied wisely.

* * *

Back in the forest...

Squalo had just barely beaten the giant spider king, only to take a look around the woods and scream out in annoyance, "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Just a reminder, no chapter until Monday. Sorry guys, but like the story says, family comes first. Even if I really don't want to go.

thunder18: Thanks! I figured Sirius would have to flip out from too many random emotions, after only experiencing negative ones for 12 years. Hearing his least favorite names didn't help, as he hates Bellatrix, Orion, and basically any Black who didn't marry into the Tonks family.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, Squalo has a lot of heart, but I can't help but use him as my favorite outlet for comic relief. ;)

Sakura Lisel: Yeah, I am actually planing on a meeting involving both parties that you mentioned with Squalo, on separate occassions.

angeldunn1993: Thanks! Here's some more! There will be another chapter, come Monday.

* * *

 **Ministry? Where?!**

* * *

Of course, Squalo wasn't expecting an answer from what appeared to be a tall man coming from the bushes, "You are in the Forbidden Forest. Why are you here, human?"

It was in that moment, that Squalo saw more than just the torso of the tall... creature? No, Squalo realized that it was a centaur, "Voi. Did that loopy Gandalf with no fashion sense drug me?"

"I have no knowledge of this Gandalf," the centaur replied calmly, despite seeing the sword dripping with blood and a few cobwebs. "It appears you stumbled into the nest of the Acromatulas. It is quite a feat for a human to survive their clutches. You must be skilled with your blade. I am Firenze."

"Voi. Squalo. Those eight-legged freaks are all dead, now."

"I see. I shall alert my elders of your heroic deed and have them search for any stragglers," Firenze bowed his head marginally, as Squalo cleaned his sword off on the grass near his feet. "Is there anything I can do for you in return, Squalo?"

"Voi. Know how to get out of this shitty forest?" Squalo asked cautiously.

"If you head south, you will be able to exit the forest," Firenze replied.

"VOI! I ain't going back towards that shitty Gandalf!" Squalo roared in shock.

"I am afraid that I do not understand. Were you not searching for the castle?" Firenze cocked his head curiously at the swordsman.

"NO! I DON'T FREAKING WANT TO GET BACK TO THAT SHITTY CASTLE! I WANT TO GET BACK TO CIVILIZATION!"

Firenze frowned for a moment, deep in thought, "I believe I see. You wish to go to the village."

"Village?" Squalo frowned at Firenze, "Yeah, sure. As long as there aren't more shitty Merlins running around."

"Then you will wish to go Westward, but beware, it leads through the territory of the blood thirsty..." Firenze started to warn.

"Voi! I don't care as long as I get out of this shitty forest and away from that freaking..." Squalo didn't wait for further instructions as he raced off towards what was possibly his impending doom.

* * *

Back in the Alley...

Nodoka, Daniella, Lal, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Fon, and Chrome traveled with the two Aurors, and Copernicus Doyle towards what they all assumed was the Ministry, only to be told by Auror Moody, "Place your hands on the boot."

"What will that do?" Ranma snorted, being the last to lay his hand on it, only to be pulled with the others into a weird spiral vortex that pulled from his navel.

Luckily, once the strange ride had ceased, Ranma realized that Nabiki and Chrome had fallen to the ground, along with Mr. Doyle, the pervert.

"The hell was that, ya evil cyclops?!" Ranma glared at the male Auror.

"Ranma, calm down," Akane tugged gently on his shirt. Her eyes watchfully darting from Ranma to the Aurors.

"A portkey, brat," Auror Moody snorted. "Tonks, take their statements down."

"Of course, Mad-Eye," Tonks crossed her eyes. "Let's go kiddos! Time to get your statements taken."

"Daniella?" Lal watched the older Vongola member worriedly.

"Not yet. Be prepared," Daniella watched everyone around them, as they followed Tonks through a weird atrium of sorts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel...

"I can't believe that Viper is still working on Black," Levi snorted in annoyance.

"LEVI!"

Levi was suddenly enveloped in a hug from the very colorful... "Lussuria?" Levi choked out.

"Is boss-honey here? Did Nana find you and the kiddo?" Luss was very excited.

"Shishishi, the Prince wants his Mammy and Boss," Bel leered at Levi.

"We found Harry. He's safe. I'm glad you're back, but where are the others?" Tsuyoshi frowned in worry.

"MAMA!" the three littler kids ran to Nana to give her a hug.

"Papa went with Auntie and Gram to the Ministry place," I-Pin informed Nana.

"You're sure?" Nana paled in worry.

"Yes. Bad man touched Auntie."

"The Aurors took her and the others, plus an ice cream shop owner to their Ministry for their statements," Mai informed Nana. "Daniella went with them."

"Lal and Fon are with them? Wait, where's the rest of the kids and Chrome?" Nana searched the group for her daughter.

"Chrome's with them," Mukuro frowned. "She's monitoring the situation, and will inform me if that changes. However, the method in which they traveled is... strange. A vortex portal, like the Vindice, to get to this Ministry..."

"The Ministry?!" everyone in the room turned to face Sirius Black, who was now awake.

"Sirius...?" Nana began.

"Are any of you wizards or witches?" Sirius barked out.

"No, we're all non-magical or squibs," Nana replied in confusion.

"Shit. Okay, here's what we gotta do. You are going to contact Andromeda Tonks. Get her to make sure that they don't try to memory charm your friends and family. She's the only one I trust..." Sirius began.

"Sirius, are you..."

"I am mostly in my right mind, thanks to the purple mind-meddler..." Sirius frowned as he looked at her. "You do look a bit like a cross between Lily and Orion. It's... unsettling."

"Those goblins you spoke of may be able to check to see if he has any memory blocks, like you did, Mama," Tsuna smiled. "Hello, Uncle Sirius, I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"I have a nephew named Tuna?!" Sirius gaped in shock at Tsuna.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: The event I went to was definitely not worth the agonizing drive. I've had better experiences at motels. The staff was friendly, at the "Resort" and that's it. I had fun dancing with my husband to ZZTop's "Sharp Dressed Man" and that was the only fun thing. I got car sick, my husband got sick from one of his relatives, and I found out that one of my in-laws snores like a cow. The result is that I prefer trips with my family (immediate & extended) over ones with the in-laws, and I am happy to be home! My husband understands, knows, and agrees with my assessment of this trip. Bright side, we didn't have to pay for it.

foxchick1: Yep, I know. It's just fun to see if people are paying attention; apparently, Sirius wasn't.

D C JoKeR H S: I don't know if Siri will be whacked, but maybe a Gibbs-slap? I'm still uncertain what bloodthirsty creatures I was talking about, but it is near to Halloween here, so I'm sure my thinking will be along those lines. Yeah, sometimes I want to drag them back to Namimori, too... but then we wouldn't have a fun story!

* * *

 **Into The Woods**

* * *

"Tsuna, Siri, not tuna," Nana sighed tiredly. "Don't ask what I was thinking letting his biological donor name him, but I'm fairly certain that I wasn't in my right mind... We'll talk about that later. Xan said you were innocent of killing Harry's parents?" Nana corrected Sirius and changed the topic.

"Yeah, Pettigrew or Wormtail framed me. Where's that paper?" Sirius began patting his clothes, searching fruitlessly for the paper, only to have Xanxus hold it out in front of him.

"I showed them, mutt. Sorella, how do we get in contact with this star-woman?" Xanxus scowled.

"Sirius?" Nana turned to her older brother, who was looking at her in surprise.

"Um... Does anyone have an owl?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Harry was the only one to raise his hand, "I do. Hedwig should be back shortly. Will that be a problem, Nana?"

"Not at all, sweetie," Nana affectionately smoothed his hair. "If you want more pets, just let us know. We do have four dogs, five if you count my big brother..."

"Okay," Harry started to lean away from the affection, only to stop himself and lean into it like an attention deprived puppy. It made Nana look up at her older brother with tear filled eyes, as she yanked the older man into a hug with them.

Sirius tensed up at first, before he realized what had happened. His supposed little sister was holding his Godson and had pulled them all into a three-way hug. Closing his eyes, trying not to shed tears of relief and joy. Even if she wasn't his real little sister, she cared enough to include him in his Godson's life.

It took a cough from Xanxus, before they pulled away from each other, but Nana refused to let Sirius leave her side, and she refused to leave Harry's.

"Can you call your owl?" Sirius asked Harry quietly.

"Sure, but what will this Andromeda be able to do?" Harry asked curiously.

"She can protect your... Nana's friends and daughter," Sirius smiled sadly.

"How?" Nana frowned in concern, "Oh, and Sirius, Ripear informed me that you are now the head of the family. Once we get you into the bank to claim it, that is..."

"What?" Sirius' jaw dropped in shock, "But that means that..."

"Your mom didn't have as much control over the former head as you thought? Pretty much," Nana nodded to her brother.

"Andromeda is my cousin that was kicked out of the family for marrying a muggle," Sirius explained. "She's also a barrister for the magical and muggle community."

"Hedwig! You found me!" Harry grinned as his owl flew around him, happily, before hitting him with her wing, "Yeah, I know, don't underestimate you. So, you up for finding a magical barrister?"

"Woot!"

"I knew I could count on you, Hedwig. Oh, this is Nana, my cousin and guardian, Sirius, my Godfather and Nana's brother, and the rest are Nana's family, I think?" Harry introduced his owl.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Hedwig," Nana smiled at the owl, knowingly. "I promise that my cousin, Petunia, will not get her clutches on your chick, again."

"Hoot!" Hedwig landed on Nana's shoulder and began preening her hair, before holding out her leg to Harry.

"Thanks Hedwig!" Harry smiled at his beloved snowy owl.

* * *

Daniela frowned when they tried to separate the adults and the kids, "Excuse me, but I do believe that removing a child from their grandparents or guardians is strictly against your rules."

"Where'd you hear that crock?" a male Auror snorted, as he grabbed Chrome and tried to yank her into another room, only to have Fon and Tonks stop him.

"Dawlish," Tonks scowled at him. "Moody said that these are my witnesses. Since you want to help so badly, you can take Doyle to lock up."

Dawlish scowled as Tonks pushed Doyle into him, causing the prisoner to feel up the now twitching male Auror, "You'll regret that, Tonks."

"I highly doubt that, Auror dawlish," a stern but fair woman raised her brow as she came up behind Dawlish. "Get him to lock-up, now. I do apologize for any inconvienence, ladies, gentlemen, children. I am the Director of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. Auror Tonks, what is the situation?"

"Doyle Sr. went after Mrs. Saotome and grabbed her in the middle of the Alley. Shortly after his inappropriate actions, Mrs. Saotome began to chase him around the Alley with a sword. Mr. Fortescue, these kids, and the other adults are witnesses," Tonks informed her boss.

"I see. Anything else to add, Mrs. Saotome? Mr. Fotescue?" Director Bones asked curiously.

"I have one. When will you be returning us to the rest of our families?" Daniella imperiously raised an eyebrow. "Young man, if you attempt to grab my granddaughter one more time, I will be filing charges against you."

Director Bones turned Dawlish, who had snuck back without Doyle Sr., and glared at him, "Dawlish, don't make me put you under review."

Dawlish huffed but turned away and headed back out of the room.

"Thanks boss," Tonks smiled.

Bones nodded to her subordinate, before addressing Daniela's question, "You will be returned to your families as soon as we have taken your statements, Mrs...?"

"Ottava Daniela Vongola," she stated collectedly, with a hint of the power of her Sky Flames behind her words.

"Italian?" Director Bones blinked in surprise.

"Si," Daniella smirked, as she had surprised the Director a bit.

"Amelia! What is this that I hear about your Aurors sweeping up my clients, right off the streets?!"

"Pardon," Director Bones stated as she turned to face the furious woman who had addressed her from behind. "Mrs. Tonk, your daughter and her partner brought them in..."

"I don't care who brought them in! They are my clients and you will not be taking them off willy-nilly!" Andromeda had the grace to nod to her daughter in acknowledgement, but continued her tirade.

"And when did they become your clients?" Amelia asked curiously.

"When I recieved a note from a young boy, asking me to represent his Guardian's adopted family, especially her adopted sister!" an impassioned Andromeda handed Amelia the note she'd received from...

"...Harry Potter?" Amelia blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Andromeda arched her aristocratic eyebrows, causing her face to become more stern.

"Take their statements and let them leave with your mother, Auror Tonks," Amelia sighed tiredly. "It was nice seeing you, Romy. Come by for tea, later."

"Of course, Amy," Andromeda smiled like the cat who caught the canary. "Now, Nymphadora, I expect you to take their statements quickly, as they do need to get back to their families."

"Yes mother," Auror Tonks cringed at the sound of her name.

* * *

Squalo's eyes were twitching. Yeah, he probably should have listened to Firenze when he'd mentioned bloodthirsty somethings or others... Because if he had, he wouldn't be fighting a hoard of what he was crazy enough to think were Vampires, "VOI! DIE YOU BLOODSUCKING BASTARDS!" Of course, it wasn't much of a challenge as these were mostly the low-level vampires, from what he could tell. Of course, that could be because a vampire with a sword was waiting for him... Maybe today wasn't so shitty after all. At least, it wouldn't be if the vampire was adequate with his blade.

The clearing they stood in was littered with the dust from the former vampires around him. It was a nice night for a fight in the woods, with the moon shining bright and the wind howling off in the distance.

Squalo had no clue what would happen once he engaged the sword welding vampire. If he had, he might have stopped playing around...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry this is a bit later than I'd like getting out today; I had to do my co-workers job, plus mine and put out a few fires today on her jobs. Also, I apologize in advance if I misspell anything or goof up majorly, I'm operating on 4 hours of sleep. Insomnia is annoying.

HolyKnight5: Yeah, not a big fan of the movies, but the books were semi-decent, if you overlook that Bella was a stalker and Edward was too... Yeah, lots of physiological issues in that series. But these vamps don't sparkle, I kinda made them blow up, like in the Buffy and Angel series.

thunder18: I'm trying really hard to get this out today!

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're enjoying it, and Squalo isn't going to... well, you'll see.

Koolkat1573: You read my foreshadowing very well; nice deduction.

* * *

 **The Dog-Man**

* * *

Squalo scowled as he engaged the vampire swordsman, but it was only once they clashed that he saw a figure on four legs leaping towards them. It looked like a cross between a dog and a severely disfigured man, "The fuck is that? A hellhound?"

"No, Greyback is a werewolf," the vampire swordsman snarled as he turned his attention from their fight to the werewolf. "There are no children here for you to turn, you deranged mutt!"

"OWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the were wolf howled as it charged the vampire swordsman in an attempt to get to Squalo.

Of course, the werewolf wanted to go directly though the vampire, and the vampire wasn't thrilled about having his fight intruded upon by another predator.

Squalo saw that the two were evenly matched, and knew that if they teamed up, he'd be in for a world of hurt or a death sentence. So, he did what every Varia Quality Assassin was taught to do when outmatched, vanish before they could!

Squalo soundlessly ran towards where Firenze had said the village was, while emitting his Flames to get rid of his scent. If he could confuse the vampire and the werewolf, then he might actually have a chance to get back to his boss and strangle him and Mammon.

* * *

It didn't take long for Andromeda to finish assisting her clients, and soon they were back in the Alley, via portkey, "Now, would you kindly mind informing me of where I'm to escort you all from here?"

"You have our thanks, Barrister Tonks, but we are able to handle it from here," Fon replied in his most pleasant voice.

"Young man, if I took everyone at their word, then I'd be in trouble. Also, I'd like to meet this guardian that my letter mentioned," Andromeda was a tough cookie, and she played hardball better than most people.

"Very well, but you will have to be blindfolded and your wand taken from you. It and you will be unharmed, but your wand will be in your reach at all times," Daniela instructed.

"As long as this is for the young man's safety..." Andromeda replied with a raise of her left eyebrow.

"It is," Chrome assured their barrister. "Are you aware that your cousin was framed?"

Andromeda frowned at the young teenager, "There is no evidence of this."

"But there is," Chrome smiled as she picked up a newspaper from the ground and handed the picture to Andromeda. "What was left at the crime scene?"

"A single finger and the bodies of a dozen muggles," Andromeda growled in annoyance.

"Now, look at this picture, on the shoulder of the youngest boy. Can you count the toes?" Chrome began to instill doubt in the barrister.

"Why would I look at the toes of a boy?" Andromeda huffed.

"Not the boy, the rat," Chrome's eyes glowed a bit purplish. "Were you aware that that rat has been living with the Weasley's for twelve years. That's quite longer than a rat's lifespan..."

"He was an animagus," Andromeda paled a bit. "Young lady, do you know what I can do with this information?"

"Yes and no. Be careful with how you approach this, if the rat gets wind, it could destroy your defense," Chrome's eyes were errily glowing purple.

Fon merely chuckled, before he tapped her on the head, "Go back, Mukuro. We'll be there soon enough. So, will you aid us, Lady Barrister?"

"It appears that I have no choice. Even if I was kicked out of the family, I still have a duty to Siri," Andromeda frowned as she allowed them to blindfold her and lead her into a motor vehicle. It wasn't a long ride, while being blindfolded, but she counted the turns and timed their trip. She would be able to escape this, if it was needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel...

"Was Hedwig supposed to return empty handed?" Harry questioned his Godfather.

"That means that she's accepted the case. Nice job, Prongslet!" Sirius grinned.

"The question was if she got there on time," Tsuyoshi stated calmly.

"Oi! Romy is good people! She is a brilliant barrister!" Sirius defended his cousin, only to be surprised as said cousin walked into the room.

The barrister's jaw dropped in shock, before she stormed up to him and glared, "Sirius Orion Black! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Um, hiya Romy?" Sirius shrunk away from his favorite cousin.

"Come here you idiot!" Andromeda pulled him into a forced hug, "Now, tell me how you escaped from Azkaban."

"Um..." Sirius stared at his cousin worriedly, "Are you okay, Romy?"

"I am perfectly well, cousin. Now, get to the point, before I decide you owe poor Nymphadora twelve years of toys," Andromeda ordered.

"Okay... So, I'm a dog animagus and I had to get to Harry because I saw that damn rat..." Sirius growled at the picture of said rat in the paper.

"I see. So, all we need to do is catch Pettigrew and arrange a re-trial for my cousin," Andromeda stated assured in her own assessment.

"Uh, Romy, I never got a trial. They just hauled me off to jail and left me there to rot," Sirius shrugged. "Dumbledore didn't even stand up for me."

"That's because he was part of the plot to get Harry away from you. There were a lot of people that Ripear mentioned, luckily, he likes me," Nana's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So, who wants to catch a rat and destroy it's false reputation?"

"Mama, can I get first crack at the rat, after Uncle Sirius?" Mukuro sneered as he thought about that damn rat. He'd gotten into Harry's head and had seen how the boy was treated. No cousin of his would deal with that type of treatment.

"Actually, the law gets him before Sirius, but I don't think they'll care too much if he's a bit banged up before he gets to court..." Nana shrugged. "Nightmares would be better. Make him more susceptible to telling the truth..."

"Is that okay with you, Uncle Sirius?" Mukuro asked hopefully.

"Sure, kid. But how you gonna get him to have nightmares?" Sirius blinked in confusion.

"I will walk his dreamscape," Mukuro chuckled evilly. "Would you like to assist me, dear sister?"

"But of course, brother mine," Chrome smirked. "After all, we can't have Uncle Puppy in jail."

"Do it," Tsuna agreed with his Mists. "Just don't over-do it."

"You got it, Tsuna," Chrome and Mukuro smiled as they saluted him in unison.

"Does this happen often?" Andromeda blinked at the twins and Tsuna in confusion.

"Every good day," Nana smiled happily.

"So, what happens on a bad day?" Sirius asked curiously.

"They destroy everything in their paths," Nana smiled. "Nana Yamamoto."

"Andromeda Tonks, Barrister and that idiot's cousin."

"Romy, the Goblins said she's my younger half-sister, by dad," Sirius informed his cousin.

"Proof?" Andromeda demanded.

"Will this suffice?" Tsuyoshi handed her the document that the goblins had given them, "I'm Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, Nana's husband."

Andromeda looked over the document, thoroughly, "Everything appears to be in order. Are you a witch?"

"Squib," Nana replied. "However, since you're family, we can tell you that we have our own brand of family magic. You may even have a touch of it. Both of you..."

"Does that include me?" Harry asked curiously.

"You definitely have it, little cousin," Nana frowned as her eyes glowed amber and she felt something was off with her newest charge. "What is behind his scar?"

"Behind it?" Andromeda asked uncertainly.

"There's something that's... It's like a parasite..." Nana mumbled, before turning to look at Sirius, "We're going to see the Goblins tomorrow and see if they can check over you and Harry. I want that scar to have special attention. It just feels wrong."

Harry looked at the rest of the adults worriedly, "Will it kill me?"

"We'll get it looked at tomorrow, but I don't think you're in any danger, right now," Nana replied. "Shamal, you want to give Harry a regular check-up? Harry, Shamal is our personal physician and he won't tell anyone but Sirius, Tsuyoshi, and myself anything without your express permission."

"Okay..." Harry twitched a bit nervously, but at least he'd get his first check-up by a muggle doctor. After all, how bad could it be?


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Yay! I actually got some decent sleep! No more insomnia! But now I need to make up for that sleep I missed... Yeah, I'm not taking a nap when I need to be writing. I'm still a little tired, but unlike yesterday, I don't have a Dr Pepper powering me through the day. Wish me luck!

foxchick1: Agreed!

D C JoKeR H S: Maybe Pettigrew and Albie, but I like Squalo too much to let him kick the bucket.

* * *

 **Doctor's Orders**

* * *

Harry didn't mind Shamal, really he didn't. However, being at the doctor's mercy was not the same as liking the man.

"Ow! What the... OW! Stop that! What on earth is that big needle for?! I'd rather have Madam Pomfrey here!" Harry yelped as he began to run away from Shamal, as if he was a mad scientist and Harry the potential victim.

"Shamal, behave," Bianchi ordered in annoyance. "Harry, please sit still. I will finish your exam. It appears that _someone_ mistakenly tried Verde's new caffeine pills. I'll have to notify Nana and send Verde a scathing letter."

"Is everything all right, Shamal? Bianchi, what's going on?" Nana came through the door that she'd opened with a worried frown on her face.

"Doc got into Verde's new testing materials. Caffeine pills, extra potent," Bianchi sighed in annoyance.

"I see. Remind me to join you on that conversation," Nana pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry about that, Harry. Shamal is usually not that..."

"Intense?" Harry supplied at the same time Bianchi said "Insane."

"Exactly," Nana winced at Bianchi's word choice. "Bianchi, any idea how long that pill will last on our dear doctor?"

"Two days. We'll have to wait, but he at least got the basics before he caffed-out," Bianchi shrugged. "It appears that Harry is suffering from poor nutrition, is deficient in a few areas, but with the proper diet and supplements, we can correct most of it. He'll never be as tall as he should be, but we stopped it before he got too much into his teenage years, He might grow more than expected. He needs to do more exercise and everything else seems fine."

"Great," Nana sighed in relief.

"You got all that from me, yelling at the doctor?" Harry blinked at her in surprise.

"Actually, Shamal is one of the bests, just not when he's accidentally on something..." Bianchi rubbed her temple in annoyance.

* * *

As night fell, Ranma lay in bed, thinking. He knew that his mother was still very upset about the incident in the Alley. Hell, she was pissed! But she was making sure that Andromeda wasn't going to do anything that would harm the rest of the family, while Sirius got reacquainted with his cousin.

Logically, Ranma knew that Sirius was Nana's brother, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust Sirius, just yet. He knew Xanxus did, but what did he know about the man? He'd been missing and was Daniela's grandson and adopted son. He was Nana's adopted brother, but she had so many of those, it just wasn't that surprising...

No, something bothered him about the man, and it wasn't the fact that he'd growled at a c-c-ca - feline, before it could attempt to gain entry.

Ranma did trust Harry, Nana, and the others. But Tonks and Black hadn't won him over, just yet. After all, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

Andromeda was worried that she'd never be allowed to leave, but she was more worried that she'd never see Harry Potter or Sirius again. So, she made use of the white snowy owl, Harry's Hedwig, and sent a note off to her husband... Or she would have, if Fon hadn't swiped it out of her hands.

Once he'd read through the note, he turned to her, "If you give me the address, I can deliver it to him in person, and bring him along, if you wish?"

"That might be best," Andromeda twitched a bit.

In the end, Ted Tonks arrived at the hotel with Fon, and joined Andromeda in meeting and chatting with the rest of the family. They stayed for dinner, and left later, to return to their home, and inform their daughter of what had happened. It would be a long night for the Tonks family.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Sirius had appointments with the goblins at Gringotts. Of course the results were... not what they'd hoped for.

Harry was ordered to take a fair amount of nutrient potions, while the goblin doctor hissed his annoyance with Hogwarts' staff and poor excuse for a nurse. Of course, that was just the beginning! Harry actually had to return again, tomorrow! Apparently there was something behind his scar, as Nana had mentioned, and it required a curse breaker, and their best was in Egypt. It would be tomorrow before the curse breaker would arrive, even with magic! In the meantime, he had been ordered to: rest, eat, exercise as needed, and adjust to his new family.

Sirius' diagnostics were very similar to Harry's, what with being in prison for twelve years. So, nutrient potions of all sorts were forced down his throat. He had managed to catch some information the doctor goblin had said about Harry, much to the annoyance of the doctor, before he was being chewed out for overextending his canine form, and given strict orders not to change into a dog for a week! The damage from the Dementors was minimal, and easily fixable by the Goblins, but when Sirius informed the Goblin doctor about Levi and his reactions to the Dementors... Well, let's just say that the Goblin doctor went on a warpath when he left the room, and he returned, dragging Levi by his left ear, and Xanxus with his right!

Sirius nearly bust a gut, as he watched the Goblin healer chew out the two assassins for not letting him look them over! Mammon or Viper had already been looked over by another Goblin, that one was a nurse, and she seemed very agreeable, or at least she did compared to the doctor.

* * *

After making his way out of the forest, Squalo had made it to the village. Now he just needed to know where to head to next. The town wasn't too small, but it was merely a town. The name of the town, was a sight odd. "Hogsmeade."

Squalo looked at the sign with distaste, "The hell'd somebody name a town after a pigs drink? Pigs don't even drink alcohol!"

Luckily, he ran into a little pub called "The Three Broomsticks" and made himself take a seat and order a drink a the bar, thus making the lovely bar-keep happy and to the point where he might be able to get an idea of where that stupid Merlin had taken him.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I don't feel half as tired today, but that could be the medicine talking. I think I may be fighting off the cold my husband gave me, that he caught at the wedding. Luckily, I'm doing the same thing I did for him, so my recovery should be swift. Also, I felt I jumped around too much in the last chapter.

thunder18: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **Breaking A Curse**

* * *

Maybe what Ranma should have thought about was the fact that he trusted Harry before he did an adult, but he'd never even thought that it could be an issue. At least, he hadn't until he talked to Tsuna and Mukuro about his concerns, "I just don't trust them. Harry is trustworthy, but..."

"Ranma, I see nothing wrong with your views. They haven't earned your trust, as Nana and the others did. Even your mother is still working on gaining your complete trust," Mukuro shrugged. "That's just the way it is."

"Actually, both of you are less trusting of adults," Tsuna stated gently. "It's not a bad thing. You both have gone through some traumatic things, things that adults caused. It's not really surprising that you don't trust adults as easily as you do younger kids."

"..." both boys looked at each other in surprise. They'd never thought about it that way. It made sense.

"So, what do you think will happen at the bank today?" Ranma asked Tsuna.

"All I know is that Harry has to go back and Mama is keeping it pretty quiet. She's protecting him from something or someone. She said something about loose lips sinking ships. So, I guess that means that someone bad is after Harry," Tsuna frowned in worry.

"Or they want to control him," Mukuro scowled.

"So, if anyone tries, we shut them down," Ranma shared a smirk with the two boys.

"So, who's going to tell Mama that we're all going to the bank with her?" Tsuna asked with a chuckle.

"Apparently, you just did, Tsu-kun," Nana had snuck up behind Tsuna. "And while I'm glad you're ready to protect Harry, you three aren't going. Chrome will be going with us, but it isn't because of anything more than the fact that Harry connected with her. Yes, he connected with you three, but I need you three to stay here, in case I get memory wiped, again."

"Why us three?" Ranma frowned. "I can't do anything like Tsuna or Mukuro can..."

"Ranma, your martial arts are stronger than Tsuna's and Mukuro's. You also have the highest chance of escaping of the three of you. Tsuna and Mukuro could come close if they worked together, but I don't want our eggs in one basket. The Goblins said that the headmaster of Harry's school has been keeping him at the Dursley's. He also didn't stand up for Sirius, and is hailed as the next messiah. We need to be prepared," Nana warned them.

"So, you're not going to tell us what's going on with Harry? But Chrome and Harry can when they return?" Tsuna questioned.

"Exactly," Nana told the boys. "Ryoga is going to be traveling with us; they need to take another look at his directional curse. I'll let you know if they have made any progress on the Jusenkyo Curses."

"You're all leaving now, aren't you?" Mukuro looked away from Nana.

"Yes, but just for a little bit. Harry should be okay, I hope. We have to do everything we can to..." Nana began, only to be pulled away from her sons and nephew by Sirius.

"Hey, watch over the pup for me?" Sirius asked as he saw the small group of Ryoga, Fon, Harry, and Chrome waiting for Nana.

"I promise, big brother," Nana pulled Sirius into a hug, pecked him on the cheek, and hurried to get to the group that was leaving.

* * *

Once they were in the Alley, again, Ryoga and Chrome scanned it for Auror robes or other issues. Fon was using his Flames to scout ahead, while Nana had taken Harry's hand, having Chrome illusion a derby on his head. Due to the illusion, Harry passed through the crowds without issue.

Harry turned to Nana, "Nana, can I get a real derby? This is great!"

"Of course, and you look very dapper," Nana chuckled as she scrunched up her nose in amusement.

They all walked into the bank and were directed deeper into an antechamber, where it appeared that there was a ritual circle.

"Hello, my name is William Wealsey, please call me Bill..."

"Hello again, Bill," Nana smiled at him.

"Hello Nana. So, what can I do for you all, today? I'm afraid that we haven't made much progress on the Jusenkyo curses. However, we've isolated the directional curse on Ryoga. It appears that it is only one that a holy man or woman can remove. There's not a lot of call for those, and none in Japan..." Bill frowned. "I have heard rumors that there is a girl that has holy power in Tokyo. Something about four souls. However, the message I got was a bit muddled. She'd be your best bet. Higurashi is the family name."

"Do you have a temporary fix for him?" Nana asked hopefully.

"Of course," Bill smiled and held out his wand towards Ryoga's umbrella. With a few muttered words, and wand waves, Bill let a small jet of light hit the umbrella, and it glowed before it was absorbed. "That umbrella should help to aim him in the right direction, temporarily. However, that spell will wear off in a few months."

"Sounds like we may have enough to keep us busy while Harry's in school, if he decides to stay here," Nana chuckled. "Bill, this is Harry Potter, my cousin. Harry, this is Bill Weasley, your Curse Breaker for the day."

"Are you Ron, Ginny, and the twin's eldest brother?" Harry asked curiously.

"On the nose, mate," Bill smiled and winked at Harry. "Just don't tell my mum that you saw me."

"Do I want to know?" Nana asked curiously.

"Mrs. Weasley is... nice, but a bit overbearing," Harry supplied and received an agreeing nod from Bill in return.

"Hm. Maybe your mother and I should have a chat?" Nana turned curious eyes on Bill, who grimaced. "Chill out, Bill. It's nothing terrible, but after hearing a few stories from Harry about his first few years at Hogwarts, I think that she may want to revise her opinion on Dumbledore. Also, did you know that there's a large basilisk in the dungeons that is just waiting to be harvested and a secret chamber that may have some deadly traps and curses at Hogwarts?"

"You're talking about the Chamber of Secrets, right?" Harry asked Nana curiously.

"Exactly," Nana shared a grin with Harry. "Now, I don't know about you, Harry, but I think that it should be a five-way split. If Bill and the Goblins do an expedition into the Chamber, they get to keep a portion of the money from the sale of the basilisk parts or treasure that they find. Ginny should also get a portion, due to pain and suffering. Ron should get a small one, as well. However, I do believe that you should get first dibs on anything of historical value, and if there is nothing, then... Bill, should recommend something. What do you think, Bill? Ripear?"

"It sounds profitable," Ripear smirked happily.

"What if we gave all that were affected by the basilisk a small portion in thanks for helping us figure out what the creature was?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Perfect!" Nana grinned happily.

"So, should we get down to business and get that thing out of your head, Harry?" Bill asked.

"No one is telling me, but what is it?" Harry frowned at Bill worriedly.

"It's a horcrux. It's most likely a part of Voldemort's soul that he split off on accident when he killed your mother," Bill winced when he thought about it.

"I see. So, what exactly can we do to get it out?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We're going to try transferring it into another living being. It has to be a mammal..." Bill began.

"A rat," Nana stated immediately.

"I see. Well, we've got a few that are old and dying..." Bill began.

"Bill, speaking of rats... after this is over, don't leave. I need to warn you about something," Nana told him as she worried at her lip.

"Of course," Bill nodded to Nana. "Harry, this may be a bit uncomfortable, but I think we'll have Nana and the other kids leave the room. Your male cousin should be okay..."

"Fon," the Chinese man supplied. "My name is Fon Hibari. Nana, I will watch after your young cousin."

"Thank you, Fon," Nana smiled as she squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his forehead. "Just remember, Harry, we love you and we believe in you."

Harry blinked in surprise as Nana took the other two kids from the room and waited outside of the ritual chamber.

"Harry, are you ready to begin?" Bill asked.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

* * *

"It's been an hour, Mama," Chrome was fretting as her Mama paced in front of her.

"Then we should pray..." Nana began, but stopped when the door popped open with a slight crack.

"It's finished," Bill yawned tiredly. "So, anyone have any other horcruxes?"

"Not in them, but if he made one on accident, who's to say he didn't make more. Bill can you tell us about horcruxes?" Nana asked worriedly.

Bill took a while, but he explained what a horcrux was and how it was an abomination on society.

It was then that Harry spoke as he leaned into Nana's arms, "I may have already destroyed a secondary one."

Everyone turned to look at Harry in surprise, Bill was the only one that asked, "What? When?"

"A diary. It was the one that was controlling Ginny. I just thought that it was a shade, like Ron said..." Harry frowned.

"Bloody hell!" Bill gaped at the information.

* * *

Back in Hogsmeade, inside the Three Broomsticks, Squalo was having a bit more luck than he was expecting when he spoke with the bar-keep, Rosemerta, "So Rosie, you're telling me that Hogsmeade is in the middle of Scotland and if I want to get back to merry ole England, that you'll take me there, after your shift ends?"

"If you can find a decent bloke for me that meets my bad-boy requirements," Rosie smirked. "You're close, but I like them a bit more deadly..."

"Voi, boss really owes me for this," Squallo mumbled under his breath, but at least he was now one step closer to getting back to the Varia.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own KHR, HP, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I'm slowly recouping from my cold, but my methods are working and my health is improving! Still need more sleep, and a few more Advil Cold & Sinus and I should be 100% in a few days... I hope. Also, I have nothing against drag queens or hippie's!

D C JoKeR H S: Squalo was never frisked by Batty, and it wouldn't be a mark of a good assassin if you didn't carry the cash of the country you were in. For the sake of this story, we're going to say it was pounds he was carrying, because Xanxus just learned about Magical London, so we could say that Batty, Albus, and Rosie are Squalo's introduction. Also, Rosie thinks Squalo is cute, but she goes for the bad-boy type. I'm also going to say that she's around Xanxus' age for this story, if not a year or two older. About Ranma... Yeah, it just shows that sometimes kids are easier to trust than adults, because adults have more reasons for ulterior motives.

thunder18: Thank you! Here it is!

* * *

 **Traitors & Dates**

* * *

Bill frowned as he spoke with Nana, "So, what did you need to warn me about? Ripear has already spoken to me about Dumbledore."

"Do you remember that pet rat your family has?" Nana questioned the Curse Breaker.

"Yeah, Perce found him outside and then when he made Prefect, he gave him to Ron. What about it?"

"Bill, that rat has a longer life span than any other rat in existence. Also, what do you know about the death of Peter Pettigrew?" Nana hedged, well aware that Ripear was listening in.

"That Sirius Black killed him and twelve muggles, after betraying the Potters to Voldemort," Bill frowned.

"Actually, that isn't the truth," Nana winced a bit at bursting his bubble. "What you didn't mention was that twelve muggles died, and the only thing that they found of Pettigrew was a finger. A severed finger. Cleanly cut, as in with a cutting spell. Fast forward a bit, look to your household, what is missing a finger?"

"Scabbers... But that means that Pettigrew is alive and well. Why would he fake his death?" Bill blinked, because while some things clicked in place, others didn't.

"Because he was the one that betrayed the Potters. He killed the twelve muggles. He framed Sirius Black and is a rat animagus," Nana replied logically.

Bill's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments, before he got a thoughtful look on his face, "If that's true, then why didn't it come out during Black's trial?"

"He never got one," Nana replied with a slight hint of anger.

"He never...?" Bill blinked and looked to Ripear, who confirmed the fact.

"Does anyone else know?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and possibly Auror Tonks, by now. However, Barrister Tonks may be able to sway the DLME head to our side, as she was planning tea with her," Chrome piped up, causing Bill to take a note of the girl that had almost vanished from his senses.

"Sirius, Harry, and my family... all thirty-seven of them, too," Nana added.

"Did you know, Ripear?" Bill asked.

"Not until yesterday," Ripear stated. "I find it interesting that Lady Yamamoto trusts you so much, as to inform you of this information."

"His family is in danger from a murderer that is living under their own roof, and Bill has been nothing but helpful; while his family have been nothing but kind to my cousin," Nana stated factually.

"You want my help in getting to the rat," Bill realized.

"It'd be easier, but I think we may need you and Auror Tonks to do a bit of slight of hand so that we can catch the rat and free Sirius," Nana stated.

Bill noticed something, he wouldn't have been a top Curse Breaker if he didn't, "You call him Sirius, not Black. You know him. He's escaped, and you're aiding an escaped convict."

"Actually, he never had a trial, so he's not a convict," Nana crossed her arms defensively. "Besides, wouldn't you do anything to protect your brothers?"

It took him a moment, but that's when it hit him in the face, "Sirius Black is your brother."

"Half-brother, but a brother, nonetheless," Nana stated. "Now, do you want to work with us to get rid of that rat, discreetly, or not?"

Bill closed his eyes and sighed, "As much as I think I may regret this, I may be able to get Nymphadora on board, as she used to date my brother, Charlie."

"Who?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Andromeda's daughter, the Auror. Her first name is Nymphadora. Last name Tonks. So, Mrs. Yamamoto, do you have a plan?"

"A rudimentary one, but it should suffice," Nana smiled as she laid out her plan of attack with Bill, Harry, Ripear, Chrome, and a very quiet Ryoga.

* * *

It was now after Rosie's shift at the Three Broomsticks, and she had gotten them to London via a strange purple bus, that had Luss' skills in driving. She was lucky that Squalo had a sea-worthy stomach.

"So, where is this guy you're going to set me up with?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"Voi, Rosie, he's a bit tempermental," Squalo tried to hedge around the fact that Xanxus was his boss. "Also, I don't know how he'd feel about you..."

"Tempermental is fine, as long as he isn't a brute," Rosie smirked.

"His big sister and grandmother mean the world to him, but he's not the most sociable..." Squalo tried.

"Sweety, you're making me very curious to meet this guy," Rosie cooed at Squalo, making him twitch.

"Just don't give him any pet names, or he might off you," Squalo muttered in annoyance.

"Where are we headed, Squalo-baby?" Rosie asked him, curiously.

"A friend of mine told me to head to a hotel if anything went sideways on my search," Squalo sighed. "And could you please not call me that?"

"Sure thing, Squalo-dear," Rosie teased him, as the bus came to a stop and Squalo got off. She followed him. "So, can I at least know the name of your friend?"

"Xanxus," Squalo stated flatly, but *dear* was better than being called a *baby.*

"There a last name to go with that?" Rosie asked Squalo.

"Vongola," a dark haired young man glared at them as they entered the lobby of the hotel. "Shitty Shark, you're late!"

"Boss," Squalo rolled his eyes. "I was detained by some Batty old bat. I'll give you the full report, later. This is Rosie... er... Rosemerta Ogden."

"Pleasure," Rosie sniffed. "Well, he's a bad-boy, Squalo-dear, but I don't think he could handle me."

"Explain," Xanxus turned a burning eyes on Squalo.

"Voi! She said I had to find her a bad-boy to go on a date with or she wouldn't help me get back to London! I was stuck in freakin' Scotland, Boss!"

"Scotland? Weird magic school?" Xanxus frowned.

"Castle, but from what Rosie tells me, yeah. I had to deal with some weed-smoking Gandalf in hippie-drag," Squalo rolled his eyes again.

"Hn. Nana will be happy to know that you are safe," Xanxus grumbled as he turned to eye Rosemerta. "So, you still want a date with me, witch?"

"You're not a wizard, and even if you look a bit younger than me, you might have potential," Rosie teased him, liking the way the feathers were plated in his hair.

"Cougar?" Xanxus turned to Squalo in surprise.

"She called me cute, Boss," Squalo admitted with a shrug.

With that, Xanxus let out a loud crow of laughter, "Varia assassin! Second in command! Cute!"

"Voi! It isn't that funny, Boss!" Squalo glared in annoyance at Xanxus.

"It's frickin' hilarious!" Xanxus barked out another laugh.

And that was when Nana, the kids, Fon, and one Bill Weasley walked in the door, "Xan, are you okay?"

"Squalo! Cute!" Xanxus coughed as he got his laughter under control.

"He is," Nana stated knowingly. "But I don't understand what the big deal is? Bel and you are cuter."

That stopped all of Xanxus' laughter, but got Rosemerta to dissolve into giggles, "Ooo! You and I are gonna get on, little miss! I'm Rosemerta Ogden, but you can call me Rosie!"

"Nana Yamamoto, Xanxus' elder sister," Nana shook the hand of the woman, a bit confused.

"Madam Rosemerta?" Bill blinked in surprise.

"Hey Billy-boy! How's the Goblins and Egypt been treating you?" Rosie smiled.

"Nana, this is Madam Rosemerta, apparently she's Mr. Ogden's daughter. He's the one who makes Firewhisky," Bill stated.

"Her father makes whiskey?!" Squalo groaned, "He drinks too much already!"

"Squalo, you're lucky he didn't hear that," Nana raised an eyebrow. "Now, why don't we all go upstairs and tell our stories? Harry, why don't you go with Chrome to find the rest of the kids; we'll fill you in later, I promise..."

"Okay," Harry replied tiredly, as he leaned on Ryoga.

"Ryoga, I'm going to have Viper look into the Higurashi family, that Bill mentioned. We will find out more information, and then act on it," Nana informed the other boy.

"Thank you, Mama," Ryoga smiled hopefully at her. "Don't worry, I got Harry."

"So, how'd you meet Bill, Nana?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Long story short, he's breaking a few curses for me at Gringotts," Nana shrugged.

"Your cousin looks like he could almost be Harry Potter..." Rosie began, when Xanxus cut her off.

"When do you want to go on this date, Cougar?" Xanxus snorted.

"well, don't you just know how to ask a girl, sweetly?" Rosie teased. "How about now?"

"Fine, but we're double dating," Xanxus smirked as he turned to Nana. "Who's single?"

"Nodoka. I'll have her come down," Nana's eyes twinkled. "Squalo, don't worry, she likes sword fighting."

"Wait? What?" Squalo looked from Xanxus to Rosie to Nana's fleeing form in confusion. It wasn't until Nodoka came down that he realized what Xanxus had done. He'd suckered Squalo to going on a date with a red-headed mother with a temper and... Wait, Nana said that she liked sword fighting... Might not be such a bad evening, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own KHR, HP, Ranma 1/2, or Sherlock! Well, I do own my dog, named Sherlock, but you get what I mean.

Quick Note: I think I'm on the final days of getting over my cold. However, I really think sleeping from 6pm to 7:15am was a bit excessive... Even if it seems to have rebooted my immune system. On another note, I swear drivers around my area need to take a course on proper round-a-bout driving. I was almost hit twice, in less than an hour, and I had the right of way both times! Needless to say, I am glad that I have quick reflexes when it comes to stomping on the break. The people driving were a teenager and a middle aged idiot of a man. Neither looked before zooming right into my path. And yes, I honked (once) at each of them both times.

foxchick1: Glad you're still enjoying it!

D C JoKeR H S: Glad to keep you amused! ;) I still haven't decided if Fran will make an appearance or not, but we'll see where my haphazard mind takes us.

Guest: Thank you so much! Squalo's kind of become my own personal comic relief outlet, but it's fun!

Derich: Nana did a great job of messing with Squalo, but Squalo kind of deserved it for setting up Xanxus, without permission.

* * *

 **The Plan Is On!**

* * *

Nana smiled at Nodoka as she explained the situation, "Apparently, we need to have you go as Squalo's date to protect Xanxus from being kidnapped by cougar-witch. Also, I need you to fill me in on Squalo's report. He'll have to give it to Xanxus during the date. Hopefully, we can find out where he's been and what's going on. You game?"

"I've got this," Nodoka smirked.

"Oh, and Squalo has the title of the Sword Emperor. It might be a great time to trade tips of the trade, if it gets boring," Nana smiled at Nodoka mischievously.

"Very intriguing," Nodoka's eyebrows were raised as she quickly changed and headed out the door. "In the lobby?"

"They are," Nana waved to her friend as she watched her friend leave. "So, that okay with you, Ranma? I know she won't go further than flirting with Squalo, as she's more into Soun..."

"Into daddy?!" Akane gaped in shock.

"Well, it's not a bad thing, right?" Nana asked Akane curiously.

"I suppose not... but Auntie and daddy?" Akane blinked a bit, before she could picture it, "I guess it would be okay..."

"Akane, are you seriously just now figuring out that dad has a thing for Auntie Nodoka?" Nabiki sighed in exasperation, "She's hopeless, Nana."

"Nabiki, she's not hopeless. She's just not old enough, yet. After all, I didn't realize Tsuyoshi loved me until he asked for the second or third date... I think?" Nana tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Of course, Mama didn't even realize that they were dates, at the time," Tsuna smiled as he watched Akane blink at him in surprise.

"Tsuna's right," Nana chuckled. "When it comes to love, it's better to tell them straight out. Beating around the bush only gets you around the bush, not to the heart of the matter."

"Okay, so what does that mean for Ranma and Akane?" Nabiki asked.

"What?!" Ranma and Akane gaped at the teenager in shock.

"Use caution, Nabiki. After all, if someone told you to stop searching, would you? Or would you do the opposite and dig in deeper?" Nana warned the older Tendo in the room.

"What does all that have to do with everything?" Bill asked, reminding Nana and the others that he was still present.

"Sorry Bill, internal family issues. We'll get back on track," Nana gathered the rest of the family, minus Ryoga and Harry, letting them rest with Takashi and Mukuro to guard them. Of course, Nodoka, Squalo, Xanxus, and Rosemerta were all headed to a fancy restaurant, and not in the hotel.

"What do we need to get back on track towards?" a dark male figure slunk out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Sirius Black," Bill gaped. "He's in London?! Here?!"

"But of course, Bill," Nana winked at the confused Curse Breaker. "We need to contact the Tonks family and get this show on the road to catching Pettigrew, after all."

"Your resemblance to Fabian and Gideon Prewett is really amazing, kid," Sirius complimented the kid. "You must be Arthur and Molly's oldest. Nice to meet ya."

* * *

What the escapees of Azkaban didn't know, was that the Minister thought he'd lost his favorite pocket watch at the prison, and had gone back to Azkaban, today, to find it. Unfortunately, that was when he saw the empty cells and sounded the alarm! Sirius Black and some dangerous muggles were on the loose! Of course, Black would no doubt kill the muggles as soon as he escaped, and so the Aurors began to comb the countryside, but found neither hide, hair, or dead bodies of said muggles.

It was then that Cornelius Fudge had a brilliant idea, "Delores, contact the muggle Prime Minister and alert them that the infamous criminal Sirius Black is at large in England."

"At once, Minister!" Delores croaked out and with a little, "Hem! Hem!" She raced to her little office and began to pen a letter, stressing the importance of finding Black before he caused another mass-murder.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that the Prime Minister was in his office, but today he was playing host to the British Government, when a red envelope came spitting out of the fireplace! The Prime Minister paled in horror at the color, having received these before, but in front of... "I apologize in advance for this, Mr. Holmes."

"Quite all right, old chap. Shall we see what Fudge has to say, this time?" the man called Mr. Holmes raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Of course, sir," the Prime Minister winced as he reluctantly opened the letter as quickly as possible.

"Muggle Minister! We at the British M.O.M. hereby inform you of the escape of the mass-murderer, Sirius Orion Black. If sighted, you have permission to take him dead or alive! Here's his muggle photo for you! That will be all! Signed, Delores Umbridge on behalf of the British M.O.M. Minister, Minister C. Fudge."

The red letter spat out a picture that didn't land in the Prime Minister's hands, but into that of Mr. Holmes, before the paper burned itself up and vanished with a "Hem! Hem!"

"Vile woman," the Minister grumbled. "What do you suggest, Mr. Holmes?"

After looking over the picture, Mr. Holmes frowned, "I will be taking care of this. Keep the press out of it. If another comes, alert me, immediately."

"Yes sir," the Prime Minister sighed in relief as Mr. Holmes left his office. "That man is more frightening than anyone or thing I've ever met!"

* * *

"Anthea, please get me to the hotel that Lal said her group would be staying at."

"Of course, Mr. Holmes," Anthea agreed and drove through the dense London traffic, to get to the hotel Lal Mirch had told him that her group would be staying in.

* * *

The Tonks family arrived within mere minutes, after Xanxus left on his double date, and that was when they got on with their planning...

"So, how odd would it be for you to bring home the younger Tonks as your girlfriend, Bill?" Nana asked.

"You want me to bring her over, on the sly, and see if we can catch Pettigrew without anyone the wiser?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Ideally, yes," Tsuyoshi agreed. "Maybe we could have her boss at the ready, and get his interrogation over with and Sirius exonerated?"

"But what would we do if he attacks Bill's family?" Chrome asked.

"We make sure that they get out," Cologne frowned. "Maybe I come along as the girl's great grandmother, on her father's side?"

"Add the fact that you could say that the Head of the Black Family requested she be supervised with any males, to make sure that she is a good fit to be reinstated as a Black..." Sirius smirked. "It could work..."

"But how would we get your family out of the house, Bill?" Nana brought the conversation back around to her key concern.

"Quidditch?" Bill suggested.

"That would be rather ill-advised," a posh cultured voice interrupted their planning. "Lal Mirch, I had asked you to keep me informed..."

"Mycroft," Lal sighed tiredly. "We just found our missing members and... Everyone, this is Mycroft Holmes."

"Sherlock speaks semi-decently of you," Nabiki commented softly. "Calls you The British Government."

"How... Lovely," Mycroft snorted inelegantly.

"Nana Yamamoto, my husband, Tsuyoshi, and our friends, family, and children. I'm sure you already know our names, Mr. Holmes, but it is polite to introduce ones self, after all. Now, is there a reason you look ready to torture my partner, for information? Especially, when you could just ask?" Nana raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And where does it say that it would be a fair trade?" Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"You gave us the information to get our family back from the British Magicals. It wouldn't be unfair. Also, I have a feeling that you like certain Magicals about as much as we do, right now," Nana stated as she crossed her arms guardedly.

"The *Magicals* as you so politely called them, have issued an APB on a Mister Sirius Black, for escaping prison," Mycroft handed Nana the paper, refusing to look away from Black.

"I see that they neglected to inform you that he'd been held in jail, without a trial, for twelve years? And that the real murderer is still at large?" Nana added coolly.

"They did," Mycroft smirked at Nana.

"We've the location of the real murderer. Would you like to be a part of the team that shows up that fool of a minister?" Nana's eyes sparked with Sky Flames, causing Mycroft to be a bit intrigued.

"I do believe that that would be delightful, my dear lady," Mycroft chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant/pub, on the double date...

Squalo was in the middle of watching Xanxus tackle another whisky, trying to out-do Rosie, when Nodoka poked him sharply in the ribs, "Voi! What is it, woman?"

"Those two gentlemen have been watching us since we entered the pub. Keep your sword at the ready," Nodoka then let out a giggle, making it seem that Squalo had said something hilarious.

"We know," Squalo muttered, before turning back to his date, and pretending to engage her in idle conversation. "Any others you can spot? As far as I can tell, it's just those two. They're muttering loud enough that I can still hear that they are discussing where we're all from. They've got us pegged as fighters from different areas in Europe, Rosie as a native, and you as a dancer from Japan, but the taller of the two says fighters. All of us."

"Oh?" Nodoka smirked. "What does he think of me getting closer to you?" Nodoka teased, as she took her pointer finger and placed it under Squalo's chin.

"That it is too much PDA, and I agree with him," Squalo grumbled, as he tried to scramble away a bit awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Squalo, you're not really my type. Maybe a sparing partner, but you're a bit young for me," Nodoka chuckled.

"Good to know," Squalo blushed in annoyance. "Voi! They should just come over and get it out of the way! This dancing around with looks thing is getting as old as Timoteo!"

"Glad you think so, too, old chap!" One of the men came right up next to him, before smiling at them as his friend appeared behind him, "Now what on earth are two assassins, a swords-woman, and a witch doing in a pub together? Can you tell me, John?"

"Sherlock, I don't think that this is the opportune..."

"It's fine, isn't it, Mr. Assassin?" Sherlock smiled, before he continued, "If I had to say, I would expect that you were on a reconnaissance mission that went awry, had a few people grab you, and you escaped with the help of the witch. What I can't seem to fit is the fact that you have a swords-woman with you, when you appear to be in better shape than she does? Any guesses, John?"

"Sherlock, did you really have to involve us in this?" John sighed, "My apologies, I'm John Watson, and this is Sherlock Holmes."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: It's been a complicated day. Just found out that someone isn't with the office anymore, and no one told me. I'm supposed to be one of the first people to know, after the HR & Security Team. Be nice if they'd remembered this fact. But onto better things, I re-watched

foxchick1: Thanks! It just felt like Mycroft wouldn't just rest on his laurels after intercepting a message from the incompetent M.O.M.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, it is the BBC television series that came out this decade. Though, I do have a fondness for the "Sherlock Holmes" Basil Rathbone played, it just kind of fit. I don't like the American "Elementary" show, as it's not my cup of tea; and yes, I do drink tea without sugar. But back on topic, we'll just have to see what Mycroft has up his sleeves, and how Sherlock plans to attempt to deal with Xanxus.

moon kitty 87: I will take that as a very high compliment! I had hinted earlier that they may make an appearance, but when I started writing about Fudge, I just couldn't help myself. I do believe that it will be very amusing to see... Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it? ;)

thunder18: Here it is! Sorry it wasn't sooner, had a few issues to iron out.

* * *

 **Intrigue & Assassins**

* * *

Xanxus glared at John and Sherlock in annoyance, "You're interrupting our date. Go away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your cover?" Sherlock continued to blather, noting that Xanxus only twitched once, "So, you actually are on a date?! My apologies, but how on earth did you land such a woman as this witch?"

"Sherlock," John warned his friend.

"I don't know this was a blind date, set up by my friend, why don't you ask him?" Xanxus rolled his eyes at the man's inquisitiveness.

"Oh, which one?" Sherlock asked curiously, "No, let me see... The red-headed woman doesn't appear to be all that close to you, and there's a silver strand of hair on your jacket. I'd say that you are the head of your little assassin crew and the silver male is your second who set you up on this date due to him saving the witch's life..."

"Wrong. I saved him," Rosemerta snorted out with a laugh. "Now, get along, will ya? This be the most fun I've had in years! He can actually hold his liquor!"

"It appears as though he drinks daily, madam witch. Now, I would have to say that you are the owner of a pub and..."

"Sherlock, I think that's enough," John sighed tiredly. "Apologies, he tends to get like this when he latches onto something that interests him."

"And you don't? John, I'll remind you that your former wife was an assassin and..."

"And she's dead. Enough, Sherlock," John bit out angrily. "We're heading home."

"You can go ahead, I'm not..." Sherlock began.

"Sherlock Holmes! If you don't come with me right now, I will invoke the wrath of my one year old daughter on you!"

"Ah, suppose I'll be off then. If you feel like a chat, hit me up at 221B Bakers Street," Sherlock handed a surprised Nodoka his card and he hurried after a very angry John Watson.

"Should we follow them?" Nodoka frowned as she glanced from Xanxus to Squalo.

"Yeah, he knew I was a witch. That ain't normal, ducky. What do ya say, luv?" Rosie asked Xanxus, who made a note that if Rosie was antsy, that her English accent was more pronounced.

"We follow them, at a distance. Then we'll report in to Nana and the others," Xanxus nodded to Squalo, who was already helping Nodoka out of her chair.

"Time for an evening stroll, then," Nodoka chuckled, gently tapping her fingers on her sword, discretely.

* * *

Nana sighed as she read the text from Xanxus, "Mr. Holmes, do you perchance have a brother or relative named Sherlock? With a friend called John?"

"Brother. Why?" Mycroft frowned in confusion.

"Apparently, my brother just encountered yours and it appears that they are following him back to 221B Bakers Street," Nana replied. "Would you like to inform them of what's going on, or should I inform my brother to leave well enough alone?"

"Sherlock," Mycroft growled in annoyance. "Call your brother, I'll give him some information on my brother. It may un-nerve that brat enough for him to realize that he shouldn't be playing with fire."

"Your brother or mine?" Nana smiled in amusement.

"Both? Either? I'm correct in assuming that your so-called brother is Xanxus Vongola of the Varia?"

"Dead on," Nana smirked. "I'll call him. Hey Xan, I've got obnoxious' brother here. He wants to give you the down-low on Sherlock. Oh, and Xan, don't kill him, his brother is the British Secret Government and kind of like the Vindice..." After a bit of silence from Nana, and a few unintelligible words from Xanxus on the other end of the line, Nana turned the phone over to Mycroft, "He promises to behave, mostly. He's not completely housebroken, after all."

"Understandable. My brother is an arrogant but loveable mess," Mycroft scoffed. "Also, I'm his arch enemy. You can drop in that fact..."

"Actually, from what I heard, that was Moriarty," Nana revealed to the elder Holmes brother.

"We don't speak that name around Sherlock," Mycroft nearly hissed as he clutched at his cane.

"You get that, Xan?" Nana spoke a little louder.

"Got it, sis. Now, what the fudge does the man want with us?" Xan revealed that Nana had put her phone on speaker phone.

"He's probably just curious as to what brings two assassins, a witch, and a swords-woman together," Nana shrugged.

"Most likely, yes. However, he may have already deduced that you were missing in England for a while and is determined to find out more about you. Sherlock always did like to make my life more complicated," Mycroft sighed in exasperation.

"Go to the address and be polite. Bring them back here if you can, but on their own choice," Nana advised. "If he's as clever as his older brother, he might be helpful in messing with the wizarding-fools."

"Will do, sis. See you soon," Xanxus smirked. "Tell Daniela that I'll see her soon."

"I hear you, grandson," Daniela chuckled.

* * *

"So, we're going to that address and what?" Nodoka asked Xanxus.

"Nana said to invite them for plotting," Xanxus shrugged. "Said the older brother was interesting and clever. Wants to see if the younger brother would be willing to help."

"Can't hurt?" Rosie shrugged as they marched off to 221B.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for getting Pettigrew?" Bill asked again.

"I've called Amelia Bones, and she's on her way. The plan is that Tonks goes in with Bill as his date," Andromeda Tonks began.

"Then there's a commotion outside, which Mousse and Shampoo cause. It draws the family outside to watch an exhibition between the two, then Ranma and Ryoga, and Akane and Ukyo, if it comes to it," Cologne continued.

"And if need be, the rest of us can add to the circus," Nana added helpfully.

"I want to be there," Sirius added.

"There's no way. Moody would see you," Tonks the younger rolled her eyes.

"What about my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"Would that work, Andromeda?" Nana asked curiously.

"It should. However, you still haven't accounted on how to hide Harry," Andromeda pointed out.

"We'll be fine. Harry stays with me, and Sirius stays close-by," Nana added coolly. "Mai? Fon?"

"I can be the judge, and Fon can fight Kyoya," Mai smirked as she watched her son smirk and her brother roll his eyes.

"Reborn, do you have any bullets that might..."

"You knew I was here," Reborn snorted in annoyance.

"You do tend to troll a bit," Nana teased the hitman. "But do you have any bullets that could possibly put the rat to sleep if need be?"

"I do. Rain ones," Reborn replied.

"Then I guess we'll just be waiting for your brother, Mr. Holmes. How long do you think that will take?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Not long at all," Mycroft nodded towards the elevator as it opened to reveal the two assassins, Nodoka, Rosie, and Dr. John Watson and Sherlock.

"Imagine meeting you here, brother. Did you get tricked into showing yourself?" Sherlock needled his brother.

"Don't make me call mummy. You know how she hates it when we fight," Mycroft scowled.

"Quick question," Chrome popped up next to Sherlock. "When he says *Mummy* does he mean your birth mother or the Queen?"

That question had everyone stopped in motion, except the brothers, who replied, "Both."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: This chapter probably won't be very long, as I've got a lot on my plate today and lots of little people coming into the office to prep for. Wish me luck!

foxchick1: Glad you're still enjoying it!

D C JoKeR H S: I will explain that comment in this chapter, and that comment wouldn't get out of my head.

* * *

 **Beaks & A Rat's Tale**

* * *

"What do you mean by both? They aren't one in the same, surely," Daniela jerked her head backwards in surprise.

"Of course they're not," Mycroft sighed. "It's just easier to call both of them *Mummy* to save time."

"And lengthy explanations," Sherlock added with a smirk. "It's also quite amusing to see the responses it invokes."

"Trolls," Nana snorted in amusement, now that they'd all been let in on the joke. "Now, shall we go catch a rat?"

"Before that, what did you do with your daughter, John?" Mycroft asked curiously.

"Mrs. Hudson volunteered to watch her tonight. All she had to do was look at his feathers and she knew who he was," John gestured at Xanxus, who smirked knowingly.

"He's Varia, Dr. Watson. The head of an elite assassination group, to be precise," Nana informed the good doctor.

"John, the Varia is far above what your wife was," Mycroft elaborated, unneededly.

"Mycroft, we know that you love your own voice, but would you kindly stop trying to frighten my best mate?" Sherlock rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Okay!" Nana clapped her hands, causing both brothers to stop annoying the other, "Mycroft, I want you to go with Fon. You'll enjoy his company. Sherlock and John will be with Harry, Sirius, and myself. Sirius, if you cause any issues, you will be contemplating the reasons that women are the deadlier species."

"Sirius Black. He's the one that they put on the news, Sherlock," John attempted to stage whisper and failed, miserably.

"He's here and Mycroft hasn't done anything, yet. We're also going after a rat, so I deduce that he was framed and wrongly imprisoned," Sherlock stated.

"Exactly," Sirius grinned as he clapped Sherlock, who looked like he'd now swallowed a bug, on the back with his hand. "I like this guy, lil' sis."

"Sirius, I'd remove your hand, before it is removed from you," Nana advised, and was quickly heeded. "You are correct, Mr. Holmes. My older brother was framed by one whom he believed was a close friend. Said friend could also change into the form of a rat and is a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Very well, so what is our purpose in this?" John asked curiously.

"Simply seeing if you can out-wit a rat," Mycroft replied in his cultured but snobbish tone.

"That sounds like a challenge, doesn't it John?" Sherlock smirked at his brother, "We accept. Now, Nana, was it? Shall we?" Sherlock offered her his arm as he was ready to escort her to the door.

"We shall, Mr. Holmes. Dear, would you make sure we don't loose Dr. Watson or Sirius?" Nana turned to her husband.

"Of course, my dear wife," Tsuyoshi chuckled as Sherlock got an odd smile on his face.

"Sherlock, how are you?" a female voice called out from the group to him.

"Beaky?" Sherlock blinked in surprise as he recognized the voice.

"Nabiki Tendo," Nabiki rolled her eyes at his purposeful mispronunciation of her name.

"Nabiki, you're with us," Tsuyoshi chuckled as he watched Sherlock pout.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to arrive at the Burrow, the interestingly shaped home of the Weasley Clan, via portkeys that Andromeda had provided.

"Here goes nothing," Bill muttered nervously. "Pray that Charlie isn't home, Tonks."

"No worries, mate," Tonks rolled her eyes at his nervousness. "We can do this."

Bill took a deep breath and knocked on the door, listening to the muttering from the other side of the door...

"I wonder who that could be, now?" a woman's voice seemed a bit confused, as her footsteps traveled closer to the door.

The door opened...

"Surprise, Mum," Bill smiled.

"WILLIAM!" the plump woman suddenly glomped onto her eldest in a hug that Death himself would be hard to escape from, "Whatever are you doing home, dear? Not that I'm not glad to see you! Oh, listen to me ramble! Come in! Come in! Welcome home! And... Nymphadora Tonks, is that you? What on earth are you doing with my William?!"

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Tonks," Bill blushed as Tonks was now in the same position that he'd been in.

"Best not tell Charlie, eh Bill?" a twin peeked out behind his mother.

"Gred, you don't get to have all the fun! Hey Bill! Tonksie!"

"Charlie has nothing to be jealous over, George. 'Lo, Fred," Bill chuckled with a weak sigh, only to be interrupted by a screech!

"Shanpū! Wǒ ài nǐ!"

"Die, Mūsu!"

"Pardon our intrusion," Cologne smiled weakly, as it appeared that Mousse had really set off Shampoo with his comment.

"Looks like a good place to train, eh Ranma?" Ryoga smirked.

"Agreed. What say you, Ukyo?" Ranma grinned at his sister.

"Let's do this, Akane. Girls are better than boys and we'll prove it!" Ukyo raised her hand up for a high-five, which Akane answered.

"You're going down, Ranma," Akane laughed merrily.

"Nephew, shall we?" Fon smiled at his nephew.

"I suppose I'm supposed to judge?" Mycroft scowled in annoyance.

All of that nonsense, and the rest of the Weasley's came pouring out of the house, the first time Shampoo did one of her special kicks on Mousse.

That was when Bill and Tonks slipped in, with Moody, Andromeda, and Amelia right behind them. They went straight to Ron's room and that was when they managed to stun Ron's rat without much trouble, as he was focused on the show going on outside, "Immobulus!"

After saying an obscure reversal spell, Bill let Amelia Bones administer Veritaserum to the captive. Within moments, Ameila and Moody had the rat spilling his guts on what really happened on that Halloween night at the Potters, and in the street with Sirius, afterwards. It was an open and shut case, and it would have been perfect, if only Ron hadn't chosen that moment to appear in the doorway, knocking the wand out of Moody's hand, and causing Pettigrew to escape the confines of the room, taking Ronald Weasley as his hostage!


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have no idea where that ending came from yesterday, but I knew that it couldn't be too clean-cut. Also, I was typing on a time-crunch, to get it out before we had a bunch of Trick-or-Treaters, and I barely made my deadline! Yeesh! Ronald Bilius Weasley! What the heck were you doing going up to your room with all that action going on outside?! Oh well, at least it wasn't "ickle Gin-Gin."

Guest: I know! I wasn't even expecting Ronald to be there and suddenly I'm writing him in! Now we all get to find out if Pettigrew escapes or not, and if Ron will be harmed.

foxchick1: Not everything can go smoothly, especially with the Potter luck. I knew that it couldn't be too easy, but I'm still unsure if Pettigrew will escape or not.

D C JoKeR H S: Maybe. He and Sherlock don't like just standing about and doing nothing. Believe it or not, it wasn't my intention to write Ron in, he just burst in and bungled up the plot. Now I have to deal with his recklessness. Also, please let me know if I got the insults right. I've heard some of them before on BBC shows, but some were internet finds. I don't trust the dodgy sources on the internet, as much as I do you.

* * *

 **A Line In The Sand**

* * *

Mycroft watched Fon and Kyoya sparring, and sighed in obvious boredom. His mind was quick, much like his brother's, but it'd taken him until now to realize what John had said, causing him to let out an annoyed curse, "Bloody incompetent Ministers!"

Both Kyoya and Fon stopped their spar, and turned towards him. Fon cocked his head and asked, "Everything all right, Mr. Holmes?"

"John mentioned seeing Mr. Black on the telly. It means that our incompetent Minister is as incompetent as the Magical one. And that I have a bit of clean-up to do," Mycroft scowled as he dug out his cellular, only to find it unresponsive.

"Here," Kyoya handed him his phone, which was still mysteriously functioning.

Mycroft looked to the teen for an explanation, but instead, Fon answered, "We'll talk to Nana about getting you one. Works anywhere."

Raising an imperious eyebrow, again, Mycroft dialed a well known number, "Althea, make sure to leak the fact that Black is innocent to the press and was held by a terrorist organization, that was posing as a sect of the police department. Connect it back to the Minister. Give finding credit to... a... Detective Lestrade, and air the entire thing on the news."

"Will that work?" Fon asked as he watched Mycroft hang up the phone and hand it back to Kyoya.

"Yes. We'd already compiled a dossier of the now former Minister's wrong-doings," Mycroft snorted in annoyance. "Any other silly questions?"

"Who is Detective Lestrade?" Kyoya asked.

"An acquaintance of my brother's at the Yard," Mycroft rolled his eyes. "He deserves some credit for putting up with Sherlock."

"Sirius will probably want to hug you," Fon stated factually.

"Why do you say that?" Mycroft sighed in exasperation.

"Nana is a lot like him, despite not knowing him," Fon explained, as he turned to witness Nana, Tsuyoshi, the other kids not fighting, Sherlock, John, and most likely an invisible Sirius Black, entering the small Weasley home. "Something went wrong."

"Bollocks," Mycroft grumbled.

* * *

Nana knew the minute that Sirius left her side, a bit of her Flame had latched onto her brother's, making it easy to track him. She ran after him, hissing, "Sirius! Get back here!"

Tsuyoshi waved to the rest of the group, who all followed her into the tiny house, only to blink when he got inside, "It's bigger on the inside..."

"Still not as cool as a Tardis, dad," Tsuna sighed as they chased after his mother.

"Agreed."

"Everyone, stay on guard," Tsuna ordered, right before an obese balding man, dressed only in dirty rags, began to shuffle backwards down the stairs. What made Tsuna tense even more, was when Harry saw exactly what was in the grasp of said dirty man, a jagged piece of a broken vase held up to the jugular of a skinny red headed boy...

"Ron!"

"Harry! Help me!" Ron pleaded out of fright.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Nana glared at the coward that was shaking in front of her, knowing that Sirius was angling closer to the rat.

"W-Who a-are y-you?!" the man barely squealed out.

"Someone you don't want to mess with. Drop the weapon and let the boy go," Nana glared at the man, pointing at him with her left pointer finger.

"Y-You'll k-kill m-me!" the rat-man squeaked in fright.

"DO NOT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN!" Nana roared, causing the man to shriek in fright, and tighten his grip on the make-shift weapon, accidentally cutting himself, and inadvertently loosening his grip on Ron, making Ron take this moment to push the man down the stairs, and free himself, all in one quick movement.

"IMMOBULUS!" Bill yelled out in righteous fury, as he froze the rat, right at the moment after he started to fall, making him hit each and every stair, all remaining twelve of them.

What neither of them noticed was the silencer that had shot and hit Pettigrew, before Ron had escaped from Pettigrew. Reborn smirked from his position in the kitchen.

"Madam Bones, your prisoner has been secured," Bill called out.

"Thank you, William," Madam Bones appeared and gave a supremely annoyed glare Pettigrew's way. "Tonks, Moody, get this louse out of my sight and into a holding cell!"

"What would you like me to do if the Minister shows his gormless face?" Moody snorted.

"Tell him that this is my line in the sand and that if he tries to nay-say me on this, to remember his position and how precarious it would be if I shined a light on all of his... activities," Madam Bones growled out.

"With pleasure, Madam," Moody smirked evilly. "Up you get, you mangy pillock! Wingardium Leviosa!"

And with that, Moody levitated an immobilized Pettigrew out into the yard, in front of a mass of shocked Weasley's, with Tonks right behind him, and Andromeda being held back by Nana, "Siri will need you in a few moments. Madam Bones, I don't believe that we've officially met. My name is Nana Yamamoto."

"A pleasure. Now, Andy, do you have any idea where your cousin is hiding? I received word from Fudge that he escaped from..."

"He's here," Nana smiled happily. "Before he reveals himself, what would you like to say about him?"

"Here?" Amelia Bones' eye twitched in annoyance.

"Of course, my big brother wouldn't miss this for the world. Though it could have gone smoother, if someone had kept - Ron, was it? - from nearly bungling all our plans," Nana sighed in slight exasperation. "However, I'm glad that your friend is all right, Harry. He is fine?"

"He's all right, cousin Nana," Harry blushed as Madam Bones' gaze turned on him.

"Harry Potter? You brought Harry Potter and Sirius Black to capture Pettigrew?" Amelia Bones looked non-pulsed, as she took in the others in the room, "And more children?!"

"He wasn't in any danger. I was in between them the entire time. The others all know how to protect themselves. Pettigrew would have lost to any of my children, even little Lambo," Nana smiled with motherly pride.

"Thank you, Mama!" Lambo ran up and hugged her.

Sirius whipped off the invisibility cloak, handing it back to Harry, discreetly, "So, am I a free man, or not, Amy?"

"Sirius Black!" Amelia Bones glared at him in annoyance. "You..."

"Amy, a simple yes or no will do," Sirius pouted hopefully.

"You're exonerated, you irritating toe rag!" Amelia threw up her hands in exasperation, "Andy, I don't know how you can stand him!"

"Ah, you know you love me, Ames!" Sirius teased as he clasped his hands together and gave her his most innocent look, which caused her to rub the bridge of her nose, not noticing that her cheeks were slightly pink.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have a funny feeling that something will happen with Pettigrew, I'm just unsure of what it will be.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks! Guess I got all the British swear words correct, as you didn't comment. Yes, Molly will have an absolute fit, once she's in the know.

foxchick1: I agree, but I just couldn't help adding it. Also, I'm still unsure how to bring Remus into the mix. Any ideas?

* * *

 **Explainations & A Mistake**

* * *

"Amelia, just what is the meaning of this?! Who is that man?!" Molly Weasley began to bark questions. Her family's sanctum had been invaded and she was now acting like a hissing wet feline.

"Molly, this was an arrest. We found that there was a murderer hiding under your roof, and Bill volunteered to pose as a way for Tonks to gain entrance to aid in his capture. Mrs. Yamamoto, her family, and friends, agreed to cause a distraction to pull the rest of you out of the house, for your protection. It was unfortunate that young Ronald was not as distracted as the rest of you, but he appears to be uninjured..."

"Ronald! Are you all right?!" Molly raced to her son, and began to fuss over him.

"I'm fine, mum," Ron sighed in annoyance. "It wasn't any worse than when Lockhart held me at my own wand-point..."

"That's besides the point, Ronald!" It was then that Molly noticed the green eyed boy who was standing next to Ron, and tried to pull him into one of her bear-hugs, "HARRY! What on EARTH are you doing here?! Dumbledore said that..."

"Mrs. Weasley," Nana slipped in between her cousin and his friend's over-zealous mother. "I don't believe that we've met, I'm Nana Yamamoto. That's my husband, Tsuyoshi, and our children: Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna, Chikusa, Ken, Takashi, Lambo, Ryoga, Fuuta, and Basil. Our wards, Hayato and Bianchi Gokudera. My brother, Fon Hibari, and his daughter, I-pin. My sister, Mai Hibari, and her son Kyoya. My brother, Skull De Mort. My sister Nodoka Saotome and her children: Ranma and Ukyo. Our dear friends: Shamal, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Renato Sinclair, Akane and Nabiki Tendo, Mousse, Cologne and her great grand daughter, Shampoo, and Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes."

"Nice to meet you," Molly nodded politely at them, before going back to her original topic, "Harry - "

"Is my cousin, and under my protection," Nana cut the older woman off.

"The Dursley's are his legal guardians!" Molly glared at the younger woman, with far more children than she should have, and pushed Ron behind herself.

"As of a few days ago, my husband and I are Harry's legal guardians. The goblins were even kind enough to give us a copy to anyone who would claim otherwise," Nana pulled out a copy of the guardian documents, before turning behind her. "Not that you would have any right to contest it, what with Sirius being his proper Godfather-"

"S-Sirius Black is in Azkaban for killing James and Lily Potter and twelve muggles!" Molly protested, her face beginning to turn an ugly shade of red.

"He was falsely accused, and the real killer was hiding in your home for the last twelve years," Nana informed Molly Weasley. "I believe you all know him as... Harry, what was Ron's rat called?"

"Scabbers," Harry replied softly, staying behind Nana, and watched Ron as he eyed Nana with shock and a bit of awe for standing up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Scabbers was - Madam Bones, would you like to do the honors of revealing the name of your captive?" Nana asked confidently.

"Peter Pettigrew," Amelia Bones enlightened Molly and the rest of the Weasley's, minus Arthur, who was most likely still at work.

"P-Pettigrew?! But he's dead!" Molly gaped in surprise.

"Mrs. Wheels, was it?" Sherlock interrupted her beginning of a mental meltdown, "It is clear that Pettigrew framed Blackberry, betrayed the Pots family, killed twelve people, and hid himself in your home as a rat. Mrs. Yamaha is Harold's legal guardian and if there is anymore controversy, you can take it up with my brother, the British Government."

"Thank you, ever so much for pulling me into this quarrel, brother mine," Mycroft let out an annoyed huff.

"Sherlock, you mangled everyone but the murderer's name, again. It's Black, Potter, and Yamamoto," John corrected his friend. "Terribly sorry, he tends to do that to see if he can get a rise out of anyone."

"Blackberry! I love it!" Sirius barked out a laugh as he stood in the doorway of the Weasley's home.

"BLACK!" Molly had her wand raised and pointing at Sirius in point two seconds, but it was at point four seconds that she realized that her wand was no longer in her hands.

"No one curses my brother," Nana scowled at Molly. "Did you hear nothing Sherlock, the world's greatest detective and expert at deductive reasoning, just said? Sirius Black is innocent! Pettigrew is a murderer and a traitor!"

It took a hot minute for it to register that Nana had her wand, but Molly didn't focus on the innocent part, she focused on the wrong part of Nana's words, "BROTHER?!" She was about to charge at Nana to get her wand back and attack the sister of Sirius Black, when...

"Renato!" Nana gaped in surprise as Molly Weasley crumbled right into her arms.

"She was getting too excited and was about to attack you. She's simply tranquilized," Renato smirked. "She'll be fine. Just wake up in a few hours with a slight headache," Renato took the woman from Nana's arms and handed her off to a surprised Bill.

"I was just starting to get through to her," Nana pouted just like Tsuna.

"Now we know where Tsuna gets his pout from, and why we can't say no to it," Mukuro whispered to Kyoya, who merely nodded.

"How long until she wakes up?" Bill asked Renato.

"A few hours, at least," Renato shrugged.

"Cool! Where can we get one of those?" two mischievous twins stood in front of Renato with slight hero-worship.

"You don't," Renato smirked and let Leon change back right in front of them.

"Wicked!"

The only girl-child of the Weasley clan watched everything in shock and slight horror, her mother was taken down by someone who could hurt...

"Ginny, are you all right?"

Ginny focused her eyes in front of her, to find Harry Potter. Ginny didn't realize that she was shaking, "Harry?"

"Ginny, that's my cousin, Nana. She got me away from the Dursley's. She's really nice and protective. She wouldn't hurt-" Harry began.

"Harry, she'd kill to protect you or any of our family. Any kid she found, too," Takashi chuckled falsely.

"What?" Harry gaped in surprise at Takashi.

"She cares and will protect her family with her dying will," Takashi informed Harry.

"What about my mum?" Ginny clenched her hand into a fist, ready to attack if need be.

"She'll be fine. Like Renato said, it's just a tranq. She'll just sleep a bit and wake up later," Takashi waved flippantly.

"What exactly is a Detective of Deductive Reasoning?" Percy Weasley asked Sherlock, the man he deemed not to be a threat. And boy! Did he get a long-winded answer, which he couldn't even begin to understand. The only one who did was, oddly enough, Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ministry in the Auror cells...

"Mad Eye, are you sure that we should just leave him here?" Tonks frowned.

"It's procedure. He won't get loose anytime soon," Moody snorted as he locked the door and they left.

What they didn't see was Dawlish sneak into the room, after they left Pettigrew secured, "The Minister should be made aware of this."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Today is a rainy day that could turn into the evil white stuff. In other words, sleet is possible. Yuck.

foxchick1: I have no idea where it came from, but maybe I listen too much to my mother talking about her blackberry bushes?

D C JoKeR H S: I still don't know if Pettigrew will escape or be "Kissed" by a Dementor.

* * *

 **Ye Of Bad Faith**

* * *

Dawlish stayed put, but sent the Minister a note via paper airplane.

No one would have noticed it, except for it's intended recipient, and Malfoy, who were trained to spot any of Dawlish's messages. The airplane had one thing different than the other notes did, a yellow stripe on it's base. Of course, Dawlish had no idea that Malfoy knew what to look for, and knew exactly how to make sure that no one else knew that he wasn't the intended recipient, when he opened it...

"How... interesting," Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he read the note on the paper.

* * *

"Madam Bones, what will happen with Pettigrew and Sirius, now?" Nana turned her attention to Amelia Bones, and the rest of the group focused on her as well.

"Sirius Black has been pardoned, unofficially. However, until we can get the Profit to issue a statement saying such, I'd recommend that he stick to Muggle London," Amelia Bones stated coolly.

"And due to my quick thinking, he should be able to move around freely," Mycroft smirked at Sherlock as he watched his brother pout, about not getting to solve another murder. "Sherlock, I'm sure that the Magicals have their own series of cold cases with unique deaths for you to solve..." Mycroft began.

"Really?!" Sherlock perked right up.

"As long as you and John stick with an adult from Mrs. Yamamoto's family," Mycroft tacked on.

"Is that because while we're semi-new to the Magical World, we are capable of defending ourselves?" I-Pin asked curiously.

"Quite," Mycroft confirmed.

"You're sticking around, right?" Nana inquired.

"My dear, while Althea is well equipped to handle some things, it appears that I've no way to stay in contact with her. And if no one monitors Britain, how are we ever expected to maintain our safety as a nation?"

"Nana, he just wants his own version of Verde's phone," Fon translated.

"Then why didn't he just say so?" Nana rolled her eyes and tossed him one. "Stick around, Mycroft. My senses are telling me that we're going to need Britain's best Nanny, very soon."

Mycroft caught the phone, but glowered at the title of *Nanny* as he watched Sherlock snicker like an immature child.

* * *

Renato had managed to retreat to a hiding spot, completely aware that the Weasley twins had followed him, as had Harry and Tsuna. He waited until they were right behind him, before turning around and speaking to them, "Yes?"

"Please teach us!" the twins begged again.

"I am a home tutor and all of my time slots are currently full. You'd best ask the black haired man over there," Renato directed the twins to Sirius, and waited until they pouted and appeared to leave. "Tsuna?"

"Something isn't right, Reborn," Tsuna told him. "Harry, this is our families home tutor and friend, Renato Sinclair, also called Reborn."

"I got that. Not enough chaos," Renato smirked.

"You're upset because Melody hasn't called you lately," Tsuna frowned, and handed Renato his phone. "It appears that Joy got herself into another jam, due to Diana. Melody got dragged along, and ended up in a coma. I was getting ready to send Shamal and Bianchi to check on her, when the whole Black thing went down. You want me to send you as back-up?"

"Why wasn't I contacted?" Renato growled angrily.

"Apparently, Anemone and Delphina tried, but someone got to them. I'm not sure who it is, but whomever they are, they're powerful," Tsuna looked his tutor dead in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea who is hurting your friends? Can you describe the coma?" Harry asked curiously.

Renato looked at the younger boy strangely, but handed him the phone. It showed a picture of a young woman, her eyes stuck open. Harry almost dropped the phone, "We need to show this to Bill and Madam Bones. If I'm right, they may have been attacked by a Wizard. Where is this person located?"

"Japan," Renato stated.

"From what I can tell, it looks like the spell, Immobulus. The one that Bill used on Pettigrew," Harry frowned. "We should show them this right away. It may not be Madam Bones' jurisdiction, but she may know how to help..."

"Harry, is everything all right?" Ginny asked warily.

"Not sure, but can you get Madam Bones and Bill over here? We need their opinion," Harry asked Ginny.

"You got it, Harry," Ginny kept an eye on Sinclair, not trusting him. "Bill! Harry says he needs you and Madam Bones to confirm something!" It was easy to get her older brother's attention, and one wave from Bill got Madam Bones' attention.

They both looked over the picture on the phone, and came to the same conclusion as Harry, "Immobulus. Bill, could you travel with..."

"Renato Sinclair," Nana provided.

"Mr. Sinclair and see undo the spell, if it is that spell? If not, I'm sure that Mrs. Yamamoto will supplement your pay through Gringotts?" Madam Bones raised an eyebrow, when Nana merely nodded an affirmative.

"Shamal and Bianchi need to go, too..." Tsuna began.

"As long as Xanxus and sorella don't mind sticking around for a while," Nana looked over at the smirking assassins that came out of the treeline.

"No worries," Xanxus nodded to Reborn.

"Who sent the photo, if the others were out of commission?" Renato realized that something didn't add up.

"Kasumi," Tsuna shrugged. "I've got Doc Tofu on call, if you need him."

"Good job, Tsuna. You'll be a good boss, someday," Renato smirked as he tugged down on his fedora, after nodding to Nana and the others. "Let's go, Weasley."

"It's Bill," Bill shook his head good naturedly as he followed behind the fedora wearing man. "Gin, tell mum I'll be back."

"Okay, be careful, big brother," Ginny ran up to her brother and hugged him.

* * *

"Petrificus Totalus!" a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows, just as their spell hit Dawlish.

Dawlish tried to look up to find out who had petrified him, and he was horrified when he saw...

"Hello, Dawlish, let's see just who you have here..."

"L-L-Lucius?!"

"Pettigrew, it has been a while. What ever are you doing here?" Lucius Malfoy asked calculatedly.

"P-P-Please h-h-help m-m-me. I g-g-got c-c-c-aught. Sirius is f-f-free!" the rat animagus begged the aristocratic looking man.

"You may yet hold some use..." Lucius smirked. "Alohomora! Evanesco. Now, come with me. Dawlish, I must apologize for the terrible headache that you will feel in the morning. Obliviate!"


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Thanks to thunder18 you all are getting this chapter today! I almost forgot, when I got their review. It's been a busy/weird day with me fixing my boss' errors and helping others to the MAX! Oh dear, I just pulled a Ryohei. By the way, did anyone else get the subtle dig that the Minister is a yellow bellied coward? ;)

foxchick1: The funny part is, so am I.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I have a funny feeling that that may happen, but I'm still unsure who would attack them after everything. Especially, since it's magic.

* * *

 **Speculation**

* * *

Malfoy smirked as he snuck out of the Ministry holding cells with the ease of a cat that got the cream on the sly. Pettigrew wrapped inside a silk handkerchief, inside of his expensive robe pocket. Truthfully, he was disgusted at the thought that a rat of all things was traveling on his personage; but if he wanted to gain more power, he knew that he'd have to carry around the little sycophant, for a while. After all, how long would it take him to turn Pettigrew into his own personal lap dog? Especially, since the Dark Lord was long gone.

* * *

Nana rubbed her forehead in annoyance. Reborn hadn't even left, yet, and Fon and Skull both wanted to return with him. She knew that she was their Sky, but she wouldn't stop them. I-Pin asked to remain under her aunties care, so it was a small relief, but Nana had a suspicion that before this *petrification business* was finished, that she'd have to clean up a former Arcobaleno mess, "Fon, call me when you know more. Don't..."

"Don't worry, Nana, I promise to keep Reborn in check. Skull will keep me in line," Fon assured his Sky.

"Don't worry, big sister! We'll catch 'em!" Skull smiled as he hugged Nana, "Be careful, there's a lot more going on here, if Sirius never got a trial. That means corruption in the government."

"I know. We'll be careful..." Nana began.

"Also, ask Sirius if there was anyone who could have gotten him released sooner," Fon added cryptically.

"You got that feeling too?" Nana asked her brothers in all but blood.

"Yes."

"They aren't wrong, Nana. I've been doing a bit of reconnaissance, while you were occupied with Harry," Reborn handed her a thick file. "Here's what I gathered. Read it and then give it to Viper."

"Got it," Nana took the file and while she wanted to delve into it immediately, they were still at the Weasley's, and thus in an insecure area.

"What exactly do those files hold?" Madam Bones frowned at Reborn, "The Ministry may have it's idiots, but it's not completely corrupt."

"Nosy witches get stitches," Reborn smirked as he and the other two former Arcobaleno left.

"Amy, he's right," Sirius frowned at Amelia Bones. "The Ministry is corrupt. Crouch threw me away without a trial. Dumbledore had the power to save me, but he only saved his pet Death Eater. He threw Harry in with his former-"

"Sirius, she gets it," Nana put a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. "Now, does anyone have any idea how long Reborn's tranquilizer will last on Mrs. Weasley? I'd rather get this confrontation over with, and her being out isn't the best time to-"

"She's waking up, Mama," Takashi frowned in slight annoyance. He'd been having a nice chat with Chrome and Ginny, which was now being interrupted by Ginny rushing to her mother and making sure that she was all right.

"Mum! Mum! Are you okay?!"

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley slowly came to, a bit calmer than most expected, "What happened?"

"Mr. Sinclair shot you with a tranquilizer," Nodoka stated calmly. "You were becoming hysterical and he was concerned for his charge."

"His charge?" Molly repeated curiously.

"Nodoka means me, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Nana Yamamoto, Harry's cousin, and my husband and I are now Harry's legal guardians," Nana stated calmly.

"I thought the Dursley's-" Molly began again, only to be cut off again, by Nana.

"They were. Petunia may be my cousin, but I prefer Harry. He's one of mine, now. I have the Goblin's support in that," Nana showed Molly the document again. This time, Molly seemed to be a bit better managed, at least her temper was. Nana suspected that it was a side effect of the Rain bullet Renato had shot her with. "I do appreciate the fact that you've tried to take care of Harry; however, I must question the fact you never removed him from Petunia's guardianship."

"We tried. Dumbledore said that he was better off with his relatives. You don't argue with Albus Dumbledore-" Molly Weasley began.

"Madam Bones, is there a test for loyalty potions and the like? I believe that this woman may need to be purged of them," Nana scowled at the mere thought. "And will someone explain to me who this moron Dumbledore is?"

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Ron replied, "He defeated Grindelwald!"

"Helped develop the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood and helped the Flamel's with the Philosopher's stone," the Weasley twins supplied.

"He's also the Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot and has an Order of Merlin, but he's as batty as a pigeon, with the fashion sense of a blind man," Percy Weasley snorted in annoyance.

"And you listen to him? It sounds like he has too many hats. Is he controlling, Percival?" Nana asked the middle Weasley, who was surprised to be called by his full first name.

"Yes..." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Has he ever seemed to be playing a role? Plotting anything?" Nana questioned the children.

"A bit, yeah," Ron stated in surprise, as he started thinking about it. Everything Harry had been through. The reason the teachers wouldn't listen to them. The reason that Draco Malfoy was allowed to get away with so much at school... "He orchestrated it. He's using us as pawns; sacrifices for his long game. Whatever that might be?"

"If he plans on making Harry a sacrificial lamb to the proverbial slaughter," Nana glowered at the thought, "he will be in for a rude awakening."

"Slaughter? Where?" Belphegor glanced around hopefully.

"Soon, if Nana has her way," Viper calmed the blood crazed young adult.

* * *

Deep in the forests of in Albania, a dark shade screeched it's fury! Something wasn't right. They were supposed to be receiving aid from one of their most loyal! Instead, it had to rely upon it's newest most loyal snake, as it fizzled itself into the body of the immense reptile.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry I didn't post/write yesterday. There were a lot of issues, but I do plan to get this up today! Funny thing, 21 & 13 are my lucky numbers. Also, I've nothing against the French, it's just Sherlock being blatantly obvious on Voldemort's French-to-English translation.

D C JoKeR H S: Bel is his own person, and a bit cat-like, if you look at a Panther or Tiger as a house-cat, but that's pretty much all of the Varia. Loveable, but deadly.

* * *

 **Weasley Machinations**

* * *

Harry didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew that Ron was a brilliant chess player, and if he said that Dumbledore was pulling their strings, like a puppet master... Well then, everything was starting to make sense, "Dumbledore was avoiding us last year. He knew about the Chamber, and the fact that Lockhart was a fraud. He still hired him. I think McGonagall was pressured into not listening to us, because she claimed to have learned to listen to us more in first year."

"So, your cousin thinks we're under loyalty potions to Dumbledore, so as not to question his schemes?" Percy frowned.

"That's pretty diabolical," the twins scowled.

"Who better to make sure that the light has more foot-soldiers?" Ron snorted in annoyance and realization, "All he had to do was get us to fall in line and half the bleeding light side will join up. Weasley isn't a big name, like Potter, but we hold clout for being honest and righteous."

"Some would claim that that alone would be a big draw," Mai pointed out.

"Madam Bones, what say you?" Percy asked cautiously.

"I think that a trip to the Goblins wouldn't be remiss... Also, I'd best do the same. Albus has stopped over quite frequently to my office of late," Amelia frowned.

"So, the question is, how'd he dose you, if you are dosed?" Tsuna brought up the big question.

Surprisingly, it was Ranma who offered insight, "Anything that he offers as food or drink is suspect."

"Tea," Amelia scowled.

"Lemon drops," the rest of the Wizarding children stated in unison.

"Both," Molly Weasley paled in horror. She knew it was possibly true, but something kept her doubting that Dumbledore was purer than fresh dropped snow, "But it's impossible! He's Dumbledore! He'd never-"

"That could be the potion talking," Percy grumbled. "Fred, George, let's get Mum to Gringotts. I doubt we'll be able to afford the cleanse-"

"Percival, Frederic, George," Nana stopped the three of them, and handed them a card. "Ask for Ripear, and tell him that Nana sent you. Also, tell him to use the Black-Yamamoto account."

"Black?" the twins blinked at her in confusion.

Percy stared at her for a moment and nodded in understanding, "You have our eternal gratitude. Ronald, watch over Ginny. Can we count on you to watch over our younger siblings until our father arrives?"

"Consider it done," Tsuyoshi nodded to the young man.

"Yeah, dad'll slice 'n' dice anyone that threatens them!" Takashi laughed, making the Weasley children glance from him to his father, nervously, and edge away.

"Kashi-kun, you're scaring the wizard-lings," Nana chided gently. "Percival, you have our word that no harm will come to your siblings."

"Thank you," Percy curtly nodded at her, before he ushered his mum into the house to use the floo, and get her to Gringotts. Fred and George were on his heels.

"So, does anyone have a plan on what to do when dad gets here? Isn't he likely to be under loyalty potions too?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"It's possible," Tsuna replied thoughtfully.

"We should make sure that Madam Bones takes dad to Gringotts, to get checked out. Can't hurt, right mate?" Ron turned to Harry for confirmation.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Nana, do you think the Weasley's will be safe from Dumbledore or the Death Eaters?"

"We started a plan, to help our family, thanks to you all," Ron stated confidently. "Now we just need to figure out what's our next step in getting rid of Dumbledore."

"Not to mention taking down Voldemort," Ginny added. "You can't take Dumbledore down first, unless you're ready to trap Voldemort. It was bad enough when I was dealing with Tom. Tom has a healthy fear of Dumbledore."

"Ginny, you're a genius!" Ron yelped happily, "We can take out Dumbledore, before we take out Voldemort, and it can all be a trap for both of them!"

"You going to let us in on the plan, herbivore?" Kyoya snorted in annoyance at the red-headed male.

"Well-"

"Will Bel get to kill? Shishishi!" Bel snickered hopefully.

"Bel, not those two," Nana stated calmly. "We need to get back to base to read Reborn's intel. Viper, could you hang onto these, until we're at a safe local?"

"My pleasure," Viper smirked.

* * *

Still deep in the forests in Albania...

Voldemort/Nagini swayed through the underbrush as he/she made their way through the wilderness of the Albanian Forest. He was already plotting away. Harry Potter would die, after he took care of his so-called most loyal that managed to escape the noose. First, he'd free his followers in Azkaban and then, he'd take care of his deserters. Severus was most likely playing his role as spy, so he would be exempt, if he could potion him up a way to return to his human form. Yes! That would be Severus' saving grace, or Severus Snape would be Voldemort/Nagini's lunch!

* * *

A few hours later...

"So, now that we have a basis of a plan-" Ron began, only to be interrupted by his father coming out of the house.

"Ron! Ginny! Where's your mother and brothers?" Mr. Weasley questioned worriedly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, my name is Nana Yamamoto. I am Harry's new guardian, as well as his cousin. Your wife and sons left to go to Gringotts. We were waiting for you, so that we could follow them. Your wife had to have a potion purged from her system," Nana gently filled him in on some of the information that they had figured out.

"Why wouldn't she go to St. Mungos?" Mr. Weasley blinked at Nana in confusion.

"Arthur," Amelia sighed as she got his attention. "It appears as though many people may have been dosed with a loyalty potion, you and I included."

"Amelia, are you certain?" Arthur frowned, "Why would they want a loyalty potion for me?"

"Weasley's may not have a lot of money, but they have ingenuity, power, and allies," Amelia pointed out.

"Who would-" Arthur frowned worriedly.

"Dumbledore," Harry grimaced.

"What?!" Arthur gaped at Harry in shock, "Harry, he's done his best by you and-"

"Mr. Weasley, I think it's time we all followed your wife's example and head to Gringotts. If nothing else, but to check on her, Percival, and the twins," Nana stated calmly.

Arthur Weasley blinked at Nana in surprise. The new caretaker of Harry Potter was a woman, with many children, money, and what looked like a mini-army of strange bodyguards, "I'm not sure I should-"

"Shishishi! The peasant is afraid of Boss and Mama!" Bel snickered.

"Bel-chan, behave," Lussuria chided.

"Sorella, do I have to?" Bel pouted.

"If you don't I'll let Nonna deal with you," Xanxus aka Boss snorted in annoyance, before he hit Squalo on the head.

"Fine."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! What was that for shitty-Boss!"

"Squalo! Language!" Nana chided the vulgar swordsman. "Xan-kun, show a better example for your nephews and nieces."

"Sorry Nana," Squalo grumbled.

"Sorry sorella," Xanxus mumbled, a splash of red on his cheeks.

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Arthur Weasley pressed the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE).

"I'm positive," Amelia sighed as Sirius continued to try to get her attention.

"Black!" Arthur Weasley growled out and pointed his wand at Sirius.

Before he could rattle off a spell, Ranma swooped over, grabbed Sirius and dragged him behind Amelia, "Lady, can you tell him to stand down? That Sirius is innocent and get it all out of the way?"

"Of course," Amelia blinked in surprise at how quickly the boy moved. "Arthur, Sirius is innocent and Pettigrew was found in your home, hidden. I know that you had nothing to do with his presence, but it would be lovely if you would stop aiming your wand at me."

"Well done!" Sherlock chuckled, "The Weaslebees are now all on the same page, and we're one step closer to tackling this French menace idiot and an old codger bumblebee."

"I think you meant Voldemort and Dumbledore, brother," Mycroft sighed. "Apologies to anyone who has French roots."

"Politically correct arsewipe," Sherlock snorted at his brother.

"Sherlock, children are present," John Watson chided.

"Fine, politically correct fool. John, it just doesn't have the same fluidity," Sherlock pouted at his friend.

"Hang the fluidity and focus on not shouting out foul language when children are present!" John glared at him.

"Very well, John," Sherlock sighed tiredly, as he continued to pout.

"Shishishi," Bel snickered as he slunk up behind Sherlock. "The Prince likes you."

"I realize that you are a fellow highly functioning sociopath, but I do believe that that is where our paths diverge," Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock," Mycroft groaned. "Don't start."

"Yes, mummy," Sherlock sniped.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: The Weasley Clan is fun to play with, and we get to play a bit more with them today!

D C JoKeR H S: Yay! Glad you're still enjoying it! I'm hoping to get to the point where we at least get Renato and the gang checking up on girls in Japan, but we'll see.

* * *

 **Beginning To Unravel**

* * *

Nana and the rest of their family decided that it would be best to leave Mai with Mr. Weasley and Amelia, while they headed back to the hotel. Mai would later join them, hopefully with the Weasley Clan, and they would fill them in on Renato's information. Nana saw how reluctant Ron was to part with Harry, so she passed him a phone, "Ron, push the number 1, and it will call Harry on his direct line. If you need me, push 2. If no one answers, push 9. Someone will find you and make sure that you are safe, before trying to find us."

"Really?" Ron gaped at the strange electronic device, "Number 1 gets Harry?"

"It's a special cellphone," Nana smiled at the red-head. "It will work in the non-magical and the magical world. A friend invented them for us. He's too smart for his own good."

"Mrs. Yamamoto," Ginny frowned. "What about me?"

"You should go with your brother, father, and Madam Bones to Gringotts. Mai will go with you and if your family agrees, he'll bring you to the place we're staying, currently. I think we all need to have a sit-down discussion," Nana informed her.

"But I don't trust you and we need to go with Harry!" Ginny glared at Nana.

"Miss Weasley, that right there is the reason why we need to have a discussion. I also refuse to do so, until all of you have been tested for loyalty potions. I want you to have your own minds, as it is for Harry's and both our families safety," Nana informed her. "Your brother can hand you the phone while he's being checked, and vice-versa. Is that agreeable?"

"Gin, she's being very reasonable," Ron tried to reason with his sister. "Besides, what if it was Malfoy that dosed us with something, or Snape?!"

"Fine," Ginny pouted, and stormed off to stand next to her father and Amelia Bones.

"Black, make sure that you stay in the muggle side, for now," Amelia reminded Sirius, as she created a portkey. "Young Mister Weasley, I suggest you come hold my handkerchief portkey, posthaste."

"Got it, Amy," Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Madam Bones," Ron immediately rushed to the portkey, and took hold, as did his sister, Amelia Bones, and his father.

"Fiddlesticks," Amelia stated softly, and whisked the four of them away to Gringotts.

* * *

On the railways in Albania...

Voldemort/Nagini had made it a great distance, luckily managing to hide aboard a train-car when no one was looking. He/she would have tried for a plane, but the high altitudes and his/her current cold blooded state didn't make that advisable. Of course, he was still much closer to his/her goal than they had been in the forest. The train would get them their faster, as long as he/she wasn't discovered by anyone. He/she would make it back to Britain, where he/she would decimate the pitiful muggles and muggleborns!

* * *

Back at the hotel...

Nana and the rest of the family hadn't stayed at the Weasley's for very long, especially since Harry was allowed to use his wand to summon the Nightbus. Needless to say, it was an experience that Mycroft and Hayato did not prefer to repeat anytime soon.

"So, what was so important that we had to come back here to view it?" Takashi asked curiously.

"Renato got us information about the magical community. Not all of it was obtained legally, but you know Renato," Nana shrugged, and motioned to Viper, who nodded and pulled out the file folder, since they were now secure inside the hotel.

"What does it say?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Should I even be here for this?" Harry felt very out of place.

"Harry, part of this is about you and who we can and can't trust in the magical community," Nana began to explain.

"If that's true, why are those two here?" Harry asked as he pointed at Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes.

"They're here in case some of the information we find has a direct effect on England and their Queen, and because they like mysteries and solving murders," Nana stated as she looked at each brother respectfully.

"Mou. I don't like giving away information for free..." Viper grumbled.

"Viper, behave," Lal Mirch glared at her boyfriend, who blushed. "Now, tell us what the file says."

"To summarize, the magicals are in deep shit. The Minister will do anything for power, money, and prestige. The undersecretary is a sycophant, and is a branded Death Eater. The list goes on and on about the corruption to the point that Renato stated that the only three departments that aren't completely corrupt are the Aurors, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Unspeakables. It also mentions the names of multiple Death Eaters for a hit-list he appears to be compiling. Also, it appears that while those three departments aren't completely corrupt, that they have spies in them for those who are. It also states that a Lucius Malfoy has his hands in a lot of pies. He has the most to loose if things changed. The Ministry had no knowledge on Harry's home life. All the file states is that Dumbledore placed him with relatives and that the Potter Will was sealed," Viper glossed over some of the more juicy details, but handed Xanxus the hit-list.

"Viper," Nana frowned.

"Reborn put his name on it," Viper shrugged unsympathetically.

"So, what exactly does all of that mean?" Harry asked Nana and Viper, as they seemed to have the best idea of what that information meant.

"Basically, Dumbledore and Malfoy are puppet masters and running your life and the Ministry. You know that story you told us about the Chamber? Where was Dumbledore during that time? Where was he during your first year when the Stone was almost stolen?" Nana asked Harry. This made Harry frown as he realized that a lot of things were starting to add up and not in Dumbledore's favor.

* * *

The private jet had just landed in Japan...

Renato, Skull, Bill, Bianchi, Shamal, and Fon exited the aircraft, and quickly made their way to the car that Kusakabe had waiting for them, "Sinclair-san, Skull-sama, Fon-sama, Shamal-san, Bianchi-san, welcome home. The ladies are at the compound in the medical wing. We have been searching but the only thing that we've found is that they exhibit the same symptoms. Kasumi-sama is keeping an eye on them and we were about to call in Dr. Tofu to come check..."

"We're here. Let us know when you find anything out. This is Weasley-san. He is a curse-breaker. He believes someone cursed our ladies. Make sure that he has full access," Renato ordered.

"As you will, Sinclair-san," Kusakabe nodded and led the way.

Renato and others were on edge, one wrong move, and someone would loose their life. Bill picked up on the atmosphere and had his wand at the ready, after all, you never know when being alert could save your life, especially for a curse breaker.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have a busy-bee week ahead of me, and I'm doing the work of two people most of this week, with the exception being Wednesday (work of 3 people). At least Friday I can relax a bit, as no one has off until next week on Wednesday, again. Oh well, that's the way it goes, so this is an explanation if a chapter doesn't get out on one day or two of this week. I really didn't really want to stop the chapter where I did.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks, at least I know I'm heading down the right path, even if there isn't too much action, just yet.

icedshadows: They will be making an appearance, but it's the when that seems to allude me. That, or Luna's using Thestrals to secret her and Neville away for just the right moment.

* * *

 **War Ready?**

* * *

Arthur Weasley was twitchy as he and his remaining two children entered the bank with Amelia Bones and Mai, "Amelia, are you sure that this is completely safe?"

"Arthur, a lot of things were brought to my attention, not just by Mrs. Yamamoto, but by my own Susan. We need to check. I've been in too much contact with manipulative politicians to not be wary. We need to do this and the Goblins are impartial," Amelia stated calm and collectedly, while internally, she was as twitchy as a cat that got it's tail caught under a rocking chair one too many times.

"Dad, does this mean that we're meeting up with Mum, Fred, George, and Percy?" Ron asked hopefully.

"It does, as far as I know, Ronald," Arthur sighed resignedly as they walked up to the tellers. "We're here to undergo the same procedure as my wife, Molly Weasley."

"Mrs. Yamamoto said we should ask to see Ripear," Ron stated calmly. Both children were less twitchy than the adults, but it was to be expected. Ron was even less twitchy than Ginny, as Harry clearly trusted Nana, so why shouldn't they? It was all logical.

"Right this way, please," the Goblin guided them towards the private rooms, and then beyond into a maze of corridors that led them to another door. It was at that door the they noticed nothing different, except that there were rising stairs. As they ascended the dark, small stairwell, they noticed that the walls were made of gray granite and that they were only lit by intermittent torches. It gave all four an semi-ominous feeling.

When they finally came to the top of the stairs, there was a sigh of relief from young Ginny, who noted that it was brighter up here. She looked up at the ceilings to see the sun shining through the windows and clouds passing them by. Of course, she happened to miss the designs on the giant doors in front of them, and only briefly noticed as they opened wide to reveal her mother sitting in a chair, shakily drinking a single cup of tea, the twins pacing, and Percy throwing his shoe at the wall, which was stone, and wouldn't damage anything, "Mum?"

"Ginny," the twins raced forward and pulled her into a hug. "You wouldn't believe what..."

"Father," Percy stopped throwing his shoe, and stepped near his father. "Have you had the procedure yet?"

"No, Percy, what happened?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"You need to do it, then everything will make sense," Percy stated calmly.

"Percy, what happened to your mother?" Arthur stared his son down.

"She finally got a dose of the truth," Percy snorted. "We all did. You'll find out, then we can talk."

"I am your father, Percy," Arthur began to demand.

"Dad, let's just get it over with. If she's right, we won't believe it anyway," Ron shrugged.

"This way Mr. Weasley's, Miss Weasley, Madam Bones," an older Goblin stepped out of the shadows near Molly, as their guide disappeared.

"Exactly how do you get rid of a loyalty potion?" Ginny asked the adults and Goblin curiously.

"You drink the antidote made by the Goblins, the one who brewed it, or a potions master," the Goblin that they thought might be Ripear stated. "Mrs. Weasley is drinking a calming drought mixed with chamomile tea. The information she found and remembered was... very disturbing."

"Ripear, I presume?" Madam Bones inquired.

"Yes," Ripear gave a slight bow. "Also, all expenses have been taken care of by the Yamamoto-Black Family."

"Thank you for the clarification. What else will we need to go through?" Amelia asked curiously.

"If it is believed that you have memory charms on you, we will remove them," the Goblin stated. "With Goblin magic."

* * *

Meanwhile, being kicked off of the train...

Voldemort/Nagini hissed their dis-appreciation and anger at being literally booted off of the train, by an overzealous porter, of all things! They had been sleeping most comfortably near a heater in the second to rear compartment, only to find out that it was the porter's compartment, and that they were quite unwelcome guests. They had been attacked and removed from the train, while it was moving, by a broom and one of the porter's boots. Slightly bruised and with a battered ego, Voldemort/Nagini shook off their landing in a cold mud puddle, and began to attempt to figure out where exactly they were.

* * *

Back in Gringotts Upper Dis-Enchantment Rooms...

Arthur Weasley was now sitting by his wife's side, refusing to let go of his own teacup or to let his daughter and sons leave the room. He was very much in the same position that he'd found Molly in. Which now that he realized exactly what had been done to his family, he was beyond furious.

"Dad, why?" Ginny asked him as she clung to Fred and George. Percy had an arm around Ron, and all five children were sitting close together.

Ron was the one that finally stated what none of the others could, "How could he do that to us? To Harry?"

"I don't know, children, but he's created a feud between the Potter Family and himself. It seems that he's also created one between us, the Bones Family and him. When you all go back to school, be on your guard. Fred, George, Percy, do anything it takes to get your siblings, Harry, and anyone else out at all costs if it comes to it."

"We will," Fred and George stated flatly.

"I will as well," Percy agreed.

"Madam Bones, are you better?" Arthur asked, knowing that there was no way the seasoned head of the DMLE was completely all right.

"I will be as soon as I get to Susan. Mrs. Hibari, I must retrieve my niece, but afterwards, I would like to be taken to Mrs. Yamamoto," Amelia stated coolly, but there was a touch of fire under all her frost. If one had to guess what it was, it would most likely be frostbite, and Dumbledore would soon burn from it, if she had her way.

"With pleasure, Madam Bones. Please, call me Mai."

"Amelia," she offered her hand to the Asian woman.

The same Asian woman who smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes, "May our friendship devour the unjust."

"Ron, what's going on?" Ginny asked her brother as she watched Madam Bones and Mai create a unholy alliance.

"We're going to war against Dumbledore. It looks like we've got a few allies, at least," Ron sent her an unsure but hopeful look.

"Who are our allies, besides Madam Bones?" Ginny questioned her brothers again.

"Harry and the Yamamotos, for sure," Fred shrugged and looked to his brothers.

"Susan will be joining us," Ron added.

"You have the entire Hibari Clan, the Vongola Family, and the Varia," Mai gently intruded upon their conversation. "Possibly another group, but we are all very formidable. Amelia, I will wait for you to return with your niece. Will you and yours be joining us, Mr. Weasley?"

"We will," Molly shakily stood by her husband, tear stains still prevalent on her face. "For the deaths of my brothers, Dumbledore shall face hell."

* * *

Over in Japan...

Renato had his Leon-gun in hand and was starting to get a bit trigger happy, but he was relieved when Bill announced, "It's a spell. A slightly altered petrification spell, but I believe that I can unravel it. It may take a while, but whomever did this meant it to be permanent. I need to set up wards around your residence. Can you show me to the corners of the property?"

"What are wards?" Skull asked worriedly.

"It's like a shield to keep the ones who did this out," Bill replied firmly. "They are unknown, and in so, they are dangerous and could attempt to attack us while we are trying to save your friends."

"Do it," Renato ordered. "Fon, show him the property lines."

"Agreed," Fon nodded, but not before tapping Renato on the shoulder. "Make sure that ordering me around on my family's land doesn't happen again."

"Understood," Renato agreed tightly, far too trigger happy right now to register that Fon was itching for a fight as much as he was.

"I'll stay with Renato," Skull stated coldly. If either of them had been paying attention, they would have realized that Skull had not been unaffected by the harm that had befallen their girlfriends. Actually, if either of them had asked Nana about his strange behavior she'd have told them that Skull's temper burned colder than the Great Abyss, but she wasn't there. And so, it went unnoticed, to all except Kusakabe and Bill.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: It's been a long day already, and I'm ready for it to be over so that I can get on with doing laundry and playing with my pup. So, here goes nothing, one step closer to getting to where I want Nana and the others to be.

storyreader21: I'm not sure. Hermione usually goes traveling during all her school breaks with her parents. There are few exceptions, and I don't think that 3rd year is one of them.

D C JoKeR H S: We've still got a bit to go to find out who Renato, Skull, and Fon are after. After all, indiscriminate killing isn't what Renato is known for. He always gathers info on his victims... Or at least, that is the impression that I have of him. About Skull... Everyone has a breaking point, and his precious people getting hurt is definitely one of his. Glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

 **Schemes & Wings**

* * *

Voldemort/Nagini had finally figured out approximately where they had been so rudely booted from the train. They were roughly 20 miles out from Bajzë, and they only came upon that information from Voldemort/Nagini using legilimancy on a few unwary travelers. Fortunately for them, a traveling circus saw them and managed to scoop them up, getting them further and further from Albania and closer and closer to England and their goal: killing Potter and ruling the world!

* * *

It didn't take Amelia long to return to the bank with Susan in tow from her friend Hannah's home. She was quickly assessed to have only memory charms on her, much to Amelia's relief. No where near what the Weasley Patriarch had confided in her, so that she could begin a case file on Dumbledore. It was definitely an ever-growing file. Ripear had even handed over Harry Potter's file, after sending a quick request to Nana and Tsuyoshi.

Susan took one look at the Weasley's and could tell that there was something wrong, she may be a Hufflepuff, but she knew that the red-headed family needed some assistance, "Aunt Amy, what has happened?"

"Dumbledore used the Weasley family, our family, the Potters, and who knows how many others to further his unknown goals. Though it does appear that he wants the Wizarding World to listen to him without question, like a-a god," Amelia finally spat the last bit out with disgust.

"Madam Bones, this may help," Ripear plucked a piece of parchment with a seal on it out of thin air. "It is the last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter. Sealed by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Mai's eyes flashed in annoyance, "And you only just procured this from where?"

"It has no bearing on Lady Black-Yamamoto's guardianship of the young Potter. In fact, it may be another nail in the old goat's coffin. Unbeknownst to him, my father was at the will's creation. He made a secondary unsealed, unofficial copy, at Lady Potter's behest. Only heir Potter or his Guardians can open the will," Ripear smirked.

"But Harry's maternal Aunt and Uncle were his guardians, could they have opened it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No. There was a stipulation on Lady Potter's part that only one who cared for her child, truly cared, would be able to receive this copy. Albus Dumbledore was a witness, as was one Minerva McGonagal," Ripear frowned. "I have not seen the McGonagal Matriarch since the deaths of the Potters, she does all of her correspondence with the bank from Hogwarts. I have oft thought it suspicious, but now with all of this information, it seems as though we need to resort to more deceitful tactics."

* * *

Nana was relieved when she spotted Mai walking through the doors, followed closely by a pack of red-heads and two brunets. She nodded to Mai, as some of the tightness in her shoulders dissipated, "Welcome. I'm sure you all know the Tonks family: Andromeda, Nymphadora, & Theodore. Over to your left are the brothers Holmes: Sherlock and Mycroft, and Doctor John Watson, Agents of Her Majesty the Queen of England. My family, the Yamamotos. Adopted family, the Hibari Family. My cousin, and ward, Harry Potter. Lastly, my half brother Sirius Orion Black."

"A pleasure to make your formal acquaintances, but why do Agents of the Queen need be here?" Amelia asked cautiously.

"Mycroft, Sherlock, and Dr. Watson are all genius' and one simply doesn't exclude a genius mind, when you're trying to defeat a potential sociopath or psychopath. Sherlock is a highly functioning sociopath, Mycroft is as well, but he has the Queen's ear and the best possible intentions for Queen and country," Nana replied. "And yes, the Queen is aware of the magical world and the current events that are going on."

"She is?!" Nymphadora gaped in shock at Nana, as she looked at Mycroft in shock and awe.

"It is known to the Ministry that the Queen is made aware, but how aware... no one knows," Amelia frowned. "You're putting yourself and your colleagues at risk, being here and exposing yourselves."

"Some risks are worth the information one learns, Director Amelia Bones," Mycroft raised a lofty eyebrow as he tapped his fingers on his cane. "After all, there is no reward without a bit of risk."

"Can we kindly get on with it? I have experiments that I need to return to," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock," John Watson sighed tiredly. "Honestly, what am I? Your nanny?"

"Sometimes," Sherlock and Mycroft chuckled back.

"Both of you, behave yourselves. There are children present, for goodness sake," John Watson grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes John," both men replied in almost identical voices, just to get a groan out of him. It worked.

"What we need to do is start mounting our attack strategy!" Molly hung on to Arthur as she kept her eyes on Nana.

"First, we must know our enemy, or in this case, enemies," Tsuna spoke as he pointed to a chart that appeared near him, by means of Mukuro and Chrome.

"One of Renato's first lessons," Nana agreed.

"Hello, Harry. Who is Renato?" Susan asked Harry.

"He's Nana's home tutor that she said would help me catch up on my schoolwork and other things," Harry shrugged.

"He's also the World's Best Hitman," Nana winked at Susan. "Don't worry, he won't kill anyone on our side, and he's away on other business, at the moment. Hopefully they will check in soon..."

"So, let's start planning and give this plan wings!" George and Fred went up to Tsuna to see the board a bit better.

* * *

Back at the Hibari Compound...

Bill had just finished setting up the wards for the Compound. He was a bit surprised at the size of the grounds, but was relieved that they hadn't run into anyone as he was setting the wards up.

Fon, on the other hand, was getting more agitated every millisecond that he wasn't fighting.

"We're done setting up the wards. However, there's no guarantee that they've not already infiltrated the compound to finish the job," Bill frowned as he watched Fon pet a white monkey.

"Liche will do a search with me, after I return you to the clinic to oversee the patients with Shamal and Bianchi," Fon stated. "I'll have Reborn come with me."

"It's a sound plan, but what of that other young doctor that you mentioned, Kasumi, or Dr. Tofu?" Bill frowned.

"Kasumi will be told to stay with Dr. Tofu, until further notice, if something occurs," Fon stated.

Of course, it was when they were almost at the doors to the clinic when a spell was fired at them, and Bill barely managed to deflect it, while Fon grabbed both of them and dodged the beam of red light.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

 **Warning : Child abuse is heavily implied in this chapter.**

Quick Note: Sorry, this chapter will be more rushed than I wanted it to be and probably shorter, but that happens when you do the work of 4 people in one day, and have a working lunch.

storyreader21: Yeah, I couldn't remember when Ron's family came back, so thanks! Still not sure when Hermione, Luna, and Neville will make an appearance, though. I think that Luna has asked the Wrackspurts to make a home in my head until she's ready to show herself.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I want to bring Charlie in too, but it's 3rd year, not 4th. So, we may have to wait for a while. Besides, the Weasley's may assume that Charlie has escaped Dumbledore's potions and spells due to the fact that he's out of the country.

* * *

 **A Simple Villain**

* * *

Fon kept his eyes peeled as he swept the area for any trace of Flame Actives, besides the ones he was familiar with, unfortunately he was unable to pin-point any Flame Actives, but Bill was performing a different sort of spell, "REVEALIO!"

"HAHAHHAHAHA!" an eerie voice laughed arrogantly, "You fools cannot catch an agent of the Dark Lord!"

"Want to bet?" Fon muttered as he used his ears to pinpoint the location of their assailant, and within mere moments, he had the invisible figure pinned to the ground.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" Bill growled out angrily, revealing their assailant to be non-other than-

* * *

Back in England, Nana listened to the crimes that had befallen the Weasleys, Bones, Tonks family, and most importantly, the Potters and Evans.

"Dumbledore tricked my brothers and I into following him, our parents were murdered by Dumbledore, and we were led to believe that it was Death Eaters, and then he murdered my brothers when they found out! But not before they told me!" Molly Weasley clenched her hands angrily in her skirts.

"Not to mention that he attempted to turn Percy against us, and the twins and Ron apart. They got over that Spider incident years ago!" Mr. Weasley scowled.

"Dad," Ron blushed.

"He made me forget the fact that he took some of the male Hufflepuffs up to his chambers. They didn't come back for hours. When they did..." Susan shuddered.

Nana scowled, "Where the hell is the school board that is supposed to regulate him and the school?"

"All I know is that Lucius Malfoy is one, because he mentioned that he was on the Board," Harry frowned.

"Lovely," Nana grumbled in annoyance. "So, I have to work with my cousin's husband, who is a known Death Eater, and hates you, Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry winced a bit.

"Kid, I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated at how corrupt and stupid the Wizarding population is. I know that not everyone is, but the Wizards in this room are the only exceptions that I know of," Nana sighed tiredly. "I promise that I will never hit you out of anger, Harry."

"You-" Harry stared up at her in shock. No one had ever promised that to him before, "You do?"

"I do," Nana ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Back to the plan. Where should we start?" Percy tried to get this meeting back on track.

"We need more allies. We have the Goblins, the Weasleys, the Potter, the Tonks, the Black, the Yamamotos, the Hibari, the Varia, the Saotome Clan and friends, three Queens-men, and our family, the Bones," Amelia stated factually. "Who else can we secretly recruit, before he finds out?"

"There's Hermione," Harry stated softly. "If Ron and I had all those potions on us, who knows what she's got on her!"

"She's our mate, we need to make sure she and her family are safe," Ron agreed.

"Hermione Granger?" Nana asked.

"Yes, Nana," Harry replied promptly.

"Very well, we'll make sure that she and her family are on the list. Anyone else?"

"Harry, what about Neville?" Susan inquired.

"Neville Longbottom?!" Ron blinked at her in surprise, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom! The Longbottoms were allies to the Potters. Right Aunt Amy?" Susan turned to her aunt.

"Yes, they were strong supporters of the light-side. Terrible what Bellatrix Lestrange did to them..." Amelia sighed sadly, "It's unlikely we'll get Augusta to help us, even if Frank would have."

"Sirius?" Nana watched her brothers face morph into a face of pure rage.

"That bitch is related to us. I heard from her about how she cursed Frank and Alice into insanity. Her cell was right across from mine," Sirius growled.

"Breathe," Tsuyoshi placed a calming hand with a pinch of Rain Flames on Sirius' shoulder.

"That reminds me, Ripear mentioned a will that only you and your husband could open. It wasn't sealed by Dumbledore, as it wasn't official..." Amelia began.

"We have it," Nana replied softly. "Harry, Alice was your Godmother. That makes Neville your God-brother. I'm not sure what you wish to do about it, but we could send Lal and Verde to retrieve them from the magical insane asylum they are in and see if they can be rehabilitated by Shamal or Lussuria."

"Do it. Madam Bones, could you do anything to get it to Neville and have him and his Grandmother come here?" Harry asked as his mind plotted along the same lines as Nana.

"Yes, I will gladly write to Augusta and young Neville," Amelia nodded her head.

"Speaking of people that need help, do you think someone could help my friend, Luna?" Ginny piped up.

"Luna Lovegood? Why would that child need help?" Arthur Weasley asked curiously, "She's nothing but kind..."

"They tease her at school and hide her things. She's never been the same since her mum's accident," Ginny pouted. "Just because she talks about made up animals and creatures, people assume she's mad."

"Chrome, does that sound a bit like-" Mukuro began.

"Agreed," Chrome turned to Nana. "Mama, could you please bring Luna and her parent here? It sounds like we may have a few things in common."

"If it's all right with Harry," Nana looked to her cousin.

"If Ginny, Chrome, and Mukuro are okay with it, and it doesn't put anyone out at the hotel..." Harry blushed.

"Harry, we could buy this hotel, and many more with all the money we've taken back from the Yakuzas. Also, not to mention the sum my parents left me, or the nice steady profit that Viper is growing for us with our investments. It also doesn't help that I can't seem to loose at cards to anyone but Tsuna," Nana shrugged. "Suffice to say, we're well off. Also, if any of the wizards wish to do the same, they will have to negotiate with Viper for a decent percentage of the profits, but I can guarantee that their money will grow."

"Wait, you're loaded too?" Ron gaped at Nana.

"Black by birth, even if I'm illegitimate," Nana shrugged. "I'm also one of the heads of the information group called the CEDEF."

"I'm next in line for the Vongola Corporation," Tsuna shrugged. "Viper manages my accounts already. He's the best."

"Mou, flattery will not get you a better percentage, Tsunayoshi," Viper raised an eyebrow, knowingly.

"Just stating a fact, Viper," Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Good," Viper smirked.

"Also, he could put anyone into financial ruin, within a few hours, if he wanted to," Nana smirked.

"That could be a way to get Malfoy out of the way. But what about-" Molly began, and so this vein of conversation went on for the next few hours, but nothing came of it, except Viper gaining more clientele, and the list of people to be sent to the Goblins were from the three families of: Granger, Lovegood, and Longbottom. Hopefully, they could help each other.

* * *

"Goyle?! What on earth are you doing?!"

"I am doing what is right! The Dark Lord is the most powerful and would approve!" Goyle Sr. began to spout.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bill spelled the man frozen, before turning to Fon, "What do you suggest we do with a follower of You-Know-Who?"

"No, I don't know who," Fon stated as he remained seated on Goyle Sr.'s back.

"Voldemort," Bill pursed his lips in annoyance. "I suppose we should take him back to Madam Bones for questioning and come back to wake up your ladies?"

"As much as I wish we could just torture him..." Fon glared evilly down at the man he was sitting on, "I agree with you." Fon quickly tapped out a message on his phone to Renato, and looked at Bill for a moment.

Unfortunately, Renato chose that time to come out of said door they had been near, "Who is that? Our perpetrator?"

"Renato, must you make everything so difficult?" Fon sighed tiredly.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I've been Beta-ing a story for JKrlin. I love KHR, and they've done a spectacular job on their crossover with Mafia.

It's titled: "Who Says You Can't Go Home Again?"

I will admit that I know nothing about the "Mafia" Category; I think it is based on a game. I really am drawn in by the way that they write their battle scenes and it's a whole new way to see the KHR gang! If you get a chance, you should check it out!

FANactic Writer: Glad to hear it and glad to have you back with us on this continuing journey!

D C JoKeR H S: I was going to make it Dawlish, at first, and then Crabb Sr, but it just didn't fit. Besides Goyle Sr. is just the perfect one to screw things up and not kill the muggles. However, now I have to wonder how he got to Japan and found out about Nana and the Hibari Clan? I'm thinking more cute stuff in the next chapter. Hopefully they can wake up the girls, soon. Oh, and I'm going to do something about the Malfoy's in the next chapter, maybe.

* * *

 **Interrogation**

* * *

Nana had been waiting to hear from any of her Guardians about the condition of their friends, only to be a bit surprised to receive a call from... "Kasumi? Is everything all right?"

* * *

In Japan, on Kasumi's side of the conversation...

"Oh, Nana! I just came home to find four of your friends outside, arguing about a fifth person I've never seen before. It appears that they caught an intruder, and possibly the one that attacked those sweet girls. Is there anything that will work to get them to stop fighting?" Kasumi asked hopefully.

"Put me on speaker phone, place the phone on the ground, and cover your ears for five minutes," Nana sighed tiredly.

"Understood, and thank you," Kasumi smiled thankfully.

"SINCLAIR RENATO! HIBARI FON! DE MORT SKULL! WEASLEY WILLIAM BILLIUS! ENOUGH!" Nana barked loudly into the phone, as she heard the bickering. Immediately, it all stopped. "Thank you! Now, I want someone to pick up this phone and tell me what the hell is going on and it better not be Renato!"

All four men stopped and stared at Kasumi and the phone in shock and a bit of horror, but amazingly enough, it was Bill who picked up the phone, "Nana, it's Bill. It appears that we may have captured the cause of the curse. It's Gregory Goyle Sr. Is Madam Bones still with you?"

"She is. Hang on one moment. We can all hear you now, Bill," Nana stated.

"How? Never mind," Bill shook his head and got back on track. "So the one who petrified the three women is Gregory Goyle Sr. We have him in our custody, but Renato wants to interrogate him here, while Fon and I thought it'd be better if Madam Bones did it. Skull just stood there and tried to get us to calm down, and wake up the victims."

"Was anything else done to those victims?" Madam Bones questioned Bill.

"I hadn't checked that far, Madam, as I'm not a Healer. I only have Field-Healing Training," Bill winced as he could imagine her disproving face.

"You did well, Weasley. Since he was apprehended in a foriegn country, we don't have jurisdiction. However, it would be a courtesy if one of our aurors was present. Moody or Shacklebolt might be best. I trust them not to lie to me or have dealings with the minister," Madam Bones revealed.

"Both do have dealings with Dumbledore. They're part of his order," Molly informed them through the speaker phone.

"Mum?! Are you feeling better now?" Bill asked worriedly.

"We are about to go to war against Dumbledore and You Know Who. But you're staying safe, right Bill?" Molly asked worriedly.

"We're all fine, mum. Really, from the stories Skull was telling me on the flight over, I couldn't have better people watching my back than the three of them. Skull is invulnerable, Renato is the best Hitman in the world, and Fon is the best Martial Artist in the world. Did you know that Ranma and I-Pin are his apprentices?" Bill asked with a smile, glad that the others had stopped talking.

"Bill, back on task, dear," Molly reminded him.

"Right. Sorry mum. Madam Bones, I can give you the coordinates to portkey someone in. I warded the Hibari Estate, and it would be best if they appeared outside. If you know of a trusted healer, I suggest that you send them, with the auror."

"I agree. Thank you Curse Breaker Weasley. I'll send Healer Tyler, as they will use discretion. Now, what are those coordinates?" Amelia Bones requested. It took a few moments for Bill to relay the exact location, but it seemed that once she had the coordinates that the access noise dropped out of the background.

"Bill, hand me over to Fon," Nana was back on the phone.

Fon winced in worry, but took the phone, "Nana?"

"Take me off of speaker phone."

"You're off," Fon grimaced.

"While I appreciate you making sure that Renato doesn't kill our perp, please make sure he still can talk and breathe. We need details of what exactly he did to the girls," Nana informed him.

"Understood. I give you my word," Fon replied, and let out a small sigh of relief that he wasn't be chewed out.

He sighed too soon.

"Next time, please keep me better informed and involved. I do worry about you all," Nana guilt tripped him. "Please hand the phone to Renato."

"Yes, Nana," Fon handed the phone over and shook his head tiredly at Renato.

"Nana," Renato deadpanned.

"I get that you're mad, but I know you can be mad and have a clear head. Take a breath and think! Got it? I am not saying not to tutor the moron a bit, and to give him hard-core training. I'm sure he'd think that was pure torture. Make sure you take his wand, if Bill hasn't already," Nana huffed out her annoyance.

"So, you're saying that I can torture him to my specifications, as long as he talks and doesn't have his wand?" Renato smirked.

"Yes. Just make sure to use your head, and let Fon in on the tutoring too," Nana sighed. "Hand me off to Skull."

"Thank you, Nana-chan," Renato smirked as he tossed the phone to Skull.

Skull acted like he almost was going to drop it, but Kasumi could see that it was just an act, "Moshi Moshi! Skull here!"

"Skull, thank you for trying to get them both to see reason. However, I'm not sure that placing yourself between them was the best course of action," Nana sighed yet again.

"Don't worry about me, ane. I promise to be careful. Sorry I forgot to tell you we made it safely," Skull pouted.

"All is forgiven, otōto," Nana chuckled. "Please make sure to return the phone to Kasumi and let me know when the girls are awake."

"Will do! Love you ane!" Skull grinned and handed the phone off to Kasumi, who had taken her hands off of her ears.

"Kasumi, thank you for calling me. They should be better now. Please stay away from the newest man, but the red-head is safe. Kasumi, did you want to chat with Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane, while we've got you on the phone?" Nana asked.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you Nana!"

"One moment. Ranma! Akane! Nabiki! Kasumi is on the phone for you three!"

"KASUMI! I miss you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!" Akane had reached the phone first.

* * *

"So what are we going to do to him to get him to talk?" Bill asked curiously.

"I was thinking mountain climbing," Fon smiled evilly.

"While being chased by bears," Renato chimed in, and the exact same smile was on his face.

"Remind me why you two aren't related?" Skull sighed, "Fine, just don't let him die. We need him to talk. If he doesn't after that, I'll strap him to the back of my bike and do a lot of stunts with him along for the ride."

At the mention of everything, it almost seemed that Goyle was paling, but that couldn't be, as he was still petrified.

* * *

Shamal and Bianchi tried every test they knew, but only one thing was the same on each girl, and it made both of them twitch. If they told any of the guys outside, bar Bill, their captive wouldn't last the night.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

 **WARNING!** A vile form of assault is mentioned in this chapter.

Quick Note: I've not forgotten about the curses on the Wrecking Crew, it's taking the Goblins a bit of time to figure it out, and life doesn't stop because you don't have answers, so they're putting their all into helping Harry.

D C JoKeR H S: I'm not sure he's the only one out there. There's a few other suspects that could have sent Goyle Sr. I really want to see "The Crimes of Grindelwald" today! It will help me decide another thing or two about my fic. My husband doesn't know it, but we're going, even if the show's at 10:45 pm! All great ideas on torture methods, but Skull may have had one of the better ideas, after all, Goyle Sr. isn't indestructible. I did add a cute ending, but that's all the cuteness that I could type right now.

* * *

 **Intimidation**

* * *

Dread.

That was all that Goyle Sr. was feeling at that moment. He couldn't talk or move. His wand had been taken from him. The only thing he could do was blink. He knew he wasn't the smartest person in the room. That was clearly the other men, but maybe he could turn them against each other? If he tried hard enough.

That was his plan, at least until the one with the curly sideburns smirked and told him in perfect English, "I needed a volunteer to help me with target practice. Thank you for volunteering!"

"When you're done, Renato, I need a new kick-bag. I broke the last one," Fon fake pouted.

"Fon, didn't you tell me that you needed some help with one of your bamboo techniques for information gathering?" Skull added with a smile that made Goyle's blood run cold. "I found the duck tape for the hands!"

"Ah, thank you Skull. I'd forgotten all about that," Fon grinned at the crazy purple haired man named Skull of all things.

At this point, Goyle was thinking that these muggles couldn't do too much to him, he was a wizard, but he didn't have his wand. According to the Dark Lord, they were superior to muggles. He had nothing to fear, as he kept reminding himself.

"Oh, Renato, I found my throwing knives, finally. Think we can combine target practice with my circus practice?" Skull continued to smile at scary-sideburns.

"It sounds perfect," Renato smirked evilly.

It was official, Goyle was now scared of sideburns.

* * *

Back in Shamal's clinic, Bill had managed to get away from the others and began to work on undoing the spells on the three women.

He found a few booby-traps, but they were so straight forward and easy to find, that he easily had them undone before any damage could be done. Before he could get to waking the women up, he noticed that Shamal and Bianchi kept sharing worried glances, "Okay, what did you find out?"

"Swear not to tell the others until after they get the information from the assailant," Shamal ordered.

"Whatever you found it's that bad?" Bill's blood ran cold for a second. He knew that something was different about this group. The three guys he'd come over with were talking about death defying stunts, hitmen, and martial arts as if it was second nature. Bill had a funny feeling that they were okay with doing things outside of the law. How much, he didn't know. What he did gather was that Nana kept them in line, most of the time.

"Weasley, if we didn't think it might have an impact on how you wake them, we'd never tell you without their permission," Bianchi sighed tiredly, her eyes filled with hopelessness.

"I swear on my magic that I will not reveal what you tell me, now, about these three women to anyone without their say-so. So mote it be," Bill swore a wizards oath.

Both Bianchi and Shamal blinked in surprise as they felt something warm curl around them, "What was that?"

"That was a wizards oath. Magic binds that person to their word, or they loose their magic," Bill explained, waiting patiently for the information that he was sure might be earth-shattering.

"There's no easy way to say it. They were all raped," Shamal sighed in frustration.

Bill remained silent as he went over things in his mind, facts he knew, "As soon as the healer gets here, you need to tell them. They can prevent any internal scarring and make sure that they don't carry their rapist's child. The healer should be able to heal nearly any issue that he caused. What makes things worse is that it will have to be reported to the Auror and the assailant's wife. The women's names never have to leave this room. That's the procedure for rape cases. I dealt with one in Egypt. A co-worker was taken advantage of by a local, and I had to speak with the Aurors. Pretty much the same when they had to co-operate with our Aurors."

"It can't take away how they feel about this attack against them," Bianchi closed her eyes.

"While we could make them forget, it isn't advisable. There were a few cases that the Egyptian Aurors mentioned that ended with the victims committing suicide, and not knowing why," Bill shook his head sadly.

"We couldn't tell Nana over the phone, she'd have wanted him skinned alive, hung, drawn, and quartered. Hell, it's what I'd do to him, given half the chance," Bianchi snorted.

"Will it effect your spells?" Shamal asked worriedly.

"Slightly. I will have to be more gentle. I just removed the extra curses. So now we're getting down to the base sleep-spell. I just hope that they weren't awake..." Bill took a breath and began to cast the final spell on the first girl.

"Can you wake one at a time. Give us an hour or so to calm one down, and then go to the next?" Bianchi asked hopefully.

"As long as the spell wasn't cast as a mass-spell, we should be able to do that." Bill nodded as he continued with saying the spell, "Innervate!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, Harry was dealing with Nana stopping Mrs. Weasley's attempts to fatten him up immediately, "No. You are not dealing with this properly. He cannot be forced to eat when he is not hungry due to years of abuse and neglect. He is my cousin and our doctor has him on a strict diet until he returns to reassess him."

"He is a growing boy! He should eat more!" Molly Weasley began to get a bit overbearing.

"ENOUGH!" Nana bellowed, before enjoying the silence around her, and continuing in a softer voice, "You are in my temporary home as a guest and ally. Do not tell me what to do about my cousin in my own home. Did you not learn your etiquette properly as a child?"

That stopped Molly Weasley in her tracks. Etiquette?! Of all the silly... "Etiquette?! What foolishness!"

"I caution you not to say anything else regarding the matter, madam. You have expressed your opinion and it has been addressed. Do not press my wife further," Tsuyoshi warned her.

"You don't see Mama telling you how to raise your kids, do you?" Tsuna asked her, honestly.

"No, I don't-" Molly began.

"Exactly," Tsuna smiled. "End of discussion. Now, Akane, why don't we get the other kids and start in on drills? Ranma, you want to lead the newbies and Kyoya can spar with the rest of us?"

"Omnivore," Kyoya smirked as he walked out of the room.

"Anyone who doesn't have any physical training, follow Ranma," Tsuna chuckled as Ranma waved his hand in the air. "Ukyo, you might want to assist him with Ginny. Akane, I'd like to work with you on footwork. Fon's been working with me, but I feel I could use some more improvement. What would you suggest?"

"Dancing," Akane stated automatically.

"Then we'll be platonic-ally dancing," Tsuna held out his arm to Akane who laughed and they walked out of the room.

"Mama, have you heard anything from the Goblins? A time limit? Anything?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Nana sighed tiredly.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, I think that's a Gringotts Owl flying this way now," Mr. Weasley blinked in surprise, as Nana held up her fist, and let the barn owl land on it.

Nana took the envelope, and thanked the owl, "It appears that you are correct, Mr. Weasley. Ryoga, it appears that they now have a time frame for when they can get rid of your curses."

"When?!" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"They will have the cat, duck, pig, and girl potion removal ready by this weekend. However, there is nothing that they can do about your directional curse. They recommend that we get a holy man or woman to look at it," Nana frowned as she re-read the letter. "Strange, it doesn't mention how they plan to administer this potion or what will happen to you afterwards. I believe I need to speak further with Ripear on this before we let them remove your curses..."

"No. We'll do it and damn the consequences," Ryoga snorted.

"You will not," Nana raised her eyebrow at him and sat him down. "I will not lose you to some potential cure, understood?"

"Yes, Mama," Ryoga sighed tiredly.

"Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin, why don't you take him in to Ranma's class. He can help Ranma teach everyone," Nana smiled at the kids.

"Hai Mama!" Fuuta and Lambo agreed and began to drag Ryoga to Ranma.

"Hai Mama-Nana!" I-Pin agreed and grabbed Ryoga's hand as she skipped into the other room.

"You're going to tell Ranma, aren't you?" Fuuta asked Ryoga.

"Yes. They need to know," Ryoga scowled.

"Mama-Nana wants all your curses removed," I-Pin pointed out. "Trust her, she cares about you."

"I don't know if I can. People have let me down at every turn and Ranma is one of the few that will admit the fact that he did at one time, but he's come through more than he's let me down," Ryoga sighed.

"Trust Mama, she always comes through!" Lambo cheered happily.

"Lambo's right, trust Mama-Nana!" I-Pin pouted at Ryoga, who stopped and couldn't help but agree with the cute little girl called I-Pin, and the cute-brat Lambo.

"Fine, and I promise not to tell you I told you so when this blows up in my face," Ryoga sighed tiredly.

"It won't!" Fuuta promised, "There's a 98% that this cure will work on the first try!"

"From your mouth to Kami's ears," Ryoga chuckled as he ruffled Fuuta's hair. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcomed!" the kids all chimed together.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have a headache, apologies in advance for any misspelling or grammar errors. I also changed the rating on this fic due to implied content. I wasn't planning on having what happened to the girls, happen, but sometimes the evil of the world finds you in the ways you wish it never would. Also, I did put one cute moment in, even though I wanted to put in less gritty things, but we have to get through the grit before we can get to the fighting and other things.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, Goyle Sr. is persona non-grata, and if any of the ex-arcobaleno find out... Well, you already got the drift.

* * *

 **Un-Joyous Waking**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! STOP! STOP!" the girl Bill had woken up first began screaming horribly.

"Joy! Joy! It's me! It's Bianchi! You're safe! He's been stopped!" Bianchi made sure that she was in front of Joy, and that Joy couldn't see Shamal or Bill.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Joy was thrashing and curling in on herself.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes and look at me. Look at your friend, Bianchi. Please?" Bianchi pleaded gently as she continued to plead with the young girl. "Please, sweetheart. I need you to look at me and let me know that you're okay?"

Joy took a break from her screaming, as tears were still streaming down her face, "Where's Mel? I want Mel..."

"Sweety, we haven't been able to wake her up, yet. But I'm here and we caught him. We got the man who did this-" Bianchi began.

"Men," Joy spat out. "More than one. It was a group. All in weird robes. They wore masks. They took turns. They said they made sure that no one would ever want us, except them."

Bianchi watched the entire time, as Joy spoke each word and rocked herself, even though she was in a hospital gown, "Can you describe them?"

"Black robes. White masks. Snake tattoos," Joy whimpered.

"Joy, I'm gonna give you a hug, okay? It's just me and I will move very slowly. Shamal is here and checking on your sister and your friend, as is another friend of Nana's and Tsuna's. He has red hair and his name is Bill Weasley. Is it okay if he tried to wake up the other girls with Shamal, or do you want me to stay with-"

"Bianchi," Bill whispered softly and shook his head. Then he continued to whisper, "Joy, my name is William Weasley, but you can call me Bill. I have five brothers and one baby sister and we all have red hair. The men that attacked you are part of a group of bad people called Death Eaters. There's more special doctors that are going to be coming to help make sure that those men didn't hurt you inside. I know that they hurt you, kiddo. I know that you're scared. It's okay to be scared, but I need you to breathe, okay? I want you to take deep, calm, soothing breaths. Focus on the color of my hair. Is it more red or orange? I want you to think about that with each breath and slow your breathing until you get to twenty. If you feel you need to do more after twenty, let me know and I'll help you keep count. Okay, kiddo?"

"Okay," Joy nodded and began to attempt to do Bill's exercise, knowing that it was helping her calm down and not have a panic attack. She had no idea of the panic attack that one of her attackers was having at the moment, or that she was part of the reason that he was having said attack.

* * *

Renato bristled as his insect-spies informed him of exactly what they had heard inside the med-bay. Fon glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, and he managed to communicate through the hand-signals that they had incorporated from their time as Arcobaleno. Skull caught onto what they said and his eyes glowed an eerie purple.

In that moment, Goyle Sr. wet his pants. They hadn't even done anything to him, yet. However, all it took for him to get scared was listen to the three of them talk about how to get him to talk, Renato to smirk evilly, and Skull's glowing eyes to stare him down.

Fon, Renato, and Skull all gave Goyle a disgusted glare, before moving on from discussing his interrogation, to beginning it. Now they knew that there were more perpetrators, it was time to go to work at catching them or getting the information to do so.

Fon whipped out the bamboo splinters he'd been saving, while Skull duct-taped Goyle's hands and feet to the chair. Reborn smirked as he loaded his Leon gun, and took a practice shot at a pillow that Fon threw near Goyle's head. Goyle gaped in horror as he reeled back from the gunshot sound, and soiled his pants on the other side when he realized what had happened to the pillow.

* * *

Bill knew he had to keep Joy calm, and it seemed that he was the only one capable of getting her to calm down. It may have been his red hair, his experience with traumatized rape victims, or the fact that he was a big brother, and in no way sexually attracted to her, but Joy was responding to Bill's words and encouragement, "You're doing great, Joy. Remember, take deep breaths and focus. Tell me what shade my hair is closest to, red or orange?"

"Red, but you have orange highlights, along with some brown," Joy finally was able to state calmly and without rocking. She'd come out of her ball-state. It would be a while before she got over the shock of it all, but she was at least safe from having a panic attack. "It's nice."

"Thank you. Now, do you want to take a short walk with Bianchi, to the next room over? We'll make sure that someone stays with you, that you know, at all times," Bill reassured her.

"Who came home?" Joy asked Bill.

"Skull, Renato, and Fon came with Shamal, Bianchi, and me," Bill informed her.

"Can you get Skull? Please?"

"Bianchi, why don't you stay and keep the kiddo safe, while I go get Skull for her?" Bill smiled at Joy, and slowly left the room. He took a deep breath as he walked out of the clinic. Kusakabe was waiting for him.

"You are looking for Fon-sama?"

"Yes."

"This way," Kusakabe led him down a strange set of corridors that all looked the same, but he motioned to a door that looked so average, he'd never have found them without the use of a point-me spell.

"Thank you," Bill knocked on the door

He was greeted by one irked Renato Sinclair's glare, "Yeeeeeeeees?"

"I need Skull. Joy is asking for him," Bill stated calmly.

Renato's eye twitched, "Skull."

"Coming," Skull took a deep breath as he eyed Bill curiously. "She asked for me?"

"I think she finds certain hair coloring easier to deal with than black," Bill winced.

"It's true then? They were gang-raped?" Skull asked bluntly.

"She remembers all of it, and being unable to move. However, I think she figured that you would be the best person to help her. You're the most easy-going of the three of you and she wants a familiar face. I don't want to try waking up another one unless Shamal, Bianchi, and myself are all in the room. I also don't want to upset her again. The minute that we get her sister calmed down, we'll bring her to you two, if that's okay?"

"You knew that this might happen and you're making sure that there's enough familiar faces to mix with your unfamiliar one," Skull deduced.

"Yeah," Bill grimaced. "Hopefully the healer and the Auror will be here, soon to help."

"Okay, follow me," Skull led Bill back to the clinic area and went to where he could feel Bianchi's Flames, "Hey little Joy."

"Skull!" Joy reached out for him, and he quickly enveloped her into a hug. Bianchi made a slow retreat and went back to their other two patients.

* * *

Bill sighed as he prepared to deal with the next girl, this was no easy task. He waited until Bianchi was back in the room, "How is she?"

"She's hugging Skull. Touch may be an issue, later on, but not with Skull. He's safe," Bianchi informed him.

"One less thing to worry about. Two more to go," Shamal sighed.

* * *

Back in London...

Nana sighed as she waited for an update on her phone from Shamal on the girls. It made her antsy, but she stopped when she was sent a text that Joy was awake and responsive. Nana knew that they were leaving out a lot of details, and she had a bad feeling about what it was, but at least her family was safe.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own KHR, HP, Ranma 1/2, or Sherlock!

 **WARNING:** Torture is described.

Quick Note: Sorry, I got a migraine yesterday and wasn't able to write. Chiropractor fixed me up, it was a pinched nerve. I barely have time today to type this, but I'm going to try to get something out today, as there will be nothing tomorrow, due to the Thanksgiving Holiday. Not sure how Friday will go as it's a wait and see thing. I may have to do the work of 3 people again, like today.

D C JoKeR H S: Maybe not a massacre, but a culling wouldn't be out of the question. Glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

 **Discordant Melody**

* * *

Reborn and Fon twitched when they heard a scream of rage! Of course, they knew that they couldn't leave the prisoner until they were ready to have him lead them to the rest of the perpetrators. They couldn't do that without the Auror or Bill, and Bill was busy helping keep the girls calm... Or at least, waking them up.

It was one of the hardest things that they had to do, waiting. Reborn was not a patient man, and Fon merely feigned serenity and patience. When something like this came up, he was just as gung-ho to take action as Reborn. So, instead, they focused on their victim. Making the worm squeak in fear and then begin to babble in pain as Fon inserted the bamboo splinters beneath the nails of Goyle Sr. The man then began to scream like a baby before the splinter was even a millimeter into his skin.

"I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" the man screamed in pain and fear.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Melody roared as she woke in a fierce rage, and she went to attack the closest person to her, which happened to be Shamal. Even though she had no use of her legs, her arms were stronger than most, and Shamal was about to use a mosquito on her, when Bill went up to her and taped her in a certain spot. Her hands dropped from the now gasping Shamal's neck.

Bill sighed tiredly, "I take it you are Joy's sister. She's in another room, with Skull. She wanted you when she woke. If you can calm your rage I can take you to her or Bianchi can."

"Joy-" Melody began to glare at Bill, but blinked when she realized he wasn't dressed like their attackers, "Who are you?"

"My name is Bill Weasley. I'm a friend of Nana and Tsuna. They sent me here to wake you up, once it was found that you were under a spell I could counter. There's a healer on the way to make sure that none of you carry their children or have any issues later, if you want a child with another."

Melody's head reeled at all of the information. This Bill Weasley had given her a quick run-down with almost all the information that she needed, "Where is my sister?"

Bill was relieved that she was calmer, now, "Just in the next room over. We wanted to make sure that each of you were able to wake up safely and in a safe environment. Also, she was having a panic attack when she woke up. I had just gotten her calmed down and I was afraid something would send her back into a panic attack."

Melody's tenseness in her shoulders dropped, she was more relaxed, still guarded, but less reckless, "Take me to my sister."

"Sure you don't want to see Renato, first?" Shamal gasped out.

Melody paled, "No. He can't see me. He'll never want me."

"Melody-" Bianchi tried to get through to her, but failed.

"I'll walk her over, and then return to wake the last one," Bill frowned at Shamal. But he placed Melody in her wheelchair and led her to her sister, "Is Renato your boyfriend?"

"Not after today," Melody mumbled, but Bill had heard her.

"Melody, he is here. He helped us capture one of your attackers. He's interrogating him right now and I think it might help him not kill your attacker if he could talk to you, after you see your sister. You need a bit of time, too. No rush," Bill added.

"I-I'll think about it," Melody closed her eyes in pain as Bill opened the door to where Skull and Joy were.

"Mel!" Joy raced to her sister, once she saw that Bill was behind her, "Bill woke you up too! He's really nice. Did he wake up Diana, yet?"

"Not yet, but I think I was next on the docket," Melody closed her eyes in relief at the feeling of her sister in her arms, before she broke down into tears.

"Melody, I'm going to leave you here with Skull so I can go wake up your other friend, is that okay?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Thank you," Melody whispered loud enough that he heard her.

Bill smiled sadly, and headed back into the hallway, where he once again ran into Kusakabe, "I need to talk to Renato."

"This way," Kusakabe led Bill back to the torture room.

This time, Renato's eye twitched as he saw Bill for a second time, "We need to talk in the hall. Kusakabe, please give us a few minutes."

"Of course," Kusakabe walked into the torture room and shut the door behind him, ready to wreak havoc on one of the men that harmed the women under the protection of the Hibari Clan.

Bill bit his lower lip for a second before sighing and getting right to the point, "Joy had a panic attack, but she may have them for life. However, Melody is a different story. She thinks you wont want her anymore because she was raped. So she's claiming you're her ex-boyfriend."

Renato took a step towards the clinic, only to have Bill step into his path.

"She isn't ready to see you yet. She needs to think things through. Give it a few hours, but I want you to be aware of what you'll be dealing with. She's mad at the world, Renato. Not at you. She's not dealing with it the same as her sister. You're going to have to prove to her that you will stick with her no matter what. That you don't care what they did, as long as you have her. If you can't convince her and the healer doesn't get here in time, we may have to knock her out," Bill frowned worriedly.

"Explain," Renato growled out angrily.

"The last person I dealt with like this was male, but... he killed himself because his loved ones couldn't convince him they still cared for him. Not even the Goblins could convince him. His family still mourns," Bill winced.

Renato closed his burning eyes for a moment, before taking a breath, "Thank you."

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent it from happening, Renato. I swear it," Bill emphatically told the hitman.

"I believe you. Thank you. I will check in on her in an hour or so." Renato marched back over to the door, but before opening it he paused, "Tell her I need to see her."

"I will," Bill agreed.

* * *

Back in London, Tsuna tapped his foot in time with the rhythm of the music, as he learned to better his footwork with Akane in dance.

Ranma was starting the wizarding kids on basic stretching, trying to see where he needed to start with each student. The more advanced ones would go to Kyoya. Less advanced would go to Ukyo. Beginners would stay with him. Ryoga would help Ukyo or him if the group was too large... This would take a while. Of course, Ryoga did let it slip that there was a potential cure, but that Nana wanted to get all the details from the goblins, so that they didn't endanger themselves.

Ranma sighed, "Okay, so how many of you are aware of martial arts?"

* * *

Sherlock and Mycroft glared at each other, as they debated on what possibly happened to the three women that were in Japan, but it was only when Mai tapped a pressure point on them that they both fell to the floor in a heap, limbs mixed with each others.

"Stop bickering and start helping us plan to get rid of the bad wizards after Harry. And you two call yourselves adults," Mai scoffed as she rolled her eyes and went to stand over by Doctor Watson. "How do you tolerate their idiocy?"

"It's a trial, to be sure. However, I claim that my daughter needs me, and they usually stop," John Watson shrugged. "At least this time they didn't have pistols."


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Long Note: Sorry guys, I did say I might get too busy and I did. The office had 5'4" me putting up an 8 1/2' Christmas tree! Needless to say, I had to commandeer some huge guy into helping me get the top on, as there was no way I was going to get on a ladder and able to put the top of the tree up there, when it's probably 40 lbs.

I got my outside decorations up for Christmas this weekend, and I made it through a Black Friday line in Wal-Mart for my husband, who doesn't know how to move with the crowds.

Oh, and the in-laws showed up late, and I had to help plan a shopping trip, on the spot, so they could get as much done as possible. Needless to say, I was and am pretty busy. I have no idea when things will slow down, but hopefully soon-ish would be nice.

foxchick1: I am actually curious about that too, I have no idea why I put pistols in the mix, but with Sherlock & Mycroft, it fit.

FANactic Writer: Believe it or not, it was not my intention to ever write them into this type of situation. Truthfully, retribution is coming for those involved, and I thought that it was just the right amount of vehemence in your words.

D C JoKeR H S: Good points on all parts. I'm not exactly sure how Renato is going to deal with Melody, but you know he'll do his best.

MayaHikari: I see that you are catching up to my current chapters! Hope you're still enjoying them.

* * *

 **The Silent Hunter**

* * *

Bill re-entered the room where Diana Hunter lay still on the table. He could tell that she was related to Skull, just by her hair. Not sister, or he'd have been in here, but Bill closed his eyes as he realized that each of the men he'd traveled with, minus Shamal had close ties to these women. It was going to be hard to put everything back together, and even when he'd woken them all, they would never be the same, again.

Bill took a deep breath before doing the spell for the third time, but after he saw Diana's eyes open, he saw something that caused him to worry more, "Diana? My name is Bill Weasley. I'm a friend of Nana and Tsuna's. I need you to let me know that you're okay..."

When the girl didn't answer, other than to blink, as she stared at nothing. Bill knew then and there that it was going to take a lot to bring these three girls back together, especially when Shamal sighed tiredly, "She's retreated into herself. We won't be able to pull her out unless she wants to."

"Skull won't take this well, nor Fon," Bianchi muttered sadly.

"Diana Hunter, please come back to us? Melody and Joy are waiting for you," Bill tried to coax her out of it, but he had no success, Diana was in too deep.

"I'll let Fon know," Shamal sighed. "Can you let Skull?"

"I need to talk to Melody, but I'll tell him," Bill agreed and watched as the crazy Mafia doctor wobbled down the hallway, knowing it may be the worst thing the doctor had ever told Fon, to date.

* * *

The footsteps echoed down the hallway to the torture chamber, when Shamal knocked on the door, "Fon."

"A moment, please, doctor," Fon slowly removed a bamboo splinter from Goyle Sr's thumb, making the man squeal and shriek like a wailing baby. "What did you need?"

"It's Diana," Shamal stopped as he gathered his thoughts. "She's gone into herself. I don't know if we can pull her out of it."

"Can Bill's people?" Fon asked with little hope.

"I will ask. I wanted you to be aware. Bill's informing Skull, now," Shamal palmed his face tiredly.

"Did you want to help?" Fon asked gently, unaware that his eyes were blazing red as the storm.

"I believe that I may be of some assistance," Shamal nodded his head as he walked into the room with a scalpel in hand.

It didn't take long for Goyle Sr to be heard screaming louder than before.

* * *

Bill knocked before entering, so as not to startle the women or Skull, then he began softly, "Skull, ladies, I have some bad news about Diana."

"She didn't wake up?" Joy asked quietly.

"She did, but she didn't," Bill licked his lips trying to spit out the truth to them. He decided to rip it off like dirty laundry, "Diana retreated into her mind to protect herself from what was being done to her. She can't be reached at this time, but she's better than before. We'll know what we're dealing with when the healer arrives. There's a high chance that the healer may be able to bring her out of it, but right now, she's basically catatonic."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Melody asked, anger still burning in her eyes at the sheer thought of what was happening to her friend.

"Talk to her, hug her. Tell her you care. Do whatever you can. There isn't much more that I can do, as I'm not a certified healer. I'm sorry..." Bill began, only to be cut off by Joy.

"You've done everything you could, Bill. Thank you," Joy slowly walked forward before hugging him.

* * *

Back in London...

It was going better than expected with the training of the Weasley children, minus Ron and Percy. Ron was too impatient. Percy was too literal and tried to do everything exactly as shown, not taking into account his body type or size.

Ranma knew that the twins had a bit of training of some sort or were in some sport, as was Harry. However, the others needed more work. Ginny was the youngest, most flexible, and the easiest to teach. Fred and George weren't far behind her, but all were still beginners and would do better with Ryoga, once he finished going over the basics. Harry was a bit below Fred and George, but he was built for speed. He'd stay under Ranma, and if he could, he'd try to see if Kodaichi was well enough to train Ginny in martial-gymnastics, if not, he'd get Akane to teach Ginny.

"Ranma, what exactly are you trying to teach us?" Ginny finally asked in exasperation, as she rolled her eyes at Ron's refusal to work, since he seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Self defense. How to protect yourselves without magic. Also, it helps with other things that Nana said I can't talk about unless I notice the signs," Ranma shrugged. Like hell he'd be telling these kids about Flames when he wasn't sure that they had any!

"Why do we need to know that?" Ron scoffed.

"Voldemort," Harry stated flatly. "Right?"

"Exactly, Harry, but not just him. There's a lot of bad people after Nana and Tsuna. Heck, there's a lot of bad people after me for things that I didn't even do. It's better for you to be able to protect yourself in case anything or anyone were to get past your wands and attack you," Ranma explained.

"You're telling us that people are after Nana and Tsuna? Why? They're so nice," Ginny blinked in surprise.

"They're either jealous of the power that they have or the want what they have. There are even some people that just do things because they don't care," Ranma shrugged. "People have their reasons, but they don't always make sense. But we're not here to talk, we're here to train. Keep stretching, and then we'll try another move."

* * *

Back in the other room with the adults...

"Speaking of your daughter, did you need to retrieve her before your sitter retires for the evening?" Nana asked the good Doctor.

"Yes, I do. Are they going to be alright?" Doctor Watson eyed the Holmes brothers on the ground.

"Perfectly fine," Nana nodded to the doctor. "Why don't we retrieve your daughter, together. I'd also love to meet this Mrs. Hudson that you and Sherlock were talking about. It sounds like she's a wonderful person."

"I'd be honored, but who would be watching Sherlock?" Doctor Watson asked curiously.

"Colonello," Tsuyoshi stated calmly. "He's ex-COMSUBIN. Highly trained. Nothing will happen to them. I will be joining you."

"We'll keep an eye on the Weasley adults and the kids," Mai stated in understanding.

"Now, Doctor, what can you tell me about the Holmes brothers and those pistols?" Nana began as they walked out of the hotel room doors to head out to fetch Rosamund "Sam" Watson.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I really don't know what to write here today. Just that there isn't too much fluff in this chapter, and I had planned to make a bit of fluff where Sam was concerned, but... Well, you'll see.

FANactic Writer: Maybe almost all of them. Am I one of the few who noticed that the main female in John's family has a male nickname and it's most likely that they wouldn't call her "Rosie" or "Rosa" since we have Madam Rosemerta and her nickname is "Rosie?" I figured I'd do it for Rosamund, too. Sam seemed the easiest, and I have a cousin named Samantha that I still call "Sam."

D C JoKeR H S: I know! I wasn't planning on bringing Mrs. Hudson or Sam into the mix, but Nana just decided that it was going to happen. I wonder if John's sister will make an appearance, at this rate. Yeah, I really want to hug the Trauma-Trio (as I've dubbed them in my head) but that would be the worst thing, if they didn't see it coming, and with the fact that they've had some training... it's not a very good idea.

* * *

 **Fruits of Interrogation**

* * *

Fon was not handling Diana's catatonic state as tranquilly as he appeared to be. Inside he was a seething mass of Vengeance. He smirked while he watched Shamal fillet the man's hand, before stitching it back together. Fon sneered at the man who had caused his girlfriend pain, as he heated up the needles with his own Flames before reinserting them back under Goyle's nail beds. Fon decided to try something else, "How about a bit of waterboarding mixed with electrocution?"

"I like the way you think," Renato smirked evilly. "Afterwards, we can honey and feather him, and have him chased by Bobo, the bear from the local zoo."

Shamal raised an eyebrow in surprise, but only dithered for a second, "As long as it's only strong enough for an outlet. We do still want him alive, after all. Also, he will have to stay in the zoo cage while that happens."

"But making him run up the mountain is fun," Renato pouted as he pleaded with Shamal.

"But it's possible that he could get away," Shamal was the point of reason at this point.

"Fine," both Renato and Fon agreed with the doctor.

"Besides, after that, I want to see how his nerves tolerate the lacerations and having his hand sewn back together..." Shamal smirked evilly, and Goyle passed out from fright and pain. "Now that I think about it, has anyone ever heard of *to the pain?*"

"Princess Bride fan?" Renato chuckled, "That might be our best way to get more information from the worm. All we've gotten, so far, was that there were seven or eight assailants. Two are twins, there's a Crouch, a Crab, a Worm and a Yaxley. He said something or other about a dark lord and being part of a dark order that claimed the girls were second class citizens."

"No locations?" Shamal scowled.

"Apparently, the only one he knows about is Crab," Fon scoffed.

"Get this, he's in London, and a wizard," Renato snorted.

"So, you're going back?" Shamal asked worriedly.

"Yes, but we should take the girls with us. While they may feel more at risk in London with their possible rapists, we can better protect them," Fon stated coolly.

"Wizards, huh?" Shamal muttered, "Sounds like these are the same ones after Harry... Do they have a skull mark on their forearms?"

"Not sure," Renato frowned, before he tore the sleeves from Goyle's shirt and robe, revealing a skull with a snake on their left forearm. "Guess they're Voldemort's Moron Squad."

"The question is, how did they know to hit here?" Fon snarled.

"We'll find out," Shamal nodded to the hitman and the enforcer, who nodded in response. Whoever had ordered this hit, was a dead man walking.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, on their way to 221B Bakers Street, Nana and Tsuyoshi were raptly listening to Doctor John Watson tell the tale about the Holmes brothers and a set of pistols...

"... So, Sherlock of course found these pistols on display at the scene and randomly picks it up, Mycroft is oddly not far behind him and they start to argue about what should be done with the man that they had just caught. Of course, it just happened that Sam was crawling at that time and-" John stopped as they all got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Shall we continue this at a later date?"

"Agreed," Nana smiled sincerely, but made a note, as did Tsuyoshi, that someone was watching the residence. John might have picked up on it too, "So, shall we go see this little Sam of yours?"

"Of course," John smiled that proud papa smile that all father's get when thinking about their wonderful children. "Mrs. Hudson, it's John. I've brought some friends by to meet Sam."

"Johnny, lovely to see you! Rosamund was just getting up from her nap. Can I offer anyone tea or biscuits?" Mrs. Hudson asked happy to have company.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hudson. My name is Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, and this is my wife, Nana," Tsuyoshi took the older woman's hand and bowed over it.

"Oh my! Aren't you quite the charmer!" Mrs. Hudson flushed as she fanned herself with her other hand, once Tsuyoshi released her hand.

"He is, isn't he?" Nana chuckled, "It's an honor to meet someone who takes such good care of John, his daughter, and Sherlock. Actually, Mrs. Hudson, I'd love it if you'd call me Nana. And Tsuyoshi would prefer if you called him Yoshi. So much easier to say and pronounce."

Tsuyoshi smiled and nodded, making sure to sweep the area for possible points of defense, "Where is the little one?"

"Oh! She's upstairs! I'll just go and get her, Johnny-" Mrs. Hudson began, only for a window to be crashed through with what looked like a red ribbon of light.

"Get down!" Nana dove for the older woman and got her to the ground in time to miss the red beam of light.

"I'll get the child," Tsuyoshi stated flatly, as he raced up the stairs. It didn't take him long to see the nursery upstairs, or for him to dispatch the vile woman who looked a bit like a toad leaning over the crib, a light beginning to spread from her wand. Tsuyoshi silently sliced the woman's hands off, and then her head. The child was blessedly under a blanket, and didn't see the blood, nor was she covered in any. He picked up the little bundle, blanket and all, and cautiously made his way downstairs, to hear John Watson shooting a gun out the window, and amazingly wounding the person outside that had been attacking them with magic.

"Sam!" John looked relieved when he saw his daughter.

"There's a body upstairs. A woman was over her crib. I got her first," Tsuyoshi informed the Doctor, who was relieved to have his baby girl safe in his arms.

"Mrs. Hudson, I believe it's best that you come with us back to our temporary home. I don't believe it's safe here, and until I get poor Bill back from Japan, I would worry for your safety and that of young Sam. Sherlock and his brother are already there, right now. I think it best if we leave, now," Nana was pale, but ready to use everything she had to fight off these dark wizards.

"I-I think I'll take you up on that offer, my dear," Mrs. Hudson croaked out a startled reply. "I'm used to gunfire, but the light show is new."

"We'll explain everything, Mrs. Hudson, I promise," John sighed in relief that she wasn't protesting.

"But who's going to pay for all of this mess?" Mrs. Hudson looked around the room in horror.

"We will, Mrs. Hudson. Do not worry, as the next time you see it, it will be as it once was," Tsuyoshi promised.

"We shall see, young man," Mrs. Hudson raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yoshi, remind me to ask Harry for Hermoine's number. If they are back, they could be in danger too," Nana frowned, but noted that Tsuyoshi agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I have no idea where that attack came from in the last chapter, it wasn't planned. Hopefully, my fingers don't keep running away with this story, but who knows what will happen if they take over like yesterday. Also, I know that I misspelled Crabbe, but it was for a reason. Also, I did get to see the new Fantastic Beasts movie, and it shows a bit of Nagini's past, so I'm using it.

Shinigami: I'm not sure that he ordered the hit, but there's a chance that he was involved. They won't get off Scott-free, but it may be a bit until they get brought to justice. Goyle did squeal enough to give them a head start, and Crabbe is supposedly smarter than Goyle, even if neither have the strategic mind of Lucius Malfoy. There will be some Jr Death Eaters, but... Well, spoilers. ;)

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I just came up with it on the fly. I don't know why, but the Weasley twin's coined name for them just didn't fit. Not so sure it's the end for Delores, just yet. Yes, the Death Eaters will get what's coming to them, and the Holmes/Watson trio will lead the way, but it may be a bit before we get there. I'm not sure my fingers will let me get that far.

FANactic Writer: As much as I dislike Umbridge... Well, you'll just have to read this chapter to find out.

* * *

 **A Change of Faith**

* * *

Inside the grand Malfoy Manor, Peter Pettigrew shivered as he wriggled in Lucius' pocket, yet again. Someone definitely was wishing his death, or they had jinxed him. At least he had Lucius to protect him, for now.

Lucius scowled as he thought aloud about the rat and what he'd ordered him to do, "How incompetent are you?! I asked you to get a party together to observe that house on Bakers Street! Not to mention the attack on that village in Japan! Do you purposefully not pay attention to the details?! You got Blythe Umbridge killed! Delores is going to be weeping at my heels for days about her mother! Not to mention that the Minister is going to ask questions about why Yaxley got wounded by a muggle machine! He's a bloody Auror! Do better, or I'll-"

"Father, who were you talking to?" a young blonde boy entered the room warily.

"Draco," Lucius quickly composed himself. "What are you doing here?"

"The elf said that you needed me before mother called us for supper," Draco responded worriedly.

"I did? So, I did," Lucius gathered his thoughts quickly. "I needed to talk to you about your year at Hogwarts. I need you to watch Potter like a hawk, if he shows up. It appears that he's gained a new guardian, and they aren't from England. See that you ingratiate yourself to them at the station, if you can."

"Of course, father," Draco nodded his head respectfully. "Father, who were you talking before I arrived?"

"I was floo-calling Crabbe," Lucius stated. "Also, Draco, it is perfectly acceptable to talk to oneself, as long as one does not answer oneself aloud."

"Yes father," Draco agreed.

"Also, your mother isn't to know of this conversation, is that understood?" Lucius ordered.

"Yes father," Draco echoed his earlier sentiment, but something didn't sit right with him. It was almost as if his father was hiding something from him, and if that something had to do with Potter... Well, Draco would have to see which side benefited him best, he was a Slytherin, after all.

* * *

Back at the hotel in London, Ron sighed tiredly as he finally got the move right. It had taken him hours just to master one single move. Ginny, the twins, and even Harry had mastered multiple ones. He was angry and an angry Weasley wasn't a happy Weasley.

Luckily, Mousse noticed Ron's behavior and made his way over, "Yo. I noticed that you're more like me. At least, strategy wise. I want to try teaching you a few things. Ranma's great at getting people to learn the basics, but sometimes he doesn't get that he can frustrate people to no end."

"Really? Will I learn more quickly, like Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked assessingly.

"Maybe, we won't know until we try," Mousse shrugged. "Besides, maybe you can teach me a few new strategies. Ranma always rushes in and then acts."

"Harry too," Ron nodded in understanding. "Okay, so let's get to it."

* * *

In the interrogation/torture room in Namimori...

"When do you think we should go back to England?" Fon asked Shamal.

"Within the next two to three days. Harry will be off to school in less than a week, so we don't have much time to keep him safe," Shamal shrugged. "At least, that's what Tsuyoshi told me."

"Can the girls handle the trip?" Reborn frowned.

"It might set them back a bit, but it's for the best," Shamal stated. "We just have to wait for that healer to get here..."

"I'm here, who needs healing?" a young womman stepped out of the shadows, a scowl on her face.

"Healer Tyler?" Shamal asked curiously.

"Yes. Now, is that my patient or is it Shaklebolt's prisoner?" Healer Tyler was a handsome woman, around her mid thirties, with a no-nonsense attitude, and a wicked look in her blue eyes that emphasized her blonde hair. Her shadow was a man with skin as dark as ebony, and eyes that one could tell were often filled with joy and laughter.

"This is the prisoner, I'll direct you to your patients," Shamal stated calmly, as he led the Healer to the room where the first two girls were with Skull. He knew that Diana probably needed the healer more than the other two, but waiting wouldn't harm her condition. "Healer Tyler, this is Melody and Joy Jackson, and their friend, Skull."

"A pleasure. Now, shall we get on with your exams, dears? Men out," Healer Tyler ordered.

"NO!" Joy screamed as she latched onto Skull.

Skull blinked in surprise, but stayed with Joy. Something about the Healer had frightened her. What it was, only Joy knew. But Skull wouldn't leave them for hell of high water.

* * *

Voldemort/Nagini had finally made it to France. Of course, some things seemed highly familiar to the Nagini side of him. Voldemort had known that she was something special before he'd decided to invade her body, but these memories were... Strange, to say the least. Crowds cheering and booing her. An angry Circus Headman. A young boy that looked a lot like Voldemort had in his youth. The name of the boy was almost on their lips, they just couldn't remember...

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco watched as his father struck his mother, yet again over nothing. Draco's fist clenched, "When I find out who is trustworthy, you will be ended, father."


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I do include Fantasic Beasts in the HP universe so I consider that to be in my disclaimer already. To those of you that haven't seen "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindlewald" - You really should! It showed a bit of Nagini's background. I found it enlightening, even if it is a tiny side note in the movie. But I won't give any more away if I can help it.

foxchick1: I agree, and it took an unexpected turn, even for me!

Guest: I don't try to make them cliffhangers, but they do tend to turn out that way. Good news is that this is the next chapter! Cheers!

FANactic Writer: I did plan that little twist, but think of how annoyed Lucius will be having to deal with a weepy toad all day long! Yeah, I'm still not sure how Umbitch is going to kick the bucket or get her comeuppance, but it will happen.

D C JoKeR H S: I finally got to the part that I told you was coming! Now, I just need to push the characters in the right direction to make it work. I did try to make Healer Tyler a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, but a competent one. She has... potential. If you haven't seen the 2nd Fantastic Beasts movie, it actually explains the Circus and Nagini. It's a footnote in the entire story, but for me, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Now I have to wonder if it did for anyone else?

* * *

 **The Healer's Hands**

* * *

Joy's reaction to the healer, had the woman a bit surprised. It was enough that she took as second look at the two women before her and changed her demeanor, immediately, "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just find that dealing with the idiots at St. Mungos goes better when I behave briskly. Most Wizards are a spoiled, pampered bunch of layabouts and narcissists with genocide issues."

Joy blinked in surprise at the almost dual personality that the healer had just displayed, and there was even a small genuine smile coming from the healer. Skull was the only one who said how they all felt, "Anyone else just get whiplash?"

"Sorry, again. When Amelia called me I assumed that some of her pampered Aurors got into a kerfuffle and needed a dose of *Kick 'em when they're down, so they don't get big heads and croak.* Or something like that," healer Tyler shrugged. "You can call me Thyme, like the spice. My parents had a horrible thing about naming matches. My mother was Tillie Thomas, before she married my father, who was Timothy Tyler. Needless to say, if I'd had siblings, they'd have probably been named Titus and Titania."

This bit of conversation had Melody gaping at the healer, before she finally got a few words out, "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes. Just trying to go on a date while at Hogwarts I heard so many you must be into strong and earthy guys that I wanted to hex them silly, instead of knock them out. Surprisingly, most of them had glass jaws. Dad practices fisticuffs in his spare time," Thyme shrugged.

"You poor thing," Joy pouted. "I just got the line that they said that they could give me *Joy like no other.* While Mel got that they *Could make sweet music together.* She's actually in that chair because some guys didn't like me saying no and she saved me. But they hurt her to where she'll never walk again."

Skull looked at the healer in surprise. She definitely wasn't the hard-ass she appeared to be, but the change in demeanor did have him a bit worried if this healer was truly all there, "Bill was talking to us about Mind-healers. He said that it was what the girls might need, but their friend, my cousin, is in desperate need of."

"I am a fully trained healer and I specialize in Mind-healing. Amy knows I'm discrete and we've been friends for ten years. She was my mentor in Ravenclaw," Thyme shrugged. "Any questions, just ask me."

"Can Skull stay?" Joy asked hopefully.

"If you want him to, he can," Thyme agreed. "However, I will have to spell a robe on both of you ladies."

"Okay," Joy shifted nervously. "Do you think you can help Diana?"

"Your other friend?" Thyme asked curiously.

"Yes," Melody added. "She's not waking up. She's in a catatonic state, according to Shamal and Bianchi."

"I'll do what I can," Thyme frowned worriedly, but then focused on her task at hand of assessing the injuries of the girls and fixing them up. "I need you to take these two potions. They will prevent scarring and conception."

"What if they are already carrying a child? It's been a few days, if not weeks," Skull frowned.

"It won't happen, and I already tested for it, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Thyme stated, as she began waving her wand over Joy. She noticed that Joy flinched every time the wand was aimed at her. "Joy, can you tell me what the witch looked like that attacked you?"

"Wait, it wasn't just men?" Skull blinked in surprise.

"The other one with her coloring called her Alecto," Joy whispered softly.

Thyme's smile froze on her face, as she stood, "Excuse me, sweetheart. I need to see the Auror that came with me. His name is Kingsley, by the way. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Okay," Joy nodded. "Skull can stay, right?"

"Of course," Thyme smiled with a bit of pain as she stood, her knees creaking just a tad as she stood. She woodenly walked out into the hall and took hold of Bill's shirt, "Where the hell is Kings?!"

"What? Why?" Bill blinked at the shaking healer in surprise.

Thyme's eye twitched, "Because that bitch of a Carrow attacked the younger girl in there. Where she goes, her incestuous brother follows. Now, where the devil is Kings?!"

"You say you recognize one of the girls attackers?" a man materialized next to her, making her jump a foot in the air.

"Jumping Jellyfish! Make some noise, man!" Thyme barked at what looked to be the butler for the estate or compound or whatever it was, "Yes. I recognized the name and if Alecto Carrow was there, then so was her bloody bastard of a brother. I know they raped and caused poor Genevieve Cornfoot to commit suicide back when we were in school. I just couldn't prove it! Now we have a victim witness!"

"Okay, hold up, Tyler, don't you think that that's jumping to conclusions? Besides, Amelia wants this kept quiet, for now. She wants to make sure that we catch all parties involved, not just the fall guys," Bill tried to calm the slightly older woman down.

"Fine, but get me to Shacklebolt... Right after you take me to my catatonic patient," Thyme Tyler shook her head as she got it back on straight.

"Okay, this way," Bill led her to the next door over and opened it up, leaving her with Bianchi and the catatonic Diana Hunter.

"You should have brought me in here first, Weasley," Thyme grumbled as she began to meticulously wave her wand over Diana. Her face turned puzzled before her eyes lit up.

"You're the healer?" Bianchi frowned.

"Yes, now the bad news is that it will take a while to wake her. The good news is that she isn't as far gone as completely catatonic," Thyme smiled happily. "I'll need a few things, but she should be up and about in a few days to a week, if I do everything right. Can you make sure that I'm not interrupted?" Thyme asked Bianchi hopefully.

"Yes. My skill is poisons," Bianchi nodded.

"Great, I guess?" Thyme shrugged, but immediately began to work on fixing Diana.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco hid his scowl when he saw his mother's bruised face, "Mother, why do you allow him to do this to you?"

"Draco, if I didn't he'd come after you," Narcissa smiled painfully at her son. "Besides the only one that can dissolve our marriage is Lord Black, and the Lordship has never been claimed. Even then, I'd have to leave you behind. I couldn't do that to my little dragon."

"Mother, I don't care what it takes, but we will get away from Father," Draco promised his mother softly, before he left her to go to his room, he couldn't take the sight of her bruised face anymore.

"Dobby, make sure that Lucius never finds out what Draco plans. If something happens to me, take him to Severus or Andromeda, they're the only two that can keep him safe," Narcissa ordered the house elf.

"Dobby promises, Mistress."

"Thank you, Dobby," Narcissa closed her eyes as she sank to the ground in sobs, hugging the tiny servant.

* * *

In London, inside the get-a-way vehicle John Watson was driving, Tsuyoshi was still on guard from the attack, when his phone startled him, "Moshi moshi... I understand."

"Tsuyoshi?" Nana asked as she watched his expression lighten slightly.

"Bill and the others will be returning, sans the Displinary Committee. The healer reached them," Tsuyoshi informed her in the car.

"That's a relief," Nana sighed tiredly, only to jump when her phone rang, "Moshi moshi..." Nana hung up the phone with a surprised look on her face. "That was Principal Kuno. He said Tatewaki and Kodachi are on their way to London. Something about Ranma needing them?"

"Urgh," Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. "I know that they went through the program, but they both are still a bit crazy."

"Sky crazy, maybe," Nana agreed with a sigh of resignation. "I just hope that London can handle the Nerima Wrecking Crew."


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Every once in a while, I forget things.

Shinigami: Thank you! I thought Delores was, but I have a plan for that. Also, I had forgotten that Dobby was free of Lucius in 2nd year, but I have a plan for that now. Thanks for bringing it up! Genevieve may be explained a bit more, once Thyme talks to Kingsley. Yes, the Kunos are Sky crazy, but who's to say that they aren't still a bit... eccentric? Harry hasn't learned about Flames, just yet. I do have half of a plan worked out for him finding out, but I don't know if it's quite the right time, just yet.

D C JoKeR H S: I know it seems horrible to write about spousal abuse, and I haven't experienced it, but it does fit the situation. I also know a few people that have lived through it. They are some of the strongest people I know and they are, thankfully, no longer in that situation. I'm not 100%, but I think that Narcissa was Sirius' favorite cousin, before Hogwarts. So there's a distinct possibility that Sirius will be thunderous. I won't spoil the movie for you, I promise.

* * *

 **The Kindhearted Elf**

* * *

Dobby hadn't know what to do when he first gained his freedom from Lucius Malfoy. What he did know was that he enjoyed being free and had thanked Harry Potter for saving him. However, just because he was saved, didn't mean that Little Master Drake and Mistress Cissy were safe. So, he decided to make sure that he would still help his Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake, even if they weren't truly his by magic. He still cared for them. So, he would do what he could to help them. They had never hit him, like Bad Master Lucius had. So Dobby did what he always would do for Mistress Cissy. He'd hug her and let her cry on him, while she sorted herself. He was a good House Elf, no matter what nosy Twinkie at Hogwarts said.

Dobby tried to think of how he could help Mistress Cissy, as she finally calmed down and headed to her bed. Her room was separate from Lucius' as he didn't want her as anything more than a trophy wife, and for the Black fortune. Once she had laid down and fallen into a fitful sleep, Dobby had an idea. A wonderous idea! "Don't worry Mistress Cissy! Dobby's going to get the Great Harry Potter to free yous and Little Master Drake, too!"

With a *POP* Dobby had disappeared from the room.

* * *

Back in the get-a-way vehicle, that John was driving through the London streets like a man possessed. Nana had finally had enough, "John, take us to the hotel, or I'm driving."

"Nana, I-" John began, only to be cut off by Nana.

"We haven't been trailed or tracked for the last eight turns. If they had been smarter, they'd have placed a tracking charm on the vehicle or one of us. I'd also have noticed if they did," Nana rolled her eyes.

John sighed tiredly, and did as asked. In not time they were pulling up in front of the hotel that was becoming more of a base at this point, "We've arrived."

Nana quickly stepped out of the vehicle, baby Sam in her arms for protection, "I imagine that Althea will not be in Mycroft's good books for a while, since this happened on her watch."

"You guessed correctly," Mycroft was holding the car door for her. "John, get everyone inside."

"He's not quite off his trolley, but he's on his way," John palmed his face tiredly. "There will be no keeping this from Sherlock."

"Right on you, old chap," Sherlock raised a large eyebrow as he stood waiting for John to join him in the main entryway. "Now, what's this I hear about a foiled murder attempt on my Goddaughter?"

"Black robes with white masks. Looked like the Death Eaters Harry described to me," Nana stated, as she handed Sherlock baby Sam.

"That makes me wonder who our leak is? It can't be the Goblins. So, I'm going to say the Ministry," Sherlock deduced.

"Exactly what we were thinking," Tsuyoshi agreed. "Mrs. Hudson, may I escort you inside?"

"Of course, you big charmer!" Mrs. Hudson tittered as she happily was led into the hotel.

"I dare say that your husband has Mrs. Hudson eating out of the palm of his hand," Sherlock blinked in bemusement at Nana.

"That he does. Shall we take little Sam and her father back up to the rest of the team?" Nana raised an eyebrow at Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Of course, dear lady," Mycroft motioned her ahead of him.

"Mycroft, we also have more people on their way here. A set of siblings, the Kunos, friends of Ranma. Renato, Skull, Bianchi, Shamal, and Fon are headed back soon, along with three women, the healer, a prisoner, and the Auror that Amelia sent," Nana informed him.

"Lovely, when is their expected arrival?" Mycroft grimaced.

"A few days to a few weeks. They're still trying to wake up one of the women," Nana informed him.

"I see," Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Anything else that I should be made aware of?"

"The Kunos are Kodaichi and Tatewaki. They aren't completely sane, but they have made great progress. Once they arrive you will have the full Nerima Wrecking Crew in London," Nana stated plainly.

"Lovely," Mycroft grimaced. "At least tell me that you have them somewhat under control?"

"They aren't as bad as they used to be. Ranma and I helped them come together as better friends," Nana informed him.

"Translation, Mama meddled until they made Ranma's life easier," Tsuna popped up behind Mycroft, making the man flinch, slightly.

"Peachy," Mycroft's eye twitched for a millisecond.

* * *

Across much water and land, in Namimori, Japan...

Thyme hissed in annoyance as she arched her back from having stood over her semi-catatonic patient most of the day, "Oh, you're still here. Lovely. Can you get Kings for me?"

"Who or what is Kings?" Bianchi blinked in confusion.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's the Auror that came with me. I need to talk to him about what Joy shared with me. We have a name of one of her attackers, and I recognized the description. Her name is Alecto Carrow. She killed the younger sister of my best friend back in school. We've never been able to prove that she and her brother did it, but we know that they did," Thyme glared at the celiing, as she practiced her deep breathing to calm herself. "Kings was dating her, at the time."

Bianchi blanched in surprise, "How old were you all?"

"I was a fourth year, as was Kings. Genevieve was a third year. She was thirteen when she died," Thyme admitted.

* * *

The next day, inside the Ministry of Magic, in London...

"MY POOR SWEET MUMMY!" Delores boo hooed as she clutched the sleeves of Lucius' robes.

Lucius scowled as he tried to get around the emotional wreck that was Delores Umbridge, "Please get a hold of yourself, Madam."

"Now all I have left is my moronic muggle papa!" Delores sobbed even louder, "I WANT MY MUMMY! TAKE MY PAPA INSTEAD!"

Lucius had heard the whole torrid affair, one too many times! That Delores' mother had married a muggle, thinking to spite her family. Only to find out that he was exactly as dull and as stupid as she had been told muggles were. Of course, Lucius knew a bit more than Delores did about her mother, like the fact that she'd joined the Death Eaters to get rid of her half-blood daughter and her muggle husband, permanently. Unfortunately, that had happened right before baby Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord. Things had never been the same since that night. But Lucius knew that if he played his cards right, he could turn the Ministry completely to his side. He already had a strong supporter in Fudge. It was only a matter of-

"BOO! HOO! WAAAAAAAH!" Delores interrupted his plotting with an ear splitting set of sobs, causing Lucius to cringe and try harder to get out of her grasp, but it looked like she'd applied a sticking charm to her hands. He was trapped! Trapped with an obnoxiously loud, sobbing toad! What in Merlin had he done to deserve this!?


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry, time got away from me. I've been battling a cold/sinus infection and it doesn't help when co-workers who overuse essential oils/perfumes stand right next to me. I'm going to try to get this out today, but if I don't I apologize in advance.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, she has a tendency to do that. When Nana finds out, it will not be all puppies and roses. Oh, and I haven't forgotten that I gave them all pets. Thank you for letting me know I was portraying Dobby the right way! Harry may have some issues with the Malfoy's but we'll have to see.

FANactic Writer: I hope so! Glad you're enjoying seeing Lucius begin to get his just desserts.

* * *

 **Strange Little Elf**

* * *

*POP!*

Everyone in the hotel room turned to stare at the spot besides Harry. The Weasley's watched on with confusion, while Ranma, Tsuna, and their elements all adopted positions ready to take out the creator of said sound.

"The Great Harry Potter!"

"Dobby?" Harry blinked at his friend in surprise.

"Dobby is so glad to be finding the Great Harry Potter! Dobby tried the old place the Great Harry Potter was, but couldn't find him. So, Dobby try again! Dobby found the Great Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly, barely noticing that Ranma and the others were putting away their hidden weapons, but still staying on their guards.

"Dobby bes coming for the Great Harry Potter's help!" Dobby's ear flopped hopefully as he clutched his hands together, almost as if in a silent prayer.

"What type of help, Dobby?" Harry asked in concern.

"Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake are being hurt by bad old master. Mistress Cissy said if she could find the head of House Black, that they could stop bad old master. Dobby knows the Great Harry Potter can help! Because the Great Harry Potter is the Great Harry Potter! And the Great Harry Potter freed Dobby, he can free Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake, too!" Dobby exclaimed excitedly.

"The head of House Black? Do you mean Sirius Black? My Godfather?" Harry blinked in confusion. He didn't know anyone named *Cissy* or *Drake.* The closest person he knew to *Drake* was Draco Malfoy.

"The Great Harry Potter knows a Black?! Dobby KNEW that the Great Harry Potter would know what to do!" Dobby was now bouncing from his left foot to his right, excitedly.

"Harry, is everything all right?" Ranma frowned worriedly at the strange creature between him and Harry.

"It's okay, Ranma. Dobby already promised to never try to save my life again," Harry let the older boy know offhandedly, before turning back to the house elf. "So, what exactly do you need Sirius for?"

"To get rid of Mistress Cissy's marriage and help Little Master Drake get away from bad old master," Dobby stopped bouncing as he thought about bad old master. "Bad old master is very mean, and..."

"I'll go get Sirius, Harry," Tsuna nodded to the younger boy. "Ranma, keep an eye on them." Tsuna hurried out of the room, something told him that time was of the essence. He almost flew through the hallways, until he reached the mass of the remaining adults. Thankfully, he sighted his mother, "Mama!"

"Tsuna, is everything-" Nana began as she sensed something and moved towards her son.

"Harry needs you and Sirius-Oji. There's a strange creature called Dobby that wants to talk to Sirius-Oji," Tsuna informed her.

"How did he get up here without passing any of us? That's not probable," Sherlock frowned, and with little Sam in his grasp, he and the rest of the adults followed Nana and Sirius into the other room.

"Sirius-Oji meet Dobby, Harry's friend," Tsuna stated calmly.

"A pleasure. But first nephew, can you tell me what you mean by calling me Oji?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Uncle," Tsuna shrugged.

"Oh. Okay. So, what'd you need me for, Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I didn't, Dobby said he did. Something about needing the head of House Black to save two people by getting rid of a marriage?" Harry shrugged in confusion.

"Dobby, I am head of House Black. Who requests my aid?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake!" Dobby informed Sirius, before stage whispering, "Theys don't know Dobby was going to get the Great Harry Potter to help Dobby find you."

"Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?" Sirius blinked at the elf in shock.

"Wait, Malfoy?!" Harry gaped at Dobby.

"Isn't Malfoy the one who influences the Minister and holds great sway over the Ministry?" John Watson asked curiously.

"Yes John, he's also aware of me," Mycroft scowled.

"How aware?" Sherlock frowned in worry.

"Enough that I have to be careful around the man, if I see him roaming the streets. Luckily, most streets he considers slumming," Mycroft informed his brother.

"Back to Cissa needing help. Why does she need House Black?" Sirius asked the elf, deadly serious.

"Because bad old master hit and hurt kind Mistress and Little Master," Dobby informed Sirius Black. "The Great Harry Potter's Sirius Black can help Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake, yes?"

"Sirius, you can't seriously be considering helping-"

"Amelia, Cissy was my favorite cousin before she was engaged to Malfoy. She didn't even care that I was a Gryffindor. Andy was the only other one. Dobby are you sure that Cissy needs my help?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Dobby sure!" Dobby bobbed his head excitedly.

"Nana, I know this may be a bit much, with how many people are already staying here, and all. But do you think-"

"Two more won't do any harm. Mai, do you think owning a hotel would be a good investment?" Nana turned to her sister in all but blood.

"At this rate, it'd be cheaper," Mai chuckled. "I'll get on it."

* * *

Lucius cringed as Fudge called him into his office, only to see that he was still afflicted with Delores. That was enough for the Minister, "Delores, why don't you take the day off-?"

"I REFUSE TO LEAVE MY POST OR VISIT WITH THAT HORRIBLE MUGGLE MAN!" Delores bemoaned as loud as a banshee, "Mr. Malfoy is so nice to let me borrow his shoulder to cry on!"

"My pleasure, madam. However, I do have other engagements-" Lucius began.

"Nonsense, Lucius. I'll wait until you and Delores are through," Fudge shivered a bit, jiggling his jowls as he slipped back into his office. "Better Lucius than me."


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2! Is anyone else getting tired of reading this disclaimer yet?

Quick Note: I am still sick, but getting slightly better than yesterday. However, other factors happened that almost had me not write today. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, but I'd rather not talk about those other issues right now. Anyways, on with the review replies!

Shinigami: Yes, Sirius is just getting started. Nana isn't actually purchasing the hotel, Mai is on the behalf of the Hibari Family. I believe that justice is coming, but that it will not be as swift as you or I would like. Nana still is unaware of what happened to the girls. However, once she finds out I believe that there will be issues that she will have to deal with regarding the children. The one you mentioned is a monumental one. The Death Eaters aren't on the side of the angels and... Well, I don't want to give the plot away, but let's just say that not all are completely unredeemable, but the ones that are will not enjoy my plans.

Reclusive Dork: I agree, which is why it made writing it so cringe-worthy and amusing.

D C JoKeR H S: Yes, I thought that it would be the beginning of Lucius' karma turning on him. Last chapter we FINALLY got to the part where I told you I was thinking about many moons ago! Or at least we started down that pathway. I think Draco has had to be a good actor to protect his mom. It wouldn't be so surprising that it would have colored other aspects of his life, especially at school where his father's cronies' sons are paid to watch his every move. Okay, now I'm feeling even worse for Draco. Glad you're still enjoying it!

FANactic Writer: It might take a bit, but yes. The help is starting to figure out a rescue plan. I think weasel fits more to Lucius than a rat, after all a rat is what Pettigrew is.

* * *

 **Plotting Escape**

* * *

"So, what exactly do we need to do?" Harry asked Nana and Sirius curiously.

"You shouldn't have to do anything, Harry!" Molly Weasley interjected, before realizing that she'd spoken out of turn, "My apologies, Mrs. Yamamoto. Bad habits die hard."

"It is going to be a hard one to break, but I believe in you, Mrs. Weasley. Now, for the sake of simplicity and friendship, please call me Nana. And you are half correct. Harry will be helping us plan on how to extract the two Black family members from Lord Malfoy's clutches. Then we will all have a sit down with them and Harry will be helping us figure out how to decorate Draco's and Narcissa's room. They will want to share to make sure that they other is safe or have connecting rooms," Nana began.

"Thank you, Nana," Harry beamed at his guardian.

"Very well, Nana, but only if you call me Molly."

"Done!" Nana agreed happily, before turning to Sirius, "Now, since you are the head of the family, how do you suggest we retrieve them?"

"Well, there's a lot of pomp and circumstance on dissolving a marriage in the magical world. It would require proof: of abuse, lengthy paperwork, a seventy-two hour waiting period once the proper paperwork is filed, and a witness willing to testify. Most purebloods manage to kill their spouse before the paperwork is appropriately filed, because they are still trapped in the same home, or the witness is. The spouse is only able to leave with only the items they brought into the marriage, unless it was a gift. The heir is where it gets a bit trickier..." Sirius scowled, and looked at Andromeda.

"Sirius, it's best to just spit it out," Andromeda sighed tiredly.

"The heir is usually left in the care of the Lord of the house. It's the law's way of insuring that the line stays strong. Father's have the rights to their sons, and the wives get the daughters, unless they are the heir. If I try to get Draco removed too, it could be tricky business," Sirius scowled.

"Sirius, when I was trying to get custody of Susan, I came upon a small but little known clause in that law," Amelia smirked and paused for dramatic effect.

"Well! What is it?! Spit it out, you daft woman! Save the theatrics for later!" Sirius stared her down.

"I'll let that slide, for now, Black. Since you're still recovering from escaping Azkaban and all..." Amelia rolled her eyes, "Basically, if the heir is the witness, then we can claim that removal of custody is to protect the heir and if the heir wishes to, he can take the maiden name of his mother."

"Brilliant!" Molly beamed at Amelia, "What law is that under?"

"The code of Morgana," Andromeda chuckled with a smile. "Now we just need to plan her extraction. Any ideas?"

"Aurors?" Tonks and the Weasley's offered.

"We go to Malfoy Manor. Storm the gates," Sirius stated flatly.

"Flush them out?" Colonello shrugged.

"Dobby?" Harry and Tsuna suggested together, surprising the other.

"What does the Great Harry Potter need from Dobby?" Dobby asked in confusion.

"Wait, that could work!" Sirius grinned excitedly, "Dobby, Harry needs you to find Narcissa and Draco and tell them that the head of House Black needs to see them urgently. If they want to meet, bring them here once they agree. Got it?"

"Yes, the Great Harry Potter's Sirius Black!" Dobby smiled happily. "Does the Great Harry Potter's Sirius Black want Dobby to give this message now?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Dobby," Sirius grinned cheerfully at the elf.

"Dobby go now! Sees you soons, the Great Harry Potter and the Great Harry Potter's Family!" And Dobby was off with a *POP!*

"It will be nice to see Cissy again, don't you agree, cousin?" Andromeda smiled at Sirius hopefully.

"Here's hoping, Andy. Here's hoping," Sirius sighed tiredly. "But what if they don't accept?"


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry there was no chapter yesterday, I am still a bit sick and was very busy. Not a good combo, but that's life for you. Anyway, on with the review responses and then the chapter!

FANactic Writer: Yes. However, I'm not sure that's the name I'd use to save the two Malfoys. I still say Lucius is a weasel, especially with how much he hates the Weasley Family. Plus, I can just see someone... Oooh! Thanks! You just prompted a fun idea!

* * *

 **Extraction**

* * *

A loud *POP!* Announced Dobby's return to Narcissa, who woke with a start, "Dobby?"

"Mistress Cissy! Dobby found Head of House Black! He wants to see yous now! Right nows!" Dobby exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Yous and Little Master Drake!"

Narcissa gaped in shock and a bit of fear, "Right now?"

"NARCISSA!"

Narcissa paled so much that she was almost as pale as her hair was blonde, as she whispered quickly, "Dobby, get Draco first! Get him out of here! I can hide for a few minutes, but get him out now! Take him to Lord Black! Please!"

"Mistress Cissy, Head Black says both..." Dobby frowned worriedly as he heard vases being thrown about the main hall.

"NARCISSA! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Then get me to Draco and we'll leave now," Narcissa's eyes were wide with fear. She hadn't heard Lucius this upset since the Dark Lord had died... She was just thankful that Draco had been born in June, at least she hadn't been pregnant when he'd almost killed her for the fourth time.

"Okay, Dobby can do thats!" Dobby bobbed his head eagerly.

"Now! Please Dobby!" Narcissa clutched onto the elf's hand.

*POP!*

* * *

*POP!*

It disoriented Narcissa for a moment, but Draco had just apparently come out of a shower, as he had a towel wrapped around his waist, "Mother?"

"Draco, we'll take care of everything else, later," Narcissa waved her wand at her son, transfiguring his towel into a proper set of robes and trousers, before she took his hand and yanked him into her hug by way of his left hand.

*CRASH!*

"NARCISSA! GET! DOWN! HERE! NOW!" Lucius' voice carried so much rage that it made Narcissa tremble with fear.

"Better the devil we don't know than the devil we do," Narcissa cringed at the tone of anger she heard in her husband's voice. "Now, Dobby! Take us to Lord Black!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL WITCH! GET-"

*POP!*

* * *

*POP!*

This time, it was a longer and the disorientation was greater than the first time. Narcissa and Draco almost fell to the floor, when someone caught them.

"Are you all right, Madam? Kid?"

"Where?"

"Well, I see Dobby brought you. You must be here to see Lord Black and his sister. I'm Ranma Saotome, by the way. You get your bearings?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, we were in a hurry and I didn't realize how disorienting the journey would be. Thank you, Dobby," Narcissa had still been holding onto Dobby, so she gave the little elf a one armed hug, as her other was holding her son.

"Dobby happy to help Mistress Cissy and Little Master Drake," Dobby smiled and began to tear up.

"I'm sorry, young man. Thank you for catching us. Where should we go to see Lord Black and... his sister?" Narcissa blinked in surprise. No one that could have inherited that title had a sister, as far as she was aware.

"Follow me. They're this way," Ranma smiled as he helped her to stand on her own two feet, before letting her keep hold of the elf and her son. He led the way into another room, to a set of closed doors. "They'll see you, right through these doors. You'll be fine. No physical harm will come to you, as long as you don't attack them."

Surprisingly, that reassured Narcissa, but both she and Draco kept their guards up as they knocked on the doors, heard a faint voice tell them to enter, and then, all they saw was a woman in pants resting her arm on the backing of a wing back chair that was facing away from them towards a fireplace.

"Welcome, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Please do come in. My name is Nolana Black. What can my brother and I do for you?"

"Black?" Narcissa blinked in surprise.

"Yes, I am Lord Black's sister. A pleasure to meet you, even if the reason for this meeting is not," Nana played the part of a haughty pureblood quite well. It was also interesting to find that neither Narcissa or Draco noticed that Mukuro, Chrome, Tsuna, Takashi, and Harry were all inside the room with them under an illusion. Luckily, Harry hadn't questioned the use of illusions, so Nana and the others hadn't had to explain Flames to Harry, just yet.

"The pleasure is ours, Heir Black," Narcissa dipped her head to show respect, and when nudges, Draco followed her lead.

"Oh dear, Lady Malfoy, please don't be so formal. I go by Nana. Now there are some questions that Lord Black has asked me to put to you and young Draco. If we could begin?" Nana motioned with her right hand towards a sofa and single chair.

"Narcissa then, I insist," Narcissa smiled slightly at the normality of formality. Together, she sat with Draco on her right and Dobby on her left. Dobby of course was in tears, because he was so happy for his Mistress, but he hardly made a peep. How unusual for him.

"What is your opinion on the Dark Lord?"

"We are unmarked, Nana," Narcissa replied.

"I'm sure that Ranma told you that no harm will come to you while you're here," Nana gently chided. "If you are wondering about our loyalties, we support the Gray or Neutral side. The so-called Light has a manipulator disguised as a leader. The so-called Dark is the same."

"That is a relief to hear, Nana," Narcissa sighed in relief. "I-"

"I'm afraid that this is just the beginning of our questions from Lord Black," Nana interrupted her with a slightly sad look on her face.

Narcissa stopped talking and waited on the edge of her seat, like a starving dog waiting for a bone, before she stated, "We do not support the Dark Lord."

"Mother!" Draco hissed as he glanced around the room, nervously.

"Where did those bruises come from?" Nana asked calmly and gently.

"My husband."

"The reason?" Nana delved further.

Draco scoffed, "He doesn't need one. He just gets in a bad mood and hits either one of us." After he'd said it, his eyes flew wide open in shock that he'd said anything.

"Thank you for your honesty, Draco. We are trying to see if we can offer you protection, but there are a few things in motion that it could disrupt if we're not careful," Nana tried to comfort the boy.

"Actions speak louder than words, Lady," Draco eyed her cagily.

"So they do, Draco. Please call me Nana. Now, I must ask you how you really feel about Harry Potter?"

"I thought he could help us with Father. He didn't want to be my friend, and he's Dumbledore's Golden Boy," Draco grumbled.

"I see, and what if I told you that Dumbledore is the so-called Leader of the Light and has been attempting to control Harry similar ways that Lucius harmed you and your mother?" Nana asked curiously.

"Wait. What?!" Draco gaped in surprise.

"Of course, he didn't do the dirty work himself, he just made Harry's relatives harm him. You know his Grandmother was a Black, yes?" Nana brought Narcissa back into the conversation in a way that surprised the older witch.

"Yes, she was," Narcissa agreed.

"Now, if you know all that you know now, what do you think about him now?" Nana put to both Malfoys.

"That I should have just told him the truth," Draco bit the bullet. He felt like he'd a twenty foot hole in his stomach.

"Would you offer friendship to him, now that you know what he has dealt with, Harry?" Nana asked the invisible Potter, making both Malfoys look up in surprise.

Mukuro released the illusion on Harry, to allow him to answer. Harry didn't disappoint, "Would you still make fun of Hermione?"

"As long as Crabb and Goyle are near me, then no," Draco admitted.

"What do you really think about muggleborns?" Harry asked curiosuly.

"I don't really know enough about them, except that Granger is very smart," Draco shrugged.

"In that case, want to be friends?" Harry asked with a shrug, "One abused kid to another? We won't always agree, but we can always agree to disagree."

"Agreed. Brilliant," Draco smiled happily.

"On to our next question," Nana sighed. "Do I really have to, brother? I think it's clear that they don't care about the Dark..."

"Do it," a voice came from the other side of the chair by the fireplace.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Nana rolled her eyes before winking at Narcissa, "I swear, he never grew up. Now, what do you think of your cousin Sirius, that got thrown into Azkaban without a trial?"


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: This may not get out today. I'm feeling a bit off.

FANactic Writer: Exactly!

* * *

 **Black Reunion**

* * *

"Wait, falsely imprisoned?" Narcissa paled in horror at Nana, "Can you get him out?!"

"I think that's the last question you should have to worry about for now," the male in the chair, slowly stood, before walking around and facing them.

"Sirius!" Narcissa would have collapsed to her knees if she hadn't been seated. There were genuine tears in her eyes.

"Hey Cissy. How's kicks?" Sirius chuckled.

It took that last question of Sirius' for Narcissa to gather her wits, and this time, Sirius would see her rage, "Hows kicks? HOWS KICKS?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME YOU ARROGANT DESPOT!"

Nana bit her lips to keep from laughing, but this was just too good, "I think you and I are going to be best friends!"

"What?!" Narcissa blinked in confusion at Nana.

"I'm Nolana Black, Sirius' younger half-sister. However, my married name is Nana Yamamoto. Black on our father's side," Nana chuckled. "It is so wonderful to meet you, Narcissa. I believe that you and I will enjoy torturing Sirius for his over-dramatics, together."

"Wait, I have other relatives that aren't crazy like Aunt Bella?!" Draco gaped in surprise.

"It gets better, she's my new guardian and Sirius is my Godfather," Harry chuckled as he watched Draco have the first open expression he'd ever seen on the other boy.

"Mukuro, Tsuna, Chrome, Takashi," Nana smiled gently. "Why don't you all reveal yourselves to cousin, Narcissa, and second cousin, Draco."

Mukuro and Chrome dropped the illusion, as Mukuro snorted, "The family keeps growing, Mama."

"Hello, I'm Chrome," the girl introduced herself to the blonde boy. "Harry, we really should take Draco to see the others and get him a proper wardrobe. Actually, Mama, Harry needs one too."

"We'll wait a bit on the wardrobe. Tsuna, do you have something that might fit Draco? He's a bit bigger than Harry, but smaller than you," Nana frowned. "After all, the poor dear can't be comfortable in a transfigured towel of all things."

"Sounds like a plan," Tsuna shrugged.

"How did you know?" Draco blushed in mortification.

"Women's Intuition," Nana chuckled. "Don't worry so, my cute little cousin. There are many children here. Also, any adults you meet will help you, if they can. Your mother and you are in safe hands."

"Mother?" Draco searched his mother's face for any sense that what this Nana said was true.

"Go ahead, Dragon," Narcissa nodded a bit cautiously. She waited until Draco left with the other kids before she stood up, stormed over to Sirius, slapped him, and then began to cry into his shirt.

Sirius blinked in confusion, before looking to Nana for help.

Nana rolled her eyes, "Sirius, sometimes I think you have the emotional range of a five year old. Narcissa? Sweetie? Is everything all right?"

"Can you help us? Please help us!" Narcissa sobbed onto Sirius.

"We can and will, Cissy. I promise," Sirius watched Nana make a petting motion, and soon he found himself stroking Narcissa's hair to calm her. It worked, and soon enough, she was asleep in his arms. "What now?"

"We take her to a room and make sure that Dobby stays there, in case something happens. She needs familiar people, you included, to make sure that she didn't dream it all. Now, I'd best go check on the kids. Something tells me that Draco being here will cause new issues," Nana sighed in exhaustion.

"You're still worried about those three girls, aren't you?" Sirius frowned.

"I am. Mostly, because I can tell that Shamal wasn't telling me everything. I won't demand it of him, but I do worry..." Nana shook her head as she walked out into the hallway, only to hear angry shouts!

* * *

"Harry! What's HE doing here?!" Ron glowered at Draco the second he saw him.

"Ron, Draco was in trouble-" Harry began.

"He deserves it!" Ron scoffed, "Tell him to leave. He's not wanted here."

"Ron, he is wanted here. Nana, Sirius, and I invited him and his mum to stay," Harry frowned.

"Bollocks!" Ron swore angrily.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Molly gaped in horror at her son, but it wasn't enough to stop his tirade.

"You know every single thing he's done against us, mate! Why are you doing this?! You know he's a Death Eater in Training! What about what he's called Hermione?!" Ron was getting slowly louder and louder.

"Ron-" Harry tried again.

"Does three years of friendship mean nothing to you?!" Ron began to start to bellow.

"Ron!" Harry tried to interject in his friend's idiocy, but Ron wasn't having it.

"So you'll just spit on everything we've ever done as friends and let that mangy cur into our lives?!" Ron snorted and turned his head to face Harry, dead on. "You disgust me."

"Ronald. That is quite enough," Nana made Ron jump in surprise, as Nana had appeared behind him. "The Draco you knew was all an act to protect himself and his mother from his father. Give Drake a chance."

Ron stopped his tirade, as his gaze went from Harry to Nana to Draco and back again to Harry, before grumbling, "He better not pull anything."

"Get over yourself, Weasley," Draco pinched his nose in exasperation at the Drama King being near him. "Nana's telling the truth. We just barely escaped my father's wrath. I don't need to listen to your ranting. I need to rest."

"Excellent idea, Draco. Tsuna, Harry, please show Draco to his and his mother's adjoining rooms," Nana encouraged the three. "Ron, Molly, and I need to have words..."


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: It's been a very long day, already. However, I did managed to get the dog license for next year, just need to get the dog park one next.

MayaHikari: Yes, but you have to remember that Ron is still young, and he's not used to having to share Harry with anyone but Mione. There's the Weasley-Malfoy feud... This will be a learning experience for Ron.

FANactic Writer: Things may get slightly smoothed over, but I wouldn't count on the dust settling, just yet.

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying it! Truthfully, I'm not a big Draco fan, but I don't hate him. Dislike his behavior, but that's the way he was raised. This experience gives him a chance to change for the better before getting too mired in the dark. And yes, there will be some blow-ups of epic proportions when we finally get the missing kids in the picture. I just haven't decided how epic.

* * *

 **Opinions** **Vary**

* * *

Nana sighed as she hauled Ron, Molly, and Arthur into yet another room, "Ron, I get that you're having issues with this. I've been there. I've dealt with this issue of new friends before, and so have you, if you'd just think about it."

"What are you talking about?!" Ron scowled angrily at Nana, "You just brought a Junior Death Eater into your house!"

"He is not a Junior Death Eater. He's the abused son of Lucius Malfoy, and my cousin. Much like you are, through the Black family line. Technically, I bet if you looked back far enough, you'll find that he's your cousin too," Nana pointed out. "Scratch that, I know he is."

"But he-!" Ron began to protest.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ENOUGH!" Arthur glared at his son sternly, "You are acting very like Lucius Malfoy, right now. Petty, arrogant, and pig-headed. Draco is a child that was hurt by adults. He's had to act a certain way to make sure that he was never struck, after a ministry employee witnessed it once. Lucius bribed them into silence, but not before they told me about it. He is just another scared boy, just like you. I want you to think about your actions, Ron. He isn't his father, even if he was forced to imitate him, for a while."

"Ron, I know that you think we're all completely against you right now, and fooled by his act, but we're actually worried about both of you. For one thing, it isn't healthy to get your blood pressure up that often, even at your young age," Nana knealed down to Ron's height. "If you are ready to listen to me, I want you to think about how you felt about Hermione, before she became your friend and Harry's. Isn't it similar to what you feel about Draco?"

"It's not the same! Hermione is Hermione! He's Draco Bleeding Malfoy!" Ron growled out in exasperation.

"Ronald, you're acting like a dog with his favorite chew toy, and you're trying to make Harry choose. If you do, I can almost guarantee that he won't choose and you will loose a friend. I've seen it," Nana cautioned Ron.

"Harry wouldn't do that! I'm his best mate!" Ron stared at Nana in horror.

"Ron, that's what someone else did to my friend and me. They weren't considered a friend for much longer. Now, there was a different group, where I was in your position. I wasn't sure of the person, and I was scared I'd loose my friend. Do you know what happened?" Nana asked Ron gently, noticing that he was unwinding a bit.

"What?" Ron sulked a bit more.

"I ended up with two best friends. That snowballed into three or four, just in that year. So, what can you take from what happened to me?" Nana asked him.

"Making someone choose is a great way to loose mates, and agreeing to be friendly can get you more?" Ron shook his head in annoyance. He really didn't like the fact that his dad had yelled at him, or that Nana had flipped the tables on his thinking, but things the adults were telling him were sort-of making sense.

* * *

On the way to Draco's new room...

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Draco asked Harry worriedly.

"Who? Ron? Nana is just going to talk to him. I haven't seen her harm anyone since she took me in. I've talked to Tsuna and the others and they said that she only fights to protect them. I think Nana is a good person. I will admit that I think everything has been so confusing the last few weeks. I just don't know what's going to happen next. I mean, I know that they're hiding something from us, but I think she's protecting us," Harry shrugged as they entered the adjoining room to Narcissa's.

"Sorry I was such a prat," Draco mumbled sheepishly.

"Apology accepted. But you should really apologize to Hermione, when Nana gets her here," Harry informed him.

"I will. So... Does this make us friends?" Draco asked curiously.

"I think it's a good start," Harry smiled in relief. "By the way, I've been dying to tell someone, but I'm not used to so many people being around all the time. Do you think I should tell Nana? I don't want to worry her, but she's more responsible than Sirius and-"

"Harry, if she's as great as you're telling me she is, then you definetly should, mate," Draco yawned tiredly as he slipped into the bedroom.

"Thanks. I'll wake you for the next meal, okay?" Harry smiled.

"Sounds good, thanks mate," Draco sighed tiredly as he closed the door behind him, and opened up the adjoining room. "Who are you and why are you with my mother?"


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I'm really not happy with the last chapter that I posted. However, I think it will give me a bit of something to work on. After all, no one knows the person Nana was before, not even Nana.

foxchick1: I know. I think Nana's got some explaining to do.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks. I know Draco won't be all kitties and puppies, and there's going to be something that will come up. He's just a bit insecure right now. Never really seen "A Pet's Life." Not on my movie list. There's too many Marvel movies and Disney on my list this and next year. Oh! And Aquaman! So far the best DC films have been "Suicide Squad" & "Wonder Woman."

FANactic Writer: Yes, I know it was a terrible cliffie! I couldn't resist, as I wasn't happy with the chapter. This chapter, though, is a different animal and will make getting Narcissa and Draco's away from Lucius a lot more difficult.

* * *

 **Strangers**

* * *

"Who I am is none of your concern, young man," the older woman huffed at his arrogance. "Now, your mother merely has a bit of exhaustion. Quite foolish of her to be traveling so in her delicate position."

"Delicate what?" Draco was more awake now and inching his hand towards his wand.

"Don't tell me that she didn't inform you that she in the family way?" the older woman blinked at the young man in shock.

"Family way? We just escaped from my father. Why would we go back to him?" Draco now had his wand trained on the older woman.

"You are clearly unfamiliar with that phrase," the older woman frowned in disapproval. "I will not repeat myself if I have to say it this way, so listen well, child. Your mother is expecting."

"Expecting what?" Draco gripped his wand tighter.

"A child."

"I'm not sure that makes any sense, as I am her child," Draco snorted. "Now, state your intentions for being in this room."

"Not you. Another child. She is with child," the older woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "My grand daughter is a lot easier to understand. It must be the age gap."

"My mother's pregnant?" Draco blanched in fear, "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius asked me to watch over her, while he went to use the facilities. Andromeda was unavailable, as she was making sure that Madam Bones was taken care of. Now, are you quite done threatening me with your silly stick-wand?"

"Nonna," Nana sighed tiredly as she entered the room. "I see you've met my grandmother, Draco. That would make her your bisnonna. Now, why are you holding your wand on her?"

"She said mother was pregnant," Draco frowned.

"That's easy enough to check. Nonna, why don't you go find Luss-chan? Maybe Xan-kun and Squallo are back from their dates?" Nana asked hopefully. "Also, I need to see Luss, Viper, and Mai."

"Oh?" Nonna asked curiously.

"If it turns out to be anything, I'll let you know," Nana promised, waiting for Nonna to leave the room.

"Very well. Just be sure to teach this young man some better decorum," Nonna (Daniella) sighed in exasperation as she left the room.

"What's with that old bat?" Draco scowled angrily, "Mother can't be pregnant. Father said he'd never have more than one heir."

"Draco, I think that is one of the many reasons that your mother may have fled with you. Luss can tell us for sure. Just do me a small favor, little cousin? Call him Sorella. He prefers it," Nana warned the young man.

"Doesn't that mean sister in Italian?" Draco asked non-pulsed.

"It does. Nonna is Italian, as are most of my brother's family and friends. Most of my family is Japanese or Chinese, with a few Italians thrown in. We only recently learned about the Black side," Nana shrugged. "Now there's something that you should know about Nonna, she's very powerful and stronger than she looks. Don't underestimate her, she could kill your father with her eyes closed."

Draco looked to be about to say something when Lussuria burst into the room, "Na-chan! What can Sorella do for you?"

"A quick scan on Narcissa and Draco, if you could. I want a doctor to look them over, and who better than you, while Shamal is away?" Nana smiled at the okama.

"Will do, sugar! Sorella is on the case!" Luss grinned as they began to do a thorough check up on the two runaway Malfoys.

* * *

Nana was un-surprised that Nonna's observation had been correct. Now, she watched as Sirius blushed when returning to the room, "Sorry, it took longer in the loo than I thought."

"Next time, ask Nonna to get Andromeda or me," Nana sighed. "Draco found Nonna and it wasn't the best meeting. However, we may have another complication in their extraction from the Malfoy family. Narcissa is pregnant."

"Seriously?!" Sirius squeaked in surprise.

"Sirius, I am not doing that irritating pun. Now, since you've returned. I need to speak with Viper and Mai. I'll tell you later, okay?" Nana frowned.

"Okay, keep me informed. I'll make sure Draco is nicer to Nonna in the future," Sirius agreed. It still felt odd for him to call Daniella Nonna, but she had insisted, once she'd found out Nana was his sister.

Nana nodded and exited the room, leaving Sirius with Draco and Lussuria, who were trading fashion tips, while waiting for Narcissa to wake up. Sirius wasn't going to like the conversation, but he could deal. Nana was still thinking about what she had said to Ron, when she ran into Viper's chest.

"Nana?" Viper gave her a worried look.

"Nana, what's going on? You don't normally run into anyone unless you're deep in thought," Mai had been slightly to Viper's left.

"I was dealing with Ron when I blurted out a few things that I don't remember. I mean, I do, but I don't? I'm not sure I know what I'm saying," Nana shook her head in confusion. "Basically, I said that I had one best friend that made another friend that made them choose me or them. Then there was a second set that didn't make them choose and I said I had a lot of friends. Do you think that the memory charms my father placed on me could be doing this?"

Viper paused in thought, before stating, "It's possible that you are remembering bits of your childhood, before he wiped your memory. However, I couldn't be certain unless I went into your mindscape."

"I'm starting to feel that while the goblins removed some of the memory charms, that I'm still not remembering everything. Renato and Shamal suspected that I may have experienced some type of Sky-manipulation by Iemitsu or something, but could that be what really happened to me? It still doesn't make complete sense! And I remembered things about my son's life before they'd happen... I'm just so confused."

"What do you want us to do about it, Nana?" Mai raised an elegant eyebrow at her sister in all but blood.

"I think I want Viper to walk my mind, maybe with a healer and Luss at hand. I just, I keep remembering things that I'm not even sure are real. I thought my mind might even be from another Earth or something, at one point. Do you think this will help me, Viper?" Nana pleaded with the miser Mist.

"It might, but I think you should discuss this with your husband and children before taking this course of action. It can be dangerous, but we'll make it as safe as we can, if they agree," Viper advised.

"Thank you, Viper. I will," Nana sighed tiredly. "Mai, I should inform my Guardian's too, right?"

"Once you've talked with Tsuyoshi and the kids," Mai agreed.

"Thank you both," Nana smiled sadly at them before heading off to go look for Tsuyoshi.

* * *

In another area of the continent...

"We've arrived. Now to call our loyal Death Eaterssss and get ussss a proper body," the snake hissed.


	41. Chapter 41

I don't own HP, KHR, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Last chapter was MUCH better, and I feel that one of you may have guessed at the little twist I plan to make in the Hibari Clan's life. But enough about this, let's get on with the review replies!

Guest: We're thinking on similar wave links.

D C JoKeR H S: Yeah, I may have watched one too many DC crossovers on TV, as the last three nights it's been "Elseworlds" (Arrow, Supergirl, & the Flash). Really great crossover episodes and it added Batwoman to the mix, and I'm hoping they do a spin-off for her! They also let it be known that there will be another crossover next year. YAY! Yeah, I don't really watch Arrow, as it's gone pretty dark, and I stopped watching Supergirl, for the most-part, as it got too drama-y and predictable for me, but I love the Flash! Must be the humor. Yeah, the baby wasn't planned and just happened to pop into being while I was writing. I don't even have a clue what sex the child should be or if it will even be born... Though it'd be sad if it wasn't.

* * *

 **Dragons & Ligers**

* * *

Draco was asked by Lussuria aka Sorella, to wait outside, along with his cousin, Sirius Black, "So, how is cousin Nana a Black?"

"Apparently, my father had a fling and was going to leave my mother, taking me with him. Mother found out, killed her mother, and potioned my father, and had Regulus, my little brother. Father apparently was able to smuggle Nana out of the country and erased her memories before he was completely under the potion's influence," Sirius explained simply.

"So, how'd she get here?" Draco asked curiously.

"I guess she's been breaking the memory charm father put on her. That or it is steadily eroding with his death," Sirius frowned thoughtfully. "Any other questions?"

"Any other relatives I need to know about?"

"Harry is Nana's cousin or something. I really wasn't paying attention. So, that makes you two related," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh. So-"

"Sirius, could you please come in here a moment, sugar?" Luss poked his head out the door. "Don't worry, Draco-dear, Sorella is gonna make everything okay. Just don't come in quite yet. Okay?"

Draco didn't even get out a nod before Sirius was back in the room with his apparently pregnant mother. He sighed tiredly, as he slid down the cream wall to the green and gold carpeted floor. He was so focused on the doors, that he had to be rudely shaken by someone with fierce red eyes and feathers in their hair, "Oi! Trash! Where's the shitty Okama?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" Draco got a bit defensive.

"I could ask the same, brat," Xanxus snorted. "Now, get out of my way or answer my questions."

"You won't touch my mother or Sorella!" Draco leveled his wand at the taller man, slightly quaking in his boots.

"Puny Wizard brat has guts," Xanxus smirked. "Don't he, Rosie?"

"Xanxus, that's Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius Malfoy," Madam Rosemerta raised an eyebrow in surprise at his presence. "I wasn't aware that Malfoy's came to Muggle London?"

"VOI! Shitty Boss! Mammon is having a private chat with Nana and Mai-" Squallo stopped short, "Who's the brat?"

"Apparently, related to the Malfoy shit-stain that has his hand in too many pies," Xanxus snorted. "What you doing here, brat?"

"My mother is here and we were asked to come by Lord Black," Draco glared back at the larger man.

"Voi! Lord Black is Black, Boss!" Squallo snorted in annoyance.

"What relation are you to Nana, brat?" Xanxus rolled his eyes.

"Cousin," Draco kept his wand pointed at Xanxus.

"Huh. I'm her adopted brother, Xanxus. You have guts, standing up to the Varia, brat. Come see us when you've got your first kill under your belt," Xanxus smirked, as he watched Draco blink at him in confusion. "If you ask her, she might even tell you, brat."

"I'm not leaving my mother while you're outside her doo-" Draco began, only to have the door open.

"Draco-dear, you can come in no-" Luss blinked as their eyes registered who else was there, "Hey Boss-honey. How'd the date go?"

"Rosie agreed to a second one, later. Now, what are you doing with the brat's mother?" Xanxus frowned.

"She's with child, Boss-honey! It'd be more exciting if it weren't a danger for her to be carrying again," Luss frowned. "Draco-dear, your mother is on bed rest until further notice. If she moves too much, we have the potential of loosing her and the baby."

Draco paled, and froze in place for a moment, before he turned around and ran down the hallway, headless of anything or one in his path. At least, until he felt someone or something pick him up by the back of his shirt, "Let me go!"

"Bester," Xanxus ordered. It hadn't taken him but a few seconds to stop the Liger from running off with the brat, "Want to talk? Hear we have some things in common. Shitty childhood. Bad dads."

Draco Malfoy stared at the man in astonishment, especially when he realized he was hanging in the mouth of a liger. It was then that Xanxus started explaining his childhood, making the blonde just blink in shock and listen even more.

* * *

In another room, Nana had managed to snag her children and husband, "So, here's what I think has been going on with my memories..."

* * *

On the private jet bound for London, Healer Tyler pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation at dealing with Reborn in the same room, "Enough! Look, she'll talk to you after she gets settled in at this Hotel that Amelia informed me you idiots just bought on a whim. Now, leave my patients alone unless your name is Skull!"

"Does that mean us too?" Bill blinked at her in surprise.

"Weasley, if you can keep quiet you can stay, but stay out of the way, got it?" Healer Tyler grumbled in annoyance, "This is what happens when there is too many patients and one healer without sleep!"

* * *

Back in that other room, Tsuyoshi and the others were digesting what Nana had explained to them, "So, you want to have Viper and a Healer poke around in your head, just to be sure? Do you realize how crazy that sounds? What if something happens to you? What about the kids? Harry?"

"Tsuyoshi, I need to know-" Nana began.

"I get it. I get it, all right, but I don't like it," Tsuyoshi sighed tiredly. "You'd do it anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I have to know, Tsuyoshi," Nana bit her lip, her eyes pleading with him.

"Fine. But Mukuro needs to be with you," Tsuyoshi snorted.

"You should do it, Mama," Tsuna agreed. "I don't have any bad feelings about this."

"That's good to know, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled in relief.

"But I do have a weird feeling..." Tsuna grimaced.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I know that the Sherlock and Ranma 1/2 characters haven't been making too many waves, but this is the calm before the storm. Oh, and thank you all for sticking with me, even when I write chapters that don't make much sense until later, and for your continued support. Honestly, I'm not sure how much I'll be getting out today, as my work, along with multiple other companies in the USA received an emailed bomb threat from Nigeria today. We're all safe, but it was treated as a real threat. No evacuation, as it was already confirmed a scam before our company got it, but still a bit scary.

 **WARNING** : Do not every try to stowaway on a plane in any circumstance!

 **FYI** : If you see anything italicized between two asterisks, that means it's a memory.

foxchick1: One never knows until it happens, but they did say it wasn't bad.

Guest: Things have already changed quite a bit. We've got Narcissa, Draco, & Sirius on a different path; so I'm not sure who you else you are wanting Nana to save. There are some things that have happened earlier in this story that will alter the final battle, if it even gets that far. Harry's parents are, sadly, permanently gone. Neville's folks may have a chance, but that's a bit aways from now. Also, Nana's father Orion Black is the one who hit her with the memory charm. Iemitsu hit her with his corrupted Sky Flames because he wanted her. As far as I know, there is no others that hit her with a memory charm.

D C JoKeR H S: Only if the child was a girl, which I'm still unsure about. Bella turning... That has potential, I'll have to think about it, though. She's still inside Azkaban, after all. I don't think Squallo and Draco will be related. The one-on-one training won't happen, because he's got to get through basics, first. Nana does have a lot to deal with, but I have this feeling that I may bring in one of my favorite zany characters sooner than expected!

FANactic Writer: I have a thread of an idea that I'm beginning to start with Nana's memories, but Viper and Healer Taylor may just have to reveal it for me. Yes, there will be another cross-over, but not right now. That's for the removal of Ryoga's directional curse. I am leaning more one way on if the child is a boy or girl, but I'm not 100% sure. Lucius will get his moment, but not just yet.

* * *

 **Stowaways**

* * *

In the air above London...

"I can't believe that you talked me into doing this, sister mine," the older boy grumbled.

"Oh, hush. Father already warned Nana that we were coming. It'll be fine. Besides, none of them have even noticed we're here," the younger girl snorted.

"That's because they're so focused on those three girls. I just can't believe that you had us sneak on their jet, when we could have used father's and been much more comfortable than in the wheel wells. You do realize that if we didn't have Flames, that both of us would be dead by now? Normal people can't survive these temps!"

"You're just being a fuss-bucket," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sister mine, stay away from the edge!" the older boy grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the way, just as the wheel well opened and the wheel lowered in front of them. If he hadn't his sister would have fallen, possibly to her death, Mist Flames or no. "You so owe me for this."

"WA-HOO! ISN'T THIS GREAT!"

This was the time that the boy realized that his sister was officially an adrenaline junkie, "Peachy."

* * *

At the Hotel, which has now been renamed Hibari Tower...

"You really want to do this right now? We don't even have a Healer present!" Sirius gaped at his sister, "I mean, sure, by all means, do it, but hold off until that Healer of Amy's gets here!"

"Sirius," Nana rubbed between her eyebrows to get rid of the headache that was starting behind her eyes. "Harry is going back to Hogwarts in five days. If we can get this out of the way, and make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out, then we're ahead..."

"Wait until the Healer comes, at least! Please!" Sirius begged her.

"Sirius, we can't wait anymore," Nana sighed as she hugged her big brother.

"Tsuyoshi! Stop her!" Sirius pleaded with Nana's husband.

"I've already tried, Sirius. She's a Black and an Evans," Tsuyoshi shrugged.

"Let's get started, Viper, Mukuro," Nana nodded to the two Mists.

"Nonna! Molly! Someone talk some sense into her! Please!" Sirius begged the older woman.

"Sirius, she's a Black and an Evans," Amelia sighed as she pulled the frantic man away from his sister. "You should know better."

"What does that have to do with the tea leaves in China?" Mai asked curiously.

"Lily Evans, her cousin and Harry's mother, was a wonderful woman, but she was the most stubborn thing," Amelia admitted. "And then the Blacks have that same stubbornness mixed with recklessness. So, she came by it honestly."

"Viper?" Nana laid down on a reclining sofa.

"I'll take care of it. Mukuro, anchor me," Viper eyed his pupil, who nodded and complied after getting a nod from Tsuna.

"Nana-" Sirius whined almost at dog pitch.

"Get him out of here, Tsuna," Mukuro growled in annoyance.

"Come on Uncle Siri. If you distract them, it could end very badly," Tsuna warned as he escorted the man out of the room, Amelia nodded to Mai as she followed after Sirius.

* * *

In Nana's mindscape, Viper twitched as he noted all the lacy cobwebs that hung around, "Nana, I'm here. Where are you and why are there so many things that resemble doilies?"

"I really don't know, but I like lace. So delicate, and yet... intricate," Nana appeared in an orange-y glow next to him, making him jump a bit.

"Mou. Don't do that."

"Where should we start, Viper?" Nana asked as she lifted up a small piece of lace, and putting her pointer finger in the center knot.

Suddenly, Viper grabbed her arm as they were sucked into a memory, "Mou. That's one way."

* _Nana stood in a restaurant, her hair delicately pulled back from her face, apron around her waist, "Sawada, what are you doing back? I told you that I wasn't interested in dating you._

 _"You will be soon enough," Iemitsu Sawada smirked. "You'll be mine."_

 _"No. I won't. Please leave," Nana snorted as she turned her back to him, only to stumble as he sent what looked like a light orange burst her way._

 _"Go on a date with me," Iemitsu ordered._

 _"I'd love to, Iemitsu!" Nana smiled happily at the man who'd attacked her. She slipped off her apron and threw it on a booth chair, "Should we go now?"_

 _"That would be perfect!" Iemitsu smirked wickedly, as he placed his arm around Nana's waist and together they walked out the door._ *

Nana gaped in shock, "That's how that moron got me?! A Sky Flames attack?!"

"I noticed the Flames. They weren't right," Viper frowned. "We need to see what else is a memory here. Are all the doilies memories or not?"

"I don't know," Nana frowned, and went to another doily. "Nothing. So, no, but that one looked like it was supposed to be on that stand. The first one didn't belong."

"Try the books and portraits," Viper frowned.

Nana tried to move a vase, when they were suddenly sucked into another memory!

* _Nana looked to be about three or four, "Daddy! Daddy! Irie! Irie!"_

 _"There's my little girl! Are you all ready to pack?" It was Orion Black and a younger Sirius._

 _"Yes! Where go, Daddy?" Little Nana grinned a toothy grin._

 _"I had to pick up Sirius, my little starlight. You did want to Sirius, right?" Orion smiled._

 _"Irie! Irie!" Little Nana cheered as she tried to run to younger Sirius._

 _"Nolana, calm down. Sirius, why don't you take Nolana into the other room to play?" Daisy Evans smiled happily, before she waited until Sirius and little Nolana (Nana) were distracted, "Orion, when are we leaving?"_

 _"As soon as we can. I'm not sure how much Walburga suspects, but I won't allow her to harm you or our kids," Orion told Daisy softly. "I love you all so much..."_

 _"I know, love. And we love you," Daisy kissed Orion.*_

Nana bit her lip as she watched the memory end, "Any theories?"

"Memories Iemitsu tampered with will probably be more weird doilies. Your memories your father hid, maybe random objects?" Viper shrugged, "Though I'm not used to feeling the emotions with the memories."

"Maybe it's a weird squib side effect?" Nana suggested. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall," Viper agreed.


	43. Chapter 43

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry for no update on Friday, busy day and this site seemed to be glitching for me. I could read, but not upload. Looks like it was solved this weekend. So, we'll see what I can get out. I still have SOOO much to do before Christmas. I have to bake 2 pecan pies, 3 different types of cookies, and maybe make 1 more pie of my own special recipe: Pumpkin Butter Apple Pie! Also, I'm doing the work of 2 people most of this week, so let me know if I slip on something or forget about a certain part of the story. Oh! And just a heads-up that there will be no Chapters the week of the 24th-28th. I have it off at one work and will be getting PTO, but I may be working at my other job. Busy busy!

Guest: A few things, here and there have changed and will continue to show that change. I just never know where they will pop up. However, as of right now, I have no plans on anyone coming back from the dead before Sirius' escape.

D C JoKeR H S: Reborn is getting closer to pulling the trigger on a few things. One of them will either be Dumbles or the D.E.s... or both.

FANactic Writer: It might happen, but he's firmly in Vindicare with their new systems upgrade. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

 **Mental Blocks**

* * *

While Nana and Viper were searching her memories for the hidden and stolen ones, Sirius was having a mental breakdown outside the room that they were in.

"Why couldn't she wait for a healer? It's not safe to meddle with mind magics and she's a squib and-" Sirius was ranting and going in circles.

At least, he was until Tsuna literally tripped him, "Uncle Sirius, you're worrying Harry. Now, Harry and Ron were talking earlier with the others and mentioned a few of their friends that may need some help. Why don't you and Dad help me start setting up a way for their friends to get here safely?"

Sirius blinked in surprise, "Tsuyoshi?"

"Yes. We need to keep busy or we'll all start worrying about Mama. So, let's do something that will help cousin Harry," Tsuna nodded, glad to have Sirius' attention off of his Mama for a bit.

"Right. Harry. Tsuyoshi?" Sirius turned to his brother-in-law.

"Tsuna, why don't we all go over exactly who Harry and the Weasley's think may need assistance?" Tsuyoshi nodded, and let a few Rain Flames calm his brother-in-law a bit.

"Hey dad, did you notice that Xanxus' Flames are drawing Uncle Sirius'?" Tsuna whispered to Tsuyoshi.

"What type?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously.

"Cloud."

"Ah. Well, Xanxus needs a Cloud, but I don't know if Sirius is right for the Varia," Tsuyoshi frowned.

"Should we let Squallo know?" Tsuna asked his dad.

"Not right now, if it becomes an issue, we'll deal with it then," Tsuyoshi nodded as he directed Sirius to where he could feel Ranma and the other kids, minus Draco.

* * *

Back in Draco's room, Draco was unable to rest after learning that his mother was pregnant. So, he decided to wander the building. It didn't take him long to happen upon the worrying Sirius and follow Tsuna, Tsuyoshi, and Sirius to where the other kids were.

Of course, he didn't pick up on the fact that Tsuna and Tsuyoshi both caught onto him, before they found the other kids.

* * *

"Harry, since Nana, Mukuro, and Viper are a bit preoccupied, how about we go over that list of people that you and the Weasley's wanted to talk to. Just so that we can help insure that they are safe," Tsuna brought up the topic to his little cousin, who was still shorter than Tsuna.

"Ron, Ginny, guys?" Harry motioned them to join the group discussion.

"What's up Harry?" the twins cocked their heads as they used twin-speak to attempt to confuse everyone and make light of the situation. It didn't work, this time.

"Who do we need to make sure is okay, besides Hermione and Neville and their families?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Luna and her dad," Ginny blurted out.

"Well, what about Hannah Abbott? Isn't she Susan's best friend?" Ron shrugged.

"What about you, Draco? Anyone we should try to get out of their situation?" Tsuna asked gently, as he turned to face Draco, who had been tailing behind them.

"M-Me?" Draco blushed at the sudden scrutiny he was receiving.

"If you were hiding your true self, who else was in Slytherin?" Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Draco winced.

"Well, it might save their lives. Let us know if you think of anyone," Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"Angelina, Katie Belle, Penelope, and Oliver," Percy added in deep thought.

"What about Professor McGonagle?" Ron added deep in thought, "If she's on our side, Dumbledore has one less person with him."

"She already has proven to be too easily manipulated by Dumbledore," Harry disagreed. "If she was to go to Gringotts and check everything out, then we could do that."

"Harry, the Goblins are trying to get her to Gringotts to do just that," Tsuna let his cousin know. "It's possible that Dumbledore put a memory charm on her or something worse. And if Dumbledore did, who's to say that Voldemort isn't just as guilty?"

"Who do you think he'd do that to? I mean, I know that he's evil, but his own men?" Ginny gaped in surprise at Tsuna.

"Dumbledore did. I don't think it's that far of a stretch," Tsuna shrugged.

"Aunt Bella," Draco frowned as he accidentally spoke aloud.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has always been insane," Ron snorted.

"No. She wasn't. Mother told me that Aunt Bella used to be Sirius' second favorite. It was Andromeda was more like a mum to cousin Sirius. They said that she changed after Grandfather Cygnus engaged her to Rodolphus Lestrange. Mother said she was never the same, afterwards," Draco admitted.

"That actually makes more sense than I want to think about," Sirius winced at the thought.

"Mother overheard Father drinking with the Lestrange brothers. Rabastian was boasting that he and his brother both got to have a Black, even if she was barren," Draco shrugged as it suddenly came to his mind.

"Bella wasn't barren. My evil mother tested her for it and-" Sirius stopped at the implications. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Tsuyoshi frowned as he realized that Sirius had figured out something.

"I heard rumors about the Lestranges from a few neutral Slytherin's back in my school days. It's said that they were into some-" Sirius stopped as he looked around at all the young impressionable minds around him. "Let's just call it weird shit that they did together."

"Together together?" Tsuyoshi caught the hint.

"Yeah. And some other kinky stuff. I wouldn't put it past them to have gotten Bella pregnant and then kill the kid if it wasn't the heir of the right brother," Sirius winced.

"So, Aunt Bella could be under a spell?" Draco asked, as he kind-of had followed the conversation.

"It's possible. We'll have to see if Amy will send a Goblin out to see her," Sirius winced at the implications. However, it made much more sense to him, "You know, my evil mother was involved in Bella's engagement..."

"Lovely," Draco grumbled. "I'm rather grateful I never had to meet Great Aunt Walburga. I heard she was-" Draco stopped as he realized that he was talking to her son.

"Go ahead, you'll get no issue from me. She was a right hag of a woman," Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius, we've digressed," Tsuyoshi brought them back to the original matter at hand. "So far, we need to check on the families of: Hermione, Luna, Neville, Angelina, Katie Belle, Penelope, and Oliver. We'll add Draco's Aunt Bella to the list, but is there anyone else?"

"Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Maybe Astoria Greengrass. They don't agree with the pureblood politics of my father and the Dark Lor-er-Voldemort," Draco winced as he said the name aloud.

"Just call him Riddle," Tsuna shrugged. "Reborn did some digging. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he's a half-blood."

"A what?!" Draco's eyes flew open in astonishment.

"Halfbloods do tend to be more powerful than the average pureblood. According to Reborn's findings, even the Ministry has figured out this much, but they keep the pureblood propaganda going to keep ruling things their way," Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Wait, the Ministry knows this and they are letting us become lesser so that they can keep control over us?!" Draco and Ron both gaped in surprise.

"So, the Ministry covered it up?" Percy asked quizzically.

"Exactly. So, who do we go get first?" Ranma confirmed.

"Luna and her dad will agree the quickest. Even more so if you bring me along," Ginny informed the group. Now it was just a matter of getting started.

* * *

Back inside Nana's mind, Viper and Nana were having a bit of trouble figuring out what else Iemitsu screwed up and what her father had hidden. It was going so well earlier, at least it was until they hit a block.

"Nana, why is there a brick wall in your hallway?" Viper raised an eyebrow, as he could clearly see the wall had halved a painting, which was most likely another memory that her father had hidden for her protection.

"I have no idea. But do you think we can destroy it without harming the other memories?" Nana frowned.

"Unsure. It may need a magic code to get past it. This doesn't have the signature of your father or Iemitsu," Viper scowled. "Mukuro, any ideas?"

The voice of Mukuro whispered in their ears, as he was keeping them grounded to the real world, "It's probably Mama's latent magic, or what little she has. After all, didn't those books of Harry's say that all things have magic? Maybe Mama's is here to protect herself from herself."

"Protect me from what?" Nana blinked in confusion.

"No idea, Mama," Mukuro stated. "However, it does feel as if you put it there for a reason."

"I guess we'll have to take it down. Now, how are we going to do that?" Viper grumbled in annoyance, only to see Nana have a gas powered concrete chisel.

"Shall we get cracking?" Nana shrugged as she turned the chisel on and began to chip away at the mental brick wall in her mind.


	44. Chapter 44

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, or Sherlock!

Quick Note: Where has the day gone?! My boss didn't come in until noon, and I've been covering for another person on top of that. I barely finished their work before lunch! Not a minute to spare this morning. My wrist is really sore, so I'm probably going to keep this chapter short.

foxchick1: Yeah, I just couldn't resist the chisel. Glad you're still enjoying it!

Shinigami: We seem to be thinking along the same wave length, but I'm sure that there will be a twist or three before they're through.

FANactic Writer: Actually, I'm wondering what she'll find. I don't know why, but whatever is behind that wall must be important. And yes, it's about time they get to protecting their friends and family.

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying the ride! Anyone else notice that Reborn forgot to tell Nana they were on their way back today? Oopsie.

* * *

 **Unbreakable?**

* * *

Inside Nana's mind...

"Where did she get the chisel from?" Mukuro asked Viper, as he was seeing through the other Mist user's eyes.

"It's her mind, she can create what she wants," Viper mutter in slight annoyance at the obviousness of it all. Of course, nothing compared to what happened when the electric chisel broke.

"What the Fudge?!" Nana gaped at the broken instrument in shock.

"Apparently, your will power for the wall is stronger, even if you have made a few cracks in it," Viper frowned.

"Stronger, huh?" Nana glared at the wall in annoyance and within a second, the broken chisel was gone, and in it's place was a diamond tipped chisel.

"Nana, why do you have a diamond chisel in your hand?" Viper raised an eyebrow in surprise a confusion.

"It's one of the strongest natural substances know to man," Nana stated before starting the drill and doubling her effort in taking that wall down. It did seem to make a bit more progress.

* * *

Back with Sirius, Tsuyoshi, and the future gathering crew...

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he watched Ron glare at Draco, before huffing off towards his older brother, Percy. It was going to be a long time if they had to work together... Tsuna blinked at the brilliance of his idea, "We can split up into groups and gather the people we have on the list. It will take less time, and as long as we have a Wizard, a Martial Artist, and someone they know, we should be able to get them before Dumbledore suspects anything."

"That could work, but there has to be at least one adult with that group. Draco's the only one that the people he mentioned, minus Bellatrix, might trust. So, how are we going to divide them up?" Ranma added to the conversation.

"I'm going with Luna's team," Ginny announced. "Mum or dad should come with me, just in case."

"Susan and Amy should get Hannah and her family," Sirius added. "I don't think I should go."

"Actually, Sirius, you should go with Draco. It may help our cause, as Amelia has cleared you of all wrong-doing," Tsuyoshi stated thoughtfully. "Squallo might be best suited to go with you two, for back up. Along with Ukyo and Chrome."

"Squallo? Yuck-o?" Draco asked in confusion.

"He's a loud friend of Nana's adopted brother," Sirius shrugged. "Oh, and Ukyo is this really awesome chef and Ranma's sister. Chrome is Nana's daughter."

"Wonderful," Draco cringed.

"I think it best if Bel, Mousse, and Luss go with Ginny and Molly," Tsuna stated calmly, making everyone aware that there was no other option.

"What about your friends, Tsuna?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"Hayato, Nonna, and Ryoga should go with Susan and Madam Bones," Tsuna smiled as Hayato frowned. "Haya-kun, think of this as a guardian task for Nonna."

"Right," Hayato nodded militaristic-ally.

"Mr. Weasley would be best off with Fred and George. I'll go with them, along with Mama-Mai and Shampoo," Tsuna assigned himself with ease, and then continued. "Ranma, Nodoka, Xanxus, Takashi, and Tonks should go with Percy. So that leaves Harry, Dad, Mrs. Tonks, Kyoya, and Akane."

"It stands to reason that Molly and Ginny's group gets the Lovegoods. Susan and I will see to Hannah and her family. But what about the others?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Fred, George, and my father's group will get the two chasers from Gryffindor. It only makes sense as they are on the same team. If anyone asks, it's a play-date. Penelope and Oliver are nearer to my age group, so they will be my responsibility. That leaves Draco's group with the Slytherins and Harry's with Neville," Percy puffed up his chest proudly.

"So, how are we getting there and do we know where these places are?" Nodoka asked as she was standing by Xanxus and a smitten Rosemerta.

"I know where the Wood family lives. The Clearwaters are in the next town over," Rosemerta smiled as she stayed happily on Xanxus' arm. It was surprising to most that he hadn't burned her for the offense, but he appeared to be very content.

"We see Hannah all the time, it wouldn't be remiss of us to visit. I'm sure it's the same for Ginny and Luna," Susan smiled shyly.

"We've been writing to the girls," Fred and George shrugged.

"I've been to Blaise's before. I believe that he and Daphne are closer friends, though," Draco frowned in surprise.

"I have no idea how to get to Neville's. Maybe we should just owl him and his Gran?" Harry suggested.

"Have them meet on neutral ground," Tsuyoshi smiled. "Wonderful idea. Andromeda, where would you recommend?"

"Fortescues," Andromeda blinked in surprise.

"Ice Cream sounds lovely," Akane smiled. "Meanwhile, Nabiki and the others can stay here and watch over Nana and for anyone else that could cause trouble."

"I like how you think, girly," Cologne smirked. "Now, why don't you all start your quests and go gallivanting out the door so you can return faster? Hm?"

* * *

At the air strip in London...

"I can't believe that we didn't notice that you two were in the wheel well," Skull grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and faced Renato. "Did you hire a car or call Nana?"

"Lackey," Renato growled lowly, too tired and irritated to do anything but glare furiously at the Cloud.

"Fon?" Skull winced hopefully.

"The thought must have flown away like a butterfly," Fon grimaced in the realization that he was very out of sorts with his girlfriend and his senses.

"I'll call Lal," Skull sighed tiredly. "Unless Bill can do something?"

"Sorry, mass apparition isn't taught. It's also illegal to make a portkey," Bill winced.

Skull sighed as he dialed the phone, "Lal. We're at the air stip. We need a lift that can accommodate a stretcher and at least ten people. Sorry for the short notice... Thank you. We'll be picked up in about thirty minutes."

"You never noticed us at all?" Kodaichi preened.

"Sister mine, don't push our luck," Tatewaki Kuno groaned in exasperation.


	45. Chapter 45

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2! I also don't own the quote from E.A. Poe.

Quick Note: I know that I left out: the detective, the British government, and the good doctor, but that was for a reason! I think? Maybe? Well, I guess we're going to find out in this chapter.

Shinigami: So do I, but I have an inkling that... Oops, almost gave you a spoiler. Yep, the Kunos have arrived! Skull is dealing with a lot and sometimes going on little sleep leaves one less than prepared. Backup is coming. Or going. Or well... We'll get there, eventually.

FANactic Writer: Exactly! I like the Labyrinth film, but I'm not so sure that the quote works for this situation. But I do love that quote! Yeah, about that "Go-time" - It was supposed to be in the last chapter, but they all got to discussing their plans first. It's exactly like what happens to me and my husband just before we get things done. Oh well, this will be the "Go-time" Chapter, but with a different name... if I can think of a good one.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 1**

* * *

"So, that leaves myself, Sherlock, John, Mr. Tonks, the children, and La-la?" Mycroft lifted his bushy brow.

"It's Lal Mirch, Softy-Crofty," Lal snorted in annoyance at him.

"That's a good one, might I use it?" Sherlock asked Lal, surprising his brother and John Watson.

"Certainly, Detective Holmes," Lal smirked in a pleased manner.

"La-la, I'm sure there was another reason that you entered here so quickly. What was it?" Mycroft glared at his brother, before turning his attention back to Lal.

"Right. Skull called and let me know that they've arrived at the air strip. Apparently, they needed a stretcher and a ride for roughly ten people. Softy-Crofty, you want to arrange one? It's at that lovely little strip you told me to use when necessary," Lal smirked.

Mycroft sighed dramatically, rolled his eyes and punched a few numbers into his phone, "Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Is Her Majesty aware of the Wizarding World?" Lal asked pointedly.

"She is, to a point."

"What about my neck of the woods?" Lal asked Mycroft, careful not to breach Vindice Law.

"She's moderately aware. Mostly due to the fact that she is a latent," Mycroft stated flatly.

"Which type?" Tsuyoshi asked curiously, even as he was busy trying to get to Tsuna before they left.

"What else? Leadership," Mycroft snorted as Tsuyoshi blinked in surprise.

Tsuyoshi choked back his shock, but nodded, before he caught up with Tsuna, "Be careful. Are you sure you don't want Takashi going with Draco's group?"

"I'm certain, Dad. I know it seems like you or he should go, but I get the feeling that Chrome and Squallo will be better choices. After all, Squallo could pass as a Malfoy cousin," Tsuna chuckled. "We'll try to meet back here! Everyone who can't find their people, report to- Harry, where's a good place to meet?"

"If not Fortescues, then Flourish and Blotts. Claim you're with a Book Club. If you don't see anyone by let's say 4:30pm, we'll meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron. Thank you all for helping us and our friends," Harry spoke to everyone, before flushing a bit as Akane stood next to him and put an arm around him.

Ginny glared at the older girl, before her mother hustled her out the door. Akane just chuckled, "Harry, you've really got an admirer in that red-head."

"Admirer? Ginny?" Harry paled at the thought.

"Do not fear, peasant, the Prince is on the case with his Temporary Royal Retainer," Bel puffed up and hurried out the door, following Lussuria.

"B-But I don't feel that way about Ginny! She's like my sister!" Harry protested.

"Don't sweat it, Hare-bear," Fred winked at him.

"We appreciate your honesty, and would appreciate it if you let her down, gently, if you can," George smiled understandingly, before they left with their group.

"Huh?" Harry gaped in shock at the retreating backs of the twins, and a chuckling Tsuna.

"Harry, when dealing with Augusta Longbottom, be flattering but honest. She's a tough old bird, but you do have an ace," Amelia stated calmly. "Neville is your God-brother. At least, that was what Alice told me when she was expecting him."

"God-brother?" Harry gaped in surprise, before realizing one important thing, "Wait! What about Hermione?!"

It was Sirius who responded, much to Harry's surprise, "Nana has had the Holmes brothers monitoring her location. I'm sure that one of them would be ideal to retrieve her, when she returns home."

"Actually, Mr. Black, we will intercept her and her parents at the airport and then bring them here," Sherlock smirked.

"Wait, you're just going to abduct Hermione Granger?" Ron snorted in surprise.

"Of course not, Ronald Weasley," Mycroft smirked. "You'll be joining us."

"I- wait- what?" Ron paled at the thought, "Mate, this is a bad idea. A very bad idea!"

* * *

Back at the air strip...

"Bill, when is our ride arriving?" Joy asked softly.

"That may be them, now," Bill frowned worriedly when he saw the limo and the ambulance.

"Too bad you couldn't just magic us there," Skull sighed tiredly. "Any way I can get you to keep Kodaichi occupied for a while? Tatewaki is about to loose his mind. Renato is ready to shoot her, and Fon is about to use a pressure point to knock her out."

"Might be best if he does," Bill replied, noting that the other girls were still a bit clingy for him and Skull.

"All aboard who's going aboard," Renato snorted and hopped into the limo, watching the girls, hopeful that they'd join them. But Bill and Skull helped them into the modified ambulances, which is something that only a Flame user would notice.

"They aren't going with us," Bianchi informed them as she slipped into the limo. "They want to stick with each other, and refuse to let Skull or Bill leave them. Shamal is going with them, just to be safe."

"If he harms a hair-" Fon glowered at her.

"Then I get to poison him," Bianchi informed the enforcer with a forced smile on her face.

* * *

While Bianchi was making the three mafia men shiver at her viciousness, Ginny and Molly's team had arrived in Ottery St. Catchpole. Bel sighed at the boringness of it all, at least, until he saw the Weasley house as they were passing, "Motherly-peasant, why is that house still standing?"

"That is our home, the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley smiled with a strange twitch to her face, as if she was trying to keep her temper at bay. "It's held together by magic."

"Luss, does that mean it's like a TARDIS?" Bel asked curiously.

"Bel-chan wants to know if it's bigger on the inside than the outside, Molly-dear," Luss translated.

"Oh, well, yes. It has to be to house all of us," Molly smiled. "But what is a Tardis?"

"Bel-chan was watching the tellie the other day. It's a quaint little show about time travel and space travel. Rather interesting show, but I think Bel-chan really liked the Dinosaur in the middle of London," Luss smiled.

"Dinosaur? What's that?" Ginny asked as they neared closer to the Lovegood's home.

"Dinosaurs were terribly giant lizards that lived millions of years ago. They are now extinct, but they share much in common with today's avian family," Mousse smiled.

"Avian?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Birds. But not all of them could fly. There were ones that could swim, some that walked on land, and some that flew. There were meat eaters, plant eaters, and ones that ate both plant and animal. Remind me to show you a documentary I have when we return to the hotel. It's quite fascinating," Mousse smiled at Ginny.

"Here it is, the Lovegood home," Molly sighed in relief as they turned to the little house with a small tower that looked like it had been created with the purpose of growing around a living tree. Molly hesitated a moment, but went ahead and knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a young blonde girl with the most fascinating bottle-cap earrings, "*While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.* Hello Weasleys, Molly and Ginerva. Hello strangers. Did you happen to find some Blithering Humdingers?"

"Hello Luna dear, is your father home? We need to speak to both of you," Molly greatly suppressed her wince as she clearly was nearly used to dealing with Luna's non-sense.

"Daddy is around back. Would you like to see if he's found a Spack-a-back?"

"A what?" Mousse blinked in surprise at the new term. This girl wasn't quiet all there, but something about her reminded him of someone in his Tribe back home.

"It's a creature that's notorious for taking people from their homes and moving them elsewheres," Luna smiled.

"Actually, Luna, that's what we're here to talk to you and your dad about," Ginny smiled understandingly. "It's a safe place. I'm not sure why, but I feel like it's safer than most people realize."

"I'm sure daddy would love to see if there are any creatures that we can find in this new place!" Luna smiled dreamily as she led them around the side of the house to the back.

"Well, there will be when Renato returns," Luss nodded. "Ever heard of a shape changing chameleon?"

"Oh, you mean a Charm-Leo! They are very rare!" A man appeared in front of them as they rounded the turn, "Hello! I see Luna found you! She told me to pack for a journey. Should I bring the kettle round?"

"No, Xeno, that won't be necessary. We're staying where there's plenty of kettles," Molly grimaced at dealing with the slightly crazy man. He'd always rubbed her the wrong way after his wife had passed. She knew it wasn't completely his fault, but it was the way he was coping with his grief that always managed to make her twitchy. She had hoped that Ginny would be a stabilizing factor for Luna, but it seemed that it was a lost cause.

"Your daughter knew that we were coming for both of you?" Mousse blinked as something clicked in his mind. He knew why Luna's actions seemed familiar. He looked around and understood better than most what that meant. He nodded to Mr. Lovegood, "Let sleeping phoenixes lie."

"That's the spirit! Shall we be off?" Xeno smiled happily, "Let's go Luna-Loo!"

"After you, your Highness," Luna curtsied to Bel. "I apologize for not greeting you properly, earlier."

"Apology accepted, Moon-Priestess," Bel smirked. He recognized what she was, as much as Mousse did. However, he did almost tell them all what she really was. Luss caught on, even if Ginny and Molly didn't. "Please follow the Prince and his Temporary Royal Retainer."

"We'd be honored, your Highness," Luna smiled dreamily, as Bel offered her his hand and she accepted. "Daddy?"

"Coming Lu-bear!" Xeno shrunk their luggage with a flick of his wand and hurriedly trotted after the two and Luss.

"Shall we, ladies?" Mousse held out his arms to both Weasley women, who blushed a bit, but both took his arms on either side and the quickly caught up with the rest of their group. At this rate, they'd be back at the newly re-named "Hibari Hotel" before anyone else!


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: The title says it all.

foxchick1: Glad you're still enjoying it!

Shinigami: Luna is Luna. It will come out, I'm just not sure if it will be in this chapter or the next. Yes, she's been "Little sister friend-zoned." I'm not sure that there should be pairings this early, they are only 13 after all.

FANactic Writer: Right on the money, as usual! Nothing be as easy as the Lovegood Family.

* * *

 **Break Down the Walls**

* * *

Amelia grimaced as their group approached the magical neighborhood that the Abbott Family lived in, "Daniella, boys, there's something about Susan's family that I didn't mention..."

"She lives with her Grandfather," Susan shrugged.

"He's also very overprotective of Hannah, as she's his only living heir, since her parents and his wife were murdered by Death Eaters," Amelia coughed, as something tickled the back of her throat.

"How old are we talking?" Hayato raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that matter?" Ryoga blinked at him in confusion.

"You said he's her Grandfather, but tell me how old he is," Hayato insisted again.

"Maybe his sixties?" Amelia blinked at the oddness of the question.

"Ottavo?" Hayato looked to Daniella Vongola, the woman who his future boss called Nonna, and waited.

"Hayato, do you want me to play the cougar?" Daniella chortled gleefully, "Oh, this could be so much fun! Is he decent looking?"

"I suppose," Amelia blinked in surprise. "I've never really thought about it. He's old enough to be my father."

"Well, shall we, my dears?" Daniella smiled coquettishly at them.

"Hayato, I do not want to know what brought that scary thought to your mind, ever," Ryoga winced as he eyed Nonna's look as she began sweeping the street and houses.

"Strategies," Hayato replied shortly, with a bit of annoyance. "Besides, all they'll do is go to dinner and have some pasta."

"Pasta? Really?" Susan blinked at Hayato in surprise at his obliviousness.

"That's what Shamal told me," Hayato shrugged.

"Hayato, remind me to get Tsuyoshi to tell you about the birds and the bees and old people," Ryoga pinched the bridge of his nose, right as they reached the Abbott's abode.

"Shall we ring the bell?" Susan asked as she tried to change the topic, only to have an elf open the door to them.

"Missy Suzy! Missy Amy! Jinks is SO HAPPY yousa back! Missy Anna will be SO HAPPY!" The strange little elf motioned them to come into the house, "Oh! And yousa brought friends! Missy Anna be SOOOOO Happy!"

"Hello Jinks, could you please take the children to see Hannah, return and take us to see Declan, please?" Amelia asked politely.

"Oh, yousa wishin to see the Master. Master not want to be disturbed. He's not. But he did tells Jinks to sees to any guests," Jinks began to pull her little ears.

"Jinks, you can simply tell him that it's a matter of his families safety and imperative that we speak to him," Amelia smoothed the elf's worry.

"Jinks will! Kids," Jinks popped over to the teens and popped them away.

"Why didn't we do that with Dobby?" Daniella blinked in surprise.

"It only works if the elf knows where they are going or if someone has called them their before," Amelia shrugged.

*POP!*

"Master be ready to sees yousa now!" Jinks bobbed her head and led them to a room not far from where they had been.

* * *

Back in Nana's mind, she was nearing the last bit it would take to make a small hole, "Almost got it!"

It was at the moment that she breached the wall, a great wave of power blew through the room, knocking out the lights, forcing Nana to the ground, and pushing Viper and Mukuro out of her mind. Effectively ejecting them back into their own bodies, leaving them both with splitting headaches.

Of course, that's the exact moment that Shamal walked through the door and scowled at Viper, "The hell did you let my Sky do?"

"There was a block in her mind. She blasted it open with an electric chisel tipped with diamonds," Viper groaned in pain.

"Where did she get a chisel and what happened to her?" Shamal growled in annoyance.

"A wave of something blew her back, turned out the lights, and forcefully ejected us from her mind," Mukuro winced.

"You mean to tell me that those three were playing with mind-magics without a mind-healer present?!"

"Shamal, who's the shrew with the shrill voice?" Viper moaned in agony.

"Healer Tyler, meet the illusion idiot duo, Mukuro and Viper," Shamal introduced Healer Tyler vindictively to them. Shamal knew just enough to know that they had pissed off the healer, and were now due an earful! However, it was Mukuro that got Shamal's vengence filled mind back on track.

"What about Mama? She was thrown really hard and she could be hurt," Mukuro hissed as he spoke, his mind in pain.

"I'll take a look at your mother first, I'll look you two over, and then you two and I are going to have a deep talk about messing with mind magics!" Healer Tyler scowled at them before she began to wave her wand over Nana to diagnose her. "Seriously! What is it with your patients, Shamal?!"

"Lack of self preservation, probably," Shamal grumbled in annoyance.

"Lovely. Amy owes me big time for this. I was only here to have three patients, and now that number has doubled!" Healer Tyler glared at Shamal as if it was his fault.

Shamal held up his hands in innocence, "Whoa! I didn't tell them to do anything with her mind or anything else. I've been with you, remember?"

"So you have," Healer Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Mama wanted us to start without you present, despite Uncle Sirius' misgivings," Mukuro mumbled.

"Your uncle is a wise man," Healer Tyler grumbled back in annoyance, before she continued to scan her patient from head to foot.


	47. Chapter 47

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Not a lot of time to write today, but my pecan pie was a hit at the company shindig and my boss even liked it!

Shinigami: Thanks! I'll fix it when I can! Yes, yes, and yes! However, a lot of people get impatient. Healer Tyler will be giving both Mists a dressing down at some point.

FANactic Writer: Yep, that was put there on purpose and keep in mind, he hasn't had that birds and the bees talk, despite his sister being who she is.

foxchick1: Thanks!

Guest: I had to put something, but it's nothing to do with Sailor Moon. Try thinking more along the lines of the Greeks or a certain professor at Hogwarts... and if I say too much more I will give it away completely.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 2**

* * *

Daniella and Amelia held their composure as they followed the more subdued house elf to meet her Master, "Visitors to sees you, Master."

"Thank you, Jinks. Please attend to Hannah's needs and her guests. Make sure she comes to no harm," Declan Abbot ordered imperiously. "Amelia, I don't recall scheduling a play date for Hannah?"

"Declan, a pleasure to see you well," Amelia replied formally. "Actually, I came here to introduce you to my dear friend..." Amelia began, only to have Daniella wink at her and take over.

"Lady Daniella Vongola, of Italia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Abbott," Daniella smiled. "My family has recently come across some information that could affect Amelia's and your young wards. If you would permit me to further explain, I believe that together we can create a plan to halt any harm from befalling your young wards and my great grandson."

"You have my attention, Lady Vongola. Proceed," Declan raised a graying eyebrow and gestured for the ladies to take a seat.

"Our thanks for hearing us out, Lord Abbott," Amelia politely commented.

"Yes, yes. Enough prattling, tell me what plots you may have uncovered and who your grandson is," Declan's sharp eyes delved into Daniella's, only to stop as he met a pretty Orange Flame residing there. "So, you're one of them?"

Daniella's intuition wasn't as strong as Tsuna or Nana's but she knew what he was referring to, "Yes. However, our side is rather Gray, if you would. It appears that Dumbledore has a streak of endangering the children under his watch. Look to the case of my great grandson, Harry Potter. Now, I have been told that Susan is friends with Harry, and Hannah is a friend by association. By no means are they as close to Harry as the Weasleys or that Granger girl, but he has a habit of being more reckless with the lives around Harry than others. We fear he may plan to wipe out the Houses of Bones, Weasley, Potter, and Abbott. He's nearly managed it by falsely imprisoning Sirius Black in Azkaban, without a trial," Daniella brought up key points.

"Never liked Dumbledore. Even in school, he was the one that seemed to pick fights with other houses that weren't Gryffindor. Who brought this to your attention?" Declan scowled.

"My granddaughter, Nana Yamamoto and her husband, Tsuyoshi. You wouldn't have heard of them, as they just managed to get Harry's Guardianship away from Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Horrible woman. Horrible family, the Dursleys; only redeeming thing is their son. He has potential, but Nana isn't ready to try for his Guardianship just yet," Daniella frowned in annoyance.

"Oh? She wants more than one ward?" Declan questioned curiously.

"She already has several. I truly am afraid someone will accuse her of collecting children, but her children and husband call it her *People saving thing* for some reason," Daniella shrugged. "All but two children were saved from bad situations of different sorts. Harry is just the latest in the list, as he's actually related to her. She is Lily Potter's Cousin, I believe."

Declan blinked at all of the information that Daniella had shared with him before he slid to the edge of his chair, "You wouldn't be telling me all of this without something that makes you sure that I won't tell Dumbledore or someone else."

"Quite right. We believe that Voldemort created Horcruxes. Evil things, not sure if you've heard of-" Daniella began.

"Damnation!" Declan roared in anger as he stood up and stormed over to Daniella, "How many?! How fucking many?!"

"Nana believes that there are seven. She hasn't been able to confirm it, and we only know about them, from Harry's descriptions. I'm not sure where she ran across the information on the vile things, but she has been looking for a way to track and destroy them," Daniella looked him dead in the eyes. "She'd also like for you and Hannah to come live with us, temporarily at The Hibari in London. It's recently been bought, and I have it on good authority that the Goblins are warding it with their best Curse Breakers and Goblins wards as a safe house."

"I want to meet your granddaughter, before I agree to move. I also need more proof, but a visit isn't out of the question," Declan conceded.

"You have our thanks, Lord Abbott," Daniella smiled in relief. She was also subtly flirting with him, as he was her type and attractive. Oh, and wouldn't that set her son's dander all a fluff at the fact that his aging mother was courting again!

* * *

Back in Nana's mind...

Nana groaned as she opened her mental eyes and looked around in the darkness, "Hello? Viper? Mukuro?"

There was no answer, only a strange echo that seemed to ping a bit in the direction that she thought the wall had been in. Nana frowned as she brought her Flames to the surface, to light her way. She took note of the rubble and saw the picture that had been half hidden. She touched it and saw something that made her blink in confusion and surprise.

 _*Daddy, don't go! You won't come back! Daddy! DADDY!*_

"What was that about?" Nana mumbled as she continued past the painting, down the hallway to yet another door. This door was locked, but the moment Nana started to look for a key, it clicked open. "As if that isn't ominous..."

Nana took a deep breath before she continued forward, and that was when she saw a stream of moving colors on the floor. There was no pattern, there was no reason or rhyme, just colors. Nana stepped up to it and reached out to touch it. When she did, she screamed!

* * *

Outside of Nana's mind, Healer Tyler growled out, "Muffalato!" Nana's scream hadn't all been in her mind.

Healer Tyler didn't wait a second longer. She dove into Nana's mind. Deeper and deeper she went, until she finally caught up with Nana's astral self or mental self-consciousness, "Mrs. Yamamoto!"

"Who? Oh, Healer Tyler. How nice to see you again. Or Will I be seeing you for the first time? I'm a bit confused..."

Taking one look at the rainbow river, Healer Tyler groaned in resignation, "Mrs. Yamamoto, I regret to inform you that you appear to be a Seer."

"You told me this before, dear Tyler," Nana smiled at her with knowing but confused eyes.

"Actually, this is the first time we've met and I told you. You blundered through that wall and that was was put there, most likely by your subconscious, so that you could take care of your family. Until it fully integrates with you, you will continue to see things from the past, present, and mostly the future," Healer Tyler sighed tiredly.

"I see. So, is there any way to stream-line the process? If you're here, then I can't imagine that Renato and the others are very pleased with me," Nana stated calmly.

"You'd be correct. However, they have their hands full with those poor three girls right now. In the mean time, it seems you've become my problem. Now, shall we start with rebuilding your mind, properly?" Healer Tyler pinched her nose. Bad enough she had to deal with those idiot men, now she had to deal with a bloody Seer! Amelia owed her SOOOO much for this!


	48. Chapter 48

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I had a busy but eventful break, but there won't be a chapter tomorrow. No internet connection where I'll be and I will probably be dealing with Sherlock (my dog) being very unhappy, which I will be getting the brunt of. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas, if you celebrate it and if you don't that you enjoyed your Holiday. I also hope you have a Happy New Year, well, those of you on this side of the pond, where it's still the 31st. Also, not a lot of time left to type, sorry it's short. Cheers!

Shinigami: Exactly! Not sure how Amelia will pay her debt to Healer Tyler, but I'm beginning to get an inkling. Yes, Hannah is an orphan. I'm not sure if she was in the original or not, but I think it would have been a great point to help contribute to having Susan as her understanding bestie. House Abbott isn't quite as influential as other houses, like the Greengrass family, but it has it's own charm. I suppose we'll see if Draco has a contract waiting him in the wings, or not eventually. I think it's a good thing that Daniella gets a second chance at love, one that isn't after her title of the head of the Vongola, and not one of the potential suitors that Nono would approve of.

Guest: Not heard of that one; had to look it up. I don't think a paradox applies here, as Nana is changing the way things should go, and hoping it's for the best. However, the headache that this little mess she's dived into...

FANactic Writer: Yes, she will be much better than Luce, because she sees... Well, I won't spill that yet. Now you see the reason I was waiting to bring Luna in. I want her to be a part of this, because Luna seems to fit as a seer or oracle. After all, oracles have a bit of interpretation or misinterpretation, depending on who they were.

D C JoKeR H S: Glad you're still enjoying it! Ah, but Nono doesn't know about his Mama having a potential suitor, just yet. Tyler may end up there, but I'm still on the fence. It would be kind of funny to... Oopsie, almost gave everyone reading this a possible spoiler. Okay, on with the fic!

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 3**

* * *

Nana pondered what else she should focus on. The house that Healer Tyler was trying to help her rebuild kept slipping and changing back into a mass of colors and threads... Threads that made her curious as to where they would lead.

"Mrs. Yamamoto! FOCUS! If you do not, we'll be trapped in here for eternity!" Healer Tyler growled in annoyance, "Why can't you... URGH!" Tyler was highly frustrated, as they'd been at this for what felt like hours. She'd not had enough sleep and her patience was nearly gone, "Heaven above! Your family is the most troubling thing I've come across in a very long time."

"I am sorry, Healer Tyler. I am unsure, but I feel as though you should leave and take a rest. You clearly are running on fumes. If you stay much longer, I do fear for your safety in my mind," Nana tried to comfort the Healer, but when she saw the face of said Healer, it was with tired resignation.

"Fine. You're the seer after all, so I do believe that you are seeing more than I do. Will it help you if I leave?" Healer Tyler sighed.

"It might. You could consult Sherlock Holmes on Mind Palaces while waiting for Little Luna. She should be here shortly and for some reason, I'm sure she can help," Nana smiled slightly dreamily.

"Very well. Do your best to re-create your mind palace as it was," Healer Tyler sighed as she slowly withdrew from Nana's mind and popped back into her own head.

"How is she?" Tsuyoshi was white knuckled.

"Her mind is shattered. She's working on building what she calls a *mind palace* but asked me to discuss it further with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" Healer Tyler shrugged tiredly. "She also told me to rest before I lost myself in her mind."

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Sherlock. I do believe that they were on their way to pick up Ms. Granger and her family," Tsuyoshi nodded hopefully. "All isn't lost, is it?"

"If she can get anything she creates in her mind's image to stick around, she should be safe," Healer Tyler pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed tiredly and and she almost passed out right on top of Nana, if not for Tsuyoshi's quick actions of sweeping her up and carrying her into the adjacent room and laying her on the bed.

"Is the healer all right?" Takashi blinked in confusion.

"She's just tired, Taka-kun," Tsuna reassured him. "Mama will be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport...

"Hermione, I can't believe that you forgot to take your air-sickness medication," a prim woman that could only be Mrs. Granger sighed in exasperation.

"I would have rather a sleeping pill, mum," Hermione moaned nauseously.

"Ah! You must be the Grangers. We've been awaiting your arrival, this way please," a man in a suit indicated that they follow him.

"Who are you and why were you waiting for us?" Mr. Granger asked suspiciously.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes. I am a minor part of the British Government. Nothing is terribly wrong, but your daughter's presence has been requested," Mycroft explained quickly. "Oh, and I believe Miss Granger is familiar with our mutual young friend, Ronald Weasley. Ronald?"

"Sorry sir, coming!" Ron quickly caught up to Mycroft, "I lost Sherlock in the crowd, sir."

"Understandable. He'll meet us back at the vehicle. Grangers, do you have all of your belongings accounted for? Good. This way, please," Mycroft directed them out of the terminal and towards a medium black limo.

"Ron, what are you doing here?!" Hermione gaped at her red-headed friend.

"Harry sent us," Ron shrugged.

"Harry? Has something happened to him?!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"He's fine, but there's been some recent additions to his family tree," Mycroft informed her. "Now, hurry up. Spit spot."


	49. Chapter 49

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry, I got really sick yesterday. Now I'm on a drinking water only thing for the next week or so, but I will be eating food, despite how it sounds. Still not 100%, but much better.

Guest: Thanks for the explanation, it was more than the internet gave for it's definition.

Shinigami: It's not just Hermione, but her parents, Hannah, and Declan that need that check-up, but there's one little problem... Declan insisted on meeting Nana, first, and Nana is still stuck in her head. By the way, I think I've forgotten to say this so many times, but I love your pen name!

FANactic Writer: Yeah, I'm not so sure that streak will last, but they did attack Watson's daughter and Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 4**

* * *

Hermoine, even while still being semi-airsick, noticed that they weren't heading to where she expected them to head, "Why are we headed to The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Harry got all of us special appointments to make sure that certain people didn't mess with us, Mione," Ron winced worriedly.

"Messed with how, Ronald?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her second best friend. "And why is the Greatest Detective of our age in the vehicle with us?"

"Hermione dear, you're saying that that is Sherlock Holmes? The man that you read about all the time on that Watson fellow's blog?" Hermione's father blinked in surprise. "Sir, if that's true, then what does my daughter have to do with your newest investigation?"

"Quite more than what you'd think. Believe it or not, it all started with my dear elder brother, Nana Yamamoto, and Harry Potter," Sherlock snorted in amusement. "This is one of the few times that Mycroft has drawn me into his issues. I'm just along for the mystery and thrill ride."

"Adrenaline junkie," Mycroft snorted playfully.

"Mummy's boy," Sherlock fired back.

"Touché, brother mine," Mycroft chuckled. "Now, Grangers, we're heading into the Wizarding sector to make sure that certain parties haven't influenced your mind with spells and potions and such. And before you protest, young Ronald, his family, and Harry Potter all have been found to have such done to them. Thankfully, it's fixable."

"Wait, you're saying that someone has messed with our minds?" Hermione's mum blinked at the Holmes brothers in shock, "But that McGonagle woman assured us that it was against their laws for someone to do that to us."

"Mrs. Granger, I assure you, it may be against their laws, but some people keep thinking that their *Greater Good* is above the law," Mycroft sighed tiredly. "Besides, Her Majesty will be most cross if we find more evidence of this fellow's tampering..."

"Wait, you're talking about Professor Dumbledore and the Queen taking actions against him?!" Hermione gaped in shock, "He altered Ron, Harry's, and the Wealsey's minds?! It CAN'T be HIM! He's our headmaster! He's the Greatest Wizard of the Age! He-"

"Mione," Ron sighed tiredly. He had known that this would happen, "I know that you have a bloody love of authority figures, but we're not sure if he even touched your family-"

"DON'T YOU *MIONE* ME! PROFESSOR-" Hermione interrupted.

"SHUT IT!" Ron yelled back at her before taking a breath and calming down, "Let me finish. My family was... They... We were all spelled or potioned or something. Please Hermione, we need to make sure that it didn't happen to you and your parents, too. Please?"

Hermione stared at her friend in shock, he really was worried, "All right Ron, but I doubt that anything-"

"If nothing was done to your family, I'll be relieved," Ron looked her dead in the eyes. "You're one of my best mates. I just-"

"You care," Hermione let out her breath. "Very well. Mum, dad, what say you?"

"You two really work for the British government?" Mr. Granger questioned the Holmes brothers.

"Mr. Granger, I do, and technically, Sherlock does by default," Mycroft replied coolly, while Sherlock let out a snort.

"In that case, call me Winston, and she's Margaret," Mr. Winston Granger introduced himself properly to the Holmes brothers.

"I prefer Peggy," Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Mycroft."

"Sherlock."

"Now, either of you chaps with the military at some point?" Winston asked curiously.

"Briefly, on my part," Mycroft smirked. "But it's all for Queen and Country."

"Yes sir," Winston Granger agreed heartily.

"Mum! You've never asked anyone to call you *Peggy* before!" Hermione sat next to her mum, agape.

"Haven't I? I could have sworn I told you all about my namesake..." Peggy Granger frowned curiously.

"Seems like there may be a memory charm on Hermione," Ron winced, before he noticed the slightly confused look on Hermione's mum's face. "Not just Mione, either."

"Gathered that rather late in the game, haven't you, Reggie?" Sherlock poked mentally at the youngest male Weasley, just as they found a parking spot and got out at The Leaky Cauldron. "Now, off to the bank and then on to Harry and Nana!"

* * *

A few hours earlier, Fred, George, Ryoga, Arthur, Shampoo, Tsuna, and Mai had made it to Angelina Johnson's home, only to find it empty of anyone. It had miffed them a bit, but they went ahead on to the Bell residence, where an elf told them that they needed to go to the Wood Family home. Apparently, Oliver Wood's father was having both families over for a lunchon to discuss some business. So, off they trekked to the Wood's home. Of course, it just so happened to be where Percy had gone first, with his group of Ranma, Nadoka, Xanxus, Takashi, Tonks, and Rosie.

When the two groups met up, Percy was a bit annoyed, but then he realized that it could be a blessing, not to have to talk to his over enthusiastic upper classman, "You want Oliver, he's all yours!"

"Perce, Katie and Angie are both here with their families," Fred shrugged.

"Besides, how awkward will it be if you left now? The house elf already saw you," George smirked.

"Lovely," Percy grumbled. "Has either of you thought of a plan to get them to come with us?"

"We figured we'd leave that to you, big brother!" George smiled.

"Besides, you're Perfect Prefect Percy," Fred teased.

Percy twitched in annoyance, "Please never use that irritating moniker again. Fine. We'll go with the truth. We suspect that someone may have messed with their minds or potioned them, like we were, and they are welcome to join us for testing at Gringotts. Now, shall we make our approach?"

"Percy, I think you let it out of the bag before anyone was ready for it," Ranma winced in sympathy, as all three families were staring at Percy and the strange group from the front entry.

"Oh, wonderful," Percy winced.

"Hello Dagwood, sorry to intrude, but as you heard my son, it appears that your family may be affected as mine was. It's already paid for by Harry Potter's new Guardian. Apparently, anyone who was remotely close to Harry has appeared to have some sort of potion or spell cast on them by one meddling old goat," Arthur grumbled tiredly.

"He what," Dagwood deadpanned. He knew exactly who Arthur was speaking of, it was one of the reasons that they didn't talk very much, as Dagwood had never really liked Dumbledore. Didn't trust him. Never knew why, actually...

"If all of you and your families would like to accompany us to Gringotts and then meet up with Harry's new Guardian, you're more than welcome to," Tonks smiled as she knew she was reading the situation correctly. Percy's bluntness combined with Arthur's sincerity was a perfect mode to get those three families moving.

"If all of us go, it'd be too large of a group. It'd be suspicious if we were seen together, Arthur," Dagwood Wood frowned.

"That's just fine. Takashi, would you mind switching groups with me? I'll go with Percy, just in case the Clearwater family get the wrong idea about Percy," Arthur asked hopefully.

"Works for me! Hiya Tsuna!" Takashi waved at his step-brother.

In no time at all, Percy, Ranma, Nadoka, Xanxus, Arthur, Tonks, and Rosie all took off towards the Clearwater home, while the Woods, Johnsons, and Bells were checked out at Gringotts. The three families agreed to meet at the Hibari later that evening, and Mai took the rest of the group back to the hotel.

And while getting those three families to agree to come to meet Nana hadn't been very difficult, Percy hadn't yet told Penelope, Draco's group and Harry's group hadn't even reached their parties yet. Something told Tsuna that the others would have a much more difficult time persuading their friends.


	50. Chapter 50

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Did anyone notice that there was a potential crossover possibility dropped in the last chapter? I also felt that there needed to be some backtracking done as to why Tsuna and Takashi were back at the hotel already. Can't remember if I made them leave or not, but we'll just say that I did. It was kind of fun going back in time, but a bit confusing. Right now, my stomach is a bit upset, so I'm chewing a candy cane, little by little, so I don't make it worse. Wish me luck!

FYI: I hated the names Hermione gave her parents when she wiped their memories, but I felt the need to keep the first letter, silly me.

Shinigami: Yes, we're on the same train of thought about the Slytherins. Augusta, well I can't give away too much as I'm sure it will be coming in this chapter or the next, same with Penelope. I always did find it suspicious that the mandrakes took forever to be ready. However, I blame Lucius, as he's on the School Board of Governors. So, that information kind of led me to believe that it was the case of him stalling.

D C JoKeR H S: To tell you the truth, I had seen Mary Poppins Returns not too long before, and kept getting "A Spoonful of Sugar" stuck in my head as I was writing Mycroft, and the next thing I know, he's saying "Spit spot!" like Mary Poppins. Funnily enough, my husband loves the Guardians of the Galaxy 2, and also keeps getting the lines of Yandu and Peter Quill stuck in my head:

 _Peter Quill_ \- You look like Mary Poppins.

 _Yandu_ \- Is he cool?

 _Peter Quill_ \- Hell yeah, he's cool.

 _Yandu_ \- I'm Mary Poppins y'all!

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 5**

* * *

Tsuyoshi knew that it would be bad form for him to leave his wife as she was, but he had an obligation to take Harry to the Longbottoms. Luckily, he had been able to wait a bit longer, as Andromeda knew how to apparate multiple parties at once, and had permission from the Ministry to create portkeys. So now that Lussuria had returned...

The entire hotel could hear Bel's maniacal laughter and Mousse being berated for taking so long by Cologne. It was then that he sought out a nervous Harry, with the rest of their smaller group, "Andromeda, I believe that we're ready."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Augusta has had enough time to read my letter by now. Though, I doubt she'll be pleased to see me," Andromeda sighed tiredly.

"Why would that be an issue?" Akane asked curiously.

"You do realize that it was my deranged sister that scrambled her son and daughter-in-law's brains?" Andromeda raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Romy, Bellatrix may be your deranged sister, but you are not her. We've talked about this. Tsuyoshi, make sure that she doesn't take it out on my wife, will you?" Theodore Tonks asked Tsuyoshi boldly, "I'll keep an eye on your wife. The situation seems to be improving, now that we have one of the healers back."

"Agreed. Thank you," Tsuyoshi nodded to Theodore Tonks.

"So, that means that Neville is kind-of an orphan too, right?" Harry was beginning to realize a bit more about his friend as it sunk in.

"He is," Andromeda replied coolly. "Keep in mind, Augusta is a law unto herself and if you give her an inch, she'll take a league."

"Carnivore?" Kyoya questioned Tsuyoshi.

"What does that mean?" Andromeda questioned Harry.

"From what Tsuna told me, he's asking if she's a strong fighter, physically," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Augusta isn't a physical fighter, but a mental and magical one. When our parents were in school together, no one bothered Augusta Greengrass," Andromeda informed the boys and Akane.

"Wait, Neville's Gran is a Greengrass?" Harry gaped in surprise.

"Not in the direct line, mind you. You go to school with her great nephew's daughter, Daphne," Andromeda revealed. "Now, before we get further into ancient history, shall we take hold of the portkey and leave?"

Harry just blinked for a few moments before moving forward to grab the doily that Andromeda had turned into a portkey, not knowing that as he was clutching a doily that was very much like the ones that had been hiding things in Nana's head.

Once everyone was touching the portkey, Andromeda whispered the password, "Vulture."

Then they were whisked away, pulled by a force behind their navels and they all landed on their feet, minus Harry and Akane, who had fallen into each other.

Andromeda grimaced as she saw the iron gates that led up to Longbottom Manor, "Let's get this over with."

"Mrs. Tonks, please allow Harry and myself to take the lead, after the introductions," Tsuyoshi offered her his arm.

She took it with a nod of acceptance, and they all slowly trod through the twelve foot iron rod gates, "Just don't expect me to take her guff."

"Understood," Tsuyoshi agreed.

Kyoya took Harry's shoulder and moved him back slightly behind himself. Harry looked up at him in confusion, "Kyoya?"

"Baby omnivore, stay behind the Carnivores," Kyoya informed him.

"I think he means that you and I should stay behind Tsuyoshi and him, as we're not the best at fighting, just yet," Akane translated. "And just what does that make me?"

"Omnivore-in-training, Mate of Chaos-Horse Carnivore," Kyoya smirked.

Akane twitched a bit, "I take it that Chaos-Horse Carnivore is Ranma?"

"Hn."

"I know that one! It's Kyoya speak for yes," Harry grinned proudly. "Tsuna's been teaching me!"

"Did he explain what an omnivore is?" Akane raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"An animal that pretends they are a weakling herbivore, but they can fight back, almost as well as a carnivore, sometimes better, but it's rare. Omnivores are pretty rare," Harry parroted Tsuna's explanation back to her.

"Hn," Kyoya preened proudly at Harry.

"Thank you, Kyoya," Harry smiled as he got the drift.

"How are you understanding him?" Akane side whispered.

"It's kind of similar to how I have to decipher what Ron's saying when he's eating food, or Hermione when she's so into a book that she doesn't realize she's answering my questions," Harry shrugged.

"Should we just ring the bell?" Tsuyoshi asked Andromeda.

"Just get it over with," Andromeda grumbled, and grabbed the bell's pull cord, the sound reminding Akane vaguely of some old TV series called the Adams Family.

"What do you want?" a cranky old man snarled at them from the door, "YOU! We don't want your kind round here! Get lost!"

"Algie, who's at the door?" an old woman's voice echoed through the hallways of the house before *Algie* could shut the door.

"Please inform Augusta that Harry Potter and his Guardian, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, are here to see his God-brother, along with two guest. I'm just here for the introduction," Andromeda rolled her eyes at Algie.

"Harry Potter?" Algie eyed Kyoya, "He don't look like no Potter I ever seen-"

"I'm Harry, sir. This is my friend, Kyoya Hibari, and our friend Akane Tendo," Harry introduced the other two teens. "Now, will you please let us in to see Mrs. Longbottom and Neville?"

"I got half a mind not t-" Algie began, before August whacked him good on the head with her purse.

"Let them in Algie. I heard everything. Welcome, young Potter. You and your guests," Augusta paused with slight disgust as she noted Andromeda, "May wait in the parlor while I fetch Neville."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Longbottom, but that wouldn't happen to be the Algie that kept trying to kill Neville, would it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Kill?" Augusta blinked in surprise.

"Neville said he tried to drown him, drop him out of a tall tower window, pushed him down a flight of stairs-" Harry began.

"I ain't done nothin!" Algie glowered at the young Potter boy, until Augusta whacked him with her purse, again.

"Algie, did you try to harm Neville?" Augusta bellowed furiously.

"Just trying to make sure we wasn't getting a Squib as a lord," Algie snarled. "You was happy when he bounced."

"I'll deal with you later Algie," Augusta growled angrily. "Now, please wait in the parlor. Mopsy will get you tea and biscuits if you're interested."

Harry blinked as he saw the older woman storm off and another elf appear, "Tea? Biscuits?"

"Yes please," Harry replied.

"Biscuits?" Akane wrinkled her nose at the odd term.

"Please," Kyoya stated before turning to Akane, "Cookies."

"Oh!" Akane nodded in understanding, "Please and thank you, Mopsy."

"Little missy and masters welcomed," Mopsy curtsied and popped away, reappearing with a tea tray and the biscuits moments before Neville and his Gran appeared.

"Now, what can we do for you, Mr. Potter?" Augusta Longbottom asked curiously.

"Hi Nev."

"Hey Harry, so, what's going on?" Neville asked Harry curiously.

"May I, Harry?" Tsuyoshi asked as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course. Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, this is one of my new Guardian's, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. His wife, Nana, is my mum's cousin," Harry introduced them.

"Mr. Yamamoto," Neville greeted him, as did Augusta.

"We're here because once we gained custody of Harry, we found out that he'd had his memories modified multiple times. His previous guardians abused him. The Weasley's were also tested and found that their minds had also been altered. We're not completely certain, but we suspect that most of Harry's close friends and even acquaintances may have had the same done to them," Tsuyoshi stated.

"Ridiculous! No one can put one over on a Longbottom!" Augusta snorted arrogantly.

"Mrs. Longbottom, please. We are worried that someone may have tampered with Neville while-" Tsuyoshi began, but he was interrupted.

"Nonsense! My Neville is just as he was! Nothing has changed!" Augusta crossed her arms.

"It may have happened at school!" Harry interjected before Augusta could say anything more, "Please, I'm just worried about my God-brother and I just found out that he is my God-brother! Can't you just take him to Gringotts and have them test him?! Nana's already paid the fee!"

"Gringotts?! Why on earth would we go to those-"

"The goblins don't have potential Death Eaters on their payroll," Andromeda stated calmly, shocking Augusta a bit at her coolness.

"I-I-" Augusta stared at Andromeda, Harry, and Tsuyoshi in shock and confusion.

"What do you think, Nev? I found that my mind and memories were twisted. There was also something I didn't tell anyone, but we were going to get into the boat with you, before someone hit us with something that made us go sit with Hagrid," Harry informed his friend.

"Gran?" Neville looked at her worriedly. It almost appeared that she was having a seizure or something, "Gran, I think we should go, just in case. It couldn't hurt anything, right?"

That was all it took for Augusta to snap out of it, "It's the principal of the matter, Neville. No. We will not go."

It was her move that made Harry tug on Tsuyoshi's shirt, "I don't think this is working."

Kyoya stood up and walked in front of Augusta, "Mama-Nana told me to tell you that we have a different type of healer. They'd look over your son and daughter-in-law, for free. They are from Italy."

"Nothing can heal my Frank!" Augusta screeched angrily.

"Mama-Nana told me that she was 98% sure that they would be able to aid them," Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"No! Get out of my house!" Augusta roared angrily, tears coming to her eyes.

"AUGUSTA! ENOUGH!" Andromeda yelled angrily as she let off a big spark from her wand in annoyance, "I understand that this topic makes you emotional, it is for me as well, because Alice and Lily were my friends! I wish a thousand times a day that Bella had never been born, but neither of us should take that out on these people. The Death Eaters attacked a muggle home. They tried to kill another baby. They escaped, Augusta. They all escaped..."

Augusta took a deep breath that was more of a sob, "Get out."

"We'll leave, for now," Andromeda agreed. "Yamamoto. Children."

"Neville, you've got to convince her-" Harry began.

"I can't. When she's like this, I can't. But-" Neville stopped himself, then he looked to his Gran, "I'll escort them out, Gran."

"Nev!" Harry protested again.

"Look, it's going to take something big to change her mind. Here!" Neville shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hands, "This may be the only way. I'll try to get to Gringotts when I can, but it may take a while."

With that, Neville shoved Harry out the door, closing it behind the small group. Andromeda snorted, "Well that went well."

It took Harry a second to remember the paper in his hand, but when he un-crumpled it, it was a permission form, "Better than we may have thought. Neville just gave us a permission form to visit his parent's in St. Mungos with his Gran's signature on it."

Tsuyoshi peered over at the paper, before Harry handed it to Andromeda, "Lussuria, Shamal, and Tyler would be ideal."

"Maybe Dr. Tofu and Kasumi, too," Akane interjected.

"Hn, good job, baby-omnivore," Kyoya rubbed Harry's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Clearwater's, Percy nervously knocked on the door. Only to have it opened by Penelope's mother, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hullo, Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Percy Weasley and we-" Percy's voice cracked, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh! You're Penny's Percy," Mrs. Clearwater nodded in understanding. "We've been wanting to talk to you about your intentions with our daughter. Please, do come in."

"Said the spider to the fly," Xanxus snorted under his breath. He recognized Mrs. Clearwater as what she was, an overprotective mother.

"Darling, did you find my new ink set?" Mr. Clearwater came to the door and looked at them with surprise, "Arthur, it's a pleasure to see you again. How've you been?"

"Quite well, Lance. I see you and Gwen appear to be doing well," Arthur smiled worriedly.

"Yes, and Penny seems to be having a decent time with it, too. Come on in. What brings you out here? Here to discuss pending nuptials or contracts?"

Percy nearly choked on his own spit, Ranma and Nadoka's eyebrows flew up into their hairlines, while Xanxus, Tonks, and Rosie nearly burst out laughing. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "I understand that they are dating, Lancelot, but that doesn't mean that we need to create a contract. If he does anything out of line, feel free to consign him into marriage with your daughter, if she'll have him."

"DAD!" Percy gaped at Arthur in horror.

"We might just do that," Gwen Clearwater smirked triumphantly.

"Seriously, are you still sore that we were the arse of every stupid Guinevere, Lancelot, and Arthur joke when we were kids? Gwen, seriously, you're not my type and I'm happily married to my Molly-wobbles," Arthur sighed tiredly. "Please let it die."

"But we never got to have a round table and you named your kid Percival! We just need: a Gawain, a Lionell, a Bors, a Kay, a Tristan, a Gareth, a Bedivere, a Bleoberis, a Lucan, a Palomedes, a Lamorak, a Safer, a Pelleas, a Ector, a Dagonet, a Degore, a Brunor, a Alymere, and a Mordred," Gwen chimed in as she smiled an evil mischievous smile.

"Ugh," Arthur groaned as he held his head in his hands. "This is why we don't visit you, Lance."


	51. Chapter 51

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Yes, I know I've let some things sit for far too long, I really will be trying to get certain things moving again. And Holy Cats! We're at 51 chapters! Yikes! Never thought this would last this long, but oh well. I also know that this is part 6 and I do promise that I won't let it get to 10, if I can help it.

Guest: Maybe, I'm not sure if they will wake up, but it never hurts to try. I do have plans for dear Bella, but we haven't gotten there just yet. Keep in mind, it's been at least twelve years since Neville's parents have been in St. Mungos, not to mention the Janus Thackery Ward. If I remember right, the Janus Thackery Ward was for hopeless or impossible/incurable cases that had issues with mind-magics.

D C JoKeR H S: Algie is the Uncle... well, technically he's Neville's Great Uncle, and Augusta's brother-in-law by marriage, making him potentially the next Lord Longbottom, if Neville was a squib or dead and if he could get Augusta out of the way. I believe that Augusta is Neville's guardian and his Regent until he can take over his future Lordship.

Shinigami: Glad you enjoyed the Arthurian humor I added. I love the stories about King Arthur and his Knights! Yeah, about that... I'm just going to say that Lancelot must have won a coin toss to see who got to name their firstborn. You and I are on the same wave-length, again, about Algie. He will face repercussions for his actions; I'm just not sure it will be at this point or who will be dishing it out.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 6**

* * *

While everyone else was having a relatively easy time of gathering their friends, minus the Longbottoms and Clearwaters, Draco and his team had yet to even reach their targets.

It didn't help that Sirius still couldn't go gallivanting around in his normal form, due to the corrupt Minister Cornelius Fudge. Amelia was working on getting a press release, but it was still slow going. Squalo wasn't exactly thrilled he'd been paired with the salty dog and two teenage girls, let alone a prissy teenaged boy, "VOI! How much longer?"

"We should be coming up on the Zabini residence, shortly... Um, Uncle Sirius, Squalo, tread carefully, please? Blaise's mum, Lady Zambini is a Black Widow," Draco warned cautiously.

"VOI! I am an assassin, brat! You think one measly black widow is going to scare me?" Squalo glared at the young Malfoy.

"She scares Blaise and me," Draco informed the assassin bluntly, as he walked up to the door and wrapped on the door knocker.

Sirius transformed back into his human form at the door, "We'll make sure to treat her with respect, Draco. She is a Lady, after all, and I'm sure even Squalo knows that Italian Ladies are to be treated with the utmost respect-"

"That they should," the Lady of the house was the one that answered the door. "Well met, Lord Black, Scion Malfoy, and company. To what do we owe this unexpected visit? And won't you please come in?"

"Lady Zabini, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Sirius bowed and placed a kiss upon her hand.

"Said the spider to the fly," Squalo snorted under his breath, making Lady Zabini raise an eyebrow at him.

"Italian?" Zabini smirked knowingly as she led them into the small manor house, "Draco dear, when did you happen to fall in with such poor company?"

"When we fled from fath-Lord Malfoy attempting to beat my mother to death," Draco replied as soon as the door had closed behind them. "We found out that Uncle Sirius was innocent and not in the thrall of the Dark Lord and is rather on a newer side. More Gray than White."

"I see, how interesting. Mercucio, please call my bambino down. We have guests," Lady Zabini smirked as she led them into a parlor, making Squalo twitch a bit more. "Now, no more of this Lady Zabini business. I insist you call me Juliet."

"Then I am simply Sirius. This is our escort, Squalo Superbi, Ukyo Saotome, and Chrome Yamamoto," Sirius introduced the new faces to her. "And you are familiar with Draco."

"But of course," Juliet winked at him. "May I say that you look just as dashing as you did in your Auror days, Sirius?"

"You may, but sadly you are to radiant for the likes of me," Sirius flattered Juliet Zabini politely, while letting her know that he wasn't interested in being the next notch on her list.

"Mother, please refrain from selecting husband number eight, as my latest step-father is not yet cold in the ground," Blaise sighed tiredly as he entered the room.

"Sirius, this is my son, Blaise. Blaise, this is Lord Black, and you know Scion Malfoy. Their friends are Squalo Superbi, Ukyo Saotome, and Chrome Yamamoto," Juliet smiled poisonously at her son at his lack of decorum.

"Sirs, ladies," Blaise greeted them, before turning to Draco. "What brings you here?"

"We found out that my Uncle, Sirius Black, was framed by Dumbledore and the Ministry. Not only that, but it appears that Potter and anyone who had any dealings with him, including me, had memory charms or potions used on them. We came to warn you and see if you wished to be checked by Gringotts, as we all have been. Also, we're starting our own side of the war, a Gray side."

"Oh, I love gray!" Juliet grinned shamelessly, "Just like Mr. Superbi's pretty hair..."

"VOI! Woman," Squalo glared at her.

"Mother, isn't he a bit young for you?" Blaise groaned.

"He's Italian, dear. They know that women only ripen with age," Juliet wiggled her eyebrows while Squalo eyed Juliet with shock.

"Mother, as lovely as this conversation is, I'd rather we didn't have it," Blaise sighed. "What else did you need, Draco?"

"We're having a gathering of everyone that may want to join our side," Draco stated flatly.

"What does this side stand for?" Blaise questioned him.

"For one, it's against the manipulations and machinations of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. It's against the corruption of the Ministry, and for friends and family only," Draco stated unerringly.

"You consider us friends, that's so... disgustingly cute, Draco," Blaise rolled his eyes. "Where's the proof that Potter is running this dog and pony show?"

"I'm his godfather," Sirius raised his hand in a small wave.

"That's all the claim you have? We need more proof before-" Blaise began to rationalize, only to be cut off by Ukyo stepping forward. "Yes?"

"It's not just for that reason. Did you know that Dumbledore put Harry in an abusive home, didn't tell him anything about Wizarding culture, and sent Hagrid to collect him from said abusive home? What does that tell you about him?" Ukyo stated calmly.

"Nothing but he had a bad home life," Blaise scoffed.

"Mr. Zabini," Chrome delicately intervened. "Harry was led around by the nose, by Dumbledore. It may not seem likely, but my guardian, she's now Harry's too. She also has been a victim of memory charms and other things. There is much more to be learned by coming with us, after you visit the Goblins. After all, even if we're wrong, what harm could a simple check-up do? It's already paid for, and the Goblins are impartial."

"You do have a point," Blaise murmured after a long pause. It had taken a bit of persuasion, but he finally relented, "Mother, I believe that we should take their advice and visit the Goblins. Where are we to meet you if everything is as you say?"

"We'll meet you at Gringotts, we have another stop to make..." Draco began.

"Who?" Blaise frowned in disgust, "Not Crabbe or Goyle-"

"No. Daphne," Draco stated coolly. "You know how her family is."

"Neutral," Blaise nodded. "Good choice. Be careful, I heard that Lord Greengrass may want your head."

"Why?" Draco blinked at his friend in surprise.

"Blame Astoria or your father, I know it's one of the two," Blaise shrugged.

"See you later, Squalo-dear," Juliet flirted with the assassin, making him very uncomfortable, as she escorted them out of the house. "By Sirius, Draco! We'll see you soon!"

"Is it just me, or is Squalo dealing with a cougar?" Ukyo asked Sirius, Draco, and Chrome.

"What's a cougar?" Chrome asked innocently.

"An older woman that has romantic designs on a younger man," Sirius explained with a twitch. "And you weren't wrong, Ukyo."

"She did try you first, Uncle," Draco snorted.

"True, but I'm fine with just Amy, if she'll have me back," Sirius shrugged.

"You're not as much of a ladies man as mother said that you were," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm older, and a bit more mature," Sirius reluctantly admitted. "Just do me a favor and stick with one girl, it'll be less trouble for you later."

"So, we're heading to the Greengrass' now?" Chrome asked curiously as they walked further from the Zabini house, and Sirius returned to his dog form.

"Yes, but now Blaise has me wanting to hide. Lord Greengrass is a fearsome man..." Draco shivered slightly at the thought of the man as they neared the Greengrass estate, which was next door to the Zabini's.

"So why are there Death Eaters attacking his house?" Chrome asked softly, as she quickly covered them in Mist.

"Because he's not supporting their Dark Lord or agenda," Draco growled angrily as he charged forward to get into the house and save his friend and her family, before it was too late!

"Draco!" Sirius tried to catch him as he shifted back into a human, but he missed.

Ukyo turned to Chrome, "Do you have this covered?"

"We're invisible to them. They will not detect us. Squalo, would you mind making some sushi?" Chrome asked gently.

"Sashimi coming right up!" Squalo smirked, "You got me covered too?"

"Yes," Chrome nodded.

"Good. Go back to the Zabini's and alert them of the attack. Tell them we're taking are of it and stay with them to Gringotts," Squalo informed her.

"Understood," Chrome vanished and reappeared on the Zabini's doorstep.

"Ranma should have been in this group," Ukyo snorted as she took out her giant spatula and nodded to Squalo.

"Let's cut down the enemy," Squalo smirked.


	52. Chapter 52

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Agent Carter, Captain America, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Yes, it's yet another "part" chapter, but I seriously think those will be wrapped up soon, I hope.

Shinigami: Think about Squalo treating the D.E.'s like sushi that needs to be made. He's gonna slice 'em and dice 'em. Sorry, I think I watched a bit too much TMNT in the 90's. Let's just say that about Draco and Astoria... Well, we all know that they got married in the books, and if so, there had to be a reason why they got married. This pertains to said reason.

FANactic Writer: Thanks! Yeah, I keep coming up with crossovers and I still have to fix the Jusenkyo Curses. Yeah, I haven't forgotten, I think Nana just got a bit side tracked and the Goblins haven't said anything, so they must still be working on a fix.

foxchick1: I just hope you aren't too disappointed that I'm horrid at writing fighting scenes. I really will try to write a believable one.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 7**

* * *

Healer Thyme Tyler groaned as she came to. It wasn't like her to pass out so easily, but she'd been at it for too long and hadn't slept or ate in a few days... When she saw a neon Mohawk, she did a double take, "Who are you and why are you monitoring me?"

"Oh dear, I'm so glad you're awake. You really should take better care of yourself. I'm Lussuria, by the way. Shamal filled me in about you before he and Bianchi passed out in Nana's room on a sleeper sofa. I'm another Healer, sweetie," Lussuria the Mohawk told her calmly as he checked her blood pressure.

"I see. Now, I'm sure I'll be fine after I eat and drink some water. However, how are my patients doing?"

"Skull is staying with your trio, but they seem to be cooping well. Nana is still out, but it appears that she's made some progress, not much though. Oh, and baby Watson has Colic," Lussuria informed her.

"Colic? A baby wasn't one of my patients," Thyme Tyler blinked in confusion.

"Not to worry, we're here to help. You just call me Sorella, sweetie, and we'll be an unbeatable team!" Lussuria beamed, "Now, there will be a few more people that are planning to pop in. More of your wizardly lot, from what I'm told. Did you know that Dumbledore and Voldemort are both master manipulators?"

"You don't say," Healer Tyler sighed ironically.

"Oh, you already knew, how lovely! Will you be joining our side, then?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Healer Tyler shrugged. "By the way, call me Thyme, Sorella. Now, what do you know about Sherlock Holmes and Mind Palaces?"

* * *

In her mind's eye Nana stared at all the pretty colors before deciding that they would suit the place more in a stained glass window... The next thing she knew, she was staring at a beautiful stained glass window with rainbows, a rose, a stag, a lion cub, a mustang, a piglet... And she knew, each animal or object symbolized someone she knew. The cub was Natsu, after all. The rainbow was the Arcobaleno. The wild mustang was Ranma... It was pretty cut and dry, but the picture was beyond beautiful.

It wasn't just any window, Nana knew that it led to somewhere special. Somewhere wonderous. Somewhere with...

"Hello. It's nice to meet Harry's new Cousin. I'm Luna! You have started to do wonders to this place!" Luna smiled in Nana's mind.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you, again... Wait, I haven't yet, have I?" Nana blinked in surprise.

"No. This is our first meeting. It's a bit confusing, but I'll help you a bit. It never hurts to rebuild things anew. It doesn't have to be the same as before, just look at that beautiful window you made. I love the knife with the little crown, it's a wonderful way to show you care for Bel," Luna smiled happily. "I'm sure you'll seem more sane than I do, but that's because you were older when your powers resurfaced. Welcome to the Sisterhood of Seers."

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Moon Priestess?" Bel poked at the girl worriedly. "Luss! She's not waking up!"

"Don't worry, Bel. Luna's vitals are fine," Luss had walked into the room, followed by a still not quite awake Healer Tyler.

"She's in Nana's mind. Trying to help sort out what I couldn't. It appears that she's started with the Seer aspect of the issue. Hopefully it will make it less difficult to deal with putting her mind back to rights, after the more confusing part is put away," Healer Tyler covered her mouth for a yawn.

"The Moon Priestess will be well?" Bel eyed the Healer cautiously.

"She'll be fine. A bit tired, after she comes back from Nana's mind, but otherwise, make sure she rests. I'll take over when she's done. Finish Nana's mind-healing," Healer Tyler yawned wider and had to cover it again.

"Enough shop talk, let's get you some food and water. Bel, monitor the two of them, if either wake, flare your Flame," Lussuria informed the Storm.

* * *

After their trip to Gringotts, Hermione, her parents, Sherlock, Mycroft, and Ron were all in the car headed back to the Hibari. It was Hermione that broke the silence, "He did it. He really wiped my memories. He planted false ones, and he made me almost die... thrice."

"It wasn't just you, dear. I can't believe that he manipulated Winston and myself. My Great Aunt will be spitting mad when she finds out why we haven't talked to her for so long," Peggy aka Margaret Granger winced. "Not to mention my baby sister, Sharon. I can only imagine what she'll think about this!"

"I have an Aunt?" Hermione turned to her mother in surprise.

"Yes, and your Great Great Aunt is former S.S.R. Agent Peggy Carter," Peggy revealed.

Hermione just opened and closed her mouth, gobsmacked.

"Miss Granger, kindly stop acting like a codfish," Mycroft's well timed remark was the only thing that got her to shut her mouth with a click of her teeth.

"Who is Peggy Carter and why is she making Hermione blow a brain-fuse?" Ron asked Sherlock.

"One of the best undercover agents that America never really deserved," Mycroft snorted, as he finally pulled up to the Hibari. "Now, if you want to hear more, you'll need to talk to her family. In the mean time, I believe that we've arrived."

* * *

Back at the Greengrass Manor, Ukyo and Squalo were taking out the enemy left and right.

Of course, since Chrome had cloaked them in Mist, it was an easy cheat; as none of the Death Eaters were expecting to be cut down by an invisible foe. So, when their number started up and dying, they panicked. Some ignored it, and were cut down. Others up and popped off before they could be disposed of, and it took Squalo and Ukyo no time at all to swing either spatula or sword and cut those left around the house down, before they headed in to catch up with their wayward teammates.

* * *

Sirius was still giving chase to Draco, praying that he could catch said foolish boy before he got killed by a stray A.K., he hissed quietly, "Draco!"

"Let them go, please! You can have anything you want! But let my daughters go!" a woman begged someone.

"We've got your husband pleading for his life as we torture him to death for not taking the mark. Why would we spare him the humiliation of seeing his daughters tortured first?"

Sirius recognized the voice as one being either Crabbe or Goyle Sr. It didn't really matter, but he had a bad feeling the kid was going to go charging in before thinking, and was lucky enough to catch site of Draco running towards the pleas. He barely managed to snag Draco's shirt in time, but he did it, "Draco! Think! You could die if you just charge in to save them! Stop being so Gryffindor and think! Like a freaking Slytherin!"

Draco paused in his fighting against Sirius, "I have to get to Daph and Story..."

"And we will, but we have to think things through," Sirius talked his nephew down.

"Okay, so I managed to see that there's three Death Eaters pinning down Lord Greengrass with spells. Lady Greengrass has her wand, but another Death Eater has her daughters at wand point," Draco gave him the information quickly.

"Okay, let's assume we're outclassed. The goal should be to free the girls, and then their parents, if necessary. I also noticed that no Death Eaters noticed us as we passed them. Theoretically, we could create a distraction-" Sirius began.

"Would a Fanged Frisbee work?" Draco pulled one out of his pocket, making Sirius break into an ear-splitting grin.

"We'll make a prankster of you yet!" Sirius grinned as he took the frisbee and threw it at the three Death Eaters pinning Lord Greengrass down. Draco decided to use the distraction, by sneaking up on the Death Eater holding the girls, and, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Who brought that evil thing here?!" a Death Eater squealed as they fled from the frisbee.

Daphne gaped in surprise as she heard the spell and Draco's voice, but she gathered her wits, and Astoria, and pulled her sister behind a large winfgbacked chair, "Draco?"

"He's here?" Astoria whimpered in hope.

"Keep quiet, okay. Not sure why you can't see me, but I'm here to help," Draco whispered. "Daph, you got your wand?"

"The one you petrified has it in his pocket. Story's too."

"On it," Draco replied and much to Daphne's surprise, she felt it when two wands were pressed into her hand. "Get ready to fight back, if our back up doesn't get here soon."

Just then, a window was kicked open and in jumped two now visible bloodied fighters. Daphne looked next to her out of curiosity, and spied Draco, "Why the heck did you reappear, idiot?!"

"What?" Draco blinked in surprise.

"Are they with you, Draco?" Astoria whimpered as she ran to him and grabbed hold of him.

"Yeah, that's our back up. Squalo and Ukyo, though I have no idea why they are so bloodied..." Draco began.

"VOI! Those so-called Eaters are weaklings!" Squalo voiced his annoyance loudly, getting the attention of the other three Death Eaters that were fighting off the frisbee, giving Sirius enough time to slip over to Lord and Lady Greengrass, and get them behind a loveseat.

"Black, have you gone mad?" Lord Greengrass asked in shock, "My daughters..."

"Are being taken care of by my nephew, before we attempted to get you and your wife free," Sirius stated calmly. "Oi! Squalo! Take them out, would you? Leave the frozen one for questioning! I think he's the leader of this raid!"

"VOI! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! MUTT!" Squalo roared angrily as he took two of the Death Eaters, and Ukyo dispatched the third.

"Seriously, they were so weak that Ranma would have felt terrible for taking them out," Ukyo snorted. "Draco, you are going to have a long talk with Ranma about safety in numbers and not running head-first into a situation when we get back. You too, Sirius."

"Very well," Draco agreed as he stood to his full height, bringing Astoria with him.

"Do I have to?" Sirius winced, as he'd already had this talk before.

"I also believe that Nana mentioned a werewolf you've yet to bring in?" Ukyo added with a glare, "Not to mention that you owe Squalo and me a new outfit, each."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius shrunk a bit.

"Voi. You've been hanging around Mammon and Nabiki, haven't you?" Squalo smirked at Ukyo.

"Naturally," Ukyo winked at the swordsman. "Now, what are we going to do with our future stool pigeon Death Eater?"

"Take him to Gringotts with us and let them get all his secrets out of him, first?" Draco suggested.

"Gringotts?" Daphne asked curiously. "Why Gringotts?"

"Harry's Cousin has a deal with the Goblins and they like her enough to help us. Any idea why your dad was supposed to hate me on sight, according to Blaise?" Draco asked randomly.

"Since when has it been Harry instead of Potter?" Daphne blinked at him worriedly. "And it's since your father got daddy to sign a marriage contract between you and Astoria."

"Oh. And it's been Harry since mother and I fled father," Draco replied softly.

"You did?" Daphne gaped at him.

"He almost beat her to death. So, you want to join us?" Draco offered hopefully.

"Very well. Mother, Father, I suggest we head to Gringotts with them. Maybe they can get someone to come clean up this mess," Daphne stood up, next to Draco.

"... Very well dear," Lord Greengrass nearly whispered his reply as most of his adrenaline decided to leave him quite exhausted, especially after being tortured.

"Portkey?" Lady Greengrass offered, as she held out a book.

"Again?" Squalo grimaced.

"Fastest way, even if it's one of the most uncomfortable," Draco shrugged.

"Voi! Fine. Let's go," Squalo snorted as he grabbed the frozen Death Eater, and everyone made to touch the book. In a flash of light, they were gone.


	53. Chapter 53

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, any MARVEL character/universe, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Next chapter should be the last of the Teams chapters. Yay! Getting closer to getting enough dirt on Dumbledore!

foxchick1: I couldn't let Harry be the only one with someone powerful in their background, so enter Hermione, Great Great Grandniece to Peggy Carter. I really liked Agent Carter (the TV series) and was sad to see it go. I was also a bit disappointed Sharon Carter didn't get a bit more screen time or background explained about being related to Peggy. I'm not sure quite where I'm going to put them into the Avengers Universe, but it will probably be between the Avengers movie and Civil War. Or right after Civil War. I'm still unsure, and it won't be a major crossover, but I might have a new side-story to do after I finish with Nana's quests, about Hermione and the Avengers.

Shinigami: Yep, but we all know that a lot of things in the Wizarding World are haven't progressed past the Middle Ages. Marriage contracts are one of them. Yes, if you read what I wrote to foxchick1, you'll get a better idea. Not quite sure it'll be a major crossover, but might make a great side-story, after we finish with Nana and her family. This is taking place in Harry's 3rd year. So, he's 13... Roughly in 1993, with a few liberties here and there. I know Avengers is set later, but time flexes a bit. Yes, I was talking about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The messing with of Hermione and the Granger's minds will be explained at a later point.

FANactic Writer: Yep! We're wrapping up the "Teams" chapters. I had no idea that there was going to be that much written yesterday, and it just kept flowing. Kudos to being right! Nana and Luna are Seers and that alone will be a bit of an adjustment, but there's one thing I haven't said to anyone, the fact that no two Seers are exactly alike. Makes sense when you think about it, but Luna will explain a bit more, later.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 8**

* * *

Declan Abbot thought that he'd made it very clear that he wanted to speak to this Nana woman, but when they'd arrived at The Hibari, it seemed that all they got was the run-around by a wanna-be drill sargent, "I have had just about enough of this ridiculousness. I will speak to this Nana-woman or we will leave and not come back."

"I understand that you want to see Nana, unfortunately, she can not see anyone right now. So, stop your whining and sit the hell down," Lal ordered irritably.

Of course, as luck would have it, that's when Tsuna, had just finished settling in the Johnson Family, the Bell Family, and the Wood Family. He'd made sure to stop in to peek at his mother again, noting that Shamal and Bianchi were guarding her and Luna efficiently, "Need some help, Lal?"

"This man is demanding to see Nana right now," Lal growled out in annoyance.

Tsuna put a calming hand on the Rain's shoulder, "I have this. Can you take care of making sure that Sherlock sees Healer Tyler and that the Grangers are taken to a room? They just arrived."

"Got it. Thanks kid." Lal sighed in relief as she left the room, before muttering under her breath, "And I thought nothing could be as annoying as Iemitsu."

"What questions did you want to ask my Mama?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Declan Abbot blinked in surprise, "Your mother? This Nana is your mother? Why am I speaking to you instead of her?!"

"Mama had an incident with Mind Magic and is being healed right now. According to her Healer, it appears that she will be regaining consciousness within the next week or so, or not at all. Now, I must ask, again, if there is anything that I can do for you?" Tsuna cocked his head, crossing his arms. He still came across as un-threatening, but authoritative. "Hello Nonna."

"Hello Tsuna," Daniella winked at him knowingly.

"Wait, you're his Grandmother?" Declan shook his head with a bit of confusion.

"Great Grandmother, actually," Daniella chuckled. "He's a sweetheart not to mention the Great part."

"Even though you are pretty awesome, Nonna," Tsuna smiled at her, and that was what made the tension just drop.

"I didn't know that your mother was having medical issues. I apologize for my abruptness. However, I'm uncertain that you can answer the questions that I need answered," Declan apologetically sighed.

"We won't know if you don't ask," Tsuna shrugged. "Besides, if I don't know, Dad might. He should be returning shortly."

"Thank you, young man," Declan sighed tiredly. "Hannah, please try to find a boy as nice as this one, if not this one."

"Yes Grandfather," Hannah blushed.

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Tsuna returned blush awkwardly.

"Too bad," Declan shrugged.

"By who?" Daniella pounced on her Great Grandson.

"K-Kyoko-chan," Tsuna blushed as he blurted it out. "Please don't say anything to the others! We aren't ready to make it official and-"

"Calm down, dear. It won't leave this room, right Declan?" Daniella raised an eyebrow.

"It will not," Declan nodded his consent.

* * *

Hermione was stunned as they were greeted by a militaristic blonde woman, "Holmes, Weasley, Grangers. This way."

"Who is that?" Hermione asked Ron.

"That's Lal Mirch, she's scarier than you," Ron whispered fearfully.

"I heard that, maggot," Lal didn't even turn around.

"See! Scary!" Ron squeaked.

"Lal's as harmless as a puppy," Mycroft scoffed.

"Just like you're as harmless as a rabid squirrel," Lal snorted.

"True," Mycroft chuckled.

"Tsuna's busy at the moment. Harry isn't back yet, but you're welcome to chat with Madam Bones, as she will most likely want to get a copy of the report the Goblins gave you," Lal listed off a few quick things before turning to look at Sherlock. "You're to visit with Healer Tyler. Apparently to talk about Mind Palaces."

"Why does she need-" Sherlock frowned.

"It's for Nana," Lal replied shortly.

"I see. I will head to Nana's rooms then," Sherlock excused himself.

"Mycroft, Ginny's group, Susan's group, and the twins' group are the only ones that have returned. Takashi switched places with Arthur. Said they were headed to the Clearwater's home," Lal informed him.

"Wonderful," Mycroft frowned.

"Tsuna also mentioned that Tsuyoshi and Harry were returning-" Lal began, only to be interrupted by someone coming in the doors.

"Hey Lal, where are Shamal and Luss?" Tsuyoshi asked the ex-military officer.

"In Nana's room. Why?"

"Apparently we need to make a trip to St. Mungos to see the Longbottoms. Neville gave me this," Harry passed her the permission slip Neville had given him.

"You'll need a different team with you. Mukuro would be best to take along with those two, along with a woman. Daniella is occupied or we could send her. Cologne, would you be willing to go with them?" Lal asked hopefully to her left.

"You just want an old crone there to guide them, right?" Cologne snorted inelegantly.

"No, I want a martial artist there and since we're a bit short on those about now, besides our lost one-"

"Mousse would be better," Cologne stated flatly. "Get his eyes fixed while there."

"That could work, but we'd need you there to sign off as his Guardian," Andromeda replied. "I will be coming as the only witch available."

"Can Akane come with me?" Harry asked hopefully, "She helped me earlier."

"Hn."

"Kyoya, you don't want to come?" Harry looked sadly at the older boy.

"Hospitals aren't his thing, Harry," Mukuro appeared behind Harry, making him jump a bit. "He's more of a small crowds guy. So, Cologne, Mousse, Shamal, Luss, possibly Healer Tyler, Harry, Akane and myself. Eight. Anyone else?"

"That's larger than expected, and I have a feeling that you may need another witch. Think Molly would go for it?" Tsuna came from around the corner and asked Mukuro.

"If we phrased it as protecting Harry, probably," Mukuro shrugged.

"Wait, why do you think you'll need three witches in this group?" Andromeda was suspicious.

"Intuition," the rest of the group, minus Harry, and the magicals replied.

* * *

At Gringotts, imagine the surprise of the people present when a Malfoy, a Black, the Greengrass family, a bunch of unknowns, plus the Zabini's all appeared in Gringotts, not too far apart from the other.

"Lord Black, Lord and Lady Greengrass, Scions Malfoy and Greengrass," the goblins greeted. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Death Eaters," Sirius stated and Squalo flung the stunned man to the ground in front of the Goblin.

"Voi! Heard you lot were a bunch of warriors. How are you when it comes at getting information out of pieces of shit?" Squalo smirked.

"Quite well," the goblin smirked. "This coming out of the Varia Account?"

"Sure, Mammon can chew me out later," Squalo shrugged nonchalantly.

"Shall we start the removal?" another Goblin stepped forward.

"Immediately, please," Draco nodded to the Goblins worriedly.

"It shall be done," the Goblins smirked as two of them carted the stunned Death Eater away, and the others began to diagnose the group. It was unsurprising when they ended up with folders on everyone except Lady Zabini.

"How dare they touch my son," Juliet hissed angrily. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"We believe that the main perpetrator is Dumbledore," Draco informed his friend's mother. "But we don't think he's the only one."

"Scion Malfoy is correct," one Goblin stated flatly. "There was also a few spells from one Gilderoy Lockhart. A Severus Snape. And one Lucius Malfoy."

"Lockhart is in St. Mungos, thanks to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Draco informed Juliet Zabini helpfully.

"Oh?" Juliet eyed him trying to get more information out of him.

"He memory charmed his entire life out of his head," Blaise added for Draco.

"I see," Juliet twitched. "The others?"

"I don't know where Snape is, but Cissy might know where you can take care of Lucius," Sirius shrugged.

"Lovely. Thank you dears," Juliet cooed sweetly. Making the hair stand up on all of the men's arms, but the Goblins just grinned viciously.

"Chrome, are you all right?" Ukyo checked on her friend.

"I'm well. Once we portkeyed here, I lost the connection to my illusions. I will have to work to do better," Chrome stated determinedly.

"I'm sure you will do better next time, and it was really great timing," Ukyo hugged the younger girl. "Now, shall we get these silly people headed to the Hibari so that we can get this show on the road?"

"Let's do it," Chrome smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

I don't own KHR, HP, anything from Marvel, Sherlock, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: I really am getting tired of the Team chapters, but we're almost done, I think this is the last "Team" chapter! Yay!

Guest: While Dumbledore didn't exactly create Voldemort, he did have a hand in his creation, and it doesn't help that he was friends with Grindelwald. While the PR would be a slight nightmare, it's all hearsay and there's no evidence to back it up. Public opinion might be swayed, but it's not enough to take him down.

Shinigami: Blaise will start to remember, slowly, as things return to him. However, he may be a bit different once he realizes what's happened/happening. It is a possibility that Lockhart got Harry, but with as much as Hermione and Ron were around him, I am unsure at this time.

* * *

 **Gathering the Team: Part 9**

* * *

The arrival of Draco, Sirius, Ukyo, Squalo, Chrome, the Greengrass', and the two Zabini's at the Hibari was almost spot on, except that they were coming, while Harry, Molly, Cologne, Mousse, Shamal, Lussuria, Akane, Andromeda, Healer Tyler, and Mukuro were heading out. Mukuro and Chrome quickly passed the other information to catch each other up.

"Mukuro, are you all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Harry. Chrome and I just swapped stories, mentally. It's a twin thing we can do," Mukuro calmed his newest little cousin.

"So, why does Draco look like he wants to come with us?" Harry frowned worriedly.

"Apparently, he got in the middle of a fight with some Death Eaters, over the Greengrass Family. He will be fine. Chrome is watching out for him and will make sure that Ranma has a chat with him," Mukuro smiled at the younger boy. "I'm more worried about that Blaise fellow..."

"What about Blaise?" Harry stuck to the Mist user like glue, and Akane stayed behind both of them.

"He didn't just have Dumbledore modify his memories and they aren't coming back as quickly as some of yours did, because there were different people at different times. Tell me, what do you know of Gilderoy Lockhart?" Mukuro frowned curiously.

"He was our teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not much of one, mind you, as he was found out to be a fraud. He'd basically run around different countries steal the stories of people who'd done amazing things, and then he'd memory charm them and claim them as his own. Of course, he tried the same thing with Ron and me when we went down to the Chamber of Secrets in the Myrtle's Bathroom," Harry shrugged. "Not too much to tell, except that he was full of himself, grabbed Ron's wand, which was broken, and then memory charmed himself on accident."

"And what did Dumbledore do about the fact that this was found out to be true?" Akane asked curiously as she added to the conversation.

"Nothing. Just gave the end of the year speech, like usual," Harry shrugged.

"Harry, that's not normal. Any teacher that is found of falsifying documents like that can end up in major trouble. It sounds like Dumbledore didn't tell his superiors... Wait, doesn't your school have a Board?" Akane asked curiously.

"Board? You'd have to ask Hermione. They don't talk about anything like that when I'm around, but... I do recall Draco's dad saying something about being on the Board of Governors, and asking Dumbledore to step down, last year," Harry frowned as he felt like he really had to scrape up that memory.

"We'll double check with Draco and Hermione when we return," Mukuro told Akane and Harry.

"No need," Andromeda stated calmly. "Lucius is one of the sitting members of the Board of Governors at Hogwarts. There are others, like Augusta Longbottom, Gareth Tiddle, Charity McNair, and Avery Nott."

"Three of which were suspected Death Eaters," Molly grit her teeth in anger.

"Actually, there were four," Andromeda stated calmly. "Malfoy, McNair, Nott, and Tiddle. It was later found that McNair didn't know her brother was a Death Eater."

"How long does it take to get to St. Mungos?" Mousse asked curiously.

It was Healer Tyler who spoke up, "You're lucky I just finished giving instructions to Nana after getting a download on Sherlock's Mind Palace."

"Actually, we should be there in a few steps, thanks to Healer Tyler," Mukuro smirked. "She was able to give me a destination, so we've been Mist-traveling for our entire conversation.

"We're here," Healer Tyler stated coolly. "Now, which ward do you need to get into?"

"Janus Thackery," Harry handed the Healer the note he'd gotten from Neville.

"I see. That won't be easy," Healer Tyler sighed.

"Sweetie, some of us are assassins and hitmen, we'll be fine," Lussuria reassured the Healer.

"Fine. I want Molly, Andromeda, Shamal, Sorella, Harry, and Akane with me. Mousse, Cologne, and Mukuro, create a distraction and get Mousse's eyes fixed. If they can't, I'll take a look when we return to the Hibari," Healer Tyler felt better now that she was sort-of in charge.

"Still's an awful lot of people. I'll hide everyone in your group, except Harry and you from the other visitors and staff," Mukuro stated, knowing he'd get no argument.

"Well, let's get cracking!" Cologne dragged Mukuro and Mousse away to a different part of the hospital.

"Everyone ready?" Healer Tyler asked.

"Let's get going already!" Molly hissed in annoyance, but that was all they needed before they were off towards the Janus Thackery Ward.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nana's mind with Luna and a surprised Sherlock, they had made quite a bit of progress! Where before there had only been a stained glass window, now there was a hotel that was built like a fortress. Sherlock didn't know where Nana had gotten the idea for this hotel, as it had quite a few surprises, but she kept telling him that it wasn't finished, just yet.

* * *

Back in St. Mungos, it didn't take them too long to reach the Janus Thackery Ward, but once they made it in, Healer Tyler immediately stunned the helper that was working on the Longbottoms, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Sorry Harry, but that witch was close to killing them. That's a potion and you see that pink color? It's got hemlock in it. A bit deluded, but still... Hemlock!"

That was all it took for Andromeda to make a decision, "Then we are taking them with us. If this hospital isn't safe for them, I say we remove them from it."

"We can't just remove them! What if someone sees-" Molly began to argue.

"LADIES! ENOUGH!" Healer Tyler yelled angrily, "We're taking them with us, after Lussuria and Shamal take a look at them. In the mean time, why don't we three interrogate this witch?"

Both witch's agreed to that and together they dragged the witch with the hemlock away to be interrogated, most likely in a broom closet.

"Shamal, is there anything we can do to help?" Akane asked hopefully.

"Make sure no one comes in the door and sees what we're doing," Shamal nodded to her. "Harry, I need you to be our distraction if someone does come."

"On it, Shamal," Harry stood at the door, glancing at Lussuria and Shamal to see what they were doing to Alice and Frank Longbottom.

It hadn't been even a few minutes later when Healer Tyler returned, fuming, along with a grouchy Andromeda, and a furious Molly, "Death Eater supporter. Distant cousin to the Lestrange Family."

"We're not completely sure, sweetie, but we believe that we have a seventy-five percent chance of reviving the Longbottoms, if we can get them out of here," Lussuria informed Healer Tyler.

"Wonderful. That's better than what they had before. As much as I don't condone taking things or people from hospitals, in this case, we're going to make an exception," Healer Tyler replied stubbornly. "Harry you'll need to send a note to Neville about where his parents have been taken. We're taking them to the Hibari."

"Think we could make it just the address and tell him to only come with him and his gran? We don't need to have them bring Algie, do we?" Harry winced hopefully.

"No, we do not. Longbottom Manor wasn't where Frank and Alice were attacked. If they had been, Longbottom Manor would have been destroyed. They were at their townhouse. Not as many wards," Andromeda sighed. "I tried to talk them into staying with Augusta, but neither of them wanted to have to deal with Algie."

"So, how are we getting them out of here? Carrying them would be almost ridiculous," Akane stated.

"That's why we have three witches," Mukuro came into the room. "Relax, Mousse's eyes have been fixed. They are waiting out in the hall. Molly and Andromeda are going to levitate the Longbottoms and then we'll be back at the Hibari in no time."

"Mukuro, don't jinks us," Akane grumbled, just as someone tried to open the Janus Thackery Ward door. Luckily, Akane was able to hold it shut, "Guys, do something fast!"

Healer Tyler was the one who quickly put the witch who'd tried to kill the Longbottom's into Alice's old bed. She pushed Frank's bed up against the door. Mukuro got the gist of the idea and hid them all in his Mist.

It didn't take long, but the person on the other side of the door noticed that there was a patient out of bed, and not visible in the room, "Sound the alarm! A patient is walking around from the Thackery Ward!"

Healer Tyler looked to Mukuro with a smirk, "Nice job, kid. Your illusions are top notch."

"Why thank you, Healer, you are too kind," Mukuro bowed with a grin on his face. "Shall we take our leave, ladies, gentlemen, Harry?"

"Let's go," Lussuria nodded and soon they had easily escaped St. Mungos with their precious cargo and were back at the Hibari.

"I can't believe that went that easily," Andromeda paled as she gently floated Alice onto a large King sized bed, Molly put Frank next to her in said bed.

"You're telling me, but can you believe that we made it here and back to Mungos in such a short time? I don't believe that the Knightbus is that quick," Molly commented.

"We'll have to wait for Nana to wake back up to tell us more, I doubt that these friends and family of hers will be as forthcoming with her out," Andromeda sighed softly.

"It is best to wait for Mama, so please, be patient," Mukuro smirked as both ladies jumped at the sound of his voice. He was a sneaky Mist, after all. Even if they didn't know what a Mist was, yet.


	55. Chapter 55

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, any Marvel characters, or Ranma 1/2!

Quick Note: Sorry guys, a few things happened last week and I did not feel up to writing. Weirdly, most were good things, but when you get excited about some stuff, other things drop down to kick you in the rear. Example: exhaustion, or in my case, a side door on a garage getting stuck. Thank Heaven for Menards, my father-in-law, and my husband! My contribution was to pay for the materials and measure it properly. I would have helped them more, but my mother-in-law grabbed me to help her book a reservation. The guy on the other end of the line had a really thick middle-eastern accent. Luckily, I was able to help her out, so it evens out. Family helps out family, at least that's how it works in our immediate family.

Shinigami: I know, however Harry has always liked to downplay things. I'm not sure the reason why he didn't say more, but I have a feeling it will hash out later.

FANactic Writer: Yeah, I don't think that Harry is telling the whole story, but I'm sure it will come out.

D C JoKeR H S: Juliet may do just that. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle Augusta, if I don't time things right I might end up giving her a heart attack! Yeah, I'd forgotten about the Parent Squad thing, thanks for the reminder. Yeah, I really do enjoy having a strong team of women with a strong team of guys on the same side, it's been really fun to write so far.

* * *

 **Auspicious Meetings**

* * *

It had taken a few more days than expected, but it had only been two days after the Longbottoms had been rescued from St. Mungos. Or that was what Tsuyoshi informed Nana of, when she had been awake for more than a few hours. Between him, Tsuna, Sirius, and Harry, they got her all up to speed. So, it was with a heavy sigh that she did something that was pressing on her more than normal, she called Bermuda, "Bermuda, I need to tell my cousin and a few of his friends and their families about Flames. Do I have your permission? We can pass it off as a variant of magic, if not."

"Who is this cousin and how many?" Bermuda grumbled tiredly.

"Harry Potter, formerly of Little Whining, England. Roughly fifty people. A few are close to being active, despite being from the magical side of things," Nana informed him.

"The Boy Who Lived? Anyone else of importance?" Bermuda questioned.

"Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, Barrister Andromeda Tonks, Black Widow Juliet Zabini, Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord Black, and the Quibbler's owner Xenophilius Lovegood. At least off the top of my head," Nana replied.

"Dumbledore included?" Bermuda sneered at the name.

"No. He stays out of the loop. Can't trust the manipulative bastard. He modified Harry's memories. Harry is family, Bermuda," Nana informed him.

"Permission granted. Just make them swear on their magic. Any muggles?"

"Some, most already are in the know. By the way, the Grangers are related to a Peggy Carter. Any chance you could track her down? They lost touch. That or a Susan Carter."

"Jager, talk to Nana," Bermuda sighed as he handed over the phone.

"Nana?"

"I need you to find Margret Carter aka Peggy Carter. She should be in America and is the aunt of one Margaret Granger and one Susan Carter. If you can find her wearabouts-" Nana began.

"No need. We've kept track of anyone close to Captain America, just in case it was needed," Jager stated flatly. "She's in a hospital in New York. I'll text you address and phone number. However, it doesn't look good and she has Alzheimer's. Her niece is currently in New York, but it would be difficult to contact her."

"I guess we'll have to track her down in New York, once we get Ryoga taken care of. Thank you Jager. Tell Bermuda thank you, too," Nana sighed in relief.

"Just be careful and take care of yourself, Nana," Jager ordered before he hung up the phone.

"Hermione's great aunt and aunt are in New York?" Harry blinked as he watched his cousin curiously.

"I've made a few promises, but we'll help her as soon as we can. Harry, before we tell the others, I want you to bring Narcissa and Draco in here. Andromeda and the Tonks family too," Nana sighed.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're blood family. They should know first," Nana bit her lip nervously.

"Okay," Harry nodded and rounded up the spoken parties. "Ron didn't want me to bring Draco, he got a bit jealous until Hermione gave him a good scolding."

"Ronald needs to understand that this is Family Business. Now, first off, before any of you complain, you are all part of the Black Family. I don't give two cents that you and yours were so-called cast-out of it, it counts to me. Now, to start off with, let me remind you all that Sirius is my half-brother. I am also part of the Mafia. Now, I need you to swear on your magics that you will not reveal anything said from now on to the others," Nana stated calmly.

"I so swear," Harry raised his wand and it lit up.

"Harry!" Sirius gaped in shock as the boy agreed to something before the adults.

"Sirius, I trust Nana. She wouldn't make us promise without a reason," Harry stared down his Godfather. "Besides, she's your sister, don't you trust her?"

"I so swear," Sirius mumbled and his wand lit up. It was quickly followed by Draco and the others wand-users in the room. "Now what?"

"Certain members in the Mafia have what we call Flame Aspects. I am a Cloudy-Sky. Sky's are the ruling aspect, as the mafia explains it, but really, they are just leaders. Sirius, you're an almost active Cloud," Nana stated as she showed her strong Flames.

"Elementals," Sirius gaped at his sister. "You're talking about Elemental magic. What color am I?"

"Purple," Nana chuckled.

"I have the strength aspect?" Sirius gaped in surprise.

"Yes," Nana agreed.

"You're full of surprises, baby-sis. Now, what about-"

"Draco and Harry are also almost active," Tsuna added bluntly.

"What?!" Draco gaped at Tsuna and Nana in horror, "I can't be! I just-"

"You're a Cloud, like Sirius. Harry is a Sky, much like Tsuna. Pure Sky," Nana smiled happily.

"What does this mean for my son?" Narcissa frowned worriedly.

"Most likely, he'll become Harry's Cloud and Harry will become Draco's Sky. They will protect each other," Nana calmed Narcissa.

"Who else? How many are nearly active?" Andromeda frowned.

"Almost all the kids," Tsuyoshi admitted.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Nymphadora (aka Tonks) winced at the thought.

"Eventually, but first, we have to fix the Longbottoms, get Neville and his Gran here, and I need to speak with Declan Abbott, or so I hear?" Nana smiled knowingly at Tsuna and Andromeda.

* * *

It hadn't been long after Nana had answered all of the Black Clan's questions, when she excused herself, with the help of Tsuyoshi, who refused to leave her side, and Sirius.

"Sirius, I need you to leave for this conversation. Watch over Harry and Draco for me," Nana smiled at her brother.

"I just found out I had a sister and nearly lost her, no chance in hell am I leaving you with another Lord," Sirius snorted.

"Fine, then I need you to go, Tsuyoshi," Nana sighed tiredly. "I don't need both of you watching my back. I'm fine. This will only work if one of you are there, not both."

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"Luna didn't tell you, I see," Nana sighed. "I'm a seer."

Sirius stared in surprise at his little sister, "Um, I think I need to go talk to Harry. Does Harry know?"

"Yes, because he's right behind you," Nana chuckled. "Hello Harry. Could you take Sirius to go talk with Luna? Oh, and Sirius, you can tell Amelia about the Flames, I have permission from the law-keepers of the Mafia, the Vindice."

"Okay, Nana. Are you really okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I am better, Harry. I promise not to leave you any time soon," Nana reassured the young teenager.

"Okay. Thank you. Come on Sirius," Harry took Sirius' hand and led him to find Luna.

"So, Declan Abbott?" Tsuyoshi sighed as he helped Nana to the room where the man was waiting with Hannah Abbott.

"Lord Abbott, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Nana Yamamoto," Nana smiled as she introduced herself to Declan Abbott.

"Nana," Daniella smiled at her adopted granddaughter.

"Nonna," Nana nodded to her. "Now, I do ask that you keep an open mind, Lord Abbott, but has Amelia or Andromeda given you copies of the Goblin's reports?"

"Both of them have," Declan Abbott stated coolly. "I wish to know what you plan to do with this information?"

"Simply put, get rid of Dumbledore and Tom Riddle," Nana smiled at the straight-forward man. "I wanted to protect Harry's friends. Hannah and Susan are two of those. Plus, the more people shoveling coal, the hotter their trips will be."

"You are a lot like your Grandmother," Declan smiled grudgingly. "You wish for an alliance?"

"If that is what you wish, Lord Abbott," Nana nodded.

"With our two houses, the best way to cement that is to unite our houses-" Declan began.

"I believe that that will not be possible, Lord Abbott. I refuse to place Harry or Hannah in a marriage contract," Nana interrupted him.

"Then what do you propose?" Declan raised a surprised eyebrow.

"May I ask you two questions, first?" Nana asked hopefully.

"Very well. You've asked one," Declan raised his other eyebrow.

"What are your intentions for my Nonna?" Nana asked cheekily, "She deserves proper courting, after all."

"Nana!" Daniella blushed in shock at her brazenness.

"I agree," Declan chuckled. "I quite like you, little Lady."

"The feeling is mutual, Lord Abbott," Nana smiled, happy to have his approval.

"Call me Declan, we may end up family, after all," Declan chuckled.

"As you wish, Declan. However, I must insist that you call me Nana," Nana's eyes twinkled with a mischief that Declan returned.

* * *

While all the meetings were going on, Lussuria, Shamal, Bianchi, and Healer Tyler were all hard at work to stabilize the Longbottoms, and hopefully begin preparations to fix them. Lussuria and Shamal insisted on starting on Alice, while Thyme and Bianchi started on Frank. It had taken them a bit, but between the four of them, they'd removed any foreign toxins and gotten it down a lot simpler.

Of course, no one was expecting Alice Longbottom to punch Shamal right in the kisser.


	56. Chapter 56

I don't own KHR, Ranma 1/2, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel character!

Quick Note: Sometimes you have to sit back and wonder at the majesty of your surroundings, and other times you cringe.

foxchick1: I had no idea Alice was going to come up swinging, until I wrote it. It was rather amusing.

D C JoKeR H S: I'm not sure if Declan will be the creepy uncle, I think Shamal kind of has that angle covered. I think more of the bad-ass protective Grandpa that is tough, but has a heart of gold. Yeah I really did forget... Too much going on IRL and this story is getting to the point where my little sticky note mess is nearly the size of a full pad. Maybe I'll swing by Wally-World and grab a notebook to transcribe said sticky notes into. Hopefully I can reorganize my notes and use them as references. Yes, Uncles count as family and you know Nana, family trumps Mafia Family. I have no idea where that last saying came from, but I got the idea from "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." For some reason trains and coal came to mind, and thinking about shovels... Well, you get the idea. They've already dug their way to hell.

Shinigami: Not active, but they are boarder-line or just about ready to become active. Think about Harry and his adventures, then think about the other crap the rest of the kids have gone through with him. Lots of near death experiences, Harry's had more than most. So, I'm really not surprised that they are almost active. Glad you enjoyed Alice's right hook. You'll find out about why Shamal got punched in this chapter.

* * *

 **Waking Up Fightin'**

* * *

Alice knew that something was wrong, so when she came to and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings, she immediately reacted and punched the shadow looming over her. In mere moments, she was crouched up on the table, her hands at the ready, only to be blinded by brightly colored hair.

"Welcome back, Signora Longbottom!" The flamboyant bright haired male near her crouched form greeted her, "Your husband should be waking up shortly, if Bianchi and Healer Tyler have anything to say about it. Now, how about we get you checked over and then you can get cleaned up enough to greet your son, when he gets here?"

Alice just stared at the man, not saying one word.

It took him a few moments, but then he bopped himself on his head with his hand, "So sorry, sweetie. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lussuria. The man you punched is Dr. Shamal, and the pinkette is Bianchi. Healer Tyler is the only certified magic healer here. Now, I'll fill you in on everything you need to know about your arrival here, from St. Mungos, if you can answer who your son is, who your husband is, and your mother-in-law's name. It's standard to make sure you're okay, sweetie."

"Neville. Frank. Augusta," Alice croaked out, and found Lussuria slowly offering her his hand so that she could sit properly.

"Well done, sweetie!" Lussuria smiled happily as she cautiously accepted his hand and re-seated herself on the bed. It was then that he turned and gave her a cup of water, "Now, I'll explain how you got here from St. Mungos. You see, Harry Potter is an adopted cousin of my Boss, so Harry went to see your son and mother-in-law. Your mother-in-law didn't want to come with us for their protection, but Neville, being the smart sweetie he is, gave Harry a permission form to see you and Frank in St. Mungos. We took a few of our people with us, and caught some fool messing with you and your husband. So, the good Healer Tyler ordered us to take you home with us and notify Neville that we had you both and that you were safe. Anything to add, Thyme-dear?"

"Mrs. Longbottom, the person that was messing with you and your husband was a Death Eater supporter. You had the Cruciatious Curse cast on you both by the Lestrange trio until you were both insane. Lussuria and Shamal also told us that you had a seventy-five percent chance of recovery if they used their methods, which they are currently not sharing with me," Thyme pouted a bit.

"Sorry dearie, don't have permission from Boss or Na-chan," Lussuria shrugged unapologetically.

"Neville is alive?" Alice took a swig of water for her parched throat.

"He's a strapping young man of thirteen, sweetie," Lussuria smiled reassuringly at her.

"Thirteen? We've been out for twelve years?" Alice blinked as she looked down at her hands in shock. There wasn't much of a change, but she did look up at Lussuria when he put a hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're here to help you and your family. We'll get you up and about in no time," Lussuria's voice made her relax, even when she looked over and saw Frank, still out of it, next to her.

"Fine, but I want to see Harry and Neville, soon," Alice replied slightly forcefully, before wincing at her own tone. "Please?"

"That won't be a problem. Just know that Harry's cousin has his guardianship and will not relinquish it," Lussuria smiled understandingly at her.

"His cousin? Which cousin?" Alice looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, she's against those nasty Death peoples," Lussuria patted her hand gently.

"Against? But who-"

"Bianchi, why don't you go get Nana and Harry? I'll keep an eye on Senor Longbottom," Lussuria prodded.

"Fine, but you owe me, Luss," Bianchi rolled her eyes. "Oh, and in the future, only hit Shamal if he gropes you. He's almost trained."

Alice just gaped as the pinkette called Bianchi as she left the room, "What?!"

"Shamal is her boyfriend," Lussuria began to explain Bianchi and Shamal's complicated relationship.

* * *

"Harry, your friend's mom is awake," Bianchi announced to Harry in the hall. "Go in and see her. I'll send Nana in shortly."

"Bianchi?" Harry tried to stop her, but Bianchi kept walking on past him. "Bianchi! Wait!"

"No time. She's up. Who knows how long it will be until the other stiff wakes up?" Bianchi waved him off and continued towards the room where Nana and Declan were chatting. "Hope you sent your friend that letter or whatever."

"..." Harry winced as he had forgotten to send the letter to Neville, but now he had good news! "Hedwig! Hedwig!"

* * *

It didn't take long for Hedwig to take the hastily written letter from Harry and fly out the window, but when Harry entered the Longbottom's room, he did so nervously, "Um... Hello?"

"You look just like your mother," Alice gasped with a smile. "Is Neville with you?"

"No. But he'll be coming. I just sent my owl, Hedwig to him. Sorry I forgot to send it sooner. I had to babysit Sirius-"

"Sirius Black?!" Alice blinked in shock and slight horror.

"Now I know why Bianchi wanted Nana here," Harry sighed as he read it on her face that she thought Sirius was the traitor. "He didn't betray my parents, that was Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper."

Of course, that was the moment that Nana walked in, "Welcome back to the land of the mildly-sane, Lady Longbottom. I see my cousin has filled you in on a few things, and I'm sure sorella enlightened you as well. My name is Nana Yamamoto. I am Lily's cousin and recent guardian of young Harry here."

"I never knew Lily had a cousin," Alice blinked in surprise as she stared at the face of Nana. "You have the same cheekbones and smile as Lily."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's see if we can get you feeling decent before you talk further with Harry. How would you like a bath?" Nana smiled.

Alice's nose twitched, "That sounds wonderful, but would it be possible to get a change of clothes?"

"Not a problem. You look about my size. I'll pull some things for you and you decide which you like best," Nana helped Alice off the table and into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Back at Longbottom Manor, Neville was surprised to see Hedwig swooping down through an open window and landing on the banister in front of him. He gently reached out towards the envelope, and was surprised when Hedwig took off of the banister, and used her wings to wack his Great Uncle Algie!

"Blasted bird! What is your problem?!" Algie cursed.

Neville didn't know what Algie was doing, trying to sneak up on him, but he made a run for his room. He made it, but not before Hedwig flew in through the closing doors, "Thanks Hedwig. I owe you one. Shall we see what Harry sent?"

Neville had just gotten through three fourths of Harry's message, when Augusta let out a scream that was heard through the entire manor, "WHAT?!"

Neville quickly finished the letter, before he smiled, "Thanks girl. It looks like Harry's letter was right on time. I'll see if I can get to the floo before Gran and get to the Leaky. I'll take the Knightbus from there to the Hibari. I'll see if I can get her to catch sight of me right before I leave."

Hedwig bobbed her head in ackknowledgement, and launched off of his shoulder and through his open bedroom window.

"I can't believe Mum's awake," Neville smiled, before hearing his grandmother roaring to a Howler. He knew that this was the perfect time to leave. He grabbed a few things, shrunk his father's old trunk with a tap of his wand, and snuck downstairs. He waited until his Gran had finished the Howler and sent it, before he yelled, "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"

"Neville?" Augusta came into the room, just in time to see her grandson using the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron, "Neville?! ALGIE! I'M GOING AFTER NEVILLE! GUARD THE HOUSE!"

Two seconds later, the woman with the vulture hat used the floo, leaving Algie to snort, "Good riddance, ya ole banshee."


	57. Chapter 57

I don't own KHR, HP, Ranma 1/2, Sherlock, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: I just did a 45 minute rush job, so this may take longer to turn out than I anticipate.

foxchick1: Not quite where I plan to place Algie, but you're on the right track. Just not yet, we've a bit to go before he gets his just deserts.

Guest: It's guaranteed, that or the truth will come out. Karma will get him when it's time. Yes, he is doing something shady, and no I'm not 100% on what it is. He's not a Lestrange, he's the brother of Augusta's deceased husband.

D C JoKeR H S: Yep! On the money! After all, I think Alice's prior occupation was... Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Yep, Algie isn't the most friendly of Great Uncle's, and he is bold, but not bold enough to talk that way to Augusta's face. FYI, I still need to buy that notebook.

Shinigami: Once again, you and I are on the same page, but it may take longer than either of us would like to get there. Also, Harry does like to downplay things, but mostly that's when he's involved. When it's his friends on the line, he's like a dog with a juicy bone, never going to let it go.

FANactic Writer: He's scared of Augusta, so that isn't something he's going to do, just yet. Yes, he is a parasite. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

* * *

 **Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

Neville hurried as he fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He marched outside, right past Tom the barkeep, and immediately hailed the Knightbus. He loitered for a few moments after the Knightbus zoomed up to the curb, long enough for him to catch sight of his Gran's hat out of the corner of his eye.

"Hullo. I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this fine evening. Any baggage to check?" Stan asked from a script.

"Just the trunk, but I've got it," Neville informed Stan as he got on the bus.

"NEVILLE!" his Gran called just as he stepped on the bus, and the doors closed when he chucked the galleon at Stan and Ernie.

"To the Hibari in London, and step on it!" Neville told Stan, Ernie, and the shrunken head.

"You heard him, Ern. Step on it!" Stan smirked as the Knightbus took off and flung him onto a bed.

"Oof!" Neville grunted as he fell flat on the bed.

"Now, what'd you say your name was, again?" Stan asked curiously.

"I didn't," Neville gasped out with a cough as they made a sharp left turn.

"So, you hear about Sirius Black? He's escaped from Azkaban with a bunch of others," Stan decided to gossip.

"How'd they escape?" Neville decided to let Stan talk on, so he didn't have to give his name.

"Well no one knows. They're the first ones to do it! But they'd have to be murderers, what with Black being a supporter of the Dark Lord an all," Stan informed him.

"Stan, about how long until we reach-" Neville yelped as he flew forward into the front glass of the bus.

"The Hibari, London. Have a good day kid, and good luck getting a room. Looks like this place is pretty ritzy," Stan whistled in surprise.

"Ah! Mr. Longbottom, we've been expecting you," a well dressed man appeared at the door of the Hibari. "I'm Mycroft Holmes, a pleasure, I'm sure. And where is your Grandmother? I was told that she was expected..."

"Gran's following me. I had to, or she'd never have come. I kinda raced out of the house without telling her exactly where I was going, but loudly said it so that she should be following in about five or ten minutes, give or take," Neville shrugged. "Uncle Algie isn't as observant to notice what I did."

"Good lad," Mycroft picked up Neville's trunk and brought him inside. "Welcome to the Hibari. Your hosts are upstairs in the temporary Medical Floor. Hello Luna, are you done with Sirius?"

"Hello Mycroft Holmes. Yes, it went very well. He now understands a bit more about Seers. Hello Neville Longbottom. It's lovely to see that you've temporarily lost the wrackspurts around you. I do hope they leave your Gran alone when she arrives, but they are drawn to anxiety and fowl hats," Luna smiled at him.

"Hey Luna," Neville sighed in relief. "Do you trust this gent?"

"He's the British Government for Non-Magical England, he's trustworthy enough, but don't blindly trust him," Luna looked a bit puzzled by his question.

"Thanks Luna," Neville tried to unscramble the answer she'd given him.

"May I show him to Harry?" Luna asked Mycroft, before continuing, "Thank you!" Luna dragged Neville over to the elevators and punched floor number 13.

"Luna?" Neville jumped as the elevator doors closed.

"It will be fine, Neville. Your mother wasn't the best Auror-Spell Creator for nothing," Luna smiled as the doors opened and she pulled him further down the hall.

"Mum was an Auror? And a Spell Creator?!" Neville gaped.

"Don't worry, she'll love you," Luna reassured him before pushing him into the room with a large bed; one still comatose man, his father, still laying in the bed.

"Hey Nev," Harry smiled when he saw his friend. He had been sitting on a fainting sofa that wasn't too near the bed.

"Harry! What exactly happened?" Neville began to question his friend and school roommate, when he heard a door open and soft steps.

"Don't worry, Alice, he's will love you. You're an absolute treasure," Nana came into the room followed by a beautiful blonde woman with wet hair.

"Mum?" Neville gaped in shock.

"Neville?" Alice had tears in her eyes as she dropped the set of slippers she'd been carrying and held her arms out for baby, hopeful he'd listen to the gesture.

Neville didn't disappoint and flew into her arms, "Mummy!"

"Neville! Oh, my baby," Alice was crying tears of joy.

* * *

Back at the Leaky, Augusta saw exactly what Neville had done and she quickly hailed the Knightbus and tossed a galleon at Stan, "You just picked up my grandson from here. I will be dropped off where he went!"

"Hullo, I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening. Please, have a seat. Hey Ernie, we're going to the Hibari again!" Stan shouted.

"WAHOO! Hang onto your fowl hat, lady! Let 'er rip Ernie!" the shrunken head ordered the driver.

Augusta gaped as she was flung to the back of the bus, and then fell face-down onto one of the beds, "Bloody hell! I hate this bus!"

* * *

It didn't take the Knightbus very long to return to the Hibari, but it had been almost fifteen minutes since Neville's arrival. Mycroft was waiting for Augusta, much the same way he'd waited for Neville.

"Young man! I'm looking for my grandson, Neville. Have you seen a young boy around here?" Augusta attempted to interrogate him.

"I do believe that he went into this building, madam. If you'd like to follow me, I can take you to the exact floor he got off on," Mycroft directed Augusta with a hidden smirk.

"Well, get on with it!" Augusta blustered as he had offered her his arm, but she refused to take it.

"As you wish," Mycroft's eye twitched a bit, as he led Augusta to the elevators. "Floor thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Augusta frowned, "I thought that it was bad luck for hotels to have a floor thirteen?"

"Normally, it is, but when it's the lucky number of the owner, it will always have a thirteen," Mycroft tried not to sneer as she huffed, waiting impatiently for the elevator to open.

"Wonderful," Augusta grumbled, as she tapped her foot irritably until the doors of the elevator opened. "About time!"

"To the left. Room number 32," Mycroft gestured for her to take the lead.

Augusta stormed forward, and burst through the door without knocking, making everyone turn to look at her in shock, and for her to gape at the one sight that she thought she'd never see again, Neville in Alice's embrace, "Alice?"

"Gusty?" Alice blinked in surprise, "Is everything all right?"

* * *

Luna smiled as she skipped up to Sirius, "Hello again!"

"Luna, what did you do?" Sirius raised a curious eyebrow.

"I did nothing, but Neville's Gran followed Neville like Alice going down the rabbit hole after the white rabbit," Luna smiled as she laughed merrily at him.

"Shishishi! His mother's name is Alice, but you're comparing him to the white rabbit and his Gran to Alice in Wonderland," Belphegor laughed as he appeared out of the shadows. "The prince knew that you were going to be amusing, Moon Priestess."

"I'm glad you think so, your highness," Luna took the hand he offered her and they both skipped out of the room, leaving Sirius to stare at the odd sight.

"Fufufu!" Mukuro appeared out of Sirius' shadow, "What you're thinking is that it's not the strangest thing that you've seen, lately."

"Exactly," Sirius deadpanned. "You know I think those two make a rather cute, if strange, couple."

"Nana wanted me to remind you to write your wolf," Mukuro handed Sirius a pad of paper and a pen. "Harry said you can use Hedwig."

"Oh. Thanks," Sirius accepted the items blankly and didn't notice when Mukuro disappeared. He looked up at the ceiling with a tired sigh, "Prongs, Lils, if you're watching over us, please make sure that I don't get any crazier."


	58. Chapter 58

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: It's been a busy day and a snow storm is coming. I can literally feel the pressure giving me the beginnings of a headache. I should take an Advil, but I really don't want to.

foxchick1: Bel and Luna or Daniella and Declan?

FANactic Writer: You never know with one Sirius Orion Black! Yeah, I really wanted to go further, and have the part I plan to write today in the last chapter, but it just didn't fit.

Shinigami: Soon. It's all on my list. Remus is a bit tricky, but we'll be getting to him within the next few chapters... I hope. I'm not sure about the Tri-Wizarding Tournament, just yet. It depends if they can get Dumbledore and Fudge out of office before Harry's 4th year.

D C JoKeR H S: Augusta will still be getting something coming her way, but it will be small potatoes compared to the shit-storm I plan to send Algie's way. I really couldn't help myself with the "Foul" vs "Fowl" wording, it was too much fun! I really do like Alice in Wonderland, and I couldn't help it. I wrote something about Neville's mum being Alice Kingsley in another fic. It just fit. Oh and then Mukuro being sneaky and yet sweet-it fits him. Oh, and I finally got that little spiral I was telling you I needed to get. Hopefully, it will keep me on track a bit better.

* * *

 **Reunions**

* * *

"You're awake?" Augusta gaped at her daughter-in-law in shock and fear at the fact that all of this was a dream.

"Gusty, I'm better thanks to Neville, Harry, and the Yamamoto's," Alice informed the older woman.

Augusta was teetering on her feet and a gust of wind would have knocked her over. As off-balance as Augusta was, it only took one word to make her faint...

"Mother?"

"GRAN!" Neville yelped in horror as she fell in a dead faint.

Luckily, Nana had moved quickly enough to catch the older woman, "Welcome back, Mr. Longbottom. Harry, Neville, do you think you two could bring the fainting couch over here? We'll put Dame Longbottom on it."

"Dame?" Neville blinked in surprise.

"She's correct, now that your parents are awake and mentally sound, it means that your father is Lord Longbottom again," Healer Thyme entered the room again. "However, Lord Longbottom, that doesn't mean you get to be getting up and around just yet."

Frank stopped trying to push himself up to a seated position, only to stop in surprise, "Thyme?"

"Franklin," Thyme acknowledged him. "Been a while."

"You were the one that always followed after Alice asking questions..." Frank furrowed his brow.

"Once upon a time, yes. Now, I'm your Healer, and the in-house Healer at the Hibari Hotel. I do believe that your son and Godson would like your attention," Thyme treated him curtly, but made sure he'd listen.

"You sound just like Poppy," Frank chuckled. "Not to fear, I may be a bad patient, but I know better than to not follow my Healer's orders. Hey sprout."

"Sprout?" Harry looked from Neville to Frank in surprise, "Nev, is he the reason you're so wicked at Herbology?"

"Herbology? Neville, is that true?" Alice asked in awe.

"I really don't know," Neville frowned in deep thought. He never remembered his dad calling him *Sprout* of all things, but maybe that was why he got started with plants?

"Neville's got the top score of our year," Harry clapped Neville on the back, proud of his friend.

"We're proud of you, son," Alice clapped her hands once in joy and pride.

"Come here, Sprout," Frank chuckled as he opened up his arms.

"Dad-" Neville choked out before racing to his father and meeting him in an embrace, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Nana?" Harry was a bit uncomfortable standing in the room and motioned that maybe they should leave.

Nana winked at him, and nodded to the door, "Thyme, we'll be out in the hall if anyone needs us."

"I'd best check on the old battleaxe," Thyme scoffed in annoyance at the extra work Augusta was making her do.

* * *

"What is it, Harry?" Nana questioned him when they were in the hall.

"Is Sirius really going to contact his friend?" Harry was a bit worried.

"He might. Would you like to help me prank one the original Marauders?" Nana chuckled with a wicked grin.

"How?" Harry asked intrigued.

"We'll..." Nana watched as Harry's grin grew bigger as she explained the plan to him.

"So we'll get him here and then have Sirius leave his note on his pillow?" Harry double checked.

"Exactly!" Nana clapped her hands in glee.

"You think Sirius will go for it?" Harry looked down the hall to see a pale Sirius still staring at the paper and pen in his hands.

"He's a prankster, and it will be easier," Nana sighed as she ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry. Moony will be here soon enough," Nana smiled as she and Harry made their way over to Sirius to explain their plan.

However, they were intercepted by an owl bearing the Gringotts' Emblem.

"I wonder..." Nana murmured, as she accepted the envelope, "Blah, blah. Gringotts. Curse removal. Scheduled. Come tomorrow. Oh! Ranma and the others will be thrilled!"

"Ranma has a curse?" Harry blinked in surprise.

"So do the others from Nerima," Nana informed him. "We'll get to that later. Right now, we'll get Sirius taken care of, and then we'll let Ranma and the others know."

* * *

In a shack, far from any cities or towns...

Remus Lupin sighed tiredly as he packed his bags to get ready for the his trip on the Hogwarts Express in a few days. Not that he had much to pack. He'd been living quite frugally for a while now. What made him jump was the fact that there was a snowy owl outside his window, pecking to be let in.

Remus did so, only to be surprised when the owl landed upon his shoulder and stuck out the envelope for him to take, "Thank you?"

The owl stared at him, basically saying that he wasn't done with her just yet.

Remus carefully opened up the letter, and began to read aloud, "Mr. Lupin, it has come to our attention that you are in need of a job, at the end of the new school year. We have one waiting in the wings for you. Please come to the Hibari Hotel, in London, this evening. We will discuss proper pay, benefits, and hours. You come highly recommended and we look forward to meeting you. Sincerely, Nana Yamamoto-Hibari. P.S. We will not accept your refusal, unless in person. Dinner will be provided and Hedwig will make sure that you don't get lost."

The owl looked smugly at him, causing Remus to shake his head in confusion.

"I suppose I have no choice?" Remus gazed at the owl with resignation. The owl's eyes glittered with delight, as she knew her human's plan had worked.


	59. Chapter 59

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: This is probably going to be a shorter chapter than normal, as I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. However, this chapter will be fairly eventful, as we know Frank is awake. The curses are ready to be removed & the Ranma 1/2 gang have yet to be notified, and Remus is on his way to meet Nana... Well, you never know, it could be longer.

Shinigami: They don't have him quite yet, but it's in the works. I'm still not sure how he's going to like Nana, Harry, and Sirius' plans for him. Yeah, I like his nickname and I have no idea what I watched or read, but I distinctly remembered the nickname from somewhere. I haven't forgotten about the Traumatized Trio; I'm going to try to include a small bit about them in this chapter or the next, but it will be small. Harry and his friends are the main story-line, but there will be more about them. I've got a note reminding me to do so.

FANactic Writer: I hope so, but we'll see where my fingers take us.

* * *

 **Curses**

* * *

Nana knew that there would be some issues with Ranma and the others, but she didn't want to wait too long to tell them. So once she'd sent Hedwig off with the letter for Remus, she tracked down the cursed individuals, "Hey guys. I finally got the letter from Gringotts. It says that we've an appointment to remove your curses set for tomorrow. However, they mentioned that there would be some concessions or concerns regarding the removal of the curse that they would be speaking to you about before the removal."

"AWESOME!" most of the kids cheered.

Ranma and Ryoga were the only ones who didn't jump around like a Mexican jumping bean. Ranma was the one to frown, "What type of concessions and concerns?"

"They didn't say," Nana handed him the letter. "I assume that they will explain it to us in greater detail, tomorrow."

* * *

Remus sighed in exhaustion as he took the Knightbus to The Hibari Hotel in London. He wasn't pleased about spending more money, but he knew it was cheaper than taking a cabbie. Sadly, he was used to having to use the bus as it was a cheaper method of transport and didn't ask too many questions when they saw how knackered he was. He wouldn't have even entertained the idea of this job, except that it came with a free dinner, and while the job may not be necessary, the free meal was too much to resist.

He hopped off the bus in front of the Hibari, but not before Stan Shunpike made an odd comment, "This is getting to be a popular place for us. Hey Ernie, maybe we should make it a permanent stop?"

"Nah, man. We'll do it if we get about twenty more people headed here, right Ern?" the shrunken head chuckled merrily.

Remus blinked, that was highly unusual. How many wizards had been frequenting this establishment, and who recommended him for this job? Actually, now that he thought about it, the letter he was sent never specified a job title... Remus was just about to turn around and get back on the bus, when it took off.

"Mr. Lupin?" a young woman's voice called out hopefully.

Remus winced, but turned around to face the voice, "Yes?"

"Nana Yamamoto-Hibari. Wonderful to see you! I'm so pleased that you received my letter," the young woman came up to him and immediately shook his hand. "I can't tell you how much we appreciate your time and I didn't want to tell you what the job was in the letter, just in case it fell into the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands?" Remus Lupin blinked in confusion.

"Of course. We have had a few... Unsavory characters who would like to wipe our family business out," Nana grimaced. "Please follow me. I've already set the dinning area and dinner will be served shortly. I hope you don't mind, but this will start out as a one-on-one interview, and later on I will introduce you to a few more family members."

Remus followed the energized woman through the doors of the building, and that's when he felt the silencing wards fall, right as the door closed, "Wards?"

"Mr. Lupin," Nana began. "This Hotel has recently been bought by my family. We plan to make this a Hotel for Wizards, Witches, No-Maj, and others."

"You mean Muggles? I believe that No-Maj is what they call them across the pond," Remus questioned. "What do you mean by others?"

"You're correct, but we at the Hibari feel that neither title is correct, but we haven't come upon a less irritating title. Now, when I'm referring to others, I mean the so-called creatures deemed so by your Ministry. There are also other types of people that the Ministry demonizes that we'd like to offer refuge to. Goblins, Werewolves that do not align themselves with the likes of Voldemort, and a few others," Nana informed him calmly.

"That sounds well and good, but what's the catch? What's the job? Why me? Who recommended me?" Remus asked quite a few questions as she led him into the dining area.

"No catch. We'll be paying for your return trip, unless you decide to take us up on our offer. Please have a seat," Nana stated before she got down to the nitty gritty. "Before I get into what the job is, I want to let you know that it includes: a salary, room, board, amenities, a dental and medical plan, an on-site Healer, along with a safe room warded to the nines, uniform, paid Holidays, and you have a week off every month of your choice."

Remus took all the information in, but waited for her to continue.

"The job is a Management position. You would be in charge of the daily operations of the Hibari. Making sure that all of our guests are comfortable, the employees are doing their jobs, and that the Hibari stays in the black. You were recommended for your impeccable decorum, personable manner, defense skills, and your attention to detail. Regarding the person who recommended you, I'm afraid that they have asked to remain anonymous at this time. Should you accept the position, I find it likely that they would inform you, themselves," Nana smiled reassuringly at him.

Remus blinked in surprise. This job was too good to be true... That's when Remus back-tracked to what she had said would be included: a safe room warded to the nines... "You said a safe room? Why would a manager need a safe room?"

"Mr. Lupin, I will tell you, bluntly, that we at the Hibari are aware of your monthly issue. We do not see it as a problem for your employment here. We actually consider you the best possible candidate," Nana stated coolly, just as dinner was brought out to them. It was steak, baked potatoes, salad, and fresh fruit.

Remus just blinked in shock at Nana. She knew he was a werewolf, and she was still offering him employment?!

"I am aware that the Ministry is a bigoted sack of inferior idiocy. However, I was not expecting to take you by this much surprise," Nana frowned. "Mr. Lupin?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yamamoto-Hibari, I-" Remus began, only to have Nana correct him.

"Nana, please."

"Nana, then. I just haven't heard of anything like this open to anyone like me," Remus stared at her in shock.

"I am aware. We are a Japanese company, Mr. Lupin. We do not follow the same stigmas that your foolish Ministry does," Nana nodded. "We also know talented individuals when we see them."

"Can I think about it?" Remus asked nervously.

"You may. In the mean time, please eat. Then I will introduce you to my cousin and the owners. If you haven't guessed, I'm the interim Manager and the current Hiring Manager for the Hibari," Nana smiled sweetly at him.

"Hiring Manager?" Remus gaped in surprise.

"The Hibari prefers to hire friends and family," Nana chuckled. "The trick is, that they have to meet the requirements. You do."

"Thank you?" Remus felt very awkward accepting the compliment and instead decided to focus on his food-the first bite melted in his mouth.

"Medium rare, yes?" Nana smiled before she took a bit. "I prefer medium, myself."

"This is wonderful, thank you," Remus blushed, and continued to focus on his food. He was so focused that he didn't notice other people enter the room.

"Ah! Fon, Mai, this is our potential new Hotel Manager, Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin, my adopted siblings, Mai and Fon Hibari," Nana introduced them.

Remus was a bit surprised, but he greeted them politely, "Mr. Hibari. Ms. Hibari. A pleasure. Your hotel is a work of art and your food is divine."

"He's a keeper all right," Mai chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin, and please call me Mai. What do you think of our offer?"

"That it's too good to be true," Remus accidentally blurted out, before blushing.

"I see that we haven't convinced you, just yet," Fon smiled serenely. "In that case, we'll bring out Nana's cousin and young ward. Time to make your appearance, young man."

"Hello, Mr. Moony."

Remus froze. His mouth dropped open in disbelief, "Harry?!"

"I liberated him from my cousin, Petunia," Nana snorted. "She's horrid. I'm working on getting custody of her son, too. In the mean time, I think Harry has a few things that he'd like to discuss with you. Oh, and if you tell Dumbledore, you will never be able to find this Hotel, or Harry, again."

Remus was grateful he was sitting, because he was stunned, "The job offer was a set up, right?"

"It's real, Mr. Moony," Nana rolled her eyes. "Consider it our welcoming prank, making you think that all you'd get was a job. If Harry wants to, you can visit him as often as you'd like."


	60. Chapter 60

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: Wow. The weekend just blew by. I've still got so much to do at home, that it's ridiculous! Guess I'll be trying to do 1 task a day, 2 if I can manage it. Oh well, wish me luck! I'm listening to a combination of "Dance Macabre," "Girl Watcher," "Dancing in the Moonlight," Godsmack's "Come Together," and "Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head." Odd mixture, but I really do like it. Variety is the spice of life and all that jazz.

Shinigami: Remus is intuitive, but he has the same problem as Harry. We'll have to wait and see... We're getting closer, I thought that the tests would be done while the Ranma 1/2 crew get their curses removed, only for this chapter to go too long, so it will have to be in the next chapter.

FANactic Writer: I'm not one for really mean pranks. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

D C JoKeR H S: Algie is who I think you were trying to talk about, and yes, I plan to make it rather interesting. Gusty has a small bit of retribution coming her way, but she'll pull through it. Also, I don't know if I've ever told anyone this, except my husband, but I re-read the last chapter I've written so that I can write exactly or close to where I've left off.

* * *

 **Tricky Removals**

* * *

In the dining area, Remus just sat there, stunned.

"Mr. Lupin?" Nana cocked her head in a concerned manner.

"Nana, is he all right?" Harry asked curiously.

"If he's not in a few minutes... feel free to get Amelia or Healer Tyler," Nana informed him.

"I think sorella would be better," Harry shrugged with a slightly teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Luss would baby him so badly that he'd be too shocked to breathe," Fon snorted.

"Agreed," Nana tried to stifle her laughter, but a chuckle made it out.

"Mr. Lupin, you've heard our offer. Would you like to at least stay the night?" Mai offered, and somehow managed to guide the shell-shocked man from the dinning area, and towards the hotel rooms.

When Remus started coming to his senses, he was in an elevator with Nana, Mai, and Harry. Fon was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until Mai opened a door and showed him in, that he came completely out of his stupor, "You were serious?"

"Completely," Nana nodded. "Harry, would you like to get to know your Uncle Mooney over a game of cards and tea?"

"I'd like that, Nana. Will there be treacle tart?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Treacle for you, and chocolate for your Uncle Remus," Nana smiled.

"I'll go fetch it," Mai smirked as she left the room. "Fon's dealing with getting the kids to bed before he visits the Healer Floor."

"Thank you, Mai," Nana smiled at her adopted sister. "Now, where would you like to start, Mr. Moony?"

* * *

On the Healer floor, Fon was, once again pestering Healer Tyler to see his unofficial girlfriend. It didn't end well, as Luss scowled at him and tisked before throwing up a barrier with Shamal's assistance.

"Fon, it's not a good time. We're still trying to get them out of fight or flight mode," Skull sighed as he briefly stepped out of the room, past the barrier. "Joy is the calmest of the trio, and the new surroundings are helping, but it might be better if you waited a few more days. The minute Mel hears your name, she gets all panicky. I'm not sure how bad or long it will take, but-"

"I will wait a few more days, Skull," Fon sighed tiredly. "I just want to hold her in my arms again."

"I understand, my friend," Skull sighed. "I still don't know where Anemone and Delphina took off to. We could really use them about now."

"I'll talk to Squalo and get him to look into it," Fon grumbled as he turned to leave the floor.

"Fon," Skull stopped him. "Try again. Keep trying. Don't give up, because that may be the only thing that will help Mellody."

"You got it, Skull," Fon nodded. Knowing that while he was trying his best to be persistent, that Reborn/Renato wouldn't take this as well as he was.

* * *

Fon had no idea that Skull and Shamal had had to have Xanxus remove Renato from the floor an hour before they'd had to ask him to leave. Renato was a persistent little bugger, and it made it far worse when they'd caught him traversing the vents. It was the third time, and Xanxus was fed up with Renato. He grabbed the older man and manhandled him all the way to Nana.

"Xanxus?" Nana blinked in surprise at the man as he dragged a glaring Renato Sinclair behind him. She was still in Remus' room with Harry, and they were actually enjoying their tea, refreshments, and looked to be in the middle of a hand of crazy eights.

"Keeps buggin' Skull and the docs," Xanxus snorted.

"You can leave him here, but I want to talk to the girls, and Skull, later," Nana informed her adopted little brother.

"I'll let 'em know," Xanxus left, snorting at the pouting Renato he left behind.

"Remus Lupin, this is Renato Sinclair. The World's Best Hitman Tutor," Nana stated calmly.

"Hitman tutor?" Remus blinked in confusion.

"He's the greatest hitman in the world, but he's also the best tutor in the world, when it comes to non-magical studies. If you think you're up for it, once we've found an accountant, maybe you'd like to help the rest of the children with their magical studies?" Nana answered bluntly.

"So, he's a hitman and a tutor?" Remus blinked in surprise. "Does that mean that you are in the Mafia?"

"By default, but we're making it go legitimate," Nana smiled as she watched Renato roll his eyes.

"Not a bad deduction, for a civilian," Renato scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Longbottom's room, Augusta was slowly waking up, only to see Frank leveling one hell of a disappointed look at her, "Mother, why the devil did you let Algie near Neville?! You know how he tried to murder me in front of you and father when I was little. From what I've learned he's attempted to take Neville's life multiple times. That is completely unacceptable! I appreciate the fact that you looked after him, but I'm very disappointed in you, mother."

That was all it took to set Augusta Longbottom into a set of tears that she'd not been able to shed since she'd found out her son and daughter-in-law had been cursed into insanity, "I know words can't make it right, Frank, but I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. Frank, Alice, Neville... please forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Gran," Neville hugged his old battleaxe of a grandmother. "I know you were missing mum and dad, too."

"How you turned out to be such a wonderful young man, I'll never know," Augusta cried into Neville's shoulder.

"I also accept your apology, Gusty, but when we return to Longbottom Manor, I expect that you will cast Algie out," Alice frowned at her mother-in-law.

"Of course," Augusta nodded demurely.

"I forgive you, too, mother. However, I am still very disappointed in you," Frank sighed as he came over and hugged her.

* * *

It had been a long night, and so, when everyone awoke the next morning, there was a bit of excitement and confusion. Everyone was dashing about this way and that, so much that Tsuna managed to get dizzy just watching Shampoo twirl and whirl up and down the stairs, "Mama, who exactly is going to Gringotts?"

"Let's see..." Nana frowned as she did a mental check list, "There's: Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, Nodoka, Tatewaki, Kodaichi, the Longbottoms, and the Abbotts... and I believe that's it."

"Great. In that case, could you take Renato and Mammon with you?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Why?" Nana frowned.

"I fell you may need one of them, and the other is to keep Xanxus from exploding the hotel with Flames," Tsuna kept his voice low.

"Understood. I'll get them to come with us," Nana winked at her son. "Make sure the others behave, Tsu-kun."

"I'll do my best, Mama," Tsuna gave her a salute.

* * *

The journey to Gringotts was uneventful, so once they all were inside a private room, that's when the goblins got down to business.

"Now, we wished to let you know that each curse has a different removal and that with any removal of said curse is a chance of death. We've done everything we possibly can to prevent that from occurring, however, there are other side effects that come with this. Some include that once the curse is separated, that you have to keep the curse close at all times. We also have tried to work around that, and have found that this is the best answer to your curse removal," the goblin brought forth a piece of paper.

Nana, Cologne, and Nodoka read it first, before passing it to Ranma and the others affected by the curse. Ranma blinked in surprise, "So, I'd have a sister? A twin?"

"I'd have a pet pig?" Ryoga blinked in surprise.

"Pet cat?" Shampoo shrugged, "What big deal about pet cat?"

"A pet duck?" Mousse raised an eyebrow, "They'd be smarter than normal animals, right?"

"Precisely," the Goblin smirked. "However, this removal does not have a distance issue, but there is still the chance of death."

"Let's do it. I don't mind having a sister, if Mom's okay with it," Ranma shrugged.

"I would be honored to have a second daughter," Nodoka hugged her son.

"Ditto, Akane can have P-chan for real," Ryoga blushed a bit.

"Shampoo no care. Cat Cafe can have mascot, yes Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked, as Cologne raised a surprised eyebrow.

"I don't think a pet would be so bad, as long as we keep Shampoo's cat away from him," Mousse blushed.

"Then we shall begin," the goblin smirked and began the removal spells.


	61. Chapter 61

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: I'm a bit late getting this out, but I've not been feeling well. I just started feeling marginally better though.

Shinigami: Thanks. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do, or if they had to stay with the original cursed people, but this is a nice way to fix it, I think. Reborn can be a handful. I'm not sure what is going on with the two Superbi cousins, but I think that they are going to be telling us their story, in due time. They haven't exactly gotten rid of Algie, just yet. However, he definitely will be kicked out of the Manor. I have an idea behind that, but we'll see if Frank will admit it to Augusta.

storyreader21: Thanks. I understand, but this is what Ranma has always wanted, and at least this isn't the end of "Ranko" by any means, since she'll basically be his twin. Actually, I'm worried that it might set off a whole new chain of problems or chaos.

FANactic Writer: Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I really like Remus. He's one of my favorite characters. I'm still unsure as to where the two Supurbi sisters are, but it may or may not tie in with our next crossover, I haven't decided yet.

* * *

 **Curse Consequences**

* * *

As everyone knows, not all things go according to plan. Neither did the removal of the Wrecking Crew's Jusenkyo curses. It would be more apt to say that while some did, others didn't. Nana of course was shocked at the chaos that it caused Gringotts, but she was relieved that it was only in the curse removal room.

If one were to take a peak at the moment that two of the first two curses were removed, you'd have almost died laughing, to start with. As you would have seen a crazy blind duck throwing things this way and that; attempting to kill a purple ear tipped Siamese cat. Of course, Mousse and Shampoo gaped in shock as they watched the crazy scene that they had lived for the last few years.

It was rather surreal, but not unexpected, when the cat killed the duck. Blood and feathers were everywhere, but it didn't stop Cologne from snorting, "Great Granddaughter, you've been going easy on Mu Tsu. Why?"

"..." Shampoo said nothing as she stared in horror at the dead duck that the cat was eating. Mousse took off his glasses before rubbing his eyes and replacing them again.

"Cologne, maybe she'll tell you when she figures it out," Nana winked at the old Matriarch.

"We shall see," Cologne smirked.

Of course, with the bloody mess that had just happened, most of the attention was off of the remaining two cursed victims. Nana turned just in the nick of time to witness P-Chan make an appearance, followed by a red headed female, "The hell!"

Nana knew she'd need to diffuse the situation, "Hello, Ranko. I'm sure you remember me from Ranma's memories. We brought you to Gringotts so that you could both live your own lives."

"Fuck that! I'm Ranma Saotome! Not Ranko!" the red head cried angrily in disbelief.

"Sweetie," Nana looked to Ranma who was sitting down in shock. "Look over there. Ranma is sitting on the floor while you are standing over here by me."

Female Ranma, now Ranko, looked at Ranma in horror, "The hell did you do, asshole! Why do you have my body?!"

"Actually, you are both. However, you're the better half of Ranma, so to speak. You can talk to girls, and boys, and you tend to stick your foot in your mouth less, due to being a woman," Nana informed her. "You were brought to Gringotts to separate you and Ranma from the curse. This is the method that was used. So, since there was already records on one Ranko Saotome, you are now Ranko."

"So, you're telling me, that I'm still me, but a girl, FULL TIME?!" Ranko gaped in horror.

"Mom's happy to have another daughter, and we don't have to listen to pops anymore, or fiancees," Ranma tried to calm her down in his own way, and for some reason, it sort-of worked. At least until Ryoga tripped and fell onto Ranko, causing her to fight him, angrily.

"You idiot! You don't know what you've done?!" Ranko's punches slowed as she began to cry, right on Ryoga's chest, making him rather twitchy, but he gently put his arms around her and patted her back reassuringly, like Nana was pantomiming.

* * *

In the same room, but with a different set of curse breakers: Kodaichi, Tatewaki, the Longbottoms, and the Abbotts slowly awaited their turns and the verdict. However, some of the curses found raised more questions than they did answers.

Kodaichi and Tatewaki had both been hit by the confundus charm, one too many times. That begged the question of who the perpetrator was? Of course, that was not answered, but there were a few potential leads.

There were multiple curses and jinxes on the Longbottom family. Augusta had one that explained her absentminded care of Neville, along with her behavior. It was a warped notice-me-not charm. It was a poor one, but it was enough that it would cause the person it was cast upon to ignore anything dangerous or life threatening that happened to those around them.

"When was it applied?" Frank glared at the goblin that was aiding their removal.

"Roughly, over twenty years ago," the goblin scoffed. "Wizards, too arrogant to get themselves checked every year..."

Neville gaped at the amount of curses an spells that were on him, but there was one that he was confused by. It was a spell that he'd never heard of, and when he asked his mother, Alice gasped in shock and surprise, "Neville, that curse isn't a curse. It's a Blood Blessing. Protection against those that wish you harm."

"Why would I have one of those and how does that protect me?" Neville asked curiously.

"It's Black Family Magics," the Black Family Goblin snorted as he made his way to them. "That particular spell was placed on November 8th of 1981. It appears to be cast by one Bellatrix Black-Lestrange."

"WHAT?!" Augusta roared in shock and horror.

"According to our medical scans," the Black Family Goblin sneered. "If there had been no Blessing, then Neville would have been dead before his second birthday, due to another family member's negligence."

"Algie," Augusta croaked in realization. "Why would she protect my grandson?"

"That would be something best asked of the House Black," the Black Family Goblin snorted before he took off towards Nana. "I don't know why you bring these ignorant people here, but Gringotts appreciates your business, Lady Black-Yamamoto."

"Thank you, Redclaw," Nana smiled at the goblin. "Now, could you please make sure that Ripear sees to the Abbotts?"

"As you wish, my Lady," Redclaw snarled as he marched off to his fellow goblin account manager.

"I see why you prefer to deal with Ripear," Ranma sighed as watched his new fraternal twin hug Ryoga forlornly.

"Ranma, you are a chaos magnet, just like Tsuna, Renato, Harry, and myself. It's a blessing and curse," Nana shrugged. "Best we just deal with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a boat bound for places unknown...

"Delphina, where exactly did Squalo send us?" Anemone whispered nervously.

"Don't know. Said he had a lead on an assassin and wanted us to check it out. Hopefully, we make it on time, but this was the best method for us to get there undetected," Delphina clutched her stomach as she hurled over the boat's side.

"Is that why you didn't pack your sea-sickness patch?" Anemone rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Thought we'd be flying," Delphina turned green and leaned over the side again.

"Ladies, we'll be arriving at port at 0800," the first mate informed them, before heading back to his Captain.

"We'll make sure that we travel by plane, from now on, sister," Anemone rubbed her sister's back as her elder sister continued to have issues with the Old Man of the Sea.


	62. Chapter 62

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: At some point I may post a one-shot fanfic of what happened with the Superbi sisters. I just haven't made up my mind if I'm going to do it before or after the brief Inuyasha crossover that I have planned as the 4th in my "W" Series. Don't get me wrong, we're not nearly through with the 3rd chapter in the "W" Series. So don't fret! Pleanty more HP and Britishness (I know it's not a word) to go!

foxchick1: A little chaos does make life more interesting...

Shinigami: Yep. The over 20 years ago is in reference to Frank's childhood/teenaged years. Since Algie is Frank's bio-uncle, it makes sense. Ah, that's yet to be found out about the Kunos, but I think I have a small wiggle in my plot for more mayhem and mischief there. Bella is definitely going to be a unique case, when we get to her.

FANactic Writer: Squalo isn't really up to something, per-say, but he did send his cousins on a mission that we probably won't learn anything about until I write it in a different fanfic. Glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

 **Decisions**

* * *

Remus couldn't believe what had happened to him the night before. He'd been offered a job that would let him see Harry and that didn't care he was a werewolf. Was he in an alternate universe or something? He took note of his surroundings. It hadn't been a dream. He was still in the Hibari. He decided he'd best get up and see if there was a breakfast that was provided, or if he could find Nana to tell her that he accepted her terms. He was sure that he'd need to watch Harry at Hogwarts, but-.

The door to Remus' room opened, "Hey, you want some breakfast?"

It was a kid with a very bushy afro... Remus blinked as he took note of the fact that the kid was wearing a cow-print vest, "That would be lovely. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. And you are...?"

"Lambo Yamamoto!" the child grinned up at him.

"Are you Nana's child?" Remus asked slightly worriedly.

"You know Mama!" Lambo smiled even bigger.

"Lambo! Sorry about him, he likes to run off," an older teen with steely purple eyes and glasses snatched up the child. "I hope he wasn't bothering you, Mister?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin."

"Lupin, right. Harry told us about you last night. I'm Chikusa Yamamoto. We were supposed to have Harry and Amy bring you to breakfast, but it appears that Lambo and I will have the honor," Chikusa nodded to Remus. "If you will follow us, we'll take you to the dining area."

"That sounds wonderful. However, I also need to speak with your mother-" Remus began.

Chikusa cut him off, "She's out, but we expect that she'll be back around lunch."

"Oh. Very well. What did she want me to start on, in the mean time?" Remus blinked in confusion.

"Breakfast," Lambo announced merrily.

"I suppose breakfast it is," Remus chuckled at the younger child's enthusiasm.

* * *

Nana didn't show up at lunch time, but she did show up around tea time. Luckily, Harry was able to keep Remus occupied and away from Sirius, until just when he spotted Nana about to be pounced upon by a very familiar Grimm-like dog.

"IMMOBULUS!" Remus yelled angrily as his spell hit the dog dead-to-rights.

"Mr. Lupin?" Nana blinked at him in surprise, "Harry, could you please go grab Amy and Andy? Maybe Theodore, too?"

"I can't believe that you escaped and are attacking Harry's cousin!" Remus began to rant, clearly not noticing the stunned and surprised people around him.

"Remus! Remus!" Nana tried to get his attention, before she took a deep breath and yelled, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

He froze in surprise at that.

"Now. Kindly unfreeze my brother and we will explain everything in a calm and concise manner," Nana tapped her foot in irritation. "Sirius, you're in the dog-house again. You know that you're not supposed to come out until we explain everything to Remus and the others!"

That of course, was the moment when the Greengrass', Zabini's, Grangers', and everyone else, joined the group.

"Sirius! You ole' dog! Spiffing to see you!" Frank was the only one who greated Sirius kindly and with open arms, Alice was too busy fussing over Harry and Neville.

"I think he'd be better with the counter spell, Lord Longbottom," Nana replied tightly.

"Call me Frank, Lord Longbottom was my father," Frank smirked as he flicked his wand; luckily Neville had returned to him before Frank got Neville his first real wand at Ollivanders.

Remus blinked at Frank in confusion and horror, "Don't you understand that he betrayed Lily and James to You-Know-Who?!"

"Didn't you know that Pettigrew was their secret keeper?" Frank asked the reluctant werewolf.

That took the wind right out of Remus' sails.

"We caught Pettigrew not too long ago, too," Amelia Bones verified for Remus.

Remus rocked back on his heels in surprise, "Peter is ALIVE?!"

"Never died. Cut off his finger. Framed Sirius. Sirius never got a trial," Nana stated flatly. "Now, that we are all caught up and you know that the head of the DMLE isn't going to arrest him, will you stop trying to curse my brother?"

"B-Brother?" Remus sank to the floor in shock.

"Half, but yes," a human Sirius replied cheekily. "Glad to see you too, Franchesca!"

"Still the same ole joker," Frank gave a hearty laugh.

"Remus, Sirius is my half brother on our Father's side," Nana informed him.

Remus was just sitting there, taking it all in, when a red headed female came up to him and sat beside him, "It's shitty getting your world screwed around with, yeah?"

"Ranko! Language!" Nadoka snorted in amusement, showing that she didn't mean it.

"Stupid curse breakers," Ranko grumbled as she pouted and stomp away from the group.

"So, Mr. Lupin, in light of recent events," Nana began. "Do you want the job?"

"I'll take the job," Remus squeaked as he eyed Harry's puppy-dog eyes and Nana's smile.

"Now that that's settled, who has an idea about how to take out Dumbledore or why Bellatrix would save Neville? Anyone?" Nana asked curiously.


	63. Chapter 63

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, Doctor Who, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: I wasn't feeling up to a chapter yesterday afternoon. I'm sure some of you noticed I put up a one-shot for Supernatural this morning. I wrote it while watching Supernatural last night. I was rather annoyed by a possible "Quick Fix" that "Team Free Will" just can't seem to see. It's rather obvious and it annoys me, so I wrote about it. I've had two people already tell me that it shouldn't be a one-shot, and maybe it won't be, but I'm rather focused on this fic, and feel it should be finished first. So, on with Review Responses and then the fic!

D C JoKeR H S: You and I are on similar wave-lengths, again. There's a bit of a deviation, but it's almost scary fun!

Shinigami: Truthfully, I never even thought about all of the issues that Ranko is going to have with her identity crisis, but I don't think that she's going to suffer too much. She'll have Luss and Viper to chat with and Ryoga seems to be a great shoulder to cry on... Tsuyoshi could give her some great advice too, since Soun Tendo is the last person she should get advice from. I'm thinking about it, but we'll have to see. She will get her time to shine.

FANactic Writer: Remus is one of my favorite HP characters! I do have a plan with Dumbledore, but poison would be letting him off too easily. Plus, people like to say that poison is a woman's method of killing. It's not just women that use it, but it is more common for women to do so. I have plans for Lucius, the Ministry, Voldemort, and the D.E.'s. We're not there yet, but some chips will start falling sooner than later. After all, we still have the Horcruxes to go. You may have something with his three full time demanding jobs... But I'm not quite ready to pull the plug on Dumbles just yet.

* * *

 **Questions & Answers**

* * *

"Mama, what about Doctor Who?" Bel stated.

"What about him?" Nana asked curiously.

"We just got to the Christmas Invasion episode, Na-chan," Luss smiled understandingly at Nana.

"What happens in the Christmas Invasion episode, Bel?" Nana asked him curiously.

"He tells one of the peasant's aids that he can stop her reign in office if he says six little words. Don't you think she looks tired?" Bel smirked.

"I see," Nana raised a surprised eyebrow. "You really think that it would work with Dumbledore?"

"He has three full-time jobs..." Andromeda stated before looking to her sister, Narcissa.

"It could work splendidly, but Harry would be the best to deliver the news," Narcissa smirked.

"Draco, Blaise, and Daphne could be right beside him, along with Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione," Juliet added with a grin.

"Susan and Hannah too," Amanda Bell, Katie Bell's mum added. "Besides, this way each of the Hogwarts Houses are represented and it would be perfect!"

"Not as perfect as Arthur having a full court, though," Gwen Clearwater sighed.

"Not that again!" Arthur groaned at a shrugging Lancelot, while Molly rolled her eyes at Gwen's obsession.

"I think it sounds brilliant! Harry, when we're done here, you should go with Bel and watch that show," Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Ahem. Let's get back on track, people," Declan cleared his throat.

"Right," Nana agreed with the elder Abbott. "We still have the Ministry, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort to take down. Bellatrix is a different kettle, but I don't know as much about magic as the rest of you do."

"She didn't always behave deranged," Andromeda frowned as she thought about her elder sister. "Before I ran off, I was the one engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. I fell in love with Ted in school; so Walburga, Mother, and Father decided to wipe me from the family tree."

"She wasn't the same after Aunt Walburga and father pushed her into your contract," Narcissa frowned at her sister. "She protested before a private meeting with Aunt Walburga and mother. Afterwards, she was different."

Sirius paled, "You don't think that they did THAT? Do you?"

"Did what?" Nana asked Sirius in confusion.

"Uncle Alphard once mentioned that Aunt Druella tried to put him under an old Rosier Family Curse. Basically, it would make him a puppet to the one holding the object that was enchanted to control his will," Sirius grimaced. "It fell out of practice in the middle ages, due to the fact that other people could get a hold of the item and destroy it, if they found out."

"Wait, you think that the woman who attacked my son and daughter-in-law, and saved my nephew, was cursed?!" Augusta gaped in shock at them.

"It would make sense, Gusty," Alice patted Augusta's arm placating her mother-in-law. "After all, we'd talked about making her Neville's second Godmother, before she was married. She was one of Frank's best friends, after all."

"My Frank?!" Augusta was glad Alice had led her to a chair, so that she could sit down before her legs gave out from under her at all of the shocks she'd been receiving the last few days.

"Wait, didn't it say that Bellatrix Kuno was our mother?" Tatewaki frowned as he pulled the file the goblins had given him from under his left arm. "Nana, could you please read this over?"

Nana frowned curiously as she looked at the records, "Huh. Hey Sirius, did you know that Bellatrix is technically an adulteress? Not by choice, if your theory is correct."

"Wait, what do you mea-?" Sirius peered over Nana's shoulder at the document and gaped at the two siblings, "Welcome to the family?"

"Wait, Kuno's related to you?!" Ranma and Ranko glared at each other for a moment, before shrugging and looking from Nana, to the Kuno siblings, to Sirius, to Narcissa and Draco, to Harry, and lastly to Andromeda and her small family.

"Technically, most magical families are related to one another through too much inbreeding," Hermione stated informatively. "In fact, the Weasley's are also related to the Black Family."

"As are the Longbottoms, the Crouchs, the Flints, Yaxleys, Prewitts, Gamps, Bullstrode, Crabbe, and McMillans," Augusta sighed tiredly. "My husband's Aunt Callidora was a menace."

"Wait, I remember her. Didn't she tell you that a woman should never wear a bird unless they killed it themselves?" Frank stared at his mother.

"Yes, she said that and a lot of other things," Augusta grumbled irritably.

"She was always nice to me," Frank shrugged.

"Harfang kept her on a leash with children," Augusta snorted. "Adults were fair game to that woman."

"We've digressed, again," Declan growled in annoyance.

"So, to get back on track," Daniella winked at Declan. "We have a way to destroy Dumbledore's reputation. Then there's the fact that we need to check to see if Bella has been put under the Rosier Curse. Next we need to deal with the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"We need to hunt down his Horcruxes," Bill stated flatly. "It won't be easy and we don't know how many there are. However, the Goblins have offered to destroy them for us."

"Would it help if we gave them the basilisk corpse that Harry killed in second year?" Ginny pipped up.

"Basilisk?" Sirius and Remus turned to Harry and Nana in confusion.

"Later, boys," Nana promised.

"It was at least over a thousand years old," Harry added with a sigh.

Bill grinned, "I think that they'd be delighted."

"What about a press conference about the location of the Chamber of Secrets? Harry and Nana could do it. Reveal that the Goblins will be helping to catalog and excavate the area, and since it's technically not a part of Hogwarts, Dumbledore has no say against the Snorkacks," Luna smiled dreamily.

"It's a brilliant plan, Luna," Neville agreed. "We could also use the fact that the Minister did nothing about it to show his ineffectiveness. What do you think, Madam Bones?"

"I do believe that it would be better if we had more stock in the Daily Prophet," Amelia sighed. "The Ministry has a solid 42% ownership.

"Then it's a good things that I have 43% and the Black's have 15%," Rupert Greengrass smirked wickedly.

"That just leaves the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Ron grumbled in annoyance.

"The Varia are working on a method with a genius colleague," Mammon snorted in indifference. "The Death Eaters will vanish, bit by bit."

"So, we're nearly done, minus the Horcrux hunting?" Bill blinked in surprise.

"It's about time," Lambo yawned. "I'm ready to go home. I miss my bed and Bossy-Hana."

"We still haven't figured out what the object is that might hold the curse on Bellatrix," Narcissa pointed out.

"We'll get there," Sirius reassured his cousin. "So, still want to kill me, Remus?"

Remus twitched, and then he fired off a bunch of complicated spells at Sirius, leaving the man looking like a multi-colored crazy clown, "No, I'm good now."

The rest of the room took one look at Sirius and began laughing, except Lambo, who had hidden behind Hayato, "Scary..."


	64. Chapter 64

I don't own KHR, HP, Sherlock, Ranma 1/2, or any Marvel characters!

Quick Note: Getting dumped on by snow and frozen to death by arctic blasts... Please forgive me if my mind is a bit hazy from the cold and shoveling.

Shinigami: Bella will be explained a bit more in this chapter.

D C JoKeR H S: I'm reading this and wondering what exactly I did to Sirius, again? Lol, now I remember! ;)

FANactic Writer: 4 kids? Bella hasn't met back up with Voldemort, and it's Harry's 3rd year. The Cursed Child will not be happening, as I haven't read it.

* * *

 **A Rosier Black**

* * *

 _November 1st, 1981: Afternoon_

Bellatrix grimaced as she fought against the curse, once more, out of the sight of Rodolphus and his berk of a brother, Rabastian. She had barely managed to make them think that it was safer to put the object holding her under the curse in their Vault.

She felt terrible for betraying her beloved husband and her two children, but it had been the only way to make them believe that she was completely under their control. Of course, she'd never told the brothers that she was still married to Seiji Kuno, or that she had living children, it would have meant their deaths.

Thankfully, her mother and Aunt knew nothing except that she'd tried to escape her arranged marriage, before they'd placed her under the Rosier Curse. Or something truly evil would have befallen her precious family. Bad enough that her Aunt Walburga removed Seiji's memories of her, at least she hadn't known about the children.

She knew that her mind was starting to fracture under the strain of the curse, but if she could hold out for the attack on the Longbottoms...

* * *

 _November 1st, 1981: Nightfall_

It seemed that Bellatrix had lost time, yet again. She went from her prison of a room in the Lestrange Manor, to Longbottom Villa. She was given orders by Rodolphus to, "Take care of the child."

Bellatrix let the curse move her body to the room holding the baby, but then, she fought it with everything that she had! She just managed to push through the curse, and managed to complete an impressive Blood Rune Blessing, right before she was forced back by the curse. She was now trapped inside her mind, while the curse ran free in her body.

Of course, the Aurors that stumbled upon the three of them, and apprehended them, had no idea that she was be-spelled or that she'd saved the Longbottom Heir.

* * *

 _November 30th, 1993_

Sirius had been officially cleared, with a bit of smooth talking from Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. It was to be in the papers the next morning, and as Lord Greengrass and Lord Black had controlling interests, it would be made to show the current Minister favor, for now. After all, better the devil you know how to deal with, than a loose cannon.

Nana, Harry, and Sirius enjoyed the walk that evening to Gringotts, while Sirius was still under the guise as Padfoot. It was at Gringotts, that Harry told the Goblins about the Basilisk find. Sirius registered Narcissa's annulment to Lucius, and welcomed her and Draco back into the Black Family. Nana and Sirius then began to search for a way to get into the Lestrange Vaults, and were told that only Lord Black could be allowed in, with a Goblin escort.

"We're looking for a Rosier Cursed object. I have no idea what it will look like, but I am sure that it will be something that my mother or Aunt thought befitting," Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't looking forward to this search.

"You will not be allowed to touch anything in the Vault, unless it is a Black Family Heirloom or part of House Black," Ripear informed him coolly.

"Not a problem, Ripear," Sirius sighed tiredly. "Any thoughts on how we can find it in this haystack?"

"More than likely, it would be a Black Family item or a Rosier item," Ripear snapped his fingers, making a parchment appear in front of him, which he quickly read. "There are twenty-eight items that are from the Black Family and twelve from the Rosier Family."

"Forty items," Sirius groaned. "My thanks for narrowing the search-"

"We're not done, yet, Lord Black," Ripear snorted, as he realized that Sirius was still dressed like a clown, even if he was under a glamour. "It appears that out of the twenty-eight Black items, only five are cursed. Out of the twelve Rosier items, two are cursed."

"Thank Merlin you narrowed it down to seven items, Ripear," Sirius smiled thankfully at the goblin.

"Yes, well, you can still only handle the Black items. I will have to see if Mrs. Tonks would be willing to see to the Rosier items, if you do not find the item you are searching for in the Black items," Ripear raised a dubious eyebrow. "Might I suggest that you take these items, now? I will arrange the other items to be returned to your family vault."

"My thanks, Ripear," Sirius nodded his understanding, as Ripear led him into a smaller room. nd looked to the five items that Ripear had made appear before him. A ring, a hair pin, a parasol, a hand mirror, and a brooch. He noted that the two items Ripear took with him were a Journal and a necklace.

* * *

Sirius spent the next few hours trying to figure out if any of these items were the right one, but without knowing more about the Rosier Curse...

Andromeda raced into the room, followed closely by Narcissa Black, "Sirius! Here! It's here!"

Andromeda tripped over a rug and would have ended up on the floor, if not for her sister. Narcissa caught her, plucked the journal from Andromeda's hands and handed it to Sirius, "It's our mother's journal. It tells all about how she and Walburga refused to lose another bit of Black Blood to so-called inferior bloodlines..."

"Does it tell you what the object is?" Sirius frowned, "Or how to undo it?"

"It does," Andromeda nodded hopefully.

"What is it?" Sirius turned his eyes to his cousins.

"A rose engraved hand mirror," Narcissa stated calmly.

Sirius snorted, "Rosier rose, Black Family item."

"Now we just need to lift the curse-" Andromeda began.

"Not yet, we need to do a bit of planning, first. I want us to talk with Lord Greengrass, Nana, Dowager Longbottom, and Neville," Sirius interrupted them. "If we don't do this right, she'll be sane in that horrid place, just like I was..."

"We understand, but we don't like it," Narcissa twitched her nose in a very un-pureblood-like move.

"When we get her back, we need to do it the right way, Cissy," Andromeda agreed.

"So then, let's do this," Narcissa set her gaze on the journal and the rose hand mirror.


	65. Chapter 65

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: I really have been having trouble remembering things due to the cold, so thank you for bringing them to my attention.

Shinigami: It's possible, but he's been getting a little Flame aid. They really do. Bella and Seiji might and they might not. He would if he could, but Alphard left everything to Sirius, and that's why Walburga blasted him off the family tree. There's a possibility, but I'm not sure that now is the best time to bring forth "the Wrath of the Kuno Clan."

FANactic Writer: Thank you! I actually had forgotten that they were registered as Bellatrix's kids by the Goblins. Funnily enough, I do have a plan for Chrome and Mukuro. It may be a surprising twist. Yeah, there may have to be some things taken care of before Bella can be freed.

D C JoKeR H S: Blame the cold. Yes, it was quicker than I expected. I really do blame the cold. It's supposed to be -28 or -29 tonight through Thursday, and then there's a windchill of -50 to -60. So it'll be bad out. I really hope that they are wrong, but it is blasted cold right now. Oh, and other workplaces/schools/etc. are closed tomorrow, but not my work. Seriously, if I end up frozen in a ditch somewhere tomorrow or tonight, I will blame my workplace.

* * *

 **Third Year Begins**

* * *

Two days after Sirius found the Cursed object, and had his cousins, Bill, and a few other Goblin Curse Breakers look over the removal plans, it was time for Harry and the other Magic-kids to get on the train to Hogwarts.

"We still haven't fixed the situation with Dumbledore or the Board of Governors," Tsuyoshi frowned as they walked from the car to take Harry to the train.

"The Varia are taking care of our D.E. issue. Amelia is working on taking down the corruption in her area. Once we have those two, it will work out. Harry knows the plan," Nana reassured her husband.

"Harry, be careful," Tsuyoshi sighed worriedly.

"I will, Tsuyoshi," Harry nodded understandingly. "Besides, you know Bel coached me on my part, and Sirius and Remus made sure that I could pull it off. The rest of our friends will help when the time comes."

"Watch out for Dumbledore, and don't let him corner you alone. You realize that we were barely able to get Minerva out of his influence," Takashi cautioned his new little cousin.

"I promise, Taka-kun. How is it going on getting Dudley away from them, Nana?" Harry asked his guardian.

"We're closer. Just a bit more red tape, and we'll get him out," Nana promised as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her. "Are you sure that Dudley is redeemable?"

"He'll be a new man after Reborn, Mai, and Fon get through to him," Nana reassured him. "Besides, I would rather he not be near Privet Drive when the Dementors would have shown up next year."

"Dementors?" Harry frowned.

"Harry, I think it's best we get on the train, before anyone notices that we arrived together," Remus whispered gently.

"Got it, Professor Lupin," Harry winked at his unofficial uncle. "This is just one big prank, right?"

"Exactly, pup," Remus chuckled, before he nodded to Nana and Tsuyoshi and they headed to the train.

"You really think that this will go off without a hitch?" Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow at Nana.

"There might be one or two minor snags, but it will be executed flawlessly," Nana's eyes sparkled with mischief and knowledge.

* * *

On the train bound for Hogwarts...

"Who do you think will be our D.A.D.A. Professor this year?" Lavender Brown questioned as she walked past Ron in the halls.

"I bet he's a really great teacher, we're due for one after Lockhart," Ron scoffed loudly.

"Professor Lockhart was a brilliant-" Lavender began to defend the Fop.

"Lavender, didn't you hear about how he was found to have been using memory charms on students and other people who actually did the things written in his book?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone, "I could hardly believe the fact that it was rumored that he was taking girls from the upper years alone for detentions... Who knows what he did to them, especially if he preferred to memory charm them!"

Lavender stopped in shock before she realized what Hermione was implying, "Did he really?"

"My Aunt was going to press charges against him, until he was committed to St. Mungos," Susan chimed in.

"I even heard that Professor Snape was going to turn him in," Ginny added, as she nodded over to Daphne, who nodded back.

That set Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown into a fit of gossip that had spread around the entire train before they'd even reached the end of the line. Hermione and Susan smirked at their handiwork; after all, nothing travels faster at Hogwarts than gossip.

Of course, the Headmaster would be the last to hear about this gossip, and Professor Snape would have quite a few students dogging his heals and thanking him for his protection, before he knew what had happened. The other Professors, minus Minerva McGonagle, wouldn't know what was going to come in the next few days. They were unaware of the storm brewing.

* * *

"Let's go over the plan, again," Neville tried to get Harry to focus, but Harry was worried about something else.

"Do you think Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Astoria are alright in their compartment?" Harry winced as he saw Ginny's eye roll.

"Luna, could you please go check with me so that *Saint Potter* can focus on the plan?" Ginny scoffed at him irritably.

"Of course, Ginny. Harry was right, you know. Vincent Jr. and Gregory Jr. are causing some issues with Parkinson," Luna replied dreamily.

"Sounds like Hermione and I might be needed," Ron snorted as he stood up and waited for Hermione to exit the compartment first.

"Is it just me, or is ickle Ronnie-kins growing up?" Fred pretended to shed a tear.

"Say it isn't so, Gred," George pretended to pout.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron rolled his eyes. Starting to get used to their antics, and using Ranma's method of dealing with them.

* * *

They had made it unhindered through the sorting ceremony, and halfway through dinner before there came a rapping at the doors to the Great Hall.

Confused, Dumbledore made his way down towards the doors, and was halfway there when the doors burst open, revealing William Weasley and a small army of Goblins, along with a few humans.

"William Weasley, what is the meaning of this-" Dumbledore began.

"Harry! Nice to see you again!" Bill smiled as he walked right past Dumbledore to Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table, "We've got the team ready and willing to see your find."

"Wow! Bill, I wasn't expecting you to show up quite so soon," Harry turned a bit red as he swallowed nervously. He recognized Nana and a few of his new family members in the group, but he was still a bit worried.

"Ripear figured that it was better now than interrupting the sorting or class," Bill smiled reassuringly. "So, are you ready to take us to the site?"

"Site? Mr. Weasley, this is a school and-" Snape wasn't going to let this go lightly.

"Actually, Professor, we could use your help," Harry piped up, making everyone look at him in shock. "After all, we're not entirely sure of the best ways to gather prime ingredients from the corpse of a thousand year old Basilisk."

"If you wouldn't mind, you're welcome to part of the ingredients, as was stipulated by Harry in our contract," Bill smiled at his now stunned former potions professor.

"Go ahead, Severus," Minerva McGonagle stated calmly. "I already agreed that this party would be allowed on Hogwarts grounds, during your absence for the Wizengamot meeting, Albus."

"..." Dumbledore's silence was something that made Nana smirk, and share a discrete wink with Harry.

"Mr. Potter stipulated that I was to be added in your contract?" Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"He did, Potions Master Snape," Nana handed him a copy of the contract. "As you can see, it is clearly written into the contract, as is your share of the ingredients for the use of your expertise."

Snape read through the contract and blinked in surprise, it was clearly legit, "Lead the way, Mr. Potter."

"I also was curious about a few things, Potions Master Snape," Nana stayed next to him as he followed Potter and the Goblin team towards Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the woman next to him, "Oh?"

"They'll have to wait until we're further from prying ears, but it does have to do with the colour red, a stinky flower, and a few of your old haunts," Nana passed him another note.

Snape discretely read it, *Petunia had Harry. He was abused on Dumbledore's orders. Like you were by your father.* Snape turned a wary eye to Nana as they made their way down the stairs that Harry had made appear via using parseltongue.

Once they were down the stairs, Nana turned to the greasy haired man with her hand held out, "Potions Master Severus Snape, my name is Nana Yamamoto. I'm Lily's cousin and Harry's new Guardian. Nice to meet you."


	66. Chapter 66

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: Yes, I forgot to add Sherlock in my disclaimer last time, but to be fair, he and Mycroft weren't in it. Still cold as a "you know what" where I'm at. Yes, we had work. Yes, the car started this morning and at lunch today. No, I have no idea if we will make it home tonight, but it's supposed to be colder tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Shinigami: Thank you for the reminder. I do have a plan, and it will slowly start to unravel as we get closer to it. Just one small reminder, Nana is a seer. ;)

foxchick1: Yep! Yep! Yep! Let the marvelous chaos begin!

* * *

 **Peculiar Bedfellows**

* * *

"Lily didn't have a cousin-" Severus began.

"Oh, but she did," Nana smiled as she handed him yet another Goblin document. "Now, There's something I've been meaning to ask-"

Severus quickly eyed the Goblin familial chart, before he raised an eyebrow at her, "Why are you just showing yourself now?"

"Because, if you'll look at who my father is, you might not be so thrilled," Nana shrugged. "But just so you know, we all blame Walburga. Dear old dad memory charmed me until my gifts were completely suppressed. They channeled themselves in new ways, once my life was on the line. Apparently, I almost became an Obscurial, like Harry almost did."

Snape stopped walking, and Nana had to turn back to see his face, "Potter was almost an Obscurial?!"

"You know Petunia," Nana rolled her eyes. "I was almost a complete squib, but I have my own powers. Orion thought he was protecting me, but there were a few things he didn't know about..."

"Na-chan, best not to talk about it," Mia reminded Nana gently. "Wouldn't want Juliet to get upset."

"Juliet?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Potions Master-"

"Just Snape will do, Mrs. Yamamoto," Snape interrupted, rudely.

"Mr. Snape, do you remember ever placing any curses or hexes on your Slytherins?" Nana inquired curiously.

"Not to my knowle-" Snape began, but his face turned a bit odd. "... My mind has some hazy areas, Mrs. Yamamoto."

"I see. Would you consent to the Goblins giving you a check, before we get to harvesting ingredients?" Nana asked understandingly.

"If Knucklebreaker is in this party-" Snape began.

"Present," a small older goblin smirked as he stood next to Severus Snape.

"Then I'd be willing to consent," Snape nodded.

"Oh, and don't worry about the Dark Mark, we know that you're a double agent," Nana patted his arm comfortingly, making the man pale in horror at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Albus was still confused, "Minerva, why did you give them permission to come onto Hogwarts grounds?"

"Mr. Potter asked me if it would be acceptable if he brought them briefly onto Hogwarts grounds to get to the Chamber of Secrets," Minerva began to explain, only for Amelia Bones to walk in side by side with Rita Skeeter. "Madam Bones. Ms. Skeeter. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I'm here to cover the story on the discovery of the mysterious Chamber of Secrets!" Rita Skeeter crowed merrily.

"I am here to make sure that Ms. Skeeter minds her sticky fingers and behavior with a minor, oversee the Goblin's excavation of their new historical site, and meet Mr. Potter to congratulate him on his ownership of the Chamber of Secrets," Amelia smiled coolly at the Headmaster.

"My dear, I believe you mean Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets. It is on Hogwarts grounds, after-" Dumbledore began.

"Actually, it's underground, and Mr. Potter has claimed it by Right of Conquest, as is his right," Madam Bones raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's audacity to assume such a find would belong to Hogwarts. "I am also here to make sure that you also return the Sword of Gryffindor to Mr. Potter, as it came to him, not you. It is his by the Rite of Calling."

"Right of Calling?" Rita turned to Amelia Bones fascinated, "What exactly is a Rite of Calling?"

"When an object finds a person or group of people worthy and is partially sentient," Amelia stated calmly. "Now, Ms. Skeeter, I believe that we are to head to the loo belonging to Miss Myrtle. Pomona, would you mind ever-much if I borrowed Susan and Hannah?"

"Not at all, Amelia," Pomona Sprout assured the Head of the D.M.L.E.

"Do you think Harry Potter would let us see it too, Madam Bones?" asked a hopeful Ravenclaw, who if the original timeline had happened, would be noted was Cho Chang.

"It might be a possibility, after the Goblins and Curse Breakers are finished going over it," Madam Bones pursed her lips. "Young lady, I understand that you are a Ravenclaw, but that does not excuse poor manners. Susan. Hannah."

"Coming Auntie," Susan winked at Daphne as she hurried to catch up to her Aunt at the doors.

"Remind me not to do anything to upset Madam Bones," Blaise hissed into Draco's ear.

"She's simply smashing!" Daphne grinned, chilling the rest of the Slytherin house that weren't in on Harry and Bel's plan.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about the prank we pulled on the Headmaster?" Nana smiled at the potions master, who was still a bit unnerved from finding out the Headmaster had memory charmed him and Imperious-ed him on multiple occassions. A few times to apparently curse the Slytherins.

"Prank?" Snape raised an elegant black eyebrow.

"Well, he thought Hogwarts and he would get the glory and prestige. However, Harry, Ginny, and Ron will be receiving most of the benefits, as well as those harmed by the Basilisk, including one Miss Myrtle Warren," Nana chuckled at Snape's surprised look.

"A ghost?" Snape blinked in surprise.

"It's in the contract," Nana chuckled. "Since Hogwarts didn't have any property destruction, they can't claim anything. However, a portion will go to you and Madam Pomfrey for your efforts in aiding those affected by the Basilisk, along with your share for the proper harvesting of the Basilisk."

"How... devious of Potter," Snape raised his other eyebrow. "One could almost say it was Slytherin."

"Oh, but didn't you know that he argued with the hat to put him in Gryffindor, instead," Nana smiled as she gently patted the now shell-shocked man on the shoulder.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a loud shriek echoed behind them.

"Ah, that must be Ms. Skeeter and Madam Bones. We had expected them earlier, but I'm sure that they'll catch up," Nana smirked mischievously.

"Shishishsi! I'll wait for them, Mama."

"That's so sweet of you, Bel!" Nana smiled at the little assassin.

"Shishishi!" the homicidal Prince scampered off towards the sounds of the shrieks.

"He called you *Mama*?" Snape snapped out of his shock enough to stare at the woman in surprise.

"What can I say, I have a saving kids thing," Nana shrugged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There Ms. Skeeter goes again, Bel must have found her. He's such a sweet little assassin," Nana chuckled just as Snape first laid eyes on the Basilisk corpse. needless to say, a bug-eyed Severus Snape would forever be ingrained in her memories, and Sirius would be paying her to view said memory for himself. After all, it wouldn't do to have Snape realize that he was working on the same side as Sirius Black, at least not too soon.


	67. Chapter 67

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: It's a bit warmer today than it has been in a while, but still in the cruddy negatives. I didn't write yesterday, due to a migraine. I'm 98% sure it was due to the cold temp and windchill. I had to combine Dr. Pepper & an Advil Cold & Sinus to get rid of it completely. I haven't had caffeine in two weeks, so I know for a fact that it's not caffeine withdrawal. Still have a bit of a headache today, but it's more under control.

foxchick1: Thanks! Glad you're still enjoying it.

Shinigami: He did. Don't get me wrong, as I am not a Snape fan, but I do think that if Dumbledore had better managed the school and didn't focus so much on his schemes... Well, you see it all leads back to Dumbles. He could have made sure that Sybill wasn't overheard by having it in a more private meeting space or privacy charms. He could have stopped Snape's bullies as a kid. He could have stopped the segregation of Slytherin House. He could have stopped Snape's bullying of the students. Stopped Harry's Aunt from abusing Harry. Gotten Sirius out of jail. Stopped Snape's dad from abusing him... It's a never-ending cycle. Double Agents usually choose their masters, and in this case, his is Dumbles, for now. Nana may be able to get him to see reason to become a triple agent, but we'll see. I agree that he shouldn't be a teacher, but once again this is Dumbles doing. Dumbles will get what's coming to him.

FANactic Writer: Yep, Nana has set her sights on taking down Dumbles. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Freedom**

* * *

While Snape was dealing with his shock in the Chamber of Secrets... Andromeda, Narcissa, Nymphadora Tonks, Shamal, and Fon made a trip to Azkaban. It wasn't a pleasant trip, but since Amelia had sent along a trusted secondary Auror, Josiah Warren, they made it through with little fan-fare.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Narcissa questioned Andromeda nervously.

"It can't hurt to try," Andromeda stated calmly. "Just don't expect anything to change. She may be too far gone."

"Exactly what are we doing here, again, Auror Tonks?" Josiah Warren winced as they passed an area where a trio of Dementors were hovering.

"Seriously?" Auror Tonks snorted, "Expecto Patronum!"

The Dementors scrambled to get away from their little boat, and they continued on their uneventful way to Azkaban and Bellatrix's cell.

"I'm not surprised Sirius didn't want to return here. It's also a security tactic, in case the Ministry tries to pull something on House Black," Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Exactly why was I to bring so much chocolate?" Fon asked as he handed everyone present a bar of chocolate, pretending he didn't see two extra bars of chocolate disappear from his satchel.

"The chocolate helps battle off the feeding of the Dementors," Narcissa informed Fon.

"I see. So, they feed on what, exactly?" Shamal questioned.

"Happy thoughts and memories," Josiah informed them. "Oh, and if they get close enough, they can devour your soul."

"So, the chocolate is used to increase endorphins," Shamal nodded in understanding. "That's rather fascinating. Has anyone ever studied these Dementors properly?"

"No one is foolish enough to try," Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, as they unlocked Bellatrix's cell, stunned her, and left Fon outside the cell, along with Auror Tonks.

"Bella?" Narcissa tried to get her sister's attention.

"Bellatrix Black," Andromeda stated the name and showed her the cursed mirror. There wasn't much of a response, from Bellatrix, as she was stunned, but if one was looking, they'd have seen her eyes widen in surprise. "We have come to free you of the Rosier Curse."

Narcissa couldn't wait a second longer, and snatched the mirror from her elder sister's hands, and smashed it on the ground. Then she let out a spell that made Andromeda shocked at her speed, "Reducto!"

"Finite Incantanum," Andromeda cast the spell at Bellatrix, releasing her from the stunning spell.

Bellatrix stayed frozen, and it was only when she started loudly sobbing that they realized that she wasn't under the Stunner anymore, "No. No. No. No."

"Bella?" Narcissa tried to go towards her sister, but Andromeda stopped her.

"Trixy?" Andromeda questioned gently, "Do you remember us?"

The sobbing stopped, and a weak reply of, "Romy?" came from the heap that was once the insane Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yes, Trixy, it's your Romy. Siri found out about the curse mother put on you with Aunt Walburga. Narcissa broke it for you," Andromeda motioned for Narcissa to keep back, still.

"Cissy? Cissy broke it? Siri found it? Truely?" Bellatrix slightly uncurled from her sobbing mess and her startling grey eyes appear to pop over her knees to see them. "She made me do such terrible things, Romy. Cissy. I tried to stop it, but I could barely do anything..."

"You saved Neville Longbottom, and Kodaichi and Tatewaki Kuno," Narcissa informed her softly.

"Did I save the other kids? I can't remember. Do you know what happened to Reggie's kids, Cissy? Romy? Where's Seiji?" Bellatrix's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.

"Regulus didn't have any children," Andromeda turned a stunned look to Narcissa.

Shamal brushed past the witches and quickly scanned her over with his Flames, "She's going to need a lot of time to recover, but her soul is no longer fighting for dominance. We should get her to Healer Tyler as soon as possible."

"And we will, just as soon as we ascertain that she's no longer Bellatrix Lestrange the psychopath who murdered..."

"Young man, we are taking her out of this place, and you and Nymphadora will be keeping a close eye on her," Andromeda ordered the young Auror Warren. "Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Josiah winced at her tone.

"Why didn't she ask about us?" Mukuro and Chrome appeared next to Fon and Auror Tonks.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" Andromeda gaped at the two children before her.

"It was us or Tatewaki and Kodaichi. We're quieter and calmer," Chrome smiled sadly at Andromeda.

"Nana is not going to be pleased that you two snuck out to come with us," Narcissa warned the two teens.

"Shamal knew we were here," Chrome informed Narcissa.

"It's fine, Mrs. Tonks, Ms. Black," Shamal sighed as he lifted up Bellatrix's body. "These two are trained for combat and knew that they had to stay outside the cell. It was a stipulation to their coming for Nana and Tsuyoshi."

"Lovely," Andromeda groaned sarcastically. "Are there any more children hiding from us?"

"Nope, just us," Mukuro snorted at her. "We weren't hiding, per-say, you just aren't that observant. Fon even knew we were here."

"Mukuro. Chrome," Fon warned the two to remain silent, which they both did, reluctantly. "We will find out why she didn't mention you two, later. I promise."


	68. Chapter 68

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Also, any terms written in this are in no means or terms meant to be derogatory to anyone except Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort.

Quick Note: I had a few really good questions in my reviews. I know I don't always answer all of the questions, but that's because I don't want to give away the plot or I feel I would if they were answered. Sometimes, it's just because I don't know either.

D C JoKeR H S: Thanks, I really do like the 1940's era. Both of my grandfathers fought in WWII & one of them even got to meet (at that time) Princess Elizabeth when she was masquerading as a commoner. I also have been watching a lot of Captain America, who is my husband's favorite Marvel Superhero; if we're talking DC it's a tie between Adam West's Batman & Christopher Reeves' Superman/Dean Cain's Superman. The first two times I read your review, I was all "Who is Wally-burgers?" Then I realized, as I started writing today, that you were talking about Walburga! Actually, Walburga did do something and she didn't. ;)

Shinigami: Remember, she literally just got her mind back in a "big cosmic-punch to the noggin" kind of way. No IVF, but you'll find out more in this chapter. Hey, it's Monday!

FANactic Writer: Yep, she's rescued. The thing is, I'm not really a big Bellatrix fan, so I'm not sure how this will ride out. Thanks for not spoiling it for the others. If you ever feel like you can't keep it in, feel free to PM me. I may or may not confirm or deny your theory.

Shoto94: Glad you're enjoying it! Not sure which will happen first. I really want to jump right into Marvel's Universe, but Nana promised Ryoga that he'd be helped next. So, I'm still undecided. I may at some point throw in a Librarians or a Warehouse 13 crossover, but that's after the Marvel & Inuyasha part.

* * *

 **What's With The Jewelry?**

* * *

It had taken a bit, but the Basilisk was now rendered down to ingredients. Snape was thrilled to get his share of potions ingredients, but was slightly annoyed that all of the venom went to the Goblins, per the contract.

"Exactly, why was I not allowed to choose my own ingredients, Potter?" Snape glared at the boy.

"Nana, the Goblin Nation, and I came to the decision that the poison wasn't to be sold, unanimously," Harry shrugged. "Nana said it's part of making sure that Voldemor-"

"Do not say his name!" Snape hissed as he twitched.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "She said that it was making sure that Tom Riddle - Yes, it's his real name. - doesn't get a hold of it and that it's vital to his permanent demise."

"Bill, did you get it?" Nana turned to the quiet Curse Breaker.

"Yeah, however did you know that this would be the perfect time to retrieve _that item_?" Bill asked Nana curiously.

"Just like how I know sending you, me, and Ripear to the Gaunt's will get us closer to ridding us of dear old Tom forever," Nana winked mischievously.

"Wait, so you came here to render the Basilisk and get an item under false pretenses?" Snape glared at Nana.

"Not exactly, Mr. Snape," Nana sighed tiredly. "Just think of this as gathering dear old Tom's crappy jewelry collection."

"Jewelry?" Snape coughed out, quite befuddled.

"Yeah, was he secretly a wanna-be transvestite or something?" Nana asked Snape point-blank, "I mean, he had a ring, a tiara, a gold filigree cup, and a locket. What's with all the jewelry?"

* * *

Back at the Hibari, Bellatrix was slowly waking up in a nearly empty room. The room only held her sisters, Sirius, Auror Tonks, and Auror Warren.

"Ow... Who slammed the bludger into my head?" Bellatrix groaned in pain, as she stayed down.

"That would be dear Auntie Walburga and mum," Andromeda snorted in annoyance. "Why did you let yourself get caught under such a shady bit of magic by those two I will-"

"Shut it, Andy," Sirius ordered. "It's not her fault. There were a lot of things that the older generation could have done better. She's not at fault. She tried to fight it. Trix, tell me what you last remember before seeing that mirror."

"RiRi?" Bellatrix looked up at him hopefully, "You're okay! I was so worried about you! I went to see Auntie to talk her into talking to you rationally, and then mother showed up and talked about Romy backing out of the contract, so I had to. I kept thinking about my husband, Seiji and our twins..."

"Anything else? Because according to the Goblins, you have two more kids," Sirius frowned.

"Blood adopted in secret," Bellatrix winced as the memory caused her a headache.

"Who's kids are they, then?" Sirius scowled.

"Sirius, I married Seiji Kuno in the muggle world. It was a year or two before Auntie Walburga and mom got me. One or both of them must have memory charmed my family, after they attacked me. I'm not sure what that all entailed, but I had two children that were a year apart. The blood adopted ones were..." Bellatrix closed her eyes in pain as she tried to remember.

"Trix, it's important and I'm Lord Black now," Sirius urged her to share her secret.

"They're Reggie's illegitimate kids. I'm their Godmother," Bellatrix admitted.

"Who's Reggie?" two pineapple haired twins appeared behind Narcissa and Andromeda.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Andromeda and Narcissa shrieked in surprise at the twins' second appearance.

"My brother, Regulus Black," Sirius blew out a breath as he sat down in a chair, the wind knocked out of him.

"Huh. So, Mama is our Aunt and our blood adopted mom is our second cousin?" Chrome blinked in confusion.

Mukuro snorted, "I'm still calling Mama *Mama.* You can be Aunt Bella or Aunt Trixy."

"You're Reggie's kids? Little Leo and Lyra Black..." Bellatrix looked at the two of them in surprise.

"I'm Mukuro Yamamoto. This is my sister, Chrome Yamamoto," Mukuro glared at the once crazy woman. "We will not answer to anything else."

"Mother must not have known you were Regulus' kids or she wouldn't have-"

"What did she do?" Narcissa gently reached for Bella's hand worriedly.

"She said that any bastards I had would be shipped to an orphanage or killed," Bellatrix closed her eyes in pain and sadness.

"So, who memory charmed the Kunos?" Mukuro glared at Bellatrix.

"I don't know," Bellatrix admitted tiredly as the pain overtook her being and made her pass out again.

"Chrome, let's go," Mukuro stormed out of the room with Chrome on his heels.

* * *

Nana sighed in relief as their little group returned to Gringotts, after visiting the Chamber and the Gaunt House, "Ripear, I'm glad that you're immune to Wizard compulsion."

"I am as well. That was one bloody nasty curse," Bill grimaced.

"So, what now? We have the cup, the ring, the diadem, and Kreacher brought us the locket," Nana sighed as she slumped into a chair in Ripear's office.

"We need the last Horcrux on your list, the snake. In the meantime, we'll destroy these Horcuxes using the venom that we've procured with your help, Mr. Potter," Ripear pinched his nose in exasperation. "It is just the snake, correct?"

"Nagini," Nana smiled as Harry came over to her, and she pulled him into her lap, giving him a much needed hug.

"Once we do that, Tom will be gone?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes. He'll be gone," Nana reassured him.


	69. Chapter 69

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: It's nasty weather out again, freezing pellet rain mixed with snow and rain. Yuck, second day in a row. I also meant to get this out yesterday, but things kept cropping up.

Shinigami: I'm not quite ready to reveal that, just yet, but I do have a rough outline... Which is weird, as I don't do outlines.

FANactic Writer: Glad you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if she'll say it to Tom or not, but you never know.

* * *

 **Defeating A Tyrant**

* * *

When Harry made it back up to the castle, Dumbledore was waiting for him at the entrance. There was a disappointed look plastered on his face. Nana took one look at Dumbledore and rolled her eyes, discretely. Bel snickered at Harry's well hidden annoyed expression, aware as Harry cut his eyes at him warningly. This was to be his moment, and it appeared that the entire school was present, as was Rita Skeeter, who made sure to stay next to Madam Bones.

Of course, who Dumbledore didn't see was Cornelius Fudge, who was also behind Madam Bones, along with the Board of Governors, called together by the Malfoy's former House Elf, and unaware of why they were present.

"Harry, my boy. We really need to have a talk-" Dumbledore began.

"Actually Headmaster, as much as I respect your positions, unless it pertains to my studies my Guardians have advised me that it is inappropriate to do so, unless they are present. I'm sure you understand, with all of your important positions, it might be construed as favoritism by the other students," Harry advised the Headmaster calmly. That brief respite from the Headmaster at Gringotts, with Nana, Bel, and the Goblins giving him advice on how to turn a phrase to his will had really paid off.

"My dear boy, the others know that you are a special case and-"

"And I don't really see why such an influential member of our government, that holds not one, not two, but three demanding jobs could possibly have time for me. If something does come up then I will speak to Professor McGonagal, my head of house, or another professor," Harry replied in a semi-concerned tone.

"My dear boy, I really must insist that we-" Dumbledore began again, but shook his head as he saw a glint of something in the blonde's eyes that was with the Goblin Curse Breakers.

"Are you all right professor?" Harry asked in concern, noting that the Headmaster was distracted by Bel's eyes. "Maybe we could conjure a chair or something for him, Madam Bones."

"I am perfectly fine, my dear boy," Dumbledore twitched a bit, realizing he'd missed a bit of what Harry had said.

"I can conjure a chair, if you need it, Professor Dumbledore," Madam Bones conjured one right next to him.

"That is a very nice conjuration, Amelia, but it is unneeded-" Dumbledore began.

"I had no idea that he had three jobs until you told me, Madam Bones. How on earth does he keep up with such a workload, and at his age?" Nana questioned Amelia.

"I honestly have no idea," Madam Bones hid her smirk behind her facade of a prim and proper witch.

"It's ironic that it will only take six words to stop your meddling," Nana projected her thoughts loud enough for Dumbledore to catch them.

"Don't you think he looks tired?" Harry stage whispered to Ms. Skeeter.

"What?" Dumbledore glared at Nana before he turned and gave Harry a confused look. "Harry, what did you just tell Ms. Skeeter? Harry? What did he-"

The Board of Governors raised their eyebrows as they wondered why Dumbledore was having a strange episode, Fudge smirked, thinking that Potter was now on his side, when he realized that he didn't know who Mr. Potter's guardians were, "Mr. Potter, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Madam Bones?" Harry hid behind Nana.

"It's quite all right, Harry," Madam Bones smiled. "That our current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"Yes, yes. Do forgive me, it's terribly rude to forget to introduce oneself. I'm Minister Fudge," Fudge came towards Harry and held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. When you get a moment, I'd like to set up a meeting with your Guardians to discuss a few minor things-"

"Oh, and what would these things be, Minister Fudge?" Nana's eyes lit up at the challenge, "Would it be about how someone mismanaged my ward and delivered him to his abusive Aunt? How his name is being used without his permission in Wizarding Britain? Or is it how he hasn't been safe inside Hogwarts these last two years? I wonder what we could possibly have to discuss?"

The Board turned to Nana as one, the look of disgust on their faces at the accusation she'd brought against them was oddly satisfying, Mr. Malfoy leveled a glare at her, "You are Mr. Potter's Guardian, Miss...?"

"Mrs. Yamamoto-Black," Nana wrinkled her nose at him with the smirk of a cat that had gotten the canary, the cream, and gotten away with it.

"Black?!" Cornelius gaped in surprise at her.

Nana chuckled, "Imagine my surprise when I found out that my brother was Lord Black."

Cornelius paled, as did all of the Board of Governors, except Lucius Malfoy, "I see. And would you happen to know if Lord Black would see fit to return my wife and heir? They left for a meeting with him and never returned."

"Oh, dear. I hate to be the barer of poor news, Lord Malfoy. Lord Black has annulled your marriage. You'll have to speak with his solicitor to gain the details. I wasn't really paying much attention, as he was making so many changes!" Nana smiled in false vapidity at Lucius.

"What type of changes, Mrs. Yamamoto-Black?" Cornelius winced as his voice pitched above the whispering of the students.

"Why to change the Black's seat to Gray, of course," Nana smiled widely at him. "We're neither light magic or dark now, but a lovely shade of gray!"

If news could have killed, the Minister, Dumbledore, and the Board would have been dead twice over. Lucius, however, was spitting mad, "And how would I go about setting up an appeal with Lord Black to discuss the reversal of this annulment?"

"Oh dear. I'm afraid that once Lord Black makes up his mind, it is impossible to change it," Nana played the sweet innocent sister. "After all, we must do what's best for House Black and our wards, which Harry and young Draco have become."

"Be that as it may, I insist on speaking to Lord Black at his earliest convenience-" Lucius snarled.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible at this time. However, if you'd like to make an appointment with his solicitor, you can schedule a meeting at Gringotts," Nana smiled happily at him.

"NO I WISH TO SEE HIM NOW!" Lord Malfoy burst out angrily and began to advance on her, only to have an Asian man with a sword step in front of him and block his path, "Stand aside!"

"It would be unwise to go against me or the Goblins, Malfoy," the swordsman warned with a deadly tone in his voice. All it took was one look into the swordman's eyes for him to see that this man was dangerous.

"Awe, thank you sweetie!" Nana leaned on the swordman's arm and pecked his cheek, "Isn't my husband just the sweetest man?"

Lucius had decided that a tactical retreat was in order, and backed away slowly, so as not to provoke Mrs. Yamamoto-Black's husband. He knew that he'd have to tell his Lord about who Potter was staying with, and pray that he was able to get out of going after Potter, but with the other followers of the Dark Lord being killed off by someone or other, it might not be his choice anymore.

Harry was trying hard not to burst out into laughter at the frightened expression on Lucius' pale face. Bel was snickering loudly at the fact that Dumbledore was still trying to question Harry and Mrs. Skeeter, and never even noticed that Nana had outed herself as Harry's guardian! Mrs. Skeeter was having a field day, as this would definitely be the juiciest story that she'd ever had yet!

* * *

The next morning in the Great Hall, after the mail was dropped off, Harry's owl Hedwig was munching on a piece of bacon as he read the Daily Prophet's front page.

 _ **DAILY PROPHET**_

 _ **CHAMBER OF SECRETS REVEALED! - Rita Skeeter**_

 _Harry Potter recently revealed the Chamber of Secrets to this reporter and we were able to see the corpse of the Basilisk that he defeated. This find has been a long time coming and this reporter was lucky enough to get the exclusive! The Basilisk was over a thousand years old and was released by You Know Who to attack the students of Hogwarts. This ended when Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley charged into the Chamber to retrieve Ginny Weasley, who had been taken by the Basilisk on You Know Who's orders. The Basilisk has been rendered down to potions ingredients by Potions Master Snape and a battalion of Goblins, while a posse of Curse Breakers made sure that there weren't any other traps or deadly curses lying around that could harm this humble reporter. We're lucky that this young man is part of our community. - More about the Chamber on page 6._

 _ **HOGWARTS NOT SAFE FOR OUR CHILDREN! - Rita Skeeter**_

 _This writer heard it first, people! Our children aren't safe at Hogwarts! The new Guardian of Harry Potter testified that her ward has nearly been killed in his first two years at Hogwarts. Does this have anything to do with the Headmaster being overworked and too old to keep up with the younger generation? - More on page 2._

 _ **DUMBLEDORE: OVERWORKED WITH THREE DEMANDING JOBS! - Rita Skeeter**_

 _After the reveal of the Chamber of Secrets, Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore greeted the Goblins, Harry Potter, and the rest of the group, along with Madam Bones, the Board of Governors, and our esteemed Minister at the doors of Hogwarts. It was revealed that Harry Potter is a very considerate young man, and cares greatly about our elderly Headmaster. He didn't even wish to waste his time, when Dumbledore has three highly demanding jobs! What are these jobs? Well, he's the Head of the I.C.W., Chief Mugwump, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If one would only look at how Dumbledore looked in his youth, you'd be surprised by the change in him. As shown in the picture when he was the D.A.D.A. teacher of Hogwarts. It appears that three jobs and age has caught up to our former champion who helped defeat Grindelwald. It show's how much our younger hero, Harry Potter cares, as he questioned if Dumbledore needed a chair conjured for him. The question is, are three jobs too much for the aging Dumbledore? This reporter thinks that it may be. - More about Grindelwald on page 4. More about Dumbledore on page 5._

Harry stared down at the paper in his hands, "She really sensationalized the story."

"At least she got your names right, but there's no mention of how the Dursley's treated you or the improper managing from your prior Guardians," Hermione pointed out.

"She has a point, mate," Ron shrugged as he stuffed his face.

"Don't worry too much, Harry. It will come out sooner than you think," Luna sat happily next to Harry. "Do you think Bel will come visit us again, soon?"

"I'll make sure to ask him for you, unless you'd like to call him tonight?" Harry asked Luna.

"That sounds lovely! Thank you Harry!" Luna beamed at him, "You are very lucky that she likes you enough not to get jealous."

"She?" Harry turned to Luna a bit confused, "She who?"

Luna just smiled at him and put a pastry in her mouth, apparently talking to another Seer had done her a bit of good, when she wasn't trying to be confusing.


	70. Chapter 70

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: It's stopped with the freezing rain and rolled into blowing snow with almost whiteout conditions. I also think we're coming closer to ending the Harry Potter part of my "W" Series. But don't despair! I have a few more crossovers planned. I think the next will be a brief foray into the world of Inuyasha for Ryoga.

foxchick1: That will be revealed in all due time.

* * *

 **Another One Bites the Dust**

* * *

It would take three months, but Albus Dumbledore would be divested of all of his titles and his positions given to others. Minerva McGonagal would be the Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Head of the I.C.W. would become Alice Longbottom. Lastly, the new Chief Mugwump would be Declan Abbott. Of course, we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves... So, let's roll back two months to October 31st; Harry Potter's unlucky day, and the day that Albus Dumbledore lost his Headmaster position.

* * *

Harry had been going to class, minding his own business and keeping his head down. Snape and Draco had actually been helping him in that aspect, by making sure that the Slytherins didn't attack him, if they could stop it. However, that put Draco in a bit of a bad spot with the Dark supporters in the House. It was on such an occassion, when Draco attempted to stop another attack on Harry, when he himself was attacked.

"Crucio!"

Harry took note that it was a seventh year from the Slytherin Quidditch team that was attacking his new friend, and he cast a quick, "Finite Incantantum!" at Draco, catching him before he fell to the stone floor. "What the bloody hell, Flint?!"

"Go to hell, Potter," Flint snarled and aimed his wand at Harry and Draco. "Bom-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A young woman's voice came from the shadows.

Flint growled angrily as he tried to grab his wand before it leapt into the castor's hand, but he was too slow and clumsy, "Give me back my wand, Ice Queen."

"That's Greengrass to you, Flint," Daphne snorted angrily. "Blaise?"

"Story and Gin are getting a professor," Blaise stated as he trained his wand on Flint, making sure to place himself between Draco and Flint.

"Now, I'm sure that this is all just a misunderstanding, right boys?" There came the voice of Dumbledore, as he slunk out of the shadows, "After all, it was just a little tussle-"

"He cast an unforgivable on Draco, Headmaster. It's illegal," Harry glared at Dumbledore, fire beginning to burn hot in his eyes.

"I'm sure it wasn't an unforgivable, my dear boy. You must have been mistaken. If it had been, the Aurors would be here by now. Now, why don't we all just calm down and talk this out. After all, no one should loose their life over a simple misunderstanding, right my boy?"

"The only one misunderstanding is you," Harry's eyes, once green, were now solid gold.

Having seen this once before from Tsuna when he'd been disciplining his Guardians, Daphne knew exactly what was happening, and nodded Blaise to get out of the line of fire, "Headmaster, I suggest you watch yourself."

"That's enough Ms. Greengrass, return Mr. Flint's wand. Mr. Potter, put your wand down and-"

"Draco is mine! My friend! My family, even! How dare you say that he doesn't matter enough to care!" Harry blew his top, and that's when his Flames came out, much to the surprise of Dumbledore.

Daphne dialed 1 on her cell, "Harry just went active. Draco's injured. Dumbledore is here."

"Already in route," the response came softly through the phone.

"Ms. Greengrass, that is a banned item in Hogwarts and shouldn't work. I'll have to ask that you turn it over to me, immediately. Accio-"

"STUPIFY!" a distinctive sneering voice spat out, just as the Headmaster was hit with it.

"Professor Snape! Flint used an unforgivable on Draco!" Daphne alerted her Head of House immediately.

"Immobulous!" Snape snarled as he flung the spell at Flint who was trying to sneak away, "Which curse?"

"Cruciatus," Harry clung protectively to Draco's shaking form.

"Potter, I need you to-" Snape began.

"D-Don't. O-Only t-thing h-helping," Draco hissed out in pain.

"Professor Snape!" Astoria and Ginny were on his heels.

"What's Potter doing?" Snape scowled worriedly.

Ginny blinked as she realized what was happening, "You need to call his Guardian!"

"I already did," Daphne held up the phone that Nana had given her.

"What happened?" Amelia Bones was on the scene, along with Nana, Tsuyoshi, and Aurors Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Warren.

"Harry," Nana smiled in relief, only to frown when she realized Draco was hurt. "Draco?"

"Cruciatus. Flint hit him with it. Daphne and Blaise interviened when he tried to harm him or me further, and then Dumbledore tried to push it all under the proverbial rug," Harry glared angrily at the Headmaster.

"Daphne sent us to get a professor. We found Professor Snape," Ginny informed Nana and the other adults.

"He stopped Dumbledore from harming them and taking their wands," Astoria stated. "He also immobilized Flint."

"I see," Madam Bones set her hard stare on the Flint boy. "Marcus Flint, you are hereby charged with casting an unforgivable. Shacklebolt, take him into custody. You will receive a trial at a later date."

"Professor Snape, do you have a potion for young Draco?" Madam Bones asked hopefully.

"I do," Snape nodded as he bristled. "Flopsy, bring me the Cruciatus Cure."

*POP*

A house elf quickly pushed a vial into the potion Master's hands before...

*POP*

The house elf was gone.

"Mr. Potter, you need to let me-" Snape began, but could only watch as his Flames climbed higher.

"How much does Draco need?" Nana's eyes were golden, as much as Potter's.

"All of it," Snape stated, just as Nana swiped the vial from his hands.

"Harry, this vial will help Draco. I will not steal what is yours. I already have my own," Nana assured him as she opened Draco's mouth and poured it down his throat, gently massaging it to help it go down easier. "He will be fine, Harry. You protected him. Your friends helped you. It's all right now, cub." Harry's eyes still held a bit of gold in them, but they were more green, now.

"What in the name of magic?!" Minister Fudge just poked his nose into the room, just as Nana spun to protect her charges.

"Minister, the situation has been handled," Madam Bones frowned when the Minister strode forward and tried to remove the spell on Dumbledore. "Minister, if you do that, I will have you charged with aiding and abetting a potential criminal-"

"Nonsense! It's Dumbledore," Fudge snorted and cast a spell.

It was halfway out of his mouth, when Auror Tonks stunned him, "Stupify."

"I did warn you, Minister," Amelia Bones smirked as she took away Dumbledore, and left Aurors Tonks and Warren to follow her with the stunned Minister.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," Nana sighed as she caught Harry as he fainted from Flame usage.

"What just happened here and what was Potter doing to my Godson?" Snape glowered at her.

"Draco's your Godson?" Nana blinked in surprise, before going back to his questions, "Harry just activated a gift from my side of the family. Basically, he will do anything in his power to protect Draco, and Draco him. Draco apparently has the same gift, if a slightly different type. Basically, they're bonded through brotherhood."

Snape froze as he stared at Nana in disbelief, "P-Potter? And MY Godson?!"

* * *

Harry and Draco had been taken to the hospital wing, so it was no surprise that when they heard where their friends and allies were, Hannah and Susan raced to the infirmary. The rest of Harry and Draco's friends were not far behind them.

"Is Harry all right, Nana?" Susan Bones asked as she and Hannah arrived at the door of the Hospital wing.

"He is just exhausted, Susan," Nana assured the girls. "Draco and Harry were attacked by Marcus Flint. Daphne, Blaise, Astoria, Ginny, and Mr. Snape stopped him. Dumbledore was also about to attack them, when Mr. Snape took charge of the situation and stunned Dumbledore. Your Aunt Amelia came, followed by the Minister, who was then arrested for attempting to aid a suspect in escaping."

"Wait, so Fudge, Dumbledore, and Flint have all been arrested?" Hannah blinked in surprise.

"Yes, and I do believe that Amelia is going to be putting their files to good use, at last," Nana smirked and was pleased to see two answering grins on both girl's faces. "As long as you keep quiet, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you in."

"Thank you, Nana," Susan smiled as she slipped through the hospital wing doors.

"Thank you, Nana. She was really worried. We were supposed to meet up with the boys at lunch," Hannah sighed in relief.

"I understand, want me to stay here to ward off the rest of the hoard?" Nana teased.

"I think Sue would appreciate it, thank you," Hannah nodded and slipped into the wing, not far behind her friend.

The clatter of many footsteps raced towards her, it was Astoria who reached her first, "Are they going to be okay?!"

"I see you told the others. Yes, they both will be fine," Nana assured the girl with a wink. "If you and Daphne stay quiet, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you two in."

"Thank you!" Astoria threw her arms around Nana in a quick hug before she dashed through the doors, followed by an exhausted Daphne.

* * *

While Harry and Draco were recovering in the Hospital Wing, the Varia was scouring Britain for certain people on their hit-list. Although, said hit-list was actually the list of supposed Death Eaters that had been *Imperiused* during the first war. Wasn't it just ever so sweet of Auror Warren to hand over the old public court cases?

A scream of pain went off as Viper scratched another name off of his list.

"VOI! How many more, miser?!" Squalo snarked.

"Mou, twenty-eight down, Sixty-four more to go," Viper raised an eyebrow.

"Bel-chan would just adore this! Are you sure he can't come join us sooner, Boss-honey?" Lussuria batted their eyelashes at Xanxus.

"Shitty Sun, he'll join us when the Prince's shitty Moonbeam is safe," Xanxus snorted.

* * *

"Shishishi!" a voice snickered in the hallway.

"Prince Bel!" Luna charged right into the shadow and enveloped the Prince in a hug.

"I heard that your Sky and your Cloud were injured. I needed to make sure no one touched the Prince's Moon Priestess," Bel subtly checked her for any injuries.

"Oh, I wasn't anywhere near Harry or Draco..." Luna began.

"Why are you not wearing shoes and socks, Priestess?" Bel raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Oh, the Wrackspurts have infected them again and made them disappear. I'll find them, eventually," Luna shrugged.

"Oh, why don't you show me these Wrackspurts?" Bel's eyes had a hint of murder at the fact she'd said *again.* After all, no one harms what belongs to Prince Belphegor.


	71. Chapter 71

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: It always surprises me when I get near the end of a story, because I always think that it will be sooner, but then it turns out to be later. Then, when it's later, I think it's too soon.

greenespeon1995: Thanks, I think so too.

Shinigami: I think you meant season, not session, but pretty much. I'm debating about saying what the Varia are doing, because my imagination can be rather graphic, and well... sometimes letting the reader imagine things is the best way to go. Luna's Flame will be revealed later. No, Neville is not going to be a Guardian. I have plans for him.

foxchick1: I know, that's how I felt when I first started writing those two together. It's odd, but it works.

FANactic Writer: Yes! Finally! Someone else uses "Dumb-as-a-door!" Oddly enough, if you look up the meaning of "dumb" it means that the thing you are referring to can't speak, & doors can't talk. It totally works! Sorry, I get too technical sometimes. Thanks, I just felt there needed to be a little syrup to balance out all of the vengeance/violence. That, and those Ravenclaws need a serious telling off for their treatment of Luna.

* * *

 **Tying Up Loose Ends**

* * *

It was amazing how quickly the Varia had taken care of most of Voldemort's forces. They were still missing a few, one being Lucius Malfoy, another was Dolohov, and lastly Avery Nott. Of course, Voldemort was still at large, and not being able to locate him had made the assassins a bit twitchy. However, Squalo had managed to track down a large poisonous viper being booted out of a train headed towards Britain, but that had been a while ago.

Of course, the Varia had no idea how close to getting Voldemort and Nagini that they had been. As Nagini was traversing the sewers to reach her destination of Scotland and Hogwarts. After all, Harry Potter was a loose end that must be eliminated.

* * *

Inside Amelia's office at the Ministry...

"Wait, you're telling me that Severus isn't just a reformed Death Eater, but he betrayed Dumbledore?" Amelia Bones frowned as Nana stood up for the Slytherin Head of House, who was standing right next to her.

"Exactly, he's a triple agent, if you want to get technical. He had three masters, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and himself. He finally realized that to protect Harry and Draco, he'd have to betray both of the others. He made an oath to protect Harry, after all," Nana informed Amelia.

"He did?" Amelia frowned.

"I'm a Seer, Amy. I saw him swear on his magic to protect Lily's son. Draco is his Godson. When his other masters threatened those oaths, he took action. Also, Dumbledore has been blackmailing Mr. Snape into being a teacher here. He tried everything he could to get out of it, legally, but Dumbledore over-ruled him. So, in conclusion, Mr. Snape should be released from his school position. You could claim it's in reparation for anything out of turn he did as a Death Eater, if you need to, but make sure that they all know that he helped save Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," Nana advised.

Severus Snape looked at Nana with a look of shock, horror, and surprise all meshed into one, "..."

"Relax, Mr. Snape, I already have a possible job opportunity lined up for you," Nana gently patted the man on his shoulder. "No kids, or at least not little kids."

"Exactly why are you championing me, Mrs. Yamamoto?" Snape finally asked when he got his head around what she'd done.

"Because, you helped Harry and Draco," Nana smiled back. "That and Sirius may disagree with me, but I think you've both grown up just a bit from when you were kids."

"Black?" Snape looked a bit confused about everything.

"My elder half-brother. Like I told you earlier, we all blame Walburga for his poor manners," Nana smiled at the man.

"What?!" Snape spat out in shock, as Nana got the nod from Amelia to take him and leave.

"Nana, I'll be rounding up the others hidden in the Ministry. Mr. Snape, to your knowledge, are there any others I should be aware of?" Amelia asked him.

"Rookwood is in the Unspeakables. Meadows is in Care of Magical Creatures Office. Scridgemore in your department. Umbridge isn't a Death Eater, but is a known supporter. Those are the only ones Lucius told me about or I met with," Snape shook off more of his confusion.

"Understood. The D.M.L.E. thanks you for your service to Magical Britain, Mr. Snape. However, in light of recent findings, you will need to vacate your job as a Professor and Potions Master at Hogwarts, as to compensate for your crimes," Amelia stated cooly. "Warren, get in here and bring Shacklebolt!"

"Wonderful! Now, would you like to go back to the castle and pack now, or would you like to meet your prospective co-worker?" Nana clapped her hands happily.

"You are certain you're Black's sister?" Snape raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Goblin proved," Nana shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"You remind me a lot of Lily, more-so than Black," Snape mumbled. "Who would be my employer?"

"You're looking at one third of them!" Nana chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head. "However, your partner has been dubbed as the next Di Vinci of Science..."

"Partner?" Snape frowned, "Who?"

"Ever heard of Verde?" Nana smiled, "Oh, and the Company is Hibari Tech."

"Hibari?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"My adopted family," Nana shrugged. "Wait until you meet Fon and Mai, they will love you!"

Snape looked at her doubtfully, but went along with her insanity, for now, as she reminded him a lot of Lily when she got an idea in her head and was sure it would work out.

* * *

When they arrived at the Hibari Hotel, Nana was about to introduce Mai and Fon to Snape, when she got a call on her cell, "Excuse me. Nana here...We did?... It went through? Great! When do I gain custody?... Okay, I'll be there shortly. Sorry to cut this short, Mr. Snape. Fon, Mai, this is Mr. Severus Snape. He's a prospective partner for Verde at Hibari Tech. Please introduce the two. Please introduce him to Verde and show him everything. Sorry to leave you, Mr. Snape, but I have to be at a courthouse to get my newest ward from Andy and the judge. Have fun!" Nana ran out the door.

"Ward? Doesn't she have too many already?" Winston Granger blinked at the Hibari siblings in confusion.

"That was about Dudley Dursley. Nana must have just gotten custody of him. He needs a lot of discipline," Mai sighed. "He's also Harry's muggle cousin."

* * *

In other areas, Frank, Alice, and Augusta Longbottom had arrived at Longbottom Manor, accompanied by Auror Tonks.

"Thanks for doing this, Auror Tonks," Alice smiled at the young Auror before her as they entered the property. The wards immediately recognized the Longbottoms, and the fact that Tonks was friendly.

"Mipsy, bring Algie down here," Frank ordered as they entered the foyer.

"Master Frank! Mistress Alice! Yous back!" Mipsy squeaked happily and quickly hugged her master and mistress briefly before rushing off to do as asked.

"What is all the commotion about, Augusta? I barely could get anything out of Mipsy..." Algie began, and then paled when he saw Frank and Alice, "It can't be. Frank? Alice? But- But- They assured me that you were permanently gone!"

"Auror Tonks, please arrest this man on multiple accounts of attempted murder, sabotage, and attempted line theft," Frank glared at Algie. "You shouldn't have tried it with my family."

"Agusta! You can't let them do this to me!" Algie yelped, just as Auror Tonks sent an incarcerous spell at him.

"If I had known and been in my right mind, I'd never have allowed it. Good bye, Algie," Augusta turned away from her brother-in-law as he was taken away by Auror Tonks.


	72. Chapter 72

I don't own Ranma 1/2, KHR, HP, Sherlock, or any Marvel Characters!

Quick Note: Wow, I can hardly believe that we're coming to a close on the 3rd part of the "W" series. I've already found a working title for the 4th part, but the 5th part is still a "To Be Determined" title on the future Marvel crossover. So here's the Review Replies and then on to the chapter!

Shoto94: Glad you're enjoying my updating schedule! Sometimes things were meant to be left to the imagination, and others meant to be written. Due to your review, I'll probably put in something about one or two of the characters that you mentioned, depending on how long it takes the Hibari Family to finish off Tom. We'll just have to see.

Shinigami: "Attempted Line Theft" - In this case it means that he attempted to kill the heir of the line, but we'll get a bit more in-depth about it later on, and if not in this chapter, within the next story or two. I do have plans for Dudley, & he will be showing up in the next part of the "W" series in "Wander No More." Which I plan to make a brief Inuyasha crossover to help Ryoga. I also plan for him to be in the "TBD" Marvel crossover, that I've yet to figure out a name for. Hopefully I'll have one before I finish "Wander No More."

FANactic Writer: Dudley is definitely a part of the family, legally speaking, even if he is related to Nana. Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, this one lives up to your expectations.

* * *

 **It's All Relative**

* * *

"I don't want to go! I want my parents!" Dudley yelled angrily at the lawyer who eyed him with exasperation.

"Your cousin is on her way to pick you up. Your parents, and aunt, have been deemed unfit by the crown to care for you," Andromeda's face had a pinched expression that stated that he was nearly on her last nerve.

"I don't have any other cousins, except Harry!" Dudley growled out angrily as he tried to run away from her, not noticing that he hadn't called Harry *Freak.*

"She's your mother's cousin," Andromeda huffed out as she snatched the back of the little porker's shirt and hauled him back into the bench behind him.

"Hey Romy, sorry I'm running a bit late, traffic," a middle aged attractive woman walked up to them. "Hope he hasn't been too much trouble, and thank you ever-so for looking after him."

"You're going to have your hands full, Nana," Andromeda sighed.

"I'm sure we'll get Dudley fitter than fit, soon enough. After all, Fon has asked to personally tutor him with Reborn," Nana smiled.

"... That may do the trick," Andromeda's eyebrow raised imperiously.

"Hello Dudley, I'm your cousin, Nana Yamamoto-Black, but you can call me Nana. I understand that you are confused about what has happened to you, your parents, and your aunt. I will answer any questions that I'm available to," Nana informed the obese thirteen year old.

"What's going to happen to my parents? Why can't I be with them?" Dudley glared at her.

"Your parents are going to jail for neglect, child abuse, and in your father's case, embezzlement. Your father stole from his work place for many years, even before he married your mother," Nana toned down her cheer immensely.

"Mum never did anything like that to me!" Dudley crowed with a big fat pout.

"Actually, your mother has committed child abuse to both you and your cousin, Harry. Harry was neglected, verbally, and physically abused. You may not have had to deal with the neglect, but you also were abused. It was because they over-indulged you and didn't set limits for you. Did you know that if you had gone eating the way you have been, you'd probably have died before you could have a family of your own?" Nana asked him worriedly.

Dudley was still processing what Nana had said, "What?"

"She isn't lying," Andromeda shrugged. "It's not like there's a magical cure for obesity."

"My parents HATE magic!" Dudley snorted angrily.

"Dudley, please mind your voice," Nana chided gently.

"I'LL TALK HOWEVER LOUD I WANT TO!" Dudley screamed, "I WANT MY MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY! MUMMY!"

Nana took a deep breath and snapped her fingers right in front of his face, startling him out of his screaming rage, "Much better. Now. Dudley, you will lower your voice and get in the car with me, or you will not get any desert tonight. Also, magic isn't a dirty word."

"BIT-" Dudley tried to interrupt.

*SNAP* fingers were right in front of Dudley's nose again, making him cross-eyed.

"Do not interrupt me, again. We don't have Harry's brand of magic, but we will be going into the magical world today. I need you to stay close to me, as the person that killed your Aunt Lily and Uncle James is said to be near this area. He would not hesitate to kill us," Nana informed Dudley warningly.

"Us? Why would he want to kill us?" Dudley gaped in shock at Nana.

"Because we are Harry's family, and both of us are Squibs, what he considers no better than a muggle. We were born from a long line of Squibs, the Evan's family is descended from Wizards. Now, we need to get going so that we can show you how to better protect yourself," Nana offered her right hand to Dudley, who stared at it in confusion. "We need to go now, Dudley."

Dudley was still not happy, and he didn't really see why his mum and dad weren't able to be with him. He wasn't like Harry, a burdensome orphan, yet this woman said that he had to go with her. He'd do so, for now, but he was going straight back to his mummy and daddy as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

It would have taken them a while to get to Scotland, luckily, Nana had Bermuda's assistance as he opened a portal for the car to drive through. In no time at all, Dudley, Nana, and Andromeda were nearing Hogsmeade village. Nana sighed as she pulled the car over to a stop, "This is as far as we can go by vehicle. It's time to walk. Remember to stay close, Dudley."

"Where are we going?" Dudley whined, a bit nervous that they were going anywhere magical where he could be killed on sight.

"Didn't you ever wonder what Harry's school looked like?" Nana asked him with a small smile.

Dudley stared at her in confusion, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're going to be seeing-" Nana's eyes widened in horror, "Get down!"

She flattened Dudley as much as she could as a viper attempted to strike him down, "Snake!"

"Immobulous!" Andromeda cried out frantically, only to see that it had no effect on the snake.

"Nagini," Nana stared into the snake's eyes. "What has happened to you since Credence abandoned you? Were you so lonely for human contact that you allowed Tom Riddle to steal your soul? Sealing his inside of you? Tom Riddle isn't the only being who can speak to snakes, the one he is trying to murder also speaks it."

"Nagini doessssssssn't care for your petty allegationsssssss!" Tom Riddle's voice came out of Nagini's viper mouth.

"Oh, but isn't she curious as to how I know about Credence?" Nana asked curiously.

There was silence, as it looked like the viper and the spirit were arguing. Of course, this worked out for Nana, as the Calvary had arrived! Nana smirked slightly as she saw her adopted little brother take his guns and aim at the viper. With a nod of her head, just as the viper lunged towards Nana, the guns fired a redish-gold light flew from the guns, dead into the viper, vaporizing it, and revealing a screaming gray smoke-like thing, before it was also vaporized.

"Nice job, Xanxus," Nana smiled gratefully at the assassin. "I take it that the Death Eaters are exterminated?"

"Hn. I took out the trash, Nana," Xanxus smirked. It had taken longer than he'd liked, but he'd called away more than just his officers to help exterminate the Death Eaters more quickly. None with the mark had escaped, though they all had died screaming for mercy.

"Thank you, fratello," Nana slowly got up, and helped Dudley right himself. Dudley was pale as could be, he didn't want to be shot by this crazy man.

"What have you done?! He'll be coming back! Harry didn't defeat him!" Dumbledore roared angrily.

"Shut the FUCK UP TRASH!" Xanxus pointed both of his guns at Dumbledore, "Don't you fucking get that Prophecies are fucking self-fulfilling?!"

"Dumbledore, you have taken an unhealthy interest in my cousin. I do believe that is why you've lost your Headmaster position. Now, if you're referring to the power he knows not, and you wanted to be technical, that would be my brother, Xanxus. The power he knew not was Harry's family. My family. Now, don't you have a reporter to chase down, after all? Oh, and Dudley, don't repeat any foul language you hear from Xanxus, or I'll have to give you a punishment."

Dudley stared at Nana and Xanxus in horror, and just nodded in fear.

* * *

When Nana, Dudley, Xanxus, and Andromeda finally made it to Hogwarts, leaving behind a blustering old man yelling at Rita Skeeter, again, Harry was sitting down to dinner.

"Nana!" Harry jumped up and ran to give her a hug. He stopped when he saw Dudley cowering behind Nana, away from Xanxus, "Dudley?"

"Harry, it's done. Tom Riddle is gone. Xanxus took care of the last of him," Nana held her arms out for her cousin, who glanced at Dudley again, before huggin her anyway.

"Really? He's gone?" Harry sighed in relief.

"We got the trash Death Eaters, minus Snape, too," Xanxus snorted.

"Thanks Xanxus. Why's Dudley with you, Nana?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dudley is now one of my wards," Nana shrugged. "Petunia, Marge, and Vernon have been incarcerated."

Harry blinked in surprise, "When did this happen?"

"Today," Nana shrugged.

"Nana, where's your Guardian?" Harry whispered softly into her ear.

"Oops?" Nana winced just as she avoided a flying kick from Reborn.

"Why did I have to hear from Mai and Fon that you were off on your own?" Reborn placed himself right in front of Nana.

"I was excited and forgot-" Nana winced.

"Remedial training," Reborn stated flatly. Harry and Xanxus chuckled as Nana looked remorseful.

"What's going on, Boss?" Bel appeared at Xanxus' elbow.

"Where you been shitty prince?" Xanxus frowned.

"The Prince had to defend the Moon Priestess from the Wrackspurts. The Prince is pleased to say that the Wrackspurts will no longer bother the Moon Priestess," Bel smirked wickedly.

At the sight of Bel, three-fourths of the Ravenclaw table tried to hide under their table. It was a good day for Luna, though, as she came in right after Bel, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek as she walked on towards her House table.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Algie Longbottom was being escorted into the Ministry, Auror Tonks managed to trip over his leg, and that was all it took for Algie to escape, without his wand, as he pushed her out of the elevator into a paper carrying harrier Ministry intern and rode it back up before Tonks could stop him. He escaped into muggle London with a sneer, "You haven't seen the last of me!"


End file.
